Born from darkness, loved by light
by dyingsoul 36
Summary: Shadow is given a second chance at life and using the power of chaos control escapes death, but somehow ends up in the sonic underground dimension with a totaly different sonic, a sonic he cant stop thinking about. (SONADOW)
1. The ultimate life form survives!

Born from darkness, loved by light  
  
Chapter 1- Chaos control  
  
Bright light surrounded me as earths atmosphere tried to crush my body, the power of the chaos emeralds the only thing between total oblivion and me.  
  
Beside me a golden being zoomed upwards with me, sonic the hedgehog, my nemesis turned ally glowed with a golden light as we shot up towards the space colony ARK as my former home plummeted towards earth.  
  
'Maria its time to keep that promise'  
  
"No way is that getting through!" yelled sonic beside me, his eyes burned with a crimson glow like mine, I could see the determination and power behind those eyes and I knew we could do this.  
  
"Ready Sonic?" as I prepared to use chaos control at a level I never imagined before.  
  
He nodded and we both prepared to do the impossible, move a space station the size of a city back into earths orbit.  
  
We were surrounded by a red haze as the super heated molecules of earths atmosphere surrounded us, the dead biolizard had already melted and now its bones were little more then ashes.  
  
I prepared to use the chaos control when suddenly a feeling of light headiness over took me, I tried to shake it off but soon I became short of breath and I felt...cold.  
  
'Oh god!'  
  
My super form was fading!   
  
I gave the final attack against the biolizard; I didn't have time to replenish my rings!  
  
I looked up at the ARK; I needed to get inside or ill die out here.  
  
'But sonic'  
  
He couldn't do this alone, at least not survive it.  
  
"Do it for me shadow"  
  
"Maria" I whispered.  
  
I had no choice; this was my purpose, my destiny!  
  
Ill keep my promise to Maria, it was her dying wish and I never broke a promise to her!  
  
The ball of energy grew. The chaos control was forming...just a little more.  
  
My power was nearly gone, my body was freezing and it was becoming harder to breath.  
  
The ARK was almost on top of us... just a few more seconds.  
  
"Its ready!" shouted sonic.  
  
My eyes focused on the approaching ARK...for you Maria.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!"  
  
I watched as a firework show of immense proportions erupted around the ark, the yellow, red and blue were still the same but...there!  
  
Green light surrounded the ARK and with a glaring flash the ARK disappeared.  
  
Only to reappear safely back in earths orbit.  
  
I smiled even as all the air left me and the silver light began to fade, I smiled because the earth was safe...I kept my promise to her...to you Maria.  
  
"Shadow we did it!" said sonic as he turned towards me, the smile dyed on his lips as he saw me already plummeting towards earth.  
  
"Shadow!" he raced after me grabbing my arm and the fire bracelet I wore there as he tried to pull me free of the earths orbit.  
  
"Let me go sonic" I said to him, his eyes found mine; the pain and sadness surprised me...why did he cry for me?  
  
"NO! Your going to live shadow, you just saved the world...you haven't even had the celebrating party yet! You can't die till you see that!"  
  
I smiled, "Ive done all I needed to do faker, im happy now"  
  
'Ill see you soon Maria'  
  
He growled and tried to pull me back to ARK, I noticed the golden light was fading; he would lose his super form too.  
  
The crazy hedgehog would die if he didn't go now!  
  
Giving a sigh I punched upwards watching as sonic was knocked away from me, my bracelet in his hand.  
  
"Go back to them sonic, they need their hero" I said as I watched him fade away as I fell into darkness.  
  
I closed my eyes ready to die, the heat wasn't so bad now, and I welcomed my coming death.  
  
'Shadow!!'  
  
'What?'  
  
I looked around trying to find who spoke; it wasn't Sonics voice it sounded like.  
  
'Maria!'  
  
I gasped as the ghostly form of Maria formed in front of me, how could she be here.  
  
She simmered in the air like she was just a fading ripple on water, two bright white wings came from her back and I was in awe at the sight.  
  
Maria was an angel?  
  
"Shadow you mustn't give up!"  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"I wanted you to live shadow, please don't die now when at last you have the chance to live your life without walls to cage you!"   
  
"But I wanted to be with you"  
  
Her blue eyes softened and a smile graced her lips, "I know shadow but now is not your time, you must escape and live shadow. Someone needs your help, and without it they will suffer a fate worse then death"  
  
"But im in space, how can I survive the fall with my super form almost gone?"  
  
I was desperate now, I didn't want to die, Maria said there was something else I had to do and I always believed her.  
  
"Well lets call this a miracle shall we" she said with a coy giggle, and then pulled a chaos emerald from behind her back.  
  
I knew what this was, "The fake emerald!"   
  
She gave it to me and leaning forward gave me a kiss on my head like she used to when I was young and still scared of the world.  
  
"Sayonara shadow the hedgehog," She said before disappearing.  
  
I gripped the fake emerald tightly in my hands, if that faker...sonic could pull this of then the 'ultimate life form' should have no problems!  
  
I cleared my mind and felt for the power within me, I knew I could do this but with the fake emerald I wasn't sure I could control where I would warp.  
  
' As long as im not in space it'll be perfect...maybe Hawaii?'  
  
I prepared myself and said the two words that would change my life.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!"  
  
Sonic gasped as he tried to get his breathing under control, how had Sleet and Dingoe got that nightmarish robot?  
  
"Come out sonic! Give yourself up and Dr Robotnik promises you he will let you live!" yelled Sleet from somewhere in the streets.  
  
'Only as a mindless slave' thought Sonic.  
  
He started to make a run out of the dark alley he was hiding in, hoping he could outrun Sleet and Dingoe and that ferocious robot that they had.  
  
A metal arm ending in a fist with barbed claws cut his run short.  
  
Sonic was thrown back into the alley as the robots clothesline knocked all the air from him, he took a moment to regain his breath and barely jumped aside as the robot slammed a powerful fist into the ground where Sonics head had just been.  
  
Backing out of the alley he started in terror at the red glowing eyes that followed him.  
  
The metal being stepped into the light, sonic couldn't help but feel sick at the dark mockery this robot made of him.  
  
It resembled a hedgehog, or more likely him.  
  
Bright metallic paint and a light frame gave it Sonics look at a distance but up close you saw the wicked claws, metal body and red glowing eyes and you saw that this was not the kind-hearted hedgehog sonic.  
  
Metal sonic was its name, and it was made for one purpose, to kill him.  
  
"Having fun hedgehog?"  
  
Sonic turned to see Dingoe fire a net at him, he reacted quickly and sliced through the net but the metal sonic was right behind him laying him low with a vicious swipe of its claws.  
  
"Aahhh!" sonic screamed as the metal monster slammed its claws into his stomach pinning him in place in indestructible steel.  
  
The wound was not mortal, deep enough to hurt like hell and hold sonic in place but not enough to pierce his organs or arteries.  
  
"METAL! I said capture the hedgehog not skewer him! Release him immediately!" ordered Sleet.  
  
The robot glared at the wolf and with a growl pulled his claw free letting sonic fall to his knees in agony.  
  
Sleet walked up to the downed hedgehog smirking at him.  
  
"After all this time you're at my mercy sonic, all this humiliation you've put me and Dingoe through and at last I can have my revenge"  
  
He kneeled down and whispered in the hedgehog's ears, "Im tempted to forget about Robotniks orders and let Metal have you, he could make it last hours even day if he wanted. The slowest death with the most pain, would you have that rather then robotocised?"   
  
The robots clawed twitched and a look of hunger came into his ruby eyes.  
  
"Do what you want Sleet ill never give you Sonia or Manic!" said sonic, hate blazing in his eyes.  
  
Sleets eyes narrowed before he stood up again, "We will see hedgehog"  
  
He hauled Sonic to his feet and slapped some cuffs on hands and feet then began dragging him towards their vehicle.  
  
Sonic looked round at all the people around him, the mobians were shocked that their hero had been captured, some looked like they might help but a warning glare from metal sonic promised death to any that tried.  
  
He searched the crowd but couldn't find the warm eyes of his siblings hiding in the crowd.  
  
He lowered his head and hoped that Sonia and Manic could save him later.  
  
A blazing light erupting just a few meters above the street stopped them, the bright wormhole blinded all who saw it and even Metal had to cover his sensors.  
  
The light faded and a Black hedgehog fell to the ground, he laid there blinking before shrieking in joy.  
  
"Nothing is impossible for the ultimate life form!"  
  
He jumped up and shook the dust off his fur muttering to himself.  
  
Sleet looked quite annoyed by this.  
  
"Who the hell are you!"  
  
The black hedgehog half turned and studied Sleet for a moment before turning back and cleaning his shoes.  
  
"I asked you a question and you better answer before I have you arrested hedgehog!"  
  
"My name is shadow, and if you don't shut up you will be dead in the next five minutes mongrel" he said coldly.  
  
Sleet was shocked, but his anger swiftly returned, "How dare you threaten a soldier of the great Dr Robotnik, Swat bots kill him!"  
  
Two Swat bots that had been guarding Sleets hover truck turned towards Shadow and fired their lasers.  
  
Shadow remained where he was, effortlessly dodging every shot; he had a bored expression on his face.  
  
The Swat bots stopped firing and closed the distance; one launched its fist at shadow, prepared to pummel him.  
  
The fist was easily grabbed and held by shadow and to Sonics and everyone's amazement crushed by shadows hand.  
  
The black hedgehog grinned before lifting the robot with one hand before smashing it into the other robot destroying them both.  
  
He turned towards Sleet and for the first time noticed Sonic.  
  
Sonic was frozen by those powerful ruby eyes, they had a true predators look and Sonic really felt like prey at the moment, a shiver went down his spine but he was not sure why.  
  
"Sonic? Who are these dogs and why do they have you in chains?" shadow asked crossing his arms.  
  
Sonic wasn't sure what to say, "I-I was caught...by metal" he said jerking his thump at said robot that was looking as pissed as a robot could be.  
  
Shadow threw his head back and laughed, "The great sonic the hedgehog was caught by two mongrels and something off of scrap heap challenge! Oh this is too good!"  
  
"I was taken by surprise!" said sonic wondering why he was arguing or even talking to this strange hedgehog.  
  
Shadow smirked, "So you really are a cheap fake compared to me, id never get caught by those losers"  
  
"Im not a fake! And why are you talking like you know me, ive never met you!"  
  
Shadow blinked and looked at sonic more closely.  
  
Now he knew sonic was shorter then him but a full foot? When did that happen?  
  
And his build was different, his muscles were less developed and he had a very youthful look to his face.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Shadow.  
  
Sonic blushed, "What kinda question is that to ask to a stranger!"  
  
"Answer the question hedgehog!"  
  
"Sixteen!"  
  
Shadow blinked and looked around some more.  
  
A sonic that was sixteen and had a completely different personality to his sonic.  
  
Two weird dogs that said they worked for Eggman.  
  
A city covered in pollution, he could smell the fear in the place.  
  
And all the robots suggested that Eggman was in power.  
  
"Well fuck me..." whispered shadow.  
  
"Ok enough of this sitcom! Metal eliminate that annoying hedgehog," ordered Sleet.  
  
"With pleasure" metal hissed.  
  
The robot soared at Shadow who swiftly dodged to the side and then jumped high into the air and performed a homing attack.  
  
The attack hit a surprised metal but the robot was on his feet and slashing at the living hedgehog with fury.  
  
'How can he change direction and defy gravity like that?' wondered sonic.  
  
Shadow countered most but one slashed his arm and a look of fury crossed his face.  
  
Jumping back he pulled a yellow jewel from his quills, he winked at sonic.  
  
"Watch the ultimate in action"  
  
He twirled the jewel before grasping it hard, "Chaos control!"  
  
He moved faster then even Sonics or metals eyesight could track, hundreds of blows rained on Metal in under a second, in just three seconds the robot was reduced to a pile of scrap.  
  
The near invisible blur that was shadow powered towards Sleet and Dingoe, they had a moment to scream before they were laid out unconscious on the street floor.  
  
Sonic blinked before he felt a presence behind him and a voice in his ear.  
  
"So faker are you impressed or still as stubborn as your older counter part is?"  
  
Sonic jumped and on instinct lashed out with a fist that was easily caught by shadow, he stood frozen as the dark hedgehog easily held him and stared into his eyes.  
  
He gulped down the lump in his throat and fought the blush that was coming; he pulled back and glared at the shadow.  
  
"I don't know who you are...well I know your name but not why you're here, but if you're an enemy or try to hurt the resistance then you'll have to get by me first and I wont go down as easily as those bozos!" he shouted pointing at Sleet and Dingoe still unconscious on the floor.  
  
Shadow watched amused as sonic went into a defensive position as best he could with chains and a look of determination crossed his face.  
  
'Looks cute when he's mad'  
  
What the hell? Why did I think that?  
  
He shook his head and advanced on sonic, the young hedgehog shook a bit clearly afraid but unwilling to back down or show obvious fear.  
  
Shadow pulled a laser free from Sleets comatose body and pointed it at sonic.  
  
'Is this the end? Goodbye Sonia, goodbye Manic I love you guys' thought sonic as he closed his eyes.  
  
The bang and crackle of the laser sounded and Sonic flinched...but felt no pain.  
  
'Guess dying isn't so bad'  
  
"Sonic you can open your eyes"  
  
Sonic did and saw shadow stealing a belt pouch from a snoring Dingoe and placing the gun inside.  
  
Sonic looked down and saw his chains had been shot free, he pulled them off and stretched groaning as his still bruised body both hated and loved the feeling.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw those ruby eyes staring at him intently again; he blushed and began to rub his limbs to get the blood flowing again.  
  
He heard sirens and knew that Robotniks forces would be here soon, shadow had also heard it but he was waiting with curiosity, he should be running not staying here that freaky hedgehog!  
  
He ran to shadow and grabbed his hand trying to pull him away from the coming danger.  
  
Shadow lashed out and pulled sonic round with his arm locked painfully behind his back.  
  
Sonic winced but realised it must be an instinct for shadow.  
  
"Shadow we need to leave now before more Swat bots turn up"  
  
"Im not afraid of them"  
  
"Well I am afraid of overwhelming numbers so can you let me go so we can get to safety!"  
  
Shadow released him but made no move to follow sonic.  
  
Sonic watched him begin to walk away into the shadows, he was leaving him?  
  
Good that hedgehogs just a creep anyway!  
  
Sonic wanted to leave but something made him want the dark hedgehog to stay, he didn't know why he said the next words but he did anyway.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
Shadow half turned and eyed the younger hedgehog curiously.  
  
"We have food, um...Chilli dogs and...and warm beds so if you need to rest after your...entrance!" he stuttered.  
  
"And we can tell you about this world and stuff! But Sonia may get you to do the dishes as she's so lazy"  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please. At least for a while" said sonic.  
  
Shadow wondered what he should do.  
  
On a logical hand he needed rest and sustenance so crashing with sonic would be good.  
  
On the other more emotional hand the blue hedgehog was driving him crazy! The cuteness he had and shy strength, this sonic was far more interesting then the arrogant childish sonic from his world although he had grudgingly found him to be somewhat of a friend during the biolizard and the events afterwards.  
  
But this sonic, he wanted to... do...things to him, things he and Maria had read and giggled about, (well she giggled I just blushed) all these strange feelings were growing just at looking at the pleading face of the hedgehog and he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
'Resistance is futile'  
  
Shadow sighed, "Lead the way sonic"  
  
Sonic grinned and ran off motioning for shadow to follow him, he ran giddily for a reason that was easily explained.  
  
'He's coming with me!'  
  
But as to why he felt this way was a bit more difficult to explain.  
  
So involved in his thoughts he realised he had reached top speed almost breaking the sound barrier in his haste to get home.  
  
'Shadow I must have left him behind!'  
  
He stopped and turned round, he couldn't see shadow and he was just about to run back and find him when that familiar deep sexy voice, (SEXY?) called him.  
  
"Sonic why did you stop?"  
  
Behind him was shadow with a confused look on his face, sonic head looked back and forth between shadow and the empty street.  
  
"How?"  
  
Shadow smirked, "Your not the only one who can break the sound barrier"  
  
Sonic was too shocked to answer.  
  
Shadow moved aside and motioned sonic to move forward, "Lead on sonic"  
  
Sonic nodded and began to run, first at a slow speed, (for him anyway) and rapidly gaining speed.  
  
Shadow still kept shoulder to shoulder to him.  
  
'Lets see if he can keep up!'  
  
Sonic pushed himself harder and was rewarded when he suddenly went deaf and the land blurred round him signalling he was faster then sound.  
  
He twisted his head round and gaped at what he saw.  
  
Shadow was still shoulder-to-shoulder with him and was smiling.  
  
"How?" mouthed sonic and shadow gave a soft smile and mouthed "Later".  
  
The two continued to run way beyond the outskirts of Robomotropolis and into the countryside towards sonic and his siblings' hidden base.  
  
All the way sonic though had he found his equal at last?  
  
And shadow though something far simpler and less innocent then the younger hedgehogs thoughts.  
  
'He's got a nice butt'   
  
Grinning he followed the blue blur which although being his sonic was so different.  
  
'Thank you Maria, for letting me meet him'  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Well my first Sonadow and I must say I am impressed!  
  
But it's a different story if you are, so please send your reviews and give your comments on this story! 


	2. Ass whooping given out!

Well hope you liked the last chapter so get ready for the next.  
  
BTW sonic, shadow and the cast of 'sonic underground' are not mine and I do not intend to make any money from this fiction.  
  
Shadow4ever thanks for the advice I hope to do better.  
  
And Pyro fire thanks for your review as well!  
  
So now the next chapter.  
  
P.S still SONADOW and thus YAOI!!!  
  
Chapter 2- meet the family  
  
Sleet wondered for a moment why he was upside down when he woke up, had he and Dingoe got drunk again? If so why weren't they dressed in women's clothing?  
  
The answer came to him when he saw two psychotic eyes staring hatefully at him.  
  
Dr Robotnik.  
  
"You let the hedgehog escape!" he roared.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" said Sleet desperate to save his own skin.  
  
"Its always your fault! The hedgehog was in your grasp, I even let you use the experimental Metal sonic to help the capture!"  
  
He snarled and pulled Sleet closer till they were face to face, his rancid breath assailing his nostrils.  
  
"And you fucked it up again!!"  
  
He threw Sleet from him and turned towards a terrified Dingoe.  
  
"And you do you have something to say before I have you skinned and gutted?"  
  
"It was the black hedgehog!" Dingoe squeaked in fear.  
  
"Black hedgehog?" asked Robotnik more interested.  
  
"His name was shadow and he single handily beat our swat bots and metal!" said Sleet picking himself of the floor.  
  
Robotnik considered this before crossing over to the pile of rubble that used to be his creation metal sonic, rummaging around he pulled metals memory core from his broken head.  
  
He turned and fixed the two canines with an icy glare.  
  
"If you lied and this record shows that it was your clumsiness and not this 'shadow' that allowed the hedgehog to escape, then I will personally robotocise you" he said shaking metals hardware at them.  
  
He climbed back into his egg carrier and turned towards his team of swat bots, "Keep them under arrest until further notice"  
  
He then blasted off leaving Sleet and Dingoe to gape in horror as the swat bots cuffed them and beat them into unconsciousness.  
  
Robotnik considered what the two fools had to say, he knew that sonic was uncannily resourceful but even his archenemy could not defeat metal sonic.  
  
'So how could this 'shadow' do it?'  
  
If Shadow did indeed exist then I need to eliminate him immediately, no one will stop me from having that hedgehog screaming in pain and all of mobius under my iron rule!  
  
Shadow rejoiced as he and sonic raced through the countryside of mobius, He enjoyed the chance to run at supersonic speeds and the fact that the blue blur next to him was Racing side by side with him made it more enjoyable.  
  
Before on Earth and the ARK he had considered sonic an enemy and had only been focused on killing the cocky hedgehog.  
  
But now running at just under the speed of sound with the Blue hedgehog laughing and performing tricks to show off, he couldn't be happier.  
  
They swiftly came to a large forest, despite the pollution the trees stood tall and firm and stretched for miles in either direction.  
  
"Great forest" said sonic happily.  
  
They entered the forest following an overgrown pathway before stopping at a large river flowing across the path.  
  
He grinned as sonic bounced across some boulders of the river, doing a triple somersault and landing on the other side.  
  
"HA! Can you beat that shadow?" he said grinning in delight.  
  
His breath was coming in pants and a sheen of sweat was over his body, his green eyes glinted with excitement and his full-blown smile had Shadows knees nearly shaking.  
  
'Ok I really need to get these hormones under control, I don't think sonic would appreciate me jumping him in the middle of the woods!'  
  
Shaking his head clear of the image he smirked at the fellow hedgehog.  
  
"Nothing is too hard for the ultimate life form! Now watch and learn blue"  
  
He eyed the three large boulders on the river before jumping high into the air, he bounced of the first performing a small somersault as he did.  
  
Reaching the second he landed upside down grasping the rock with one hand and using his own momentum launched himself at the last rock performing a 360 somersault while twisting on a 90-degree axis.  
  
Finally on the last he bounced as high into the air as could going twice as high as sonic did before using a chaos control to appear at the top of a large oak tree behind sonic.  
  
He raced down the trunk before coming to a skidding halt next to sonic causing a small dust cloud around them.  
  
Once sonic had stopped coughing he glared at the grinning shadow.  
  
"Well?" asked shadow mischievously.  
  
"You cheated! You used that, chaos what's-it!?"  
  
Shadows grin widened, "You asked if I could do better and I did, it's not my fault if you can't handle me having an advantage"  
  
Sonic glared some more before giving a shrug and walking off, he turned his head round and smirked at the confused shadow.  
  
"Your right its not my fault that you need the chaos control to win, I shouldn't be mocking a 'handicapped' person"  
  
Shadow gaped at him before his ruby eyes narrowed to slits, "The ultimate life form needs nothing to beat a fake hedgehog!"  
  
Sonic grinned and blew a raspberry at him, shadow flipped.  
  
"Your dead!" he shrieked lunging for sonic.  
  
Sonic laughed and ran for it giving one last parting shot at the enraged shadow.  
  
"Better get out that emerald shadow, you wont be able to catch me otherwise faker!"  
  
Shadow snarled and shot towards an already running sonic, he quickly reached top speed but he and sonic were roughly equal in speed so he couldn't catch up.  
  
Sonic laughed and did a back wards somersault throwing another raspberry at him before twisting round and running again.  
  
Sonic grinned as he heard shadows howl of anger.  
  
'Shouldn't I be scared?'  
  
He saw how quickly shadow had trashed Mecha who sonic himself couldn't beat so no doubt shadow could easily kill him.  
  
'Yet I don't fear him?'  
  
He wondered why he felt this way; he just knew that shadow would never really hurt him even though they'd only known each other a few hours.  
  
He saw a fork in the path through the woods and took the right one towards the hideout where Sonia and Manic where.  
  
Shadow knowing he couldn't outrun sonic decided on a different plan.  
  
Ignoring the path sonic had taken he went into the undergrowth and began to jump from tree to tree keeping above Sonics line of site.  
  
He smirked when sonic began to slow down looking over his shoulder.  
  
'He cant see me, good time for some payback'  
  
'Where'd he go?' thought sonic.  
  
I stopped and watched the path ready to run if shadow appeared.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Did I leave him behind? Is he lost in the forest trying to find me?  
  
Starting to grow very concerned sonic began to shout out for shadow.  
  
"SHADOW!! CAN YOU HEAR ME! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
His shouts were stopped when something grabbed him and lifted him kicking and near screaming into the air.  
  
"Payback time blue!" said that familiar deep voice.  
  
He was thrown over shadows shoulder and held in place as shadow began to run as fast as he could.  
  
"Shadow put me down!"  
  
"If you insist!"  
  
He pulled out the emerald and shouted out chaos control, sonic was dazed by the flash of bright light and felt queasy by the sudden vertigo.  
  
He felt wind blowing over his quills forcefully and wondered where the ground was.  
  
'WAIT A SECOND!'  
  
He and shadow were now falling free-fall about a mile in the air, sonic screamed and clutched tighter to shadow.  
  
"Now ill let you go"  
  
Sonic turned fear filled eyes towards shadows as the dark hedgehog grinned and let go of sonic.  
  
A scream tore from Sonics lips and he instinctively curled up into a ball hoping he might survive if he bounced off the ground.  
  
He felt arms wrap round him before there was another flash of light and that queasy feeling then the wind stopped rushing by his ears.  
  
"Sonic you can uncurl now"  
  
Shadow wondered if maybe he had gone a bit too far, sonic was currently rolled up into a ball in shadows arms and trembling violently.  
  
Shadow sighed and held sonic against him rocking him a bit and murmuring words of comfort.  
  
The trembling ceased and sonic finally uncurled; shadow let him down as sonic swayed getting his bearings.  
  
"Sonic you ok?"  
  
Sonic stood stock still before swinging round and landing a mean right hook at shadows cheek.  
  
Shadows face had a very comical look of surprise on it as his cheek rapidly bruised.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that shadow!" shouted sonic angrily.  
  
Shadow blinked as sonic huffed and began to walk off along the path; shadow stood still a moment before rubbing his cheek and hurrying to catch sonic.  
  
"Sonic it was only a joke, I didn't mean to scare you"  
  
Sonic didn't answer.  
  
"Sonic you weren't in any danger I wouldn't have hurt you...im sorry" shadow said hanging his head.  
  
'Great I finally make a friend in this fucked up world and now ive scared him off, nice one shadow!'  
  
"No im sorry shadow"  
  
Shadow looked up to see sonic looking at the floor highly embarrassed.  
  
"I didn't mean to snap at you its just...its just I got scared ok and I lashed out" he said remorsefully.  
  
Shadow blinked and gave a soft smile, "naw its ok sonic, I guess I just took it too far"  
  
"Yeah but your still a faker so it's ok" said sonic smiling.  
  
Shadows smile dropped at the speed of light.  
  
"What do you mean faker? I catched you!"  
  
"You couldn't beat me in a straight race so you had to cheat, its ok shadow I know you just had to win and I don't blame you for cheating"  
  
Shadow just grit his teeth as sonic laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him along.  
  
"Come on oh 'ultimate life form' ill show you Sonia and Manic, lets see you deal with them!"  
  
Shadow was still a bit peeved but didn't bother to argue; besides sonic was holding his hand and he liked the warmth too much to complain.  
  
Sonic didn't notice as he saw a burnt out barn overflowing with plants.  
  
Shadow looked round and couldn't help the scoff he made, "some hideout sonic"  
  
Sonic glared and pulled shadow along with him deeper inside the demolished building, moving to the stone chimney that still stood he smirked at shadow before moving aside one of the bricks.  
  
He pulled a lever under the brick and the floor suddenly opened underneath them.  
  
Shadow gave a cry of surprise as they fell into some kind of chute and began to roll down it.  
  
Sonic laughed all the way as they zoomed round the numerous bends and loops going deeper into the earth.  
  
Finally they both shot out of the chute into a large tank filled with cushions and sheets, (it was Manics idea) and came to a stop.  
  
Shadow and sonic were both quite dizzy so just lay together on the cushions catching their breath.  
  
'God what a ride...lets do that again!' thought shadow.  
  
He turned to sonic who was lying next to him and watched as sonic smiled breathlessly.  
  
'Wait a sec! Sonic and me in a bed...sorta, he's laying there spread-eagled and breathless...hmm nice thoughts...god damn get your mind out of the gutter shadow!!  
  
Sonic picked himself up and winced as the stomach wound began to feel really painful, why'd it start acting up now?  
  
"Sonic what's wrong?" shadow said getting up and placing a hand on Sonics shoulder.  
  
Sonics hands were covering his stomach wound and wouldn't move them, he gave a fake laugh, "Im just a bit dizzy, im fine really"  
  
Shadow frowned and pulled Sonics hands away despite his protests, he gasps when he sees the deep cuts on his stomach that are slowly oozing blood.  
  
"Sonic! Why didn't you tell me about these?" 'Damn how stupid can you get shadow, you should have been checking him for injuries but nooo you had to stare at his face and ass!' thought shadow.  
  
"They didn't hurt earlier, and I didn't want to bother you," said sonic quietly.  
  
Shadow was shocked, he was injured and he cared more about bothering me?  
  
"You're a idiot sonic, a cute idiot but still an idiot," he said smiling.  
  
Sonic blushed but couldn't help but stare at shadows ruby eyes.  
  
'Did he say im cute? And why does that sound nice coming from him?'  
  
Shadow pulled a sheet (where the hell did they get all this material?) from the pile and began to tear it into strips of cloth.  
  
He knelt down in front of sonic trying not to blush as he came at eye level of Sonics stomach.  
  
'Just gonna bandage him, nothing else going on here, nope definitely not thinking of kissing that soft fur and then going lower to...damn I need a cold shower'  
  
I began to gently bandage the wounds feeling a growing hatred for that damn robot that did this to my sonic.  
  
' If he weren't already dead id kill him three times over...maybe I should go back in time and do it?'  
  
He noticed that sonic was shaking and looked up at the bright red blush on Sonics face, Shadow also blushed and tied off the bandage and stood up looking at the shy hedgehog.  
  
"So feeling better"  
  
"Yes thanks," said sonic nervously.  
  
'Dammit sonic why'd you have to start blushing like mad when he kneeled in front of you, I don't want to frighten him off'  
  
Sonic blinked; wait why does that matter so much?  
  
'Why do I feel this way for him? Why does his touch make my skin burn so nicely? Am i...falling for him'  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
He turned towards shadow and shook his head and climbed out of the tank surprised and thankful when shadow helped him out.  
  
"Im surprised Sonia or Manic haven't come to meet me, maybe you scared them off?" said sonic throwing a mock glare at shadow.  
  
"What can I say im a scary guy" said shadow smugly.  
  
Sonic smiled and gave shadow a playful nudge and began to lead him into the base.  
  
The metal corridor was filled with pipes; wires and other junk as the left the secret entrance.  
  
Sonic came to a think metal door and began to enter a password into the pass lock next to the door.  
  
"This place used to be an old bomb shelter but it was buried when the building above was bombed by Robotnik" sonic said.  
  
He unlocked the door and lead shadow through, "Me and the others found it by accident when I fell down that pipe we came through, and afterwards we modified the place and made it our base"  
  
Shadow entered what appeared to be some kind of living room; it was hexagonal in shape and had four doors as well as the one he just came through.  
  
A huge wide screen TV was on one wall with two old couches that looked like they come from a tip (Probably have) some tables, lamps and other assorted junk.  
  
There was a small kitchen area with a bar and cooking equipment.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked sonic.  
  
"Its homey I guess"   
  
"Needs a bit of a clean but we weren't expecting company," said sonic embarrassed.  
  
"Naw its ok" said shadow admiring the huge TV.  
  
'Why couldn't we get one of these in ARK? Cheap ass Gerald' he thought  
  
"Ill be back in a sec I just wanna see if Sonia and Manic are here so...make yourself comfortable" said sonic.  
  
He saw shadow relaxing on one of the couches with the remote to the TV in hand.  
  
"Take your time I aint going anywhere" shadow grinned, 'sweet this has cable!'  
  
Sonic smiled and began to leave the room hearing shadow cackling on the couch.  
  
'He must have been deprived as a child'  
  
Shadow relaxed on the couch as he began to flick through the channels.  
  
'Boring...boring...boring...!!!???... SICK!...boring...maybe cable isn't so good after all'  
  
Shadow sighed and lay back on the couch groaning as his muscles finally began to unknot for the first time in over 10 hours.  
  
"God I love this couch" he mumbled.  
  
"Hope so because you wont be enjoying it much longer" said a soft feminine voice.  
  
Shadows eyes shot open to see a young female hedgehog staring at him.  
  
She was just a few inches shorter then him, she wore green trousers and a white shirt with a red cape.  
  
(To see this picture by Annabel Lee who is a fantastic artist go to: http://art.teamartail.com/cgi-bin/imageFolio.cgi?action=view&link=Annabel_Leeℑ=sonia_colour1.jpg&img=0&search=Sonia&cat=all&tt=&bool=and)  
  
Her fur was a deep purple with long soft quills and light purple eyes.  
  
And she was pointing a keyboard at him.  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow, "You know for a moment there I actually though I might be in danger but unless your planning to whack me over the head with that I aint got no worries"  
  
The female hedgehog grinned, "This baby packs more of a punch then that"  
  
She rapidly pressed a few keys creating a harmonious sound quite pleasing to shadows ears.  
  
That is until a blast of energy shot from the keyboard and knocked him into the nearest wall.  
  
Rising slowly rage shining in his eyes shadow shook the dust of his fur before glaring at the smirking hedgehog.  
  
"Im only going to say it once, give up and I wont kill you" he said darkly.  
  
"Im not scared of you, bring it you freaky hedgehog," she taunted.  
  
Shadow roared and charged the female, twisting to the side he dodged the first shot then jumped into the air avoiding the second.  
  
He performed his homing attack but the female was fast and jumped to the side, rolling with the jump she began to fire from the hip as she ran to the other side of the room.  
  
Snarling shadow ran after her, dodging the blast he tried to cut her off by running along the nearest wall, she looked surprised but quickly changed her firing angle.  
  
Getting close shadow sprang from the wall performing his homing attack and this time connecting.  
  
The keyboard and the female were thrown in different directions and to shadows surprise the keyboard disappeared to be replaced by some gold medallion.  
  
The female sprang to her feet and swung a roundhouse kick at shadow, he grabbed her foot but she twisted round and slammed her other foot into his head knocking them both to the floor.  
  
They both recovered quickly and shadow launched a right hook at her head, the female ducked underneath and swung upwards into shadows jaw.  
  
'Fuck that hurt!!'  
  
Shadow swung with the blow doing a back flip and smacking his feet into her face as he landed on his feet.  
  
The female got back to her feet wiping the blood from her lip; they began to circle each other looking for an opening.  
  
"Your pretty good female" said shadow gaining a grudging respect for this girl's martial skill.  
  
"The names Sonia and im only just getting warmed up!"  
  
She charged him again and a flurry of punches were directed at shadow which he blocked easily, he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulders to slam her into the ground, she hit the floor hard but sprang up swinging her foot round giving him a large bruise on the other side of his cheek.  
  
He spinned with the blow and did his own roundhouse which she ducked under but expecting that he launched a fist out giving a glancing blow to her shoulder.  
  
He tried to give her a left hook but she grabbed his arm and twisted round hard forcing his elbow out at hear breaking point.  
  
Before he could react she punched her palm into his over-extended elbow.  
  
A loud snap rang round the room as shadows arm broke.  
  
To his credit Shadow did not scream, but his eyes were wide with pain and his teeth were gritted hard.  
  
Using brute strength he slammed his shoulder into Sonia knocking her aside then grasping her with his good arm head-butted her hard.  
  
While she was dazed he bodily lifted her with his remaining arm and threw her across the room.  
  
Shadows eyes blurred as the pain in his arm continued, normally it would have already healed but the break being at an unnatural angle was preventing him regenerating.  
  
He went into a defensive stance as Sonia picked herself up, murder was in her eyes.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Sonia! Manic! Where are you guys!?"  
  
Sonic had been wandering the base for a few minutes now and had been unable to find anyone, had something happened to his brother and sister?  
  
He had checked the sleeping quarters and the games room, the garage was empty too although his hover van was there so Manic and Sonia couldn't have gone far.  
  
He continued into the base and decided to check out the armoury.  
  
'Maybe Manics trying to shoot the rats again?' he chuckled at the memory  
  
Entering the armoury he looked around the various lockers, racks of body armour and scrap metal in the room.  
  
Most of the weaponry had been stolen from the many swat-bots that the siblings had destroyed; they kept the weapons here for any freedom fighter that needed them.  
  
His musings were cut short when a gloved hand wrapped round his mouth and pulled him into the shadows.  
  
He gave a muffled cry of surprise and began to struggle fiercely kicking his foes feet.  
  
"Yo Bro calm down before you do something permanent!"  
  
Sonic was released and turned towards the familiar voice.  
  
The bright green hedgehog with the 'punk' gear he wore and the long head spikes stepped out of the shadows grinning at his brother.  
  
"So still as crazed as ever, you didn't get your normal truckload of chilli dogs this morning or something?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Manic!" sonic laughed pulling his brother into a tight hug.  
  
"Yo easy there bro im still recovering, some psycho tried to crush my foot you know"  
  
"Where were you Manic? Why are you and Sonia hiding in the base?"  
  
Manics face turned serious, "We heard about Mecha sonic Bro and what he did to you" his look turned darker when he eyed the bandages on Sonics stomach.  
  
"Me and Sonia were gonna bust in Ro-butts base and get you out until we saw that the black hedgehog had kidnapped you"  
  
Sonics confusion increased ten-fold, why'd they think shadow kidnapped him?  
  
"Don't worry sonic, continued Manic a gleam in his eyes, Sonia's pretty pissed and she's probably already kicked the shit out that Bastard!"  
  
Sonic eyes widened in horror before he dashed out of the room running as fast as he could back towards the living room.  
  
'Oh god please Sonia don't hurt him!'  
  
Shadow wished he had used the Chaos control as soon as this fight started.  
  
The surprisingly strong Sonia was currently holding him in a chokehold, his own Supernatural strength and endurance was the only thing stopping the enraged female from snapping his neck.  
  
"No-body fucks with my brother and gets away with it!" hissed Sonia.  
  
"I haven't done anything to Sonic!" said shadow angrily and a bit desperate.  
  
"Liar! We saw you chasing him in the forest and when you dropped him in the air with that strange power, if sonic had been killed your death would be twice as painful!" she raged at him.  
  
"We were playing! I wasn't really gonna hurt him!" said shadow still feeling remorseful about that.  
  
A snarl was his answer as sonic grabbed his broken arm and gave another vicious twist to the already broken bones.  
  
"ARRRGGHHH!" shadow screamed, he collapsed to his knees and went into a clumsy spindash to knock Sonia off.  
  
It worked and the female hedgehog was off but she just kicked the kneeling shadow hard sending him head over heels in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
'Is this it? Killed by some PMSing bitch who happens to be Sonics sister...hell no!'  
  
He quickly scanned the room and spotted the emerald lying next to the couch were it fell from his pack after being shot.  
  
I could use Sleets gun, but sonic would never forgive me for killing his sister.  
  
'Damn morals'  
  
Sonia walked over to her medallion and transformed it back into her keyboard just as shadow grasped the fake emerald.  
  
She turned round and focused the end on a smirking shadow.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Shadow stared at the emerald, why didn't it work?  
  
"Games up blackie" said Sonia as she fired.  
  
Shadow watched in slow motion as she moved her fingers to press the keys to send hot laser death towards him.  
  
"Sonia stop!"  
  
Sonic zoomed into the room, papers and light material blowing in the wind of his speed, he tackled Sonia sending her shot wide and shadow sighed in relief.  
  
Sonia threw sonic off her and glared at her blue brother.  
  
"What the hell are you doing sonic! I nearly had him"  
  
"He's my friend Sonia, he saved me from metal and in return you try to kill him!" said sonic incensed.  
  
Shadow had managed to stand up and threw a smirk at Sonia, then blew a raspberry at her.  
  
"Your dead!" snarled Sonia but sonic quickly pulled her back.  
  
"Sonia leave him alone he's a friend!"  
  
Sonic quickly zoomed to shadow and helped steady the dark hedgehog.  
  
"You ok?" asked sonic, he could see the numerous bruises, cuts and bleeding, as well as shadows broken arm. He shot an angry glare at Sonia.  
  
"Takes more then this to put the ultimate life form down" smirked shadow.  
  
"Some ultimate life form you are to get your ass kicked so easily," said Sonia cattily.  
  
Shadow glared at the purple hedgehog, "lets she you take on a skyscraper sized lizard with lots of freaky lasers in outer space, and stay on your feet for the next 10 hours"  
  
Sonia and sonic looked confused at this but sonic quickly helped shadow sit on the couch that wasn't smoking.  
  
"Sonic I need this arm to be reset"  
  
"I know, ill be back in a flash with the medical kit," said sonic turning to leave.  
  
Shadows arm shot out and pulled sonic closer, Sonia tensed but sonic waved her off,  
  
"I need it to be set now before it heals at this angle"  
  
Sonic was very confused now, bones took weeks even months to heal, they had plenty of time to set it.  
  
"But I need to get painkillers and bandages...um needles and iodine I think"  
  
Shadow shook his head, "I heal fast Sonic, please snap the bone back into alignment or it'll have to be broken again to fix it"  
  
Sonic nodded and placed his hands against shadows arm where he could feel the bone pressing against the skin.  
  
His hands trembled, could he do this right.  
  
A slim gloved hand covered his and he looked up into Sonia's eyes.  
  
"Sonic let me do it"  
  
Sonic nodded gratefully and Sonia took his position.  
  
Shadow watched the female suspiciously, "Hope your not planning on finishing what you started, because I want to wait at least until tomorrow for our rematch"  
  
Sonia smirked and grasping shadows arm snapped the bone back into place, shadows eyes widened in pain and his hands grasped the couch hard enough to crush it.  
  
Sonia raised an eyebrow while sonic quickly began to bandage the panting dark hedgehog.  
  
Sonic quickly bandaged the wounds aware of shadows eyes on him, he finished and smiled at shadow.  
  
"All done! Feeling a bit better?"  
  
Shadow swallowed, "been better faker"  
  
Sonic shook his head, "Why do you always call me that?"  
  
"Because that's what you call me sonic...im your...shadow" he said before passing out from exhaustion.  
  
Sonic blinked in confusion, what did he mean I called him faker? As a matter of fact the whole 'how the hell does he know me?' question was starting to bug me.  
  
"So gonna explain this?" asked Sonia.  
  
"Do I have to?" sonic whined.  
  
Sonia folded her arms.  
  
Sonic sighed, "After sleet and Dingoe caught me shadow just appeared in thin air, he saved me from them, his powers have something to do with that chaos control he keeps using"  
  
Sonic picked up the yellow gem that shadow dropped and studied it intently.  
  
"He held this and said the words and for some reason he's able to move faster then even me...maybe he can slow time with it?"  
  
Sonia took the jewel from sonic and stared at it before her eyes widened.  
  
"This is a chaos emerald!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The chaos emeralds are these seven mythical jewels that contain vast powers that can perform miracles, they are said to be able to warp space and time," she explained.  
  
"Warp space and time!" repeated sonic beginning to understand.  
  
Sonic turned the jewel over and frowned at all the chips and scratches on the jewels surface.  
  
"But the emeralds are supposed to be indestructible...so why is this one falling apart?"  
  
"Maybe it's a fake" shrugged sonic.  
  
"Maybe...probably! That's why shadows chaos control didn't work...just before I shot him"  
  
Sonic glared at her and Sonia gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"So someone gonna tell me what the hells going on?"  
  
They turned to see Manic walking into the room in an armoured bodysuit way too big for him and a large laser rifle.  
  
Sonia smirked, "Hoping to have some fun with that?"  
  
Manic frowned, "Whys that hedgehog asleep on our couch and not dead or in a cell?"  
  
"He's a friend Manic he saved my life and I wont let you two hurt him again!" said sonic standing protectively over shadow.  
  
Manic held his arms up warding his angry brother off, "hey hold your sneakers man I didn't mean to bother you bro but could someone fill me in please?"  
  
Sonia patted his shoulder and sat him down, "It's a long story Manic so listen up"  
  
Sonic listened to Sonia fill Manic in on what had happened but he was more focused on shadow...how peaceful he looked asleep.  
  
'He's beautiful'  
  
Sonic blushed and hoped Shadow couldn't read minds, doubtful but anything was possible with the dark hedgehog.  
  
Chewing his lower lip he gently reached out and began to stroke the older hedgehogs black and red tipped quills.  
  
'So soft...so silky'  
  
Shadow murmured and rubbed against the gentle touch, sonic was transfixed by shadows slightly pouting lips.  
  
"Want some time alone sonic?"  
  
He blushed and turned towards his grinning brother.  
  
"I was just checking to see if he had any head wounds," said Sonic hotly.  
  
Manic nodded but his grin showed he didn't believe a word sonic said.  
  
Sonia just raised an eyebrow and shooed Manic.  
  
"Go put that gear back in the armoury manic your beginning to stink the place up"  
  
"But I wanna she my little bro throw a few more love sick eyes at tall, dark and psycho over there!" protested Manic.  
  
Sonic ignored them and pulling a blanket from under the couch laid it over shadow and smiled at the peaceful form.  
  
"Sweet dreams shadow" he whispered.  
  
He gave the dark hedgehog another longing glance before walking off to talk to his siblings about shadows hopefully long-term stay.  
  
Shadow lay still for a moment more before cracking one eye open and watching the blue hedgehog walk out of the room.  
  
"I will Sonic, I most definitely will...and Manic better not call me Psychotic again"  
  
He nestled down into the comfortable couch and had his first peaceful sleep in over 50 years.  
  
So what you think pretty good huh?  
  
Well ive down over 5000 words for this chapter and I just wanna fucking pass out!!!  
  
Send your reviews I eagerly await them. 


	3. Nightmares and chaos emeralds

This is dyingsoul and wanna say how much I love you guys!!  
  
To everyone who sent reviews I give you big hugs, kisses and shadow plushies!"  
  
Well maybe not shadow dolls as im skint and don't know if you even can get them but it's the thought that counts :)  
  
Editor SC: thanks a lot for the offer and I really appreciate it but I don't want to hassle you and besides most of my writing is done as I go along so planning in detail isn't good for me.  
  
Pyro star: thanks again for the reviews I really liked them.  
  
Shadow's Obsesser: thanks for your review too though I doubt im the best sonadow writer here, try Crazed Maniac 02 as well as mine.  
  
Shadow: foolish humans and their love nonsense.  
  
Me: shadow be nice or no sonic love scenes!  
  
Shadow: (eyes widen) thanks for your reviews we really appreciate them.  
  
Me: :) see that wasn't so hard shadow.  
  
Shadow: grumbles.  
  
Me: (giggles) now on with the show...I mean story, story!  
  
Shadow: 'mutters' Idiot  
  
Oh and by the way Espio I just gotta say, "Bring it you homophobic asshole!" I said clearly that this is a yaoi fan fiction and if you don't like it then fuck off and read your child pornography...ahem so on with the chapter...you have been warned.  
  
Chapter 3- dark dreams  
  
Shadow opened his eyes yawning as he roused from the comfortable bed he was sleeping on, he looked across the bed and frowned when he noticed his love wasn't asleep beside him.  
  
Swinging his legs round he left their room and began padding barefoot round Sonics base.  
  
'Did he go to get another midnight snack?' shadow smiled at the fond memory, he had snuck up on sonic and scared the fur off his body, sonic not being a fan of being scared had grown angry at his snickering dark lover.  
  
Shadows grin turned into a full-blown smirk as he remembered how he made it up to sonic...they never looked at the kitchen table the same way.  
  
'Oh god...s-shad...shadow!' shadow blushed as he remembered Sonics cries.  
  
'Good thing Sonia and Manic were on a mission'  
  
He shook his head and made his way into the large hexagonal living room and smiled as he saw a blue outline of a hedgehog standing in the darkness.  
  
He looked towards the kitchen and saw that the fridge was open.  
  
He smiled and walked silently over to his still lover who had his back to him.  
  
"Couldn't you wait a few more hours for daybreak to have your breakfast Sonniku?" said shadow teasingly.  
  
Sonic didn't answer.  
  
Frowning in confusion he reached out to touch sonic.  
  
Sonic lashed out with a powerful punch lifting shadow a few feet into the air to skid across the floor.  
  
Shadow winced as he shakily stood up, "Sonic what are you doing!?"  
  
Sonic raised a hand and in the light from the open kitchen fridge shadow saw something that brought icy terror into his heart.  
  
The hand was made of metal, and had fearsome claws instead of soft fleshy fingers.  
  
And red blood dripped from them.  
  
Sonics eyes glowed with a crimson light and a mechanical hiss filled the room.  
  
"Sonic wont be having anymore late-night snacks sh-sh-sh-hedgehog!"  
  
Metal sonic stepped into the dim light and Shadow held back a whimper as he saw the blood and bits of blue fur covering its metal body.  
  
"But you will soon join him"  
  
Metal raised his claw and shadow was unable to move as it rose high above his head.  
  
He could only stare in paralysed terror as the claw came slicing down and sank deep into his head, crushing bone and brain matter alike.  
  
He finally started screaming as metal laughed in the background.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" screamed shadow as he fought his way out of the dream and back into reality  
  
"Shadow its ok!"  
  
His head spun round trying to get a grasp on his surroundings, warm arms were wrapped round him and he could see blue everywhere.  
  
"Sonic?" he asked meekly.  
  
Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes its me shadow, you were having a nightmare...you damn near woke up the entire group!"  
  
Shadow as still a bit nervous about the dream but couldn't help but smile a little, "Only near woke everyone?"  
  
Sonic smiled back, "Well nothing short of a nuclear blast can wake manic when he's in a deep sleep"  
  
Shadow nodded and went limp in Sonics arms, all the wounds from yesterday had healed but he still felt sore as hell.  
  
Sonic continued to hold the dark hedgehog against his chest as he hummed soothingly to the tired shadow.  
  
Shadow sighed as he rested his head lightly against Sonics chest and closed his eyes, listening to the comforting beat of Sonics heart.  
  
"You ok now shadow?" asked the blue hedgehog.  
  
Shadow gave a small nod, he breathed in the sweet scent of Sonics fur calming at the nice smell.  
  
"What were you dreaming about shadow?"  
  
'Oh shit...what to tell him?' thought shadow.  
  
"I...I don't really remember, it was all a blur but was scary for some reason"   
  
'Hope he buys that'  
  
"You called my name," said sonic quietly, unknown to him shadows eyes snapped open with fear.  
  
'Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!!'  
  
I can't mention the dream; the metal sonic part would scare him and the me and him being lovers part would creep him out.  
  
"I was dreaming of...well another sonic I once knew"  
  
Sonic seemed to contemplate this and continued to stroke shadows quills absentmindedly.  
  
"What was he like? This other sonic" sonic asked.  
  
"Just some hedgehog I once knew," said shadow trying to drop the subject.  
  
"Your not from this world shadow...I guessed that earlier, so what was the other me like" he persisted.  
  
'Busted' thought shadow; he took a deep breath and then decided to talk.  
  
"He was...cocky, much more arrogant. But he was brave, always though of others first. And he always irritated me"  
  
Sonic tried to remind himself that it was a different sonic that shadow mocked but still the words made him uneasy.  
  
"He always mocked me whenever he could...followed me trying to ruin my plans and never stopped calling me faker!" said shadow starting to get worked up.  
  
"Why'd he call you that?" sonic asked shadow nervously.  
  
Shadow had to think about that, "I think...I think it was because I was his superior, or at least equal. He couldn't accept that someone was just as good as he was or even stronger then him...that anything he could do I could do just as good...maybe he resented it?" he mused.  
  
Sonic wondered why his counterpart would think like that? Surely the two should have become friends with such a bond of abilities.  
  
"Why couldn't you two get along?" asked sonic.  
  
Shadow was wary to answer this.  
  
'Because I tried to destroy the world because of a false promise...because I tried to kill him whenever I could'  
  
How could he say that?  
  
"We had...a difference of view on how things worked, he had his side I had mine"  
  
"That's silly, just because you don't always agree on things shouldn't keep you apart...what were you evil or something?" said sonic jokingly.  
  
Shadow didn't answer.  
  
"...You were evil?" sonic asked apprehensively.  
  
Shadow twisted away from Sonics arms sitting away from him; he wouldn't look the blue hedgehog in the eyes.  
  
Sonic hesitated for a moment before moving closer to the dark hedgehog, he reached out a hand and gently held the other hedgehogs shoulder.  
  
"Shadow whatever happened that made you perform the crimes you regret...it doesn't change how I feel about you"  
  
Shadow turned and fixed sonic with an icy glare.  
  
"And what feelings would that be?" he said coldly, while inwardly praying.  
  
Sonic blushed, 'guess that came out wrong'.  
  
"The shadow who saved my life, who laughed with me and who is now my friend...that shadow is not evil as far as im concerned"  
  
Shadow stared at Sonics deep green eyes before sighing and turning away.  
  
"That shadow was a killer just a day earlier" he mumbled.  
  
No-matter how much he tried shadow couldn't forget all the things he had done...the hundreds killed by the bombs he placed at prison island. All the pain and suffering he had caused for all the innocents there, their families, loved ones...he was no better then those bastard G.U.N soldiers.  
  
All for a false promise.  
  
"I killed sonic, I maimed, I nearly destroyed the world for fucks sake!" shadow raged.  
  
The dark one jumped off the couch and began to pace back and forth in front of the worried sonic.  
  
"Why?"   
  
Shadow whipped round and snarled at the confused sonic, "Because I promised! I promised Maria that I would get her revenge and only at the end did I remember that she wanted something else, none if this would have happened if I hadn't given into my anger!"  
  
Shadow collapsed on the floor trying to stop the tears from falling.  
  
'Im so sorry Maria...you must be disgusted with me...all that pain and suffering I did in your name and you never wanted it' shadow thought despairingly.  
  
Sonic calmly knelt down and helped shadow back to the couch; he cradled the sobbing shadow against him stroking his quills gently.  
  
When shadows cries stopped the blue one spoke.  
  
"Whatever you did shadow im sure Maria forgives you, you did what you did out of revenge...to avenge a loved one. And the fact you regret what you did proves that you ar'nt a heartless murderer"  
  
"But im still a murderer" whispered shadow.  
  
"But you need to make up for it shadow, find redemption for your past crimes by helping those who need you" said sonic rocking shadow slightly.  
  
Shadow sighed and let sonic tend to him...maybe he was right maybe I could find redemption?  
  
'I hope it involves sonic some how'  
  
"Well isn't this a lovely scene"   
  
Sonic glared at the large brown Otter that had walked into the living room, the otter had a dark leather jacket and a red bandana over his head, he had various pistols on his person as well as a sword tied to his belt.  
  
His front teeth had also been replaced with two gold ones.  
  
This was Michael Otter, a lieutenant of the resistance and all-time jackass. He was constantly chasing Sonia around and bugging sonic constantly.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Michael?" said Sonic coldly.  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to a superior? Be glad I like your family sonic or you'd be in deep shit," said Michael humourlessly.  
  
"Cut the crap, why are you in my home?"  
  
The Otter glared at the blue hedgehog.  
  
'Damn this little shit, we freedom fighters don't need this arrogant bastard in our ranks, only him being royalty is the only reason he's allowed to join'  
  
He smiled sweetly, "I was sent by high command, they want a report on this 'shadow' that allegedly destroyed Robotniks new robot and were considering giving him a invitation to the group"  
  
Shadow had been too tired to notice what was going on, he was too busy thinking about what sonic had said earlier and that scary dream with metal sonic.  
  
But now his eyes focused on the tall Otter, they wanted him to join the freedom fighters?  
  
Sonic was also amazed about this, he and his family had been on their own fighting Robotnik for a few months before the resistance took an interest in them.  
  
So why such a sudden interest in shadow?  
  
"How did high command find out about this so quickly?"  
  
"Don't be a fool sonic, Metal sonic was Robotnik newest project and believe me he was pissed when it got trashed, our spies didn't miss the temper tantrum he gave when he found out" he mocked.  
  
Shadow was growing tired of the conversation and a little annoyed by this guys talking, "Leave...ill give your high command my answer later"  
  
Michael frowned, "Listen this isn't something you can delay blackie, if you don't give at least a vow of silence about the resistance then you will be considered a potential threat"  
  
Michael now had shadows full attention, but the ruby gaze fixed on him was not welcomed.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" said shadow softly.  
  
Sonic also tensed, he considered warning shadow not to anger an emissary of the high command...even if it was a dickhead like Michael.  
  
"Im just saying what will happen if you don't cooperate" said the otter masking his fear.  
  
Shadow continued to glare, "Tell your pathetic high command that they will get their answer when I decide to give it, and if they want my assistance they better send someone better then some shit faced pencil pusher to get it" said shadow coldly.  
  
Michael eyes narrowed in fury and he took a step forward his hand on the hilt of the sword at his belt.  
  
"Watch who you mock hedgehog, the resistance doesn't take kindly to threats, even from ones that cant be backed up"  
  
Shadow rose to his feet despite Sonics protests, "Who said my threats couldn't be backed up?"  
  
"Shadow sit down, don't bother with him he's not worth it" said sonic.  
  
He turned towards Michael and eyed him with distain; "tell the high command that shadow will give his answer or his vow within the week...until then me and my family will keep him under our watch"  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow at sonic who gave a sheepish smile in response.  
  
Michael eyes the two before giving a dirty grin.  
  
"Good to see your boyfriends more sensible then you blackie"  
  
At hearing those words a blush swept all along Sonics face even reaching the tips of his ears.  
  
"I-I...we're not..." sonic stuttered.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!"  
  
Shadows answer was to throw a yellow energy spear at the now terrified Michael.  
  
The otter jumped to the side barely dodging the attack, rolling to his feet he drew his sword and snarled at the growling hedgehog.  
  
"You'll pay for that you fucking poof!" swore Michael.  
  
"Are you gonna fight or flab your jaws you pussy" snarled Shadow.  
  
Michael roared and charged at shadow swinging his sword in a horizontal swipe.  
  
The hedgehog easily ducked underneath and swept the Otters feet out with a low kick, spinning round he jumped into the air and did an elbow drop on the otter's stomach.  
  
Michael gave a choked gasp as all the air left his body before he could counter attack the smaller hedgehog had lifted him bodily into the air and threw him towards the nearest door intent on smashing him through it.  
  
At that moment the door opened with a swishing noise and a sleepy Manic stepped through.  
  
"Yo dudes what's all the noise?" he yawned and opened his eyes, they widened in shock when he saw a flying Michael zooming towards him.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!" screamed Michael as he spotted Manic.  
  
"What the fuck!!" screamed manic before he dropped to the floor with the otter flying over him.  
  
There was a loud scream then a crash as Michael hit something, a moment of silence before they heard a groan.  
  
Shadow was hovering in the air his air shoes activated for the first time in over a day, his eyes looked murderous as he made to go after the Otter.  
  
"Shadow no!" said sonic grabbing hold of shadow and pulling him back.  
  
"NOBODY FUCKS WITH THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM AND LIVES!!" screamed shadow trying to break free of Sonics grip.  
  
Manic watched nervously from the doorway, "Now that's one dude I don't wanna piss off"  
  
Sonic deciding drastic measures were needed, stepping in front of shadow he punched him right on the nose.  
  
Shadow fell back on his ass blinking in surprise at the nervous blue hedgehog.  
  
Manic was now seriously afraid for Sonics safety.  
  
'Bro you do NOT punch a raving psycho in the nose!'  
  
Shadow rubbed his nose and then stood back up towering over the smaller hedgehog.  
  
Sonic would not back down and glared at the taller shadow.  
  
"This is my home shadow and if I say that you must leave Michael alone then dammit you best leave him alone!"  
  
Shadow glared at the hedgehog before giving a sigh and turning his back to sonic.  
  
"Just keep him away from me"  
  
With that he walked off into the nearest doorway, the automatic door opened and shadow walked out ignoring Sonics calls.  
  
"Shadow come back! I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
"Bro leave him, he needs some time to sort out his head," said Manic.  
  
"But Manic..."  
  
"NO buts sonic, we need to deal with Michael before he starts stirring some serious shit with the resistance"  
  
Sonic grudgingly nodded and followed Manic back into the corridor where Michael landed.  
  
Sonic tried not to laugh when he saw the otter shaped imprint in the steel wall.  
  
'Stupid move shadow, but damn funny!'  
  
Michael was groaning on the floor with a comically large swelling on his head, he twisted round when he heard Sonics muffled giggle.  
  
He angrily jumped to his feet, "You think that's funny you little cocksucker! Then how's this!" he moved to attack sonic but Manic quickly put himself between the two and roughly pushed Michael back.  
  
"Don't ever threaten my brother Michael, how dare you come into our home and start strutting your stuff round like you own the place! Hell if shadow hadn't hit you first I probably would have!" he raged at the Otter.  
  
Michael looked like he was going to argue some more until a sweet yet dangerous voice drifted into his ears.  
  
"Lieutenant Michael Otter, what a displeasure to have you here, so tell me what ludicrous problem has you threatening my brothers and attacking our houseguests?"  
  
Michael turned to the violet eyes of Sonia Hedgehog and gulped at the look of fury in them.  
  
"Your 'guest' shadow attacked me first Sonia, I was merely defending myself," he said in outcry.  
  
Sonia merely quirked an eyebrow, "I was watching you on surveillance Michael, I saw you provoke shadow and the disgusting accusation you made against my brother and his sexuality"  
  
Sonic winced at that, 'is that what she thinks about homosexuals? Wait why should it matter, its not like what Michael said is true anyway?' another small blush graced Sonics cheeks.  
  
"Let it be said Michael that the royal family will not stand for this and the high command will soon be receiving an official complaint against this"  
  
She leaned closer to him and grabbed him by his jacket so they were face to face.  
  
She snarled in disgust at the barely hidden lust in his eyes.  
  
'As if id want a pathetic creep like you for a mate!' she mentally shuddered.  
  
"Now get out before I beat you out of here!" she growled throwing him flat on his arse.  
  
He glared at the three siblings before picking himself up and walking out with as much dignity as he could.  
  
"God that guy gives me the creeps," sighed Sonia.  
  
"Don't worry about that freak just keep beating him down and maybe one day it'll get through that thick skull" laughed Manic.  
  
"Well im for one glad he's gone so now ive gotta find shadow, cya!" sonic went to take off.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sonias arm shot out and stopped her brother short.  
  
"Its time you told us the real deal between you and shadow," said Sonia.  
  
"Yeah bro, what's up between you two?"  
  
Sonic looked beseechingly between the two but neither one of them were budging, he gave a sigh.  
  
"Im not sure really, when im with him I feel...I feel like ive found my equal, someone who can really keep up with me both physically and emotionally...I feel bonded to him...you know what im saying?" said sonic nervously.  
  
Sonia looked thoughtful while Manic looked amazed.  
  
"Dude! That's the most whacked out shit ive ever heard!"  
  
"Tell us more sonic," said Sonia.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"For a start how does he know you?" asked Sonia.  
  
Sonic had to think about that one, "im not sure, he seems to know me but I think it must have been a different me, (he noticed his siblings confused looks), well he just appeared in thin air!"  
  
He turned to Sonia, "Sonia you said that the chaos emeralds could warp time and space, so what if he used one to warp into our reality!"  
  
Sonia nodded, "A good theory but why would he come here?"  
  
" I think it was an accident, he looked quite surprised when he realised that this wasn't his reality" said sonic.  
  
"Perhaps...still it's a good thing he showed up when he did," said Sonia.  
  
Sonic shivered as he remembered the ruby gaze of that terrifying robot, if shadow hadn't arrived when he did...  
  
"Look ive talked long enough I must find before he gets lost in this place" said sonic running before Sonia or Manic could catch him.  
  
Manic sighed and turned towards his sister who had a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"What you thinking sis?"  
  
"Do you think that maybe shadow and sonic are getting too close...that maybe their was some truth to what Michael said?"  
  
Manic though about it some more, after shadow had passed out sonic hadn't left his side, he had sleep on the other couch just so he could watch over him...he knew that people could be close but that close? After only being together a day?  
  
"Im not sure, but in the end it doesn't matter...shadows ok as far as im concerned"  
  
Sonia turned appalled eyes on manic, "How could you say that! Shadows an animal, he's corrupting our brother!"  
  
Manic raised an eyebrow, "I get the feeling sonic wouldn't mind being corrupted if shadow was doing it" he grinned at Sonias disgusted look.  
  
"Come one sis I knew this is weird but I trust shadow not to hurt sonic, if you'd seen him back down from sonic after seeing him kick the shit out of Michael then you'd believe me"  
  
Sonia turned her eyes back down the hall to where sonic had ran off, "I hope your right Manic"   
  
Robotniks headquarters  
  
Former royal palace  
  
Dr Robotnik watched in fascination as the video file showed the mysterious hedgehog 'shadow' tear apart his prized creation in less than three seconds.  
  
"Computer rewind then play tape at 50% slow motion" he ordered sharply.  
  
The tape slowed and Robotnik saw the strange gem that shadow held glow with power as shadow said two words.  
  
"Chaos control!" said the digitised voice; in a microsecond shadow had raced towards metal and pulled his arm from his socket.  
  
Robotnik watched in awe as the hedgehog surgically removed metals limbs with a few spin dashes and then tore the robots head off while somersaulting over its legless body.  
  
All in three seconds.  
  
"Amazing" whispered Robotnik.  
  
Such power...and soon it will be mine.  
  
Robotnik cackled and rose from the surveillance room, walking through his immense laboratory he stopped at a small safe next to a glass capsule.  
  
He punched in the password and cautiously opened the safe, immediately bright green light filled the room and Robotnik pulled out the glowing emerald from the titanium safe.  
  
He studied it carefully before grinning in delight.  
  
"All these years I thought you were nothing but a simple jewel, but now I know your secret and soon I will wield your power!" he gloated to the chaos emerald.  
  
He turned round and looked over the soon-to-be repaired metal sonic resting in the glass capsules as wires supplied power and information to his hard drive.  
  
"And with your help my creation will at long last destroy that hedgehog sonic and his new friend shadow!!!" he laughed.  
  
He twirled round spinning the emerald in his hand as his deep booming laughter filled the room.  
  
End chapter  
  
OH yeah that took a while!  
  
Well hope you like this chapter and please send in your reviews ok?  
  
BYE! 


	4. The first mission and the dark rebirth

You like me you really like me!!!  
  
Thanks everyone for all your reviews again I love them and I love you guys!  
  
Pyro star: my regular reviewer thanks again for your reviews a really love having someone who likes my story!  
  
Shadow's obsesser: im very flattered that you think im the best sonadow writer and as I love your reviews I wont argue with you, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Anonymous: thanks for the review my mysterious reader, and thanks for cheering me up after espios hate mail, hope you like this next chapter and just for you ill do that rematch!  
  
Crystalstorm21: I love new reviewers! Thanks a lot for the words of encouragement!  
  
And espio I don't see how my insults can bother you when you practically sent me a death threat and expect me to suddenly cower away and stop writing or change my story.  
  
Come to my home with a chainsaw and I still wont change my story not for a narrow-minded idiot like you who understands nothing of love and kindness.  
  
If you apologise I will forgive you and also apologise for my insult but im sorry for you if you continue these pathetic threats and insults.  
  
I hope you continue to give me a 3 out of 5 espio or better, that's not too bad a rating, see you can say nice things about yaoi stories.  
  
P.s who is Forsyth Maurice hedgehog cause that name sounds familiar to me  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4- the mission  
  
The doors to the Music station slammed open as shadow angrily entered the room, he kicked the nearest object sending a stack of CDs flying in all directions.  
  
'Michael that damn twerp, how dare he insult me and sonic that way...how dare he ridicule that which he knows nothing of!?' shadow mentally raged.  
  
He wondered if sonic was disgusted by the though of he and shadow being together, shadow himself didn't understand why same-sex couples were reviled but sonic might care about it.  
  
'Other creatures are so confusing...Maria and I didn't care about the sex of a person, as long as there was love she said it was right' mused shadow.  
  
He and Maria had talked about this when shadow had first seen a couple kissing, two scientists on the space colony.  
  
Flashback- space colony ark 57 years ago  
  
"Maria what are they doing?" asked the black hedgehog.  
  
The older blond haired girl turned towards what her hedgehog friend was looking at, she giggled at the site of two male scientists kissing each other and at shadows confused expression.  
  
"Are they trying to eat each other?" said shadow tilting his head to the side as the two males pulled back and began to whisper to each other while staring lovingly at each other's eyes.  
  
Maria tried to hold back her laughter as her blue eyes sparkled, "No shadow they're kissing each other"   
  
"Kissing?" asked shadow as the two scientists walked away holding each other's hands.  
  
"Yes shadow...when two people love each other very much they sometimes kiss to show their affection" she tried to explain.  
  
The black hedgehog still looked confused, "So am I supposed to kiss you?" he asked.  
  
Maria blinked before realising what shadow said, she doubled over laughing as shadow watched nervously as his friend hiccupped due to her laughing.  
  
She tried to stop laughing but started up again as she saw her naïve friend pout cutely at her laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked shadow unhappily.  
  
"Shadow im sorry, just wait a second" she got her laughter under control and motioned for shadow to follow her.  
  
"Shadow you and I are friends and that's not the kind of love that those two have for each other"  
  
Shadow frowned, "I still don't understand, why would they want to get so close to each other?" the young ultimate life form couldn't understand why they wanted to get so close to each other and share breath and saliva like that.  
  
It would scare him; Maria was the only person he felt safe enough around to let her hug him.  
  
"Because they are in love in a relationship way, in other words they want more contact with each other"  
  
Shadows frown deepened as Maria brought them to the library that they had originally been heading to.  
  
"Ok shadow take a seat and ill find the books grandfather needed as well as something for you to read...it will answer a lot of questions" she blushed at the thought of what books she was going to give her innocent friend.  
  
'Should I do this? Grandfather wanted me to teach him about sex education because he trusts me but still I wish I didn't have to destroy his innocence' she warred with her feelings before deciding to do what her grandfather said.  
  
'Best to get it other with before someone tries to take advantage of him'  
  
Maria loved shadow in a strictly platonic way, he was to her a little brother...no one else but her should do this.  
  
"Ill be back in a second shadow, take a seat sweetie ill be back soon"  
  
Shadow nodded and climbed onto a tall cushioned stool, his feet hung a good few inches off the floor and he absentmindedly swung them too and fro.   
  
Shadow was still wondering why those two men where 'kissing', why do such a yucky thing?  
  
'Maria said it's to do with love...and I love Maria but I don't want to do that to her, so what is it then?' he thought.  
  
Maria quickly returned, she passed some of the heavier physics and science books to shadow to carry and keep the lighter 'biology' books to herself.  
  
"Maria why is your face all red?" asked shadow.  
  
In truth Maria had been reading through some of the books herself, although she knew all about sex and reproduction she was a virgin and still felt uneasy about all this.  
  
"Um its nothing shadow don't worry about it"  
  
"Are you sick? Do you need a doctor!" shadow said worried.  
  
Although the space station was a sterile environment shadow always feared that some germ would find its way here and take his friend from him...he didn't know what he'd do if Maria died.  
  
Maria smiled softly at her friend, "Don't worry shadow, come on lets get back to the our rooms"  
  
Shadow nodded and the two of them made the long trek back to the living quarters, despite the heavy books shadow had no trouble carrying them and walking such a distance, even at a young age his strength surpassed that of a normal human or hedgehog.  
  
Maria had more trouble and they had to stop a few times for her to catch her breath, shadow hoped that his maker Gerald could one day cure her of her illness.  
  
'Then we can have a holiday on earth! Oh I so wish we could visit the beautiful blue planet' he though longingly.  
  
He and Maria soon arrived at her room, shadow put the books away and got something to drink while Maria rested on the bed.  
  
Shadow climbed into bed with Maria and passed her a glass of apple juice; she drank lightly then as was their custom opened her arms for shadow to crawl into.  
  
The hedgehog and human sat together just resting as they enjoyed each others company, shadow sighed as he finished his drink and placed it on the bedside table.  
  
'Wonder what a real apple tastes like?'  
  
Maria finished her drink then pulled her friend into a hug, though surprised at the sudden intimacy shadow didn't mind.  
  
"Shadow its time for another lesson, my grandfather has asked me to teach you this and...and I felt it best if we start right away"  
  
Shadow looked up at his friend, why did she look sad?  
  
She opened the book she carried while holding onto shadow as the black hedgehog took it from her excitedly.  
  
'Good I love to learn new stuff...hmm 'biology: reproduction and the sex organs' wonder what those are? Well that's what this books for'  
  
Shadow opened the book and rapidly began to read the contents page, Maria watched as her friend read the introduction carefully.  
  
At first shadow looked excited as his brain devoured new information, shadows mind was as powerful as a supercomputer, he had an amazing memory and really you only needed to show him a book and he would understand the content in just a few minutes provided you answered any questions.  
  
Maria watched as shadow looked confused as he turned a few pages and saw a few 'diagrams' he turned the book this side and that as he frowned oblivious to Maria's deep blush and her tighter hug.  
  
His eyes suddenly widened as he realised what this was that he was seeing, at last a rosy blush flooded his cheeks.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Its ok shadow just keep reading" she whispered.  
  
He looked nervous and a bit frightened but the young hedgehogs need for knowledge prevailed and he continued to read.  
  
Maria just held her friend as he quietly absorbed the information.  
  
The book lay discarded next to them as shadow and Maria sat silently on the bed looking out towards the stars, shadow was laying down against Maria as the older human held him, his face was pale and he hadn't spoken except to ask questions.  
  
'Poor shadow, please sweetie don't stay silent' prayed Maria.  
  
Shadow lay quiet as he processed what he had read, it all suddenly made sense, mating, reproduction, the difference between males and females, longing, lust...love, not the friendship kind.  
  
But something didn't make sense.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Yes shadow," said a relieved Maria.  
  
"Why were those two males kissing...when only males and females can reproduce?" asked shadow confused.  
  
"Because they are in love with each other"  
  
Shadow blinked confused, "But ar'nt males aesthetically attracted towards the female form?"  
  
Maria nodded, "Yes shadow most are but some males and females do fall in love or lust for the same sex, not all relationships are for reproducing, many are just for the simple act of sex or to just be with someone they care for"  
  
Shadow contemplated this then a question formed in his mind, "But isn't that unnatural?"  
  
Maria almost felt angry but remembered that her friend was only trying to understand homosexuals, he didn't mean to be insulting.  
  
"Love isn't natural shadow, only sentient beings feel it and in the end it doesn't matter if you have the same organs as your partner as long as you love each other then it doesn't matter"  
  
Shadow nodded and hugged Maria's arms around him, "I guess your right"  
  
Maria accepted shadows silent request and hugged him tighter.  
  
Shadow frowned as a though came to him.  
  
"Maria what am I supposed to be attracted to, males or females?"  
  
Maria shook her head smiling at his naivety.  
  
"That's for you to decide shadow"  
  
"But how will I know if I love someone, in the not friendship way" said shadow.  
  
Maria smiled and gave shadow a kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"You'll know shadow, trust me"  
  
Shadow wasn't sure but if Maria said to trust her then he would.  
  
He sighed as he snuggled against her warmth before his crimson eyes opened with fear.  
  
"Maria would you...would you hate me if I loved another male?" asked shadow fearfully.  
  
Maria blinked and looked down at his frightened eyes.  
  
"Why do you think I would"?  
  
Shadow hesitated to answer but only a moment.  
  
"I heard some of the workers referring to a homosexual couple a few days back, although I didn't know what they meant then I do now. They called them 'faggots' 'poofs' and even talked of harming them simply because of who they loved...would people try to do that to me?" he said scared.  
  
Maria was shocked that some of the ARK personnel would try such a thing but knew that humans could be very vicious.  
  
"Many people in this world fear what they don't understand shadow, and that fear will lead to anger and violence...im afraid that some people may try to hurt you or your partner if they discovered that you were a homosexual" she said quietly.  
  
Shadow thought of this before his eyes narrowed in ruby anger, "I won't let them, if they tried to hurt me or my partner id make them regret it!" he vowed violently.  
  
Maria closed her eyes and continued to hold the shaking shadow.  
  
"Violence begets violence shadow, remember that these people are to be pitied, they are the ones with the problems not you" she said.  
  
Shadow nodded before sighing suddenly exhausted, he snuggled against Maria as he felt himself drift away.  
  
"I love you Maria, thank you for teaching me this"  
  
"I love you too shadow, now get some sleep sweetie"  
  
"Stop calling me that, im not sweet" mumbled shadow.  
  
Maria kissed his head, "yes you are, go to sleep shadow"  
  
Shadow couldn't respond, he was already asleep.  
  
Maria smiled and hugged her friend as she felt sleep grip her too.  
  
End flashback  
  
Shadow sat on the nearest stool to him then held his head between his hands, why'd life have to be so complex?  
  
'Maria...I wish you were here...you'd know what I should do'  
  
Although shadow knew he was attracted towards the blue hedgehog sonic, he wasn't sure how to proceed with these feelings.  
  
Ignore them? Impossible, he would go crazy over time.  
  
Accept them? Better but would sonic even consider them being a couple?  
  
And if by some miracle he did what then?  
  
How would I court him, how would i...I make love to him?  
  
'Why'd the authors of all those information books not even consider homosexual relations?' he though frustrated.  
  
He had heard some rude comments from some of the ARK personnel about gays being 'assfuckers' was that all it was?  
  
'No it cant be just that...can it?'  
  
Shadows shoulders slumped in defeat, maybe I should try asking someone?  
  
'Yeah like anyone here would help me...most would be disgusted at me wanting sonic, like that fool Michael' he though bitterly.  
  
Shadow looked around the room-making note of the huge stage in the center of the room and all the chairs and stools in front of it.  
  
'This must be where sonic and his siblings perform...wonder if he's any good?'  
  
He took note of all the scattered electric guitars, large drums and keyboards in the room; nearly all the instruments were themed on heavy music.  
  
'Glad they've got good taste' he mentally praised.  
  
He walked over to the stage picking up the nearest electric guitar and trying a note.  
  
He immediately winced as a loud screech filled his ears; gingerly he put the guitar down.  
  
"Needs some serious re-tuning" he muttered.  
  
He picked up another one and apprehensively tried again, a loud but clear note filled the air and shadow nodded in satisfaction.  
  
He picked up the guitar and looking round nervously before beginning to play the guitar.  
  
Shaking his head at the heavy rock notes he fiddled about with the guitar changing it so that the notes were a bit softer and less heavy.  
  
Trying again he smiled at the soft musical note he played, recalling the words he began to play the song he heard while back on earth.  
  
'NOW 56... had some great songs on that' he thought.  
  
He began to gently strum the strings of the guitar doing his best to make the gentle notes this song needed while using a guitar.  
  
Once comfortable with the sound shadow looked around for anyone watching, satisfied he began to sing.  
  
"Pretty green eyes!  
  
So full of sparkle and such light  
  
And let me remind  
  
You've chosen not to fly  
  
It's all right...  
  
For your lover has come home  
  
By your side ill always stay  
  
You'll never ever be alone!"  
  
Shadow closed his eyes as he got into the feel of the music, he didn't notice the blue figure enter the room and quietly take a seat.  
  
"Never ever be alone...  
  
You'll ever be alone..."  
  
"Pretty green eyes!  
  
So full of wonder and despair  
  
It's all right to cry   
  
For ill be there to wipe your tears  
  
And in your arms  
  
Together were in paradise  
  
It's so nice  
  
You'll never ever be alone!"  
  
'Not thinking of sonic...no im definitely not thinking of sonic' thought shadow trying to believe that.  
  
"Never ever be alone...  
  
Never ever be alone...  
  
Never ever be alone...  
  
Never ever be alone!  
  
"Pretty green eyes!  
  
Full of sparkle and such light  
  
And let me remind  
  
That you've chosen not to fly  
  
It's all right  
  
For your lover has come home  
  
By your side ill always stay  
  
You'll never ever be alone...  
  
The silent watcher was entranced by the soft musical sound of shadows singing, he slowly nodded his head to the beat while praying shadow didn't open his eyes and stop.  
  
"Never ever be alone...  
  
Never ever be alone..."  
  
"Pretty green eyes!  
  
So full of wonder and despair  
  
It's all right to cry  
  
For ill be there to wipe your tears  
  
And in your arms  
  
Together were in paradise  
  
It's so nice  
  
You'll never ever be alone..."  
  
"Never ever be!  
  
Never ever be!  
  
Never ever...  
  
Never ever be alone!"  
  
"Never ever be!  
  
Never ever be!  
  
Never ever...  
  
Never ever be alone!"  
  
"Never ever be!  
  
Never ever be!  
  
Never ever...  
  
Never ever be alone!"  
  
"Never ever be!  
  
Never ever be!  
  
Never ever...  
  
Never ever be alone!"  
  
Shadow finished the song and smiled to himself... that had helped.  
  
His ears shot up and his eyes opened in fear as he heard applause.  
  
Sonic the hedgehog was standing in front of the stage clapping with a look of wonder in his eyes,  
  
"You heard me?" shadow gulped in fear.  
  
"It was beautiful," said sonic quietly.  
  
Shadow trembled in fear; did he know it was for him?  
  
'Of course he does you fucking idiot! Who else could have pretty green eyes!'  
  
'Since when does my subconscious argue with me?' wondered shadow.  
  
Shadow suddenly found the floor very interesting as Sonics emerald gaze burned into him.  
  
'Wonder how much polish it takes to get this floor this shiny?'  
  
Sonic watched amused as the dark hedgehog nervously watched the floor instead of him, it was quite cute.  
  
'So the big bad hedgehog has a shy side after all'   
  
Sonic shook his head and jumped onto the platform, shadow still didn't look at him but his shaking showed how nervous he was.  
  
"Shadow you gonna look at me some time today?" said sonic cheekily.  
  
"Don't need to blue I can hear you just fine" said shadow coldly.  
  
With a sigh sonic reached out and gently lifted shadows head up at his chin, fearful ruby eyes met his sparkling emerald ones.  
  
They stared at each other for a few minutes, shadow too frightened to move less that wonderfully warm touch leave, sonic was amazed at the sheer volume of emotions in those red demon eyes...fear, happiness, wonder...love?  
  
"Im sorry for what I did..." whispered shadow.  
  
Sonic had to take a moment to realise shadow said something.  
  
"Whuh?" 'Oh real smooth you dumbass sonic!'  
  
Shadow smiled and then looked away, "Michael is he alright?"  
  
Sonic blinked then nodded, "Yeah he's ok Sonia got mad at him and chucked him out...quite literally actually"  
  
Shadow chuckled; he was really beginning to like Sonics sister despite the painful first meeting.  
  
"Im sorry I hit you shadow" sonic said with painful remorse, he rubbed the bruise on shadows nose wincing at the memory.  
  
Shadow tried not to gulp at the soft touch but his knees still felt weak.  
  
"Its ok...it will heal soon" he choked.  
  
Sonics eyes grew moist as he tenderly rubbed the blue, black flesh.  
  
"I still shouldn't have done it"  
  
Shadow smiled, "You should have, i...I probably would have done something very stupid if you hadn't stopped me"  
  
'Damn Otter'  
  
Sonic smiled and continued to massage the sore flesh, shadow half-closed his eyes in rapture at the feeling.  
  
This is how Sonia and Manic found them.  
  
"See sis I told ya! Totally wrapped round Sonics thumb!" Manic crowed.  
  
The two speedy hedgehogs jumped apart Sonics blue fur a bright purple due to his blushing, shadow just glared daggers at Manic...although he still had a bright red tinge to his flesh.  
  
Manic grinned sheepishly while Sonia just watched carefully.  
  
"What's up guys?" said sonic nervously though a bit of annoyance crept into his voice.  
  
"Got a message from high command, we got a job to do so get to the briefing room...and bring shadow" said Sonia.  
  
She turned heel and walked off leaving the three males alone confused.  
  
"What's wrong with big sis manic?"  
  
The green hedgehog coughed nervously, "She's still mad about Michael" in truth she and Manic had been arguing about shadow and Sonics apparent growing feelings for each other.  
  
Manic himself couldn't see the problem, alright it was a bit weird seeing sonic with a guy but shadow seemed cool enough and hadn't given Manic reason to see him as a threat to sonic.  
  
"We shouldn't keep her waiting" said shadow, his cold detached mask back in place.  
  
He walked off leaving the last two males to stare at each other in further confusion.  
  
"Dude if you two gonna get together work on that anti-social problem of his"  
  
Sonic blushed and glared at the smirking Manic, "There's nothing going on between us!" 'I think'  
  
"Sure sure, admit it you wanna fuck him silly right!" said manic and with a smirk he ran off with a furious Sonic chasing him.  
  
Shadow followed Sonias scent as he made his way to the briefing room, although his face showed nothing outside, inside he was feeling something more then coldness.  
  
'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!'  
  
I can't believe he touched me! I mean it was only on the cheek but...but it felt so nice like I was on fire!  
  
'Damn Manic and Sonia I don't know whether to be mad or relieved they stepped in'  
  
He entered a small office room with the words 'briefing room' on the door.  
  
The room had a few desks and file cabinets filled with papers and...comics?  
  
Shaking his head shadow focused on the large holovid in the center of the room.  
  
The device was the size of a large table made of metal with various holo projectors on the top, currently an image of a compound complete with safety bunkers, electric fences and robot patrols round its perimeter.  
  
Shadows tactical mind took over as he spied several weaknesses in the defences, the power generator was behind the fence but a few near-by trees would provide a suitable springboard to reach it.  
  
A sewer tunnel went under the fence and out of sight of the guards, all it had was a laser beam system for defence that would go off and allow others through if the power was cut.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
Shadow nodded as Sonia came round the projection and stared at the dark hedgehog.  
  
"The defences are easily by-passed, but what are we looking for in this place"  
  
He pointed out the concrete bunker, "This would require several large explosives to destroy of which I don't believe you have...so id have to guess there's something in there of suitable want for the resistance to have you get it correct?"  
  
Sonia raised an eye ridge, "Observant ar'nt you" she said dryly.  
  
Shadow shrugged, "I try"  
  
Sonia smirked and pressed a few buttons on the holovid, the image magnified to show the bunker, it had no windows and only two large double doors as an entrance.  
  
"Take a guess what may be in there if you're so smart"   
  
Shadow looked over the image; the steel doors suggested they were to keep something in as well as out.  
  
He looked at the concrete itself and noticed the lead shielding covering it.  
  
Lead shielding?  
  
"Radiation...you cant be serious!" said shadow as he realised what the bunker contained.  
  
Before Sonia could answer the door slammed open and a laughing green hedgehog jumped under the nearest table.  
  
Shadow raised an eye ridge and Manic smirked.  
  
"Don't tell him im here...please?"  
  
The door slammed open again as a blue streak zoomed around the room, tables uplifted and paper flew through the air and in a second Sonic was in the room strangling a surprised Manic.  
  
"Your dead you green git!" swore Sonic.  
  
"Bro take it...ACK...easy I was only kidding!!"  
  
Sonia calmly walked over and slapped both her brothers separating them.  
  
"OW Sonia!"  
  
"Damn sis did you have to do that yo!"  
  
Sonia glared at them, "Behave and shut up"  
  
The two brothers muttered but keep quiet, sonic noticed Shadow smirking at him and blew a raspberry at him.  
  
"Child" mouthed Shadow.  
  
"So sis what the orders from the old dudes at high command?" asked Manic as he leaned against a still standing cabinet.  
  
"We have been ordered to raid this weapons bunker and recover a certain item from it, stealth and secrecy are essential for this mission to succeed...shadow?"  
  
Shadow looked over at Sonia, "Yes?"  
  
"Tell the others about the ways we can get in please" although she had a neutral face her eyes were smiling and shadow surprised walked in front of an interested Manic and Sonic.  
  
He coughed and pointed to the sewer tunnel.  
  
"This is the easiest way to enter the compound and get into the bunker without being detected by the swatbot patrols, unfortunately the sewer is guarded by a high powered laser wall"  
  
He moved over and pointed at the power generator, "To enter we need to shut down the power", he pointed towards the tall trees on the other side of the fence, "Although normal Mobians couldn't make this jump im sure that any of us could jump the distance from the top of these trees, once clear that person must shut down the power"  
  
Manic raised a hand and Sonia nodded at him.  
  
"Well that's all well and good but Shad you still haven't told us what we are stealing from this place or if it will fit into my pockets" he smirked.  
  
Sonia grinned, "Sorry Brother but this is slightly bigger then even your pockets could stretch to fit"  
  
"Never underestimate these pockets sis they fit your tiara in them last week"  
  
Sonias eyes widened, "What!!"  
  
"Don't worry sis I put it back I was just ya know 'testing,'" he said holding his hands up to ward off an angry Sonia.  
  
"The item we are stealing is a thermo nuclear weapon and you need at least two strong hands to carry that," said shadow.  
  
Silence reigned for a moment as the green and blue hedgehog processed this information.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"Why would we need this Sonia?"  
  
Sonia held her hands up to quiet her brothers.  
  
"If we have it then that's one resistance city base Robotnik can't nuke and one of his factories we can"  
  
The hedgehogs were silent till Sonic spoke, "So what's the plan?"  
  
Sonia pointed to the trees, "I will jump the fence and short-circuit the generator, the swat bots will notice if the power is cut so im going to lower the voltage instead"  
  
"Meaning?" asked Manic.  
  
"That Shadow and Sonic will get a shock passing the lasers instead of dying"  
  
The two hedgehogs looked at each other.  
  
"That is unless shadow does not want to help?" asked Sonia.  
  
All eyes turned towards the dark hedgehog but his eyes were focused only on the green eyes pleading with him to say yes.  
  
"Im with you all the way" shadow said more to sonic then the others.  
  
Sonic smiled and Shadow felt that familiar weak-knees feeling.  
  
"OK shadow and sonic will enter the bunker while I distract the guards"  
  
Sonia turned to Manic, "You will take a position on the hill next to the northern wall, and once shadow and sonic radio you I want you to summon your drums"  
  
Manic smiled, "I can see where this is going"  
  
"Then make an earthquake and bring this fence down so that the rest of us can make a quick getaway" Sonia finished.  
  
The hedgehogs nodded and thought over their jobs, Sonia switched off the Holovid and turned towards the others.  
  
"Get some rest guys, we leave in two hours" she said and left the room dragging Manic behind her by his ear muttering about her tiara.  
  
"Help!" screamed Manic as he was dragged from the room.  
  
Shadow chuckled as he watched the two leave... they were quite amusing.  
  
"So you really are gonna help?"  
  
Shadow turned and met the green eyes burrowing into his own.  
  
"The least I could do for all you've done"  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
"I want to," said shadow sincerely.  
  
"You're risking your life," argued sonic.  
  
"And your not?"  
  
"Im a freedom fighter it's my job!"  
  
" And im the ultimate life and I wanna kill stuff!"  
  
The two glared at each before sonic sighed.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt"  
  
Shadow smiled and held the blue hedgehog by his shoulders.  
  
"And I don't want you to either, that's why im doing this...besides some one needs to watch your back"  
  
Sonic smiled, "You're an idiot"  
  
Shadow grinned, "And so are you so we're even"  
  
"We better get ready"  
  
Shadow opened the door and bowed for sonic, "After you sir"  
  
Sonic giggled and gave shadow a light slap on the back, "Careful oh ultimate life, don't want you to actually develop manners"  
  
The two left the room laughing as they went to get ready not noticed that sonic still had his hand on shadows back.  
  
Not that shadow minded.  
  
Shadow looked out the window as the scenery passed by at an interestingly fast pace considering the piece of junk they were driving in.  
  
The barrens were correctly named, dead soil, dead plants, dead everything out here.  
  
He sighed and tried to block out the sound of Sonia shouting at Manic about his driving skills as they almost hit ANOTHER tree.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
He nodded at sonic, "Just a bit anxious"  
  
"Don't worry man this will be a piece of cake!" said Manic from the drivers seat. He muttered an "OH SHIT!" as he swerved to avoid a dead tree again.  
  
"Manic when we get back you have to show me your driving license!" Said Sonia angrily.  
  
"Ah well that could be a problem"  
  
Sonias glare could melt stone, "What!?"  
  
"Well it got stolen!" said Manic.  
  
Sonias glare hardened, "By whom?"  
  
"The guy I stole it from," said Manic sheepishly.  
  
Shadow winced as the Hover van swerved again when a punch from Sonia knocked out Manic.  
  
The female hedgehog took over the controls and asked sonic to carry their brother to the couch at the back of the van.  
  
'Glad im not part of this family...id be dead in a month' thought shadow.  
  
Shadow leaned against the slimy wall of the sewer tunnel with his eyes closed, his quills keeping his back and skin from getting too dirty.  
  
Sonic was pacing back and froth in front of him, the blue hedgehog was constantly checking his watch and glancing at the radio on shadows belt.  
  
"Calm down sonic, Sonia will get the job done" said shadow quietly.  
  
"She could be faster though, all this waiting is getting me nervous!" said sonic glancing again at the radio.  
  
Shadow smiled at the imprints in the muddy floor from Sonics constant pacing.  
  
"Keep that up and ill have to help you out of the hole your about to dig"  
  
Sonic looked down then glared at the smirking shadow, why'd the hedgehog have to be black he was barely visible in the darkness.  
  
It was bad enough being night but being in the tunnel with no light made shadow look like some demon of the night.  
  
'A demon you want to ravage you' said Sonics subconscious.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Static came from the radio and at last Sonias voice came from it.  
  
"The power is going down the lasers should be safe now"  
  
"Roger that over" said shadow.  
  
The two turned towards the bright sizzling red lasers at the end of the corridor.  
  
"They don't look safe..." said sonic nervously.  
  
Shadow didn't answer he just walked over towards the lasers and touched one before sonic could stop him.  
  
"Shadow!"  
  
The black hedgehog turned towards the blue one wincing.  
  
"It stings a bit but its safe," he said before passing through.  
  
Sonic nervously eyed the lasers but seeing shadow disappearing into the darkness quickly ran through.  
  
'AWW SHIT!' that hurt!  
  
The blue hedgehog caught up with shadow as the two raced towards the end of the tunnel.  
  
Manic winced as he held a bag of ice against the large bruise on his jaw; he was looking through a pair of binoculars at the compound.  
  
Sonia was hiding around the north wall taking swat bots out quietly and hiding the wreckage.  
  
But shadow and sonic...There!  
  
A manhole cover next to the entrance cautiously opened, he saw a few red and black quills and saw shadow scope out the area before jumping out of the sewer.  
  
He helped sonic out and the two swiftly hid in the dark shadows at the bunker.  
  
The swatbot guarding the entrance to the bunker heard a small crunch as a shoed foot crushed a stone before gloved hands wrapped round its head and wrenched it from its body.  
  
System failure.  
  
Shadow and sonic hid the trashed swatbot in the shadows before entering the bunker giving a small thumps up sign to Sonia as she watched from the guardhouse next to the northern fence.  
  
"Ok we're in now what?" said sonic looking over the labyrinthine of boxes and metal containers in the bunker.  
  
"Now we search," said shadow as he raced off to the right.  
  
The two supersonic hedgehogs raced round the bunker as a blue and golden blurs as they explored the bunker.  
  
5 seconds later, "I found it!" said sonic.  
  
Shadow raced over and looked over the nuclear device.  
  
It was a large cone shaped warhead, dull and metallic it belied the tremendous power contained inside.  
  
"Grab one end," said shadow.  
  
Nervously the two hedgehogs picked up the warhead and began to carry it over to the large double doors.  
  
Shadow pulled out the radio and contacted Sonia.  
  
"Sonia this is shadow we have the warhead and are on our way out over"  
  
"Roger that ill start the diversion over" she replied.  
  
The two hedgehogs reached the door and shadow carefully opened it.  
  
That's when the alarms went off.  
  
Sonia nervously watched the swat bots start to search around for their missing friends... they didn't have much time.  
  
"Sonia this is shadow we have the warhead and are on our way out over"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief Sonia picked up the radio.  
  
"Roger that ill start the diversion over"  
  
She pulled out the detonators for several bombs she placed around the place, once they go off Manic would break the fence down.  
  
"Sorry princess but your fighting days are over"  
  
Sonia turned to see a huge fist come smashing towards her; it slammed into her face sending her flying with a trail of blood following her.  
  
She crashed into a stack of crates and shook her head sending blood flying from her broken nose.  
  
Two pairs of combat boots stopped in front of her and she hesitantly looked up.  
  
Into the blazing eyes of Sleet and Dingoe.  
  
Dingoe reached down and pulled the princess to her feet holding her a few feet above the ground.  
  
"You really thought your little heist would succeed? That something as important as a nuclear weapon wouldn't be protected by Robotniks best soldiers!" sneered Sleet.  
  
"Best? Is that why we've had so much success if you two are BUTT-niks best?" said Sonia smirking.  
  
A heavy back slap from Dingoe shut her up as well as broke her lip.  
  
Her head snapped back and her head quills were grasped painfully in Sleets metal gauntlet as he snarled into her face.  
  
"You think your so smart you little bitch! Well today ive got the upper hand and this time there is no escape!" he swore angrily.  
  
Despite the awful pain Sonia snarled defiantly at Sleet, "So what now? Cart me off into your hover truck again, come on slap some cuffs on me and see how long till I escape" she challenged.  
  
Sleets eyes fairly glowed with hate and he lunged forward and sank his long canines into Sonias shoulder.  
  
A high-pitched scream tore from her throat and Swat bots zoomed over only to stop and come to attention at Dingoes glare.  
  
Blood pooled down her body as Sonia fought to hold back tears as Sleet licked his lips.  
  
"So sweet, it's a shame we don't have time to have fun with you princess, me and Dingoe always wanted to hear you scream from us fucking you to death...but that will have to do" he sneered.  
  
Through a haze of pain Sonia spat at Sleet, "You're a monster"  
  
He wiped the spit off his cheek and glared at her, "A monster you and your brothers created"  
  
He leaned forward his eyes blazing with madness, "All the times you escaped, all the times you won we were punished for it...sometimes days at a time we were tortured!"  
  
He turned towards Dingoe, "Wondered why Dingoe isn't talking?" he gently pulled back the fur on Dingoes throat to expose several long scars.  
  
"Had his voice box ripped out just because he dared speak out and try to defend us"  
  
Dingoe looked sadly at Sleet before turning hate-filled eyes back to Sonia.  
  
"So that is why I have to do this" with that sleet pulled a pistol from his holster and trained it on Sonias head.  
  
"No more games princess, this time its game over"  
  
He cocked the gun and Sonia could only watch in terror as his finger closed on the trigger.  
  
"BANG!"  
  
"What's going on!" said Sonic as Alarms blared all over the bunker; he could already hear the heavy steps of swat bots making their way towards them.  
  
"No time to talk run!" said shadow as he ran off with the warhead sonic trailing behind.  
  
Sonic fumbled for the radio and quickly spoke into it, "Manic! Summon the drums, blow the fence now!"  
  
"But Sonias not detonated the bombs yet?" Manic replied over static.  
  
Shadow and sonic exchanged worried glances as they reached the fence.  
  
"Just do it Manic before we all get killed!" screamed sonic.  
  
They waited for a few seconds both ready for battle before the ground began to shake.  
  
A crack in the earth ran along the length of the fence and it sank into the ground until only a foot remained above ground.  
  
"Nice work manic" Breathed Sonic.  
  
The two hedgehogs went to pick up the warhead before a scream tore through the air.  
  
"Sonia!" sonic looked around frantically and made to run before shadows gloved hand stopped him.  
  
"Sonic ill find her you get the warhead to safety"  
  
Sonic was terrified for Sonia, "But-"  
  
"Remember your job sonic! Get the warhead to safety ill save Sonia!" shadow swore, he nodded to the blue hedgehog before zooming off on his air boots at great speed.  
  
Sonic lifted the warhead and ran as fast as he could to Manic.  
  
'Damn this things heavy by myself...Sonia please be safe'  
  
Shadow raced towards the sound of Sonias scream, a golden blur he smashed any swat bots that got in his way while effortlessly dodging laser blasts.  
  
He ran round the corner of the guardhouse and stopped horrified at what he saw.  
  
Sonia was on her knees in front of those two dogs that worked for Eggman, the thinner one had a gun to Sonias head and was about to pull the trigger.  
  
Sonia was covered in blood...her blood.  
  
Filled with rage shadow raced towards the three in a microsecond, his hand snapped round the gun barrel and crushed the barrel easily.  
  
"BANG!"  
  
The gun exploded and shadows quick reflexes allowed him to pull his hand back with minor burns, the wolf was not so lucky.  
  
"AAARGGGHHHH!!" the wolfs hand was blown apart; blood flew everywhere and the wolf collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Aw shit, Dingoe kill him!"  
  
Dingoe went for a combo of right and left hooks that Shadow dodged easily, ducking underneath he sprang up round behind Dingoe and jump kicked him in the back.  
  
Dingoe grunted in pain but didn't drop, turning swiftly he grasped shadow and head butted the black hedgehog.  
  
Dazed shadow was lifted then drop-slammed into the ground; he lay winded as Dingoe raised his hands to smash them down into shadows skull.  
  
The hedgehog was too fast, rolling to the side he jumped up and homing attack the bigger creature knocking him back.  
  
Shadow smashed his right fist into Dingoes jaw shattering it then slamming the palm of his left hand into Dingoes nose broke it with a clear snapping sound.  
  
The Orange giant collapsed to one knee but shadow didn't let up, taking another look at Sonias blooded form he raised his hand into the air and yellow energy grew along it before forming into a spear of energy.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!!"  
  
The energy spear was launched at Dingoes chest except instead of piercing the flesh it enveloped the Canine in a web of energy burning and electrocuting his flesh.  
  
Dingoe passed out, his flesh smoking.  
  
Shadow panted heavily and tried to get his breath back; he almost didn't hear the second opponent swinging behind him...almost.  
  
Ducking round underneath the metal pipe, he glared at Sleet who despite his missing hand held a metal pole in the other and a look of madness in his eyes.  
  
"Die hedgehog!!" sleet swore as he swung again.  
  
Leaning to the side shadow let the pole pass him before punching it with the palm of his hand.  
  
The metal shattered.  
  
Sleet stared in horror as shadow walked up to him pure rage in his eyes, lunging forward he wrapped his hands round Sleets throat and lifted him into the air.  
  
Sleet clawed at Shadows hands with his good hand as well as kicking out at the dark one; the immense strength the hedgehog possessed wouldn't budge.  
  
Shadow watched in grim fascination as Sleets eyes widened and his breath slowly died.  
  
"Stop...please shadow stop"  
  
Shadow turned round and saw Sonia staring at him in terror and pleading with her eyes to let Sleet live.  
  
Shadow watched the dying Wolf a little longer before letting him drop to the floor wheezing for breath.  
  
"Your not worth it" shadow muttered.  
  
He walked over to Sonia who despite herself couldn't help back away a little.  
  
Although hurt shadow ignored it and gently picked the wounded hedgehog up in his arms and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Lets go," he said soothingly.  
  
In a second he had vanished from the scene leaving a bunch of smashed robots and two barely living hunters.  
  
"We should go back"  
  
"Dude shadow will be back soon with Sonia, he's not the type to fail"   
  
Sonic and Manic both watched the Compound from the safety of a group of tall boulders where the hover van was hidden.  
  
Sonics ears pricked forward as he heard a whooshing sound coming towards them.  
  
Shadow came zooming round the corner and came to a skidding stop next to the two brothers, Sonia was a bleeding mess in his arms and she was unconscious.  
  
"She needs first aid now!"   
  
"Shit what'd they do to her!" manic carefully took Sonia from shadow and carried her into the van.  
  
"They broke her nose and gave her some serious beatings and...and I think they bit her"  
  
Sonic gulped and tried to suppress the whimper of fear he felt like giving.  
  
Manic stared at shadow in horror before his fists clenched in anger, "When I find them they're dead!"  
  
"Manic! Tend to Sonia first!" Reminded shadow.  
  
Manic nodded and hurriedly began to clean and bandage Sonias wounds.  
  
"Sonic get to the wheel, get us as far away from here as you can" ordered Manic.  
  
Sonic nodded and hurried to the drivers seat.  
  
"What can I do?" asked shadow.  
  
"Hold her still, I need to treat the wounds with antiseptic and its gonna hurt a lot" said Manic.  
  
He leaned for ward and began to whisper to Sonia, "Sis its me Manic, im going to treat your wounds now, you know what that means"  
  
"Its gonna hurt" she mumbled.  
  
Manic nodded, "don't be afraid to cry Sonia, we're all here and your safe ok"  
  
Shadow held her firmly as Manic began to clean the wounds with medicine soaked clothe.  
  
Sonia screamed and bucked wildly, shadow despite his strength had a hard time keeping her still.  
  
The van rumbled as sonic started it up and soon they were zooming off back to the great forest.  
  
"There sis all done, you were great girl" said Manic soothingly to Sonia.  
  
She weakly nodded and manic gave her a light kiss on her brow before placing a blanket over her.  
  
The two sat in silence after shadow told Manic what he saw, Sonic glad that his sister was safe hurried to get to the hideout faster.  
  
'My first mission...lets hope the others don't fuck up as badly as this one' though shadow.  
  
Sleet groggily opened his eyes as he came, he immediately closed them as blazing lights beamed on him.  
  
"Wake up you piece of filth!"  
  
His eyes snapped open as he saw Dr Robotnik hovering above him in his hovercraft.  
  
He looked round and noticed they were in some kind of arena; the walls were all steel and far too tall to climb with no footholds.  
  
He twisted round and saw Dingoe behind him also with a confused look on his face.  
  
"So what was the problem this time? No only did the hedgehogs escape AGAIN! But you lost the prototype nuclear warhead I was going to use to destroy great forest!!" Robotnik roared spittle flying from his lips.  
  
"It was that black hedgehog again, we had the princess in our grasp but he was too strong we couldn't beat him!" said Sleet desperately.  
  
"Ah yes the infamous 'shadow' my new nemesis, well it doesn't matter if he was the reason for your failure you still failed and must be...punished" he said with sadistic glee.  
  
Dingoe was shaking with fear or fury and sleet was similarly feeling such emotions.  
  
"We did the best we could, and you know what fuck you!! We quit we isn't being paid for this shit as a matter of fact you never did pay us!" sleet raged at Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik smiled sinisterly, "There's only one way to leave me employment, in a body bag!"  
  
He pressed a button on his vehicle and a door at the far end of the arena appeared, a sleek metallic figure appeared and began to walk towards the two bounty hunters.   
  
"Behold my greatest creation reborn! Like the phoenix he has risen from the ashes even stronger then before!" said Robotnik.  
  
The new metal sonic was different to the last one, his spikes curved upwards instead of down, and his paint was a mix of red and black not blue...in fact he looked like.  
  
"Behold Metal shadow!" screamed Robotnik in zealous pride.  
  
The two hunters just looked over this new robot in terror; it had a lot of blades and spikes on its body.  
  
The chest thrusters was gone, instead boosters were on its feet like shadows air shoes.  
  
Two blades came out of both its arms, one at its wrists pointing forward like a sword, the other swinging from its elbow like a scythe.  
  
Its eyes glowed with a ruby flame and its chest even had a metal impersonation of the tuff of hair on a shadows chest.  
  
"Now my creation your first test...eliminate these useless sacks of filth!"  
  
Sleet stared in horror as the blades on the metal shadow lengthen and he began to walk towards them.  
  
Dingoe stepped in front of sleet and glaring at Robotnik gave him the bird as he charged silently at metal shadow.  
  
The metal shadow hissed two words.  
  
"C-H-A-O-S C-O-N-T-R-O-L"  
  
To sleet it seemed like Metal shadow was in three places at once, in a second he had chopped both Dingoes arms and legs off and dismembered him while still walking forward.  
  
Dingoe flew as a pile of blood and guts as he fell apart even more, his flesh had been chopped into a criss-crossed pattern so only a few small cubes of flesh remained.  
  
Sleet could only stare in terror as the metal shadows demonic red eyes glared at him like the fires of hell.  
  
Before the blades dismembered him he had time for one thought.  
  
'Im not scared of the devil anymore...if just seen something more terrifying'  
  
Thus ended the lives of the bounty hunters Sleet and Dingoe.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Over 8000 words!!!  
  
I am so exhausted right now and im scared myself.  
  
Metal shadow scares me and ive created him!  
  
"Its alive its alive HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
So please send your reviews whether good or bad I don't mind.  
  
CYA! 


	5. the battle and the defeat

I love you all!!!  
  
Thanks everyone for all the reviews you've given me I really am thankful for them.  
  
Hell it's the only thing that makes my work place more bearable.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long but I have been having severe writers block/cramp/stomach pains...ive had a little trouble ok!  
  
Crystalstorm21: thanks again for the reviews I hope to keep you entertained.  
  
Shadow's obsesser: Ok ill not argue with you I wanna live to continue this story ^_^  
  
Thanks again for your reviews they really brighten up the day especially with all the bad weather ive been having.  
  
Espio: 'bows down before her' PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!  
  
Im sorry I upset you and I didn't mean to insult you I just got a bit annoyed by the less then constructive criticism you gave me.  
  
Thanks for clearing up the Forsyth thing, I didn't know sonic was once called that.  
  
Also I didn't know that metal shadow was already copyrighted, so to whoever owns him im sorry for borrowing him but im still using him.  
  
Thanks for the 4 out of 5 espio :)   
  
WARNING!!! The story has had its rating changed from pg-13 to R, this is mainly due to the increasing goriness of the story.  
  
Me: it's all metal shadows fault!  
  
MS: silence author  
  
Me: hey im the writer you can't tell me what to do!  
  
MS 'lengthens blades' "Chaos-!"  
  
Me: AAHHH! SHADOW GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Shadow: chaos control! 'Dying soul and shadow vanish.  
  
MS: ...soon my twin you will fall by my blades!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5- the shadow falls  
  
Shadow held his coffee between his hands as he tried to ignore the ramblings of that irritating otter Michael.  
  
"I demand to see her!" the incensed otter yelled.  
  
Manic had placed himself between the Lieutenant and Sonias bedroom door, he snarled in anger at the unwelcome visitor.  
  
"Get this through your fucking thick skull! Sonia is still recovering and only family are allowed to see her!" he said angrily.  
  
The Otter again tried to push past the green hedgehog but Manic wasn't budging, he pushed back forcing the otter to give ground.  
  
"I want to see if she's ok that's all Manic! Now let me past before I order you to!"   
  
"You can't order us to do shit Michael! You came for the warhead now take it and get out of my home!" said Manic furiously.  
  
Sonic was sitting next to shadow his breakfast ignored ever since Michael had entered/forced his way in.  
  
His tense muscles and clenched fists showed he was ready to jump into the fight at the slightest provocation.  
  
Shadow took another sip of his coffee as he remembered how this happened.  
  
Flashback- 9:00 am this morning  
  
Shadow yawned as he woke up from his sleeping quarters; the living room couch (The un burnt one) was quite comfortable.  
  
He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched as he climbed slowly from his make shift bed.  
  
His stomach gave a loud grumble of anger and shadow winced at the pain of his very empty stomach.  
  
'Damn I haven't eaten for a whole day!' he reprimanded himself.  
  
Dashing over to the fridge he gave a mental apology to Sonic and Manic before grabbing a plate of chilli dogs and some of Manics Soda.  
  
He sat at the kitchen table and hesitantly bit into a chilli dog.  
  
An explosion of taste erupted in his mouth and shadow gagged and quickly took a deep jug of his soda before gasping for breath.  
  
'How much spice can sonic take!?'  
  
He eyed the chilli dogs but his stomach protested loudly and with a resigned sigh he tried his best to eat the fiery food.  
  
'Good thing im so hungry' he though.  
  
6 chilli dogs and 4 cans of soda later and shadow was feeling much better, true he had a good awful stomach ache but as long as the food was digested he didn't care.  
  
Shadows ears snapped erect as he heard footsteps coming towards him, the sleeping quarters door opened and a sleepy Manic walked through.  
  
He plunked down next to shadow at the kitchen table without a word; he grabbed one of the still remaining soda cans and took a heavy swig.  
  
"Dude" he said afterwards.  
  
Shadow gave a nod and continued to lay his head on the table too tired to do anything else.  
  
They sat in silence a moment before shadow spoke.  
  
"How's Sonia?"  
  
"She's still in a bad way but she's healing...I don't think her life is in danger" said Manic quietly.  
  
Shadow nodded and the two fell back into silence, although both feared for Sonias health shadow believed the female hedgehog to be too stubborn to be out of action too long.  
  
"What's up guys"?  
  
The two turned towards the blue hedgehog that had just entered the room.  
  
Sonics quills and fur stuck in all directions due to just waking up, his eyes were still half closed as he groggily rubbed them while yawning.  
  
'So damn cute' though shadow affectionately.  
  
The blue speedster sat next to shadow and helped himself to the remaining chilli dogs on the plate; shadow turned his head to watch him despite his necks complaints.  
  
The hedgehog with practiced ease ate the remaining two chilli dogs in seconds then reaching over gave shadow a light tap on shadows stomach.  
  
"Don't steal my chilli dogs again or your gonna get it" he warned.  
  
Shadow despite the threat couldn't help but smirk at sonic.  
  
"And what will you do if I help myself to some more?" he asked amusedly.  
  
Sonic stared at shadows mischievous smirk before muttering an "I warned him"  
  
Sonic swiftly grasped shadows arm and went zooming round the room at top speed with a yelling shadow on his arm.  
  
After doing twenty laps of the room sonic stopped and let the dark hedgehog go.  
  
Shadow took a moment to get his bearings before smirking again at the silent sonic.  
  
"Come on blue if that's the best threat you got then I can steal as many chilli dogs as I want" gloated shadow.  
  
"Just wait a sec," said sonic with an amused gleam in his eyes.  
  
Shadow scoffed and was about to walk off when a curious feeling enveloped him.  
  
He suddenly doubled over in pain as his stomach felt like it had wrapped round itself 30 times and was locked in position.  
  
A groan came from his lips as his flesh gained a green tinge and a wave of bile began to force its way up his throat.  
  
"Bathroom second door down the right corridor" said sonic.  
  
Shadow was gone in a flash.  
  
Sonic took his seat at the table and glanced at the smirking Manic.  
  
"What?" asked sonic.  
  
"He's gonna be pissed" said manic with a grin.  
  
"Oh please its his own fault for nicking my chilli dogs"  
  
A slam suddenly reached their ears as the sound of heavy footsteps began to march up the right hand corridor.  
  
The door automatically opened a bit more quickly as if to get out of the angry shadows way.  
  
His fur was a mess but the green tinge was gone, and his eyes were glaring at sonic with a heat strong enough to melt steel.  
  
"Run"  
  
Sonic flew from the room heading for the nearest exit as a golden blur chased after him.  
  
Manic shook his head and took another sip of his soda.  
  
"Ahh... happy days"  
  
A beep came from the T.V behind him and he stared at the image for a moment before frowning.  
  
"Then again maybe not"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"Come back here sonic before I get even more mad!"  
  
The two super speed hedgehogs raced down the corridors of the base before shadow jumped as far as he could spearing the blue hedgehog.  
  
The two went tumbling down the corridor carried by their own momentum as a blue and black spin dash.  
  
When they finally came to rest shadow groaned as his stomach again protested the action before warily opening his eyes.  
  
That were about two centimetres from the deep green eyes of sonic.  
  
The two hedgehogs were wrapped round each other, legs and arms entangled in a very awkward position.  
  
Well their bodies didn't mind but still their minds protested at how embarrassing the position was.  
  
Still they didn't move away.  
  
The two lay staring at each other both bright red but afraid to move and ruin the moment.  
  
Shadows eyes whipped to Sonics lips when the blue hedgehog nervously licked them with his tongue.  
  
'Oh crap don't moan!' screamed shadows mind.  
  
Sonic couldn't ignore how nice it felt to have the black hedgehog pressed against him chest to chest, that little tuff of hair caressing his chest.  
  
Arms and legs entangled sharing their heat and with every breath gently rubbing against each other.  
  
Sonics eyes widened as he realised that shadow and him were rubbing somewhere else that should not be rubbed. (Well not in full view of the public or Sonia and Manic if they walked in)  
  
Shadow was still focused on Sonics slightly widened lips, as he seemed to pant for some reason, how easy would it be to reach down and taste those soft looking lips.  
  
'WARNING WARNING! DANGEROUS THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS COMING UP RETREAT NOW SHADOW!' yelled his mind.  
  
With a squeak shadow jumped up away from sonic and ran as fast as he could down the hallway.  
  
Sonic lay there for a moment trying to get his breath back as he still felt the after shocks of the dark hedgehogs touch.  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
'OH SHIT, OH GOD, OH CRAP!!'  
  
What the hell happened! What the hell didn't happen? Why the hell do I care what didn't happen!?  
  
Shadows mind whirled in turmoil as he raced back to the living room and straight through it to the corridor at the other side.  
  
He went so fast he didn't notice Manic angrily shouting at three people in the living room with him.  
  
He raced down the sleeping quarters and dashed into the first dark room.  
  
He closed the door behind him leaning against it as he panted for breath.  
  
'Oh god what have I done?'  
  
Shadow slumped down the door and to the floor as he curled up dejectedly.  
  
'He's going to know something's up by the way I ran off, if id just stayed and apologised he wouldn't suspect anything but nooo! You had to run off like a scared hedgehog!' shadow thought angrily.  
  
He sat in the darkness for a bit longer trying to get his feelings back under control; he gave a slight snuffle as he felt tears coming to his eyes.  
  
'Don't you dare cry! Warriors don't cry. the ultimate life form does not cry!'  
  
He hung his head between his knees as he felt more tears fall, why'd he have to be so scared?  
  
"So you going to say hi or sit in the dark for a bit longer?"  
  
His head snapped up eyes wide in alarm as he noticed the bed in the center of the room.  
  
It was queen sized with silken pillows and a large white quilt with small swirling patterns at the edges.  
  
And a purple female hedgehog was currently sitting on the edge of it staring at him.  
  
"Sonia?" shadow choked.  
  
"The one and only" she smirked.  
  
Shadow quickly stood up babbling excuses.  
  
"Im sorry I just want to-to be alone and I ran into the first room, I didn't know it was yours!"  
  
He took a breath.  
  
"Im sorry to disturb you, ill go now" he said quickly moving to the door.  
  
"Shadow stop!" said Sonia firmly.  
  
Shadow hesitated but slowly pulled his hand away from the doorknob, he turned towards the serious faced Sonia.  
  
She moved over a bit and patted the space next to her, "sit next to me"  
  
Shadow hesitated.  
  
"Now!"  
  
He jumped and quickly sat next to the amused purple hedgehog.  
  
"Now what's the matter?"  
  
"Why do you care its not your business" said shadow trying to get his cold mask back in place.  
  
"Its my business when those under my protection are in tears" she said firmly.  
  
"I don't need your pathetic 'protection' Sonia, im more then capable of looking after myself!" shadow sneered.  
  
He went to stand up when a hand swiftly jabbed at the back of his neck painfully.  
  
He jumped in surprise and then instantly sank to the bed eyes staring at the ceiling.  
  
'Lots of cracks up there...wait a minute why cant I move!?'  
  
He tried to stand up but his body refused to listen, in fact anything below his neck was completely immobile though he could still feel.  
  
"What's happening to me!" yelled shadow starting to get scared.  
  
"Pressure points, ive blocked the one in your central nervous system...your spine, until I release it you wont be able to move from the neck down," said Sonia calmly.  
  
Shadow growled and began to shake his head furiously even causing his body to shift a bit with his violent movement, Sonia just watched ignoring the many swear words and abusive comments about her bloodline and...her hair?  
  
Shadow finally stopped huffing in anger.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
Shadow merely huffed and turned his head away.  
  
Sonia sighed, "Look shadow ive wanted to have a talk with you for a while now and it's mainly about two things"  
  
Shadows ears twitched.  
  
"Firstly I wanted to thank you...for saving my life," she said sincerely.  
  
Shadow shook his head, "its no big deal, your brothers would have been just as willing"  
  
"But they couldn't have stopped a gun in less then a second and crush it" she said appraisingly.  
  
Shadow gave a shrug though he did flush a bit at the praise.  
  
" And second ive wanted to talk about sonic"  
  
Shadow froze and his ruby eyes widened in fear.  
  
"What about him?" he said nervously.  
  
Sonia eyed him before gently lifting his head to stare at his eyes, she gasped at the fear and self-doubt inside them...she now knew for sure that shadow wasn't the animal she first though he was.  
  
Sonia decided to get straight to the point.  
  
"Are you attracted to my brother?"  
  
Shadow froze and his red eyes widened in terror.  
  
"Wh-what makes you think that!?" he stammered in fear.  
  
"Don't try to bluff shadow ive seen the way you look at him when you think no ones watching"  
  
She leaned closer to the terrified ruby eyes, "That look of wanting and desire, you want him don't you," she said softly.  
  
"I... I don't know what I want" shadow said sorrowfully.  
  
At Sonias confused expression he tried to explain.  
  
"The text books didn't explain how to initiate a same sex relationship," he stammered.  
  
Sonia tried not to laugh but a small smirk still came out, "Text books?"  
  
Shadow blushed, "Maria gave me several books to help me learn about sex and relationships when I was young...but they were all for male/female relationships"  
  
Sonia nodded though despite her curiosity decided not to ask who Maria was yet.  
  
"So why not just tell him and...well experiment...find what works best for...that" Sonia said fighting to keep a straight face.  
  
Shadow wasn't so lucky; the bright red blush indicated that he knew what 'that' was.  
  
"I can't do that," he whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shadow didn't answer; he averted his eyes trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
Sonia again turned shadows eyes to face her, "Why?" she persisted.  
  
"Im...im afraid to lose his friendship...he will reject me and never want to be near me anymore" shadow whispered.  
  
Sonia was quite surprised at this admission, after seeing shadow nearly kill Sleet she had been even more afraid for her brothers safety.  
  
But seeing shadow so afraid warmed her cold maternal instincts a little.  
  
She reached over and pressed shadows neck again, shadow immediately felt his limbs respond to his commands as well as their cries of how much of a cramp they had.  
  
Sonia helped him into a sitting position.  
  
"Shadow listen to me sonic is unique in that this war has in no way destroyed his caring nature, I know him and even if he is not interested in you that way he would never, NEVER hate you for it" she said firmly.  
  
Shadow gave a weak nod still unsure, Sonias eyes softened and surprising them both she reached over and gave the dark hedgehog a hug.  
  
Shadow froze in surprise but realising that Sonia wasn't going to hurt him he gently hugged back enjoying the warm touch.  
  
'Ive missed this so much, it was so cold on the ARK and I wished so much that Maria could be there to help me keep warm' he thought.  
  
They pulled back and Sonia held his hands gently, she noticed the slight burns on shadows hands that had not yet healed and felt that familiar rush of gratitude towards the dark hedgehog.  
  
'Amazing how quickly he can heal' she thought distracted.  
  
"Shadow you'll never know for sure unless you tell him and if what ive been seeing is accurate then sonic might just say yes"  
  
Shadows eyes widened, "But he's"  
  
"No buts shadow! You go out there and talk to him now before I drag you to him!" said Sonia fiercely.  
  
Shadow looked dubious but wearily got up and approached the door.  
  
He turned back to the female hedgehog, "Sonia...thank you"  
  
Sonia gave a smile and then shooed him out, shadow smiled back and walked out of the room.  
  
Sonia sighed and threw herself back into bed.  
  
"My brother sure knows how to pick them...he is cute though" she muttered.  
  
Shadow strode purposely towards the living room prepared to see sonic and as Sonia told him to, tell the blue hedgehog what he felt for him.  
  
He stopped at the automatic door to the living room; one more step and the doors would open.  
  
His foot hovered in mid-air trembling.  
  
'What the hell am I thinking!?'  
  
Shadow quickly stepped back hissing in anger at his foolishness, as if sonic would accept me just going up to him and saying im attracted to him!  
  
Shadow began to tap his foot impatiently trying to think of what to do, should he talk to sonic as normal or maybe avoid him?  
  
Fortunately shadow didn't have to make a choice.  
  
"Just take the warhead and go Michael!"   
  
"Where is Sonia manic!?"  
  
Shadow blinked before giving a low growl, that bastard Michael was here?  
  
He stepped forward into the room and quickly took in the scenery, Michael and manic where arguing fiercely while behind them the nuclear warhead lay on a hover pad with two armed rats next to it, both looked slightly nervous as they watched the argument.  
  
He saw sonic sitting at the kitchen table watching the fight intently, shadow walked over and took a seat next to him.  
  
"What going on?"  
  
"Michael and his goons came for the warhead, its to be transported to the main headquarters of the resistance in Mobodoon city" sonic answered.  
  
Shadow frowned in confusion, "Mobodoon city?"  
  
Sonic turned to shadow remembering that the dark hedgehog knew nothing of this world.  
  
"Mobodoon city is a very rich city, it is a beautiful place with jewels and highly developed technology covering the structures, it also has a strong standing army and owes no allegiance to Robotnik" he explained.  
  
"But I thought Robotnik was in control of the whole planet, how could one city resist him?" said shadow.  
  
"Mobodoon is special because its never in the same place for a long stretch of time, the rulers of the city knew Robotnik could beat them so they developed a teleporting device that was strong enough to transport the whole city hundreds of miles in an instant" said sonic.  
  
"That's pretty neat" said shadow in awe.  
  
Sonic nodded, "Sure is, the rulers are in allegiance with the resistance high command, the city is the only safe haven left in mobius" he said sadly.  
  
Shadow nodded and watched as Manic tried to calmly explain that Sonia was injured and that no one but family (and shadow, he smiled at that) where allowed to see her.  
  
"I don't care I must see for myself if she is ill, I can provide better treatment at my estate then you could in this dumb" Michael sneered.  
  
Sonic went to jump at Michael but shadow quickly pulled him back whispering words to try and calm him down.  
  
Michael noticed and sent a sneer towards them he made to say a rude remark but shadow raised his hands and mouthed the words 'chaos spear'  
  
Michael wisely shut up.  
  
The otter turned towards the two rats that had been trying not to snicker, "You two get the warhead into the truck and get going, ill be back in a while"  
  
The rats threw a quick salute and carried the warhead out of the room.  
  
Manic and sonic both had looks of outrage at Michael's thinly veiled words of staying to continue the argument.  
  
Shadow sighed and went to get a coffee, this was gonna take a while.  
  
Back to present  
  
Shadow finished his coffee and came back to the present as Manic was pushed aside by an angry Michael.  
  
"That's it!" yelled sonic.  
  
The blue hedgehog zipped over to Michael bowling him over with a strong spin dash, shadow ran over and helped Manic up as sonic began to throw Michael around in anger.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Just show me that creeps face and my fist will be happy," growled Manic.  
  
"No need Sonics taken care of it" said shadow.  
  
Indeed sonic was standing on top of a dazed Michael as he furiously jumped up and down on him.  
  
"Never - hit - my - brother!" yelled sonic as he smashed his feet into the otters back.  
  
"Get off of me!" Michael lashed out with his thick rudder like tail and knocked sonic off him, he turned round and raised his foot to smash it into Sonics face.  
  
The sound of a loud keyboard note sang through the air as an energy blast struck Michael and sent him flying down the corridor.  
  
"Listen you freaky stalker! I am not interested in you Michael nor will I ever be!" swore Sonia as she held the smoking keyboard menacingly at him.  
  
Michael came to his feet hatred and lust glowing in his eyes, he looked over her beautiful slim form, her gentle curves, her sweet breasts, those eyes and lips... he wanted her with a passion he never knew existed.  
  
"One day Sonia I will have you" he whispered, only shadows enhanced hearing catched it and he looked at Michael with disgust.  
  
Turning on his heel Michael went after his two cronies giving shadow a glare as he passed.  
  
Sonia sighed as she lowered her keyboard, she wobbled as her legs threatened to give but manic and sonic quickly steadied her.  
  
"Guy never gives up," muttered Sonia.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed sis! Your supposed to be resting!" said manic.  
  
Sonia glared at him, "Well excuse me for coming to sort out a problem you couldn't fix yourselves!" she growled.  
  
Manic gave a hurt expression and Sonia sighed in defeat.  
  
"Sorry manic, I know you tried your best and im sorry"  
  
Manic nodded and helped Sonia into her bedroom, sonic sighed and turned back to the dark hedgehog who drinking some more coffee, (guy must have a stomach made of steel) and was studiously ignoring sonic.  
  
'Here we go' thought sonic, the memory of the hall way incident hadn't left him and he fought to remove the blush that the memory still made appear.  
  
Shadow watched out of the corner of his eye as sonic walked over to him.  
  
'He's gonna ask about earlier, oh god what to do, WHAT TO DO! Ok keep calm shadow, just play it cool' he thought.  
  
Sonic took a seat next to him and sat fidgeting nervously with his hands; shadow despite his terror couldn't help but find it cute.  
  
"So um...you ok?" asked sonic nervously.  
  
Shadow shrugged, "Better now that ive got some coffee"  
  
Sonic shook his head, "Listen about earlier I"  
  
"No it was my fault sonic, it's was only an accident so there's no reason to dwell on it" interrupted shadow.  
  
Sonic blinked and tried to remove the feel of disappointment inside him.  
  
Did shadow not care about earlier, sonic swore that he saw want in shadows eyes, did he imagine it?  
  
"That's...cool so um what you got planned for today?" sonic asked.  
  
Shadow raised an eye ridge, "Haven't got no plans at all today, why'd you ask?"  
  
Sonic smiled "Because I think it's about time I took you sightseeing!"  
  
Shadow smiled as he beheld the huge buildings of Robotrobilous, despite the pollution and Robotniks occupation some places where still beautiful to look at.  
  
The museum sonic had shown him was amazing, the building itself was ancient with beautiful architecture that had taken shadows breath away, the inside was amazing and shadow had enjoyed seeing all the old antiques and pieces of history in it.  
  
Sonic had taken him to an arcade and the two had a lot of fun playing various shooting games and some racing ones.  
  
"Your going down hedgehog!"  
  
"I don't think so faker!"  
  
The two aimed their guns with deadly accuracy as the two sent hordes of the undead to their graves.  
  
Shadow grinned as he blew a hole in a zombie ducks stomach, and shot the head of a zombie fox through the wound.  
  
"Beat that blue!"  
  
"Already did"  
  
Sonic twirled his gun as he blasted a nearby gas barrel sending four undead flying getting double points.  
  
"That's cheating! There's no skill in that shot!" complained shadow.  
  
"Alls fair in house of the dead!" grinned sonic.  
  
The game ended with sonic winning and shadow just twenty points behind him.  
  
"Damn"  
  
"I am the champion at this game!" boasted sonic.  
  
The two were now sitting in a small restaurant that sonic claimed had the best chilli dogs in the world, shadow just stuck with fries and a hamburger instead of the fiery chilli dogs.  
  
Shadow smiled as he sipped his coffee and sonic shovelled two chilli dogs into his mouth.  
  
"How can you breath with so much in your mouth?" smirked shadow.  
  
"Lots of practice"  
  
Shadow smiled, "Thanks a lot for this I haven't had this much fun in ages"  
  
Sonic swallowed then smiled back, "Anything for a friend, we all need to have a brake from all this stress once and awhile"  
  
"So where to next?" asked shadow once sonic finished his food.  
  
Sonic looked thoughtful before snapping his fingers as an idea came to him.  
  
"The race track"  
  
Shadow smirked.  
  
"Ready shadow?"  
  
"Always"  
  
Sonic and shadow had entered a small racetrack on the outskirts of Robotrobilous, normally it used go-karts but shadow and sonic had refused saying they'd race themselves.  
  
Four other mobians were here and they stared at the two hedgehogs, as they stood ready for the race, they were a small gang of youths and were smirking and jeering at the two hedgehogs as they rived their go-karts.  
  
"3"  
  
All the racers got ready.  
  
"2"  
  
Sonic and shadow smirked.  
  
"GO!!"  
  
There was a thick cloud of dust as the two super speed hedgehogs zoomed ahead with the go-karters screaming in frustration.  
  
The scenery blurred by as the blue and golden speedsters raced each other, they easily rounded steep corners and still keep neck and neck.  
  
Shadow smirked as he saw two small ramps just ahead, pouring on the speed he shot off it into the air, he performed a triple somersault before crashing to the ground easily righting himself and zooming off again in seconds.  
  
He twisted round to see Sonics surprised look.  
  
"See ya later blue!"  
  
Not to be outdone sonic raced towards the ramp on his side, he also easily jumped it going higher then shadow did, he span on an axis which looked more like a fluid dance move in mid-air then a somersault.  
  
He landed next to shadow and raced ahead with the black hedgehog right behind him.  
  
The finish line was visible and sonic grit his teeth as he poured on the speed, likewise shadow did the same.  
  
The air grew hot and the two hedgehogs felt the 'wall' of air pushing against them.  
  
Shadow turned to sonic and nodded as he pushed forward with sonic following.  
  
For the mobians watching they heard the sonic boom and a flash of gold and blue as the two hedgehogs passed the finish line simultaneously.  
  
Shadow grabbed Sonics arm as they skidded to a stop, the force of their momentum launched them forward but the two hedgehogs went into a roll easily slowing themselves before jumping back to their feet.  
  
The few mobians that saw the race clapped and cheered and sonic bowed and waved while shadow just gave the odd nod.  
  
"That was amazing!"  
  
Sonic was breathless as he leaned on shadow as the two walked out of the racetrack.  
  
Shadow nodded as he wrapped his arm round Sonics waist to give further support, the blue hedgehog had hurt his ankle a bit during the race and shadow was providing support.  
  
Of course he also enjoyed the feel of sonic pressed against him but he wasn't going to say that.  
  
"You going to be ok?" asked shadow.  
  
"Don't worry shads ill be ok, its just a bruise" sonic waved him off.  
  
Shadow raised an eye ridge, "Shads?"  
  
Sonic smiled sheepishly, "Well I thought that id give you a better nickname then faker so I thought, why not shads...does it bother you?" he said worried.  
  
Shadow shook his head and gave Sonics side a light squeeze, "Ive never had a nickname before, and yes I like it sonic"  
  
Sonic smiled and leaned against the dark hedgehog closing his eyes; he trusted shadow to lead him.  
  
Shadow tensed as he felt sonic lean against him but giving in to his own body's demands he slowly leaned back until the two hedgehogs were pressed tightly together just like any other loving couple.  
  
Their peace was soon to be shattered.  
  
Shadow was smashed back by a fist to the face; he fell to the ground as another creature swiftly kicked him in the side.  
  
"Shadow!" yelled sonic as he was pulled back by two squirrels, he somersaulted over them laying one low with a punch to the face and then sweeping the others feet out before stomping on his stomach knocking the air from his body.  
  
Shadow groaned as another kick hit the back of his head, he lashed out tripping a pig that had just kicked him but as he tried to get up a large dog wrapped its hands round his throat and lifted him into the air.  
  
Sonic dodged a punch from the remaining squirrel before upper cutting him in the chin lifting the squirrel from its feet completely dazed.  
  
He raced towards the dog that was strangling shadow, jumping up and landing a flying kick into its side.  
  
There was a snap as several ribs broke and the dog roared and released shadow as he clutched his sides.  
  
The dark hedgehog turned in fury and wrapping his hand round the dogs own he crushed it easily, the dog screamed as all the bones in his hand broke.  
  
Shadow snarled and grasping the dog's throat lifted it into the air.  
  
"Never attack me if you wanna live to see your next sunrise!"  
  
He threw the dog at the pig that had just gotten up sending both soaring into the two squirrels that had attacked sonic.  
  
Sonic glared at them, as he stood ready to fight next to the injured shadow before he realised something.  
  
"Wait you guys were the guys we raced against, in the go-karts! Why'd you attack us!?" he asked bewildered.  
  
The dog coughed before glaring at the two hedgehogs in rage, "Two little fags like you shouldn't be allowed to walk the streets, sickos like you should be locked up!"  
  
Sonic was shocked and shadow was hissing in anger.  
  
"You believe it is right to harm others simple because of their sexual preference!?" he raged.  
  
The dog smirked, "That and there's a price on your heads, Dr Robotnik offered 100,000 mobians for the capture of the rebels sonic and shadow"  
  
Sonic motioned for them to leave, "get going now! Before me and my friend give you more broken bones!"  
  
The gang picked themselves up and walked of muttering and cursing to themselves.   
  
Sonic just stood there in shock, him and shadow? Did everyone believe they were together?  
  
Shadow noticed Sonics distress and took a step forward, he groaned as he fell to one knee his wounds taking their toll.  
  
"Sonic" he whimpered.  
  
Sonic turned and noticing shadows state quickly rushed over to help him.  
  
"Oh shadow im so sorry" he whispered helping the injured hedgehog to his feet.  
  
"Its ok sonic ive felt worse, hell your sister can do more damage then some street punks can"  
  
Sonic sniffed and tried to stop the tears he felt from falling.  
  
"Its all my fault, your always getting hurt because of me" he said painfully.  
  
Shadow turned and gently cupped the blue hedgehogs face with his hands.  
  
"Listen sonic im not at all regretful for meeting you, you're the best friend ive ever had, i...care...for you" he said.  
  
Sonic sniffed some more as shadow gently wiped away the tears in his eyes.  
  
"I care for you too shadow," he said truthfully.  
  
He shook his head and trembled slightly.  
  
"You can punch me if this freaks you out ok?" sonic said.  
  
He leaned forward and pulled shadow into a hug pressing his head tightly against shadows shoulder.  
  
Shadow stood still completely shocked, his mind was on an overload as it felt Sonics warmth, his gentle fur, and the movements he made due to his breathing.  
  
'Stop thinking how great it is and hug him back already!' yelled shadows mind.  
  
Shadow wrapped his arms round Sonics waist as he hugged back pressing the smaller blue hedgehog tightly against him.  
  
'This is so nice' thought sonic. He didn't feel for even a moment that this was wrong or weird, holding shadow felt so right.  
  
'Its different, not in a bad way...in fact this is much nicer then Maria's hugs, sorry Maria but it is' thought shadow. Sonics fur felt fantastic against his own body and Sonics gentle rubbing against his shoulder was sending tingles down his spine.  
  
'Is this what Maria meant? When she said id know when I loved someone?'  
  
"I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes can I!?"  
  
The two hedgehogs twisted round to see the triplets hover van parked outside the racetrack; Manic was smirking at them as he leaned against the entranceway.  
  
Sonic sighed as he gently loosened his hold round shadow, although reluctant shadow also complied.  
  
"Guys we got some news from HQ a new mission! So get your spiky butts in the van now!"  
  
Sonic gave shadow a small smile as he turned and walked towards the van, shadow sent a look of longing towards the blue hedgehog before he shook his head and followed him.  
  
Sonic glared at Manic as he stepped into the van, "Say anything and your dead" he hissed.  
  
Manic grinned and gave him a thumbs up but kept quiet, he turned towards shadow who ignored him as he went to get some coffee.  
  
'Dude needs to find something else to drink' the green hedgehog thought.  
  
"So what's this new mission Manic?" asked sonic warily.  
  
"Pretty simple really just meeting a contact exchanging some goods then going" said Manic as he drove the hover van.  
  
"What kind of goods?" asked shadow suspiciously.   
  
"Information on some of Robotniks new robots and technology, Mobodoon needs to keep its technology on par with Robotniks if its gonna survive" said Manic.  
  
"So who's the contact?" asked sonic.  
  
Manic waved his hand at a briefcase next to Sonics chair; the blue hedgehog opened it then gasped in surprise.  
  
The case with filled with packets of paper, 100 mobian bills.  
  
"Geez there must be 10,000 mobians here!" said sonic amazed.  
  
"20,000 actually, our contact is a researcher at one of Robotniks labs, he's selling us the plans for the money" said manic.  
  
"He's taking a big risk, if Robotnik found out" mused shadow.  
  
"That's why he's being offered protection in Mobodoon if the deal goes through" replied Manic.  
  
The van pulled over into the warehouse district, he stopped in front of a large warehouse with spray paint all over it.  
  
Shadow noticed that most of it was abusive comments towards Robotnik.  
  
Manic switched off the engine and turned towards the two super speed hedgehogs.  
  
"Ok here's the plan, you two go in and find the scientist, pay for the plans then bring him out to the van where ill drive him to the drop-off point ok?"  
  
"Sounds easy," said sonic, shadow just nodded.  
  
"So get your Asses in gear guys! Move it!" said manic as he pushed against them.  
  
Shadow looked around the dark warehouse uneasily as he tried to see this scientist they were looking for.  
  
Sonic and he had just entered the warehouse the place was huge! Just a large open space with a few crates dotted about.  
  
"Hey..." Sonic pointed towards a chair in the center of the room, someone was sitting on it with their back to them.  
  
The two hedgehogs approached it and looked around warily.  
  
"We're freedom fighters, there was a deal we're here to make?" said shadow.  
  
'Well I guess I am a freedom fighter now, feels kinda nice actually' thought shadow.  
  
The figure didn't respond.  
  
The two hedgehogs exchanged looks before sonic stepped forward and turned the chair round, and then gasped in fear at what was on it.  
  
The scientist looked to be a mole, he had the usual lab coat and thick glasses that someone of his position had, but the lab coat was stained with his red blood.  
  
His throat had been ripped open, as well as his wrists, chest, stomach...he'd been ripped apart.  
  
"E-n-j-o-y m-y w-o-r-k h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-s?" said a sinister mechanical hiss of a voice.  
  
Shadow whirled round immediately in a fighting stance he still couldn't see through the darkness.  
  
"Show yourself!" he commanded.  
  
"N-o-t j-u-s-t y-e-t, I w-a-n-t t-o t-e-s-t y-o-u-r a-b-I-l-I-t-y-s f-I-r-s-t" the voice replied.  
  
Something jumped from the roof and the two hedgehogs went back to back as six robots jumped down in front of them.  
  
They looked like swat bots except they were far more lanky and their arm blasters were gone, instead they had long blades on their arms and spiked light armour.  
  
They slowly advanced on the two hedgehogs blades held menacingly in front of them.  
  
"Ready to rumble shads?" asked sonic tensely.  
  
"Always ready to trash some bots"  
  
"Then lets do this!"  
  
The two hedgehogs jumped apart each going for the nearest robot, sonic lunged for the lead swordbot jumping to the side as it slashed at him he launched a foot towards its chest slamming it back into the one behind it, he swiftly ducked a blade from another swordbot and roundhouse kicked it in the face knocking it back a few steps.  
  
The robots took a moment to regain their bearings then advanced again.  
  
"Is this all you can do?"  
  
Shadow had a swordbots weapon trapped between his hands, he grinned as the robot tried fiercely to stab forward but shadow wasn't moved.  
  
His ears twitched as he heard the low whistling as another sword swung for his head behind him.  
  
He released the robot in front of him and swiftly dodged to the side, the robot he had been holding lunged forward and impaled the one behind shadow as that robot chopped its head off.  
  
Shadow laughed as he avoided another robots sword.  
  
Sonic went into a spin dash and sawed through a swordbot, he exploded through it launching himself at the one behind it.  
  
He twisted in mid-air as he dodged the robots blade; he spun round and rammed his feet into the back of its head crushing the robots head like a can.  
  
The last robot stabbed at him but sonic easily avoided the blow, he raced round the robot so fast that a small whirlwind wrapped round the confused robot, the swordbot struggled to keep its footing but was soon launched into the air, there was a smash as it hit the ceiling then it tumbled down to earth as a shattered heap.  
  
Sonic wiped the sweat from his brow and turned towards shadow, the dark hedgehog had ripped the last robots arm from its socket and had stabbed it through its face with the blade on the end.  
  
Shadow grinned at sonic as the robot sank to its knees offline.  
  
"Hmm, pathetic" he mocked.  
  
"Y-e-s t-h-e-y w-e-r-e h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g, b-u-t t-h-e I-n-c-o-m-p-e-t-a-n-c-e e-n-d-s h-e-r-e!" the voice hissed.  
  
The was a flash of movement as another robot jumped from the rafters, it spun in the air before coming to the ground on one knee, the blazing red eyes of the machine glared at them hatefully.  
  
"Oh my god" whispered sonic, Shadow growled in disgust.  
  
"B-e-h-o-l-d y-o-u-r g-r-e-a-t-e-s-t e-n-e-m-y h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-s I a-m m-e-t-a-l s-h-a-d-o-w!" the robot snarled.  
  
The robot was tall and lanky; although it possessed a light frame its whole body screamed of power, it had dark metallic paint of blacks and reds with spikes on its arms, legs and chest.  
  
"I h-a-v-e b-e-e-n s-e-n-t b-y m-y m-a-s-t-e-r D-r R-o-b-o-t-n-I-k t-o e-l-I-m-I-n-a-t-e y-o-u p-e-s-t-s o-n-c-e a-n-d f-o-r a-l-l!"   
  
The blades on his elbow and wrists lengthened and he twirled them expertly.  
  
Shadow snarled and charged the machine who rushed forward to meet him, the blades swung but shadow dodged them and slammed his fist into the robots face, the metal gained a small dent but no true damage was done, the robot slammed the flat of his blade upwards smacking shadow on the side of his face and drawing blood.  
  
"Shadow!" sonic rushed forward jumping up and going into a spin dash, the robot faced him and grabbed sonic in mid-air, Sonics quills could do nothing to harm the robots metal skin.  
  
"W-e-a-k-l-I-n-g" Metal shadow spat as he lifted sonic and flung him from him, the blue hedgehog flew across the room before crashing into a large crate in a broken heap, he lay dazed and unmoving eyes closed in pain.  
  
Shadows eyes widened in fear for his friend then the demonic eyes glowed with rage as he summoned chaos energy.  
  
Metal shadow turned towards his living counterpart and watched as the glowing yellow spear of energy grew along his arm.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!!" roared shadow as he threw the weapon with all his might.  
  
Metal shadow stood still as the energy spear reached him then a bare centimetres from contact he disappeared in a flash of green light, the spear continued on and struck the warehouse wall blowing a large smoking hole in it.  
  
Shadow was dumbstruck as he blinked in confusion, how did the robot just disappear like that?  
  
His eyes widened as understanding came to him, he lunged forward and a blade scarred his back forcing blood to rush from the wound and stain his black fur a dark crimson.  
  
He hissed in pain and quickly rolled upright turned round towards metal shadow who held his blooded sword in front of him.  
  
"Y-o-u-r q-u-I-c-k r-e-f-l-e-x-s w-o-n-t p-r-o-t-e-c-t y-o-u f-o-r l-o-n-g h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g!" the machine rasped.  
  
"C-H-A-O-S C-O-N-T-R-O-L!"  
  
Metal shadow moved at amazing speeds, shadows sharp instincts and lightning quick reflexes were hard pressed to protect him, his movements looked like a wild dance as blades, claws and steel limbs danced round him, the world had become a nightmare realm of sharp edges as hundreds of slashes, punches and full out body slams pushed his body to the limits trying to keep it alive.  
  
Metal shadow settled back into normal time and studied his opponent.  
  
Shadow was a mess, dozens of small cuts covered his body, a small pool of blood was collecting round his feet as each breath he took forced more blood from his body.  
  
Several of his head quills had been chopped off and he had a multitude of bruises over his body.  
  
His gloves had been cut to shreds and his hands bleed badly due to all the blocks he was forced to do.  
  
But despite it all his eyes blazed with fury, as he stood ready for combat.  
  
"Y-o-u a-r-e a w-o-r-t-h-y f-o-e h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g, I a-m h-o-n-o-u-r-e-d t-o b-e t-h-e o-n-e t-h-a-t k-I-l-l-s y-o-u"  
  
He raised his hand and to shadows horror crimson energy began to play around it, the energy formed at the tip of his sword into a long spear of ruby energy.  
  
"C-H-A-O-S S-P-E-A-R!"   
  
Time slowed as the spear of ruby energy flew towards him, soon it would pierce his body and kill him once and for all, he readied his body to spring to the side, to avoid the approaching danger but he knew that he had no chance of surviving this fight.  
  
"Dark one quickly use this!"  
  
Shadow turned his head to see a glittering object be thrown at him by a mature female hedgehog, she was dressed in fine robes of silk and was adorned with a lot of jewellery, and she bore a striking resemblance to Sonia.  
  
Shadow grasped the dark red gem from the air and immediately felt the power flow through his body.  
  
Instinct took over, "CHAOS CONTROL!!"  
  
He teleported away appearing near sonic who had just started to come round, he looked over the gem and finally realised it was the red chaos emerald.  
  
Metal shadow hissed and ran towards the two hedgehogs blades raised to strike them down, but the regal hedgehog quickly intervened.  
  
"Chaos containment!"  
  
A web of sparking energy wrapped round metal shadow as he raged and slashed ineffectively at it trying to brake free.  
  
"Quickly chaos control the two of you to safety shadow!"  
  
"Who are you?" shadow asked as he rose sonic to his feet.  
  
Sonic shook his head groggily then turned towards the middle-aged female hedgehog, his eyes widened and he took a hesitant step forward.  
  
"Mother?" he said in amazement.  
  
The hedgehog smiled, "Soon my son we will be united but first you must find the children of chaos before the metal demon gets them first"  
  
"F-o-o-l-s a-s I-f y-o-u-r p-a-t-h-e-t-I-c c-h-a-o-s p-o-w-e-r-s c-o-u-l-d c-o-n-t-a-I-n m-e!" screeched metal shadow as he tore free of the energy web.  
  
"Go now!" said the hedgehog as she disappeared in a flash of purple light.  
  
"Mother wait!" yelled sonic as he tried to run after her shadow quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
The two reappeared outside the warehouse, shadow looked around frantically but the hover van was nowhere in site.  
  
'Where the hell is manic?'  
  
There was a digitised scream of anger from the warehouse and sonic quickly pulled shadow forward.  
  
"Come on run! We gotta get out of here!"  
  
Shadow tried to get moving but the blood loss was taking its toll he fell to his knees trying to fight back the pain.  
  
"Sonic...go on...leave...me here" he whispered.  
  
"NO! I wont leave you shadow! Not now nor ever!" he cried.  
  
"But I can't run, that metal monster will catch us for sure"  
  
Determination filled Sonics emerald eyes, "Then ill run for us both"  
  
He wrapped his arms round shadows legs and back and carefully lifted him, shadow weakly clung to the blue hedgehog as sonic got shadow comfortable.  
  
"Hang on tight!"  
  
Sonic zoomed off blazing down the dirt paths and going deeper into the warehouse district.  
  
Metal shadow stood outside the warehouse motionless as his sensors tried to detect the hedgehog's location.  
  
"N-o-t-h-I-n-g..."   
  
A digital growl came from the robot as he felt the anger at his copies escape.  
  
'Queen Aleena...so she showed herself at last, but how did she know I was after more then just one chaos emerald?' he thought.  
  
Ever since he first used the chaos control he had hungered for more power then just one chaos emerald could provide, he had studied the myths and legends about the chaos emeralds and had come to one conclusion.  
  
If he had all seven he would be unstoppable.  
  
He turned on his heel and took to the air heading back to the headquarters to report to Robotnik, the fat old fool also wanted the seven emeralds, but Metal had no plans of sharing their power.  
  
His 'master' was nothing but a pawn to him.  
  
Shadow fought to keep his eyes open but he couldn't fight the darkness that threatened his vision, Sonics blue fur was stained red with shadows blood and the dark hedgehog knew he was in severe danger of death by blood loss.  
  
Sonic knew this too, he zoomed round the warehouses and abandoned buildings trying to find someone, a doctor, a nurse, a dentist for Christ's sake!  
  
As he rounded a corner he noticed a large faded sign on the side of a warehouse near him.  
  
'Pharmaceutical supplies and first aid provided by Mobotropilous health center'  
  
The health center had long since been shut down by Robotnik but maybe some first aid supplies remained.  
  
He zoomed into the abandoned loading docks kicking one of the side doors down and entering the warehouse.  
  
It was similar to the pervious warehouse except it had a few small offices in it too the desks and chairs were covered in dust.  
  
He noticed a couch in one of the offices he dashed into the room and gently deposited shadow on the couch.  
  
He cradled the dark hedgehogs face as he stared into shadows pain filled eyes.  
  
"Shadow listen im gonna search this place and find some bandages and first aid stuff, just lay still and relax and you'll be back on your feet in no time" sonic whispered.  
  
Shadow coughed and tears filled his eyes, "Im sorry sonic, I couldn't beat him...I couldn't protect you" he said sadly.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Don't be sad for even a second shadow, you did save me, you got us to safety" he leaned forward and gave shadow a small kiss on his head.  
  
"Ill be back in a second" he promised.  
  
He zipped away leaving shadow laying on the couch his mind constantly replaying the small kiss.  
  
Sonic raced round the warehouse opening crates left and right and smashing some that were locked with a powerful spin dash.  
  
'Empty...empty...empty!! Shadow needs treatment now!'  
  
He spotted a heavy plastic container hidden behind a crate he had just smashed, its heavy steel lock was untouched.  
  
In a burst of strength sonic grabbed the lock and pulled with all his might, the lock tore free and the case opened.  
  
"Bingo!" said sonic happily.  
  
Some bandages, antiseptic cream and antibiotics were in the chest.  
  
Stuffing as much as he could into his arms he raced back towards shadow who was lying still on the couch.  
  
Sonic quickly cleaned and bandaged shadows wounds thankful for Manics teaching of first aid to him.  
  
Shadow warily opened his eyes as he came back into consciousness, he felt a momentary fear at the feel of someone holding him but when he saw the familiar green eyes of sonic he relaxed.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
The blue hedgehog gave a small cry of relief and hugged the dark hedgehog firmly burying his head into shadows shoulder.  
  
Despite the pain he thankfully hugged the blue hedgehog back.  
  
"Sorry to make you worried" whispered shadow.  
  
Sonic pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly no, but I don't feel like im dying any more"  
  
Sonic gently rubbed a bruise under shadows eye, "This brings back memories"  
  
Shadow felt his throat tighten at the soft touch, "Yes, except this time my good looks are gonna be ruined for a while"  
  
Sonic smiled, "You still look good even with the bruises"  
  
Shadow blinked and stared at him in surprise while sonic blushed at what he just said.  
  
"Well...I mean your not that badly injured! I mean your face isn't unrecognisable...with you being injured so you do look good...in a way, I mean!"  
  
"Sonic, shadow interrupted. The blue hedgehog stopped babbling and looked at him, thank you" shadow smiled.  
  
Sonic gave a shy smile, "No problem"  
  
Shadow closed his eyes as he relaxed against the couch he felt sonic fidgeting and shuffling about trying to get comfortable on the couch without moving shadow.  
  
Shadow grinned as an idea came to him, "Trying to get comfortable?"  
  
Sonic nodded as he tried to curl up into a small space on the couch, shadow was laying on his side his legs slightly curled and Sonics was resting between then trying not to bump into them.  
  
Shadow reached up and gently placed his hands on Sonics shoulders the blue hedgehog squeaked in surprise then blushed at shadows chuckle.  
  
'Sonia said I should try to be more forward' shadow thought wickedly.  
  
He pulled sonic down gently as he moved to give the blue hedgehog space on the couch, due to the small size of the furniture shadow was pressed face to face with sonic, the blue hedgehogs quills prevented shadow from comfortably holding him from behind so he opted for this position.  
  
Sonics cheeks were bright red but he didn't pull away as shadow gently rubbed his arms.  
  
"Better?" the dark hedgehog asked softly.  
  
"Yes," whispered sonic.  
  
Shadow smiled as his eyes ran over the blue speedsters body, oh yes there was definite physical appeal there.  
  
Sonic shifted about and groaned as his back screamed in pain, he'd forgotten the injury while tending to shadow but now he realised that smashing into that crate must have given him a huge bruise.  
  
"You all right?" said shadow his eyes showing his concern.  
  
Sonic nodded while biting his lip, just ignore the pain and it'll fade in a few minutes he told himself.  
  
A bandaged hand with soft fur began to run over his back and Sonics eyes snapped open as he stared into shadow ruby eyes.  
  
"Relax, I wont hurt you" whispered shadow.  
  
Sonic was too shocked, and in too much bliss to reply, he closed his eyes as both shadows hands gently began to massage his sore back.  
  
Shadow for his part was fighting to keep his hormones under control, he knew all about lust and sexual desire from the textbooks but this was the first time he actually felt it and damn was it strong!  
  
Sonic gave a small moan as shadows hands pressed against his sore muscles and relieved the pain, his own hands unconsciously moved over shadows sides and gently rubbed the soft fur there.  
  
Shadow gulped as the whisper soft touch send shockwaves through his body, Sonics emerald eyes opened and the two hedgehogs could do nothing but stare helplessly at each other as they continued to massage each other.  
  
"Sonic"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Shadow swallowed his fear and decided to ask the question and pray to Maria and all the gods that sonic didn't kill him.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Sonics misty green eyes widened then a gentle twinkle entered them, he gave the barest of nods and that was all shadow needed.  
  
The dark hedgehog pressed himself against his blue counterpart and seized those soft lips that he had been fantasying about for ages.  
  
'Oh sweet god'  
  
Sonics lips were so soft and sweet, the taste and texture were exquisite and shadow groaned from deep in his throat as he pressed firmly worshiping the soft feeling.  
  
Sonics senses were flooded by shadows touch, he tasted slightly spicy and his lips felt amazing against his own.  
  
Feeling a bit bolder the blue hedgehog opened his mouth wider and shyly ran his tongue over shadows lips.  
  
A groan was shadows answer and the dark hedgehogs own tongue met his and soon the two were in a wet and pleasurable duel where there could be no loser only winners.  
  
Shadow pulled back for a breath and sonic gave a small whimper of disappointment, shadow quickly returned to their kiss apologising in gentle motions.  
  
He sucked on Sonics lower lip gently nibbling on the soft flesh as sonic moaned in pleasure.  
  
He felt Sonics hands run down his sides more urgently and he cried out as the smaller hedgehogs hands rubbed his groin.  
  
Sonics eyes snapped open and he blushed in embarrassment as he realised what he was doing, but he didn't stop, he loved the look of ecstasy on shadows face too much to stop.  
  
Shadow knew what was soon going to happen, his wish had been fulfilled and sonic it seemed was just as attracted to him as he was, but they were going too fast, shadows wounds were starting to ache due to his thrashing about.  
  
And he really didn't want his first time to be on a dusty couch in an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Sonic...sonic stop please..."  
  
Sonic pulled his hands back as if burned and quickly stuttered and whispered apologies in fear of doing something wrong.  
  
Shadow smiled and quickly gave the blue hedgehog a kiss on his lips; he was pleased to see how quickly he could make the other hedgehog mindless with such a small motion.  
  
"Im not mad sonic, nor do I regret this, its just...I don't want my first time to be so rushed, or on a dusty couch" he whispered sheepishly.  
  
Sonic blinked in surprise.  
  
'He's a virgin?'  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
"You're a virgin?" said sonic surprised.  
  
'Did I say something wrong?' thought shadow.  
  
"Well yes, I didn't...really get the opportunity to see other people, Maria and my...father were the only ones I had any real contact with" he explained nervously.  
  
"But I thought that...you and Maria had well.... been lovers" said sonic.  
  
Shadow blinked then blushed deeply, him and Maria?  
  
"No she was...was a sister to me, we were only friends...sonic is there something wrong with me being a virgin?" he said fearfully.  
  
"NO! Shadow im sorry I didn't mean to upset you!"  
  
Sonic pulled the dark hedgehog closer rubbing his back tenderly and kissing his head, shadow relaxed immediately.  
  
"Oh im sorry shadow, I didn't mean to rush you I just thought that you were nervous about us both being guys...not about this being your first"  
  
Sonic couldn't help but still feel a bit insecure, "You don't mind us both being male...do you?"  
  
Shadow reached up and swiftly kissed the cobalt hedgehog; he was becoming quite pleased with this new method of silencing sonic.  
  
"Would I do that if it mattered to me?" said shadow grinning.  
  
Sonic just nodded numbly, shadow smiled and snuggled deeper into Sonics arms, he was more then happy to accommodate him.  
  
"Shadow, should we try and get back to the others soon?" asked sonic.  
  
Shadow shook his head and breathed in Sonics sweet scent.  
  
"Can we stay like this...for just a bit longer?" pleaded shadow.  
  
"Whatever you want" answered sonic and rested his head against shadows.  
  
The two hedgehogs lay together quietly just enjoying the feel of being held.  
  
For shadow he finally felt at peace for the first time, he finally knew what the feeling of love was.  
  
Sonic too felt amazed that the powerful creature wanted him, and he was determined to be worthy of that affection.  
  
Barely five minutes later the two hedgehogs were sound asleep curled in each other's arms.  
  
End chapter  
  
Thank god for that!!!  
  
9,896 words, beat that!!!!  
  
Send lots of reviews you guys ok, cya! 


	6. The guardian: part 1

I apologise for the VERY long delay, ive been up to my neck in shit and had little time to focus on this fiction, but I'm back now and ill try and type faster ok :)  
  
Shadows obsesser: thanks again for the review and please don't bang your head I don't want one of my reviewers to have brain damage.  
  
As for my writing talents I'm not really that good but if you want to get better just take your time with a chapter and keep praticing until its perfect:)  
  
Crystalstorm: thanks again I hope this ones good to read too.  
  
Kitty: glad you think this stories great but I cant send you the next chapter to you alone, it would be unfair to the others, and my email is messed up but that's just another point.  
  
Aeyvi Allen Poe: thanks for your review and I'm sorry I made you cry, and btw you should change the lost sentence to, YOU SO ROCK BOY! :)  
  
Julie-Su shadow: sorry about the punctionation I'm always making mistakes but I'm glad you feel my stories worthy of a review oh great julie-su.  
  
'Dyingsoul bows'  
  
Anyway I liked your fanfiction too and I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Gryph: thanks for the review and for making my story one of your favourites.  
  
Dragon master naya: be immature! Be immature!  
  
Chapter 6- the guardian  
  
Metal shadow hissed in disgust as he watched the pitiful meatbags run for cover as he flew above them.  
  
'Such weak creatures...they don't deserve to live' he thought darkly.  
  
The citizens of robotrobilous watched fearfully as the sinister robotic hedgehog zoomed above them.  
  
"What is it?" asked a rat to his companion a large weasel.  
  
"Never seen it before but it must be one of robotniks damn robots, that asshole, I hope the freedom fighters trash this one like they did to that other metal hedgehog" he whispered back.  
  
Metal shadows eyes flicked towards them as his audio sensors picked up their weak attempts at whispering.  
  
He came to a sudden halt and landed next to the two mobians.  
  
"T-h-a-t s-o-r-t o-f t-a-l-k-I-n-g c-o-u-l-d b-e c-o-n-s-I-d-e-r-e-d h-e-r-t-I-c-a-t-a-l w-I-s-h-I-n-g h-a-r-m o-n o-n-e o-f l-o-r-d r-o-b-o-t-n-I-k-s s-o-l-d-I-e-r-s" he hissed as he idly swung his arm blade.  
  
The rat squeaked in fear and hid behind the large weasel, the weasel coughed and gave a small nervous smile.  
  
"Hey I'm just talking you know? Its not like I really mean what I say I'm just...ya know contemplated what could happen"  
  
The rat popped his head round the weasel's arms; "it's not like talkings illegal!"  
  
Metal shadow smiled and lengthened his blades.  
  
"A-s a m-a-t-t-e-r o-f f-a-c-t I-t I-s"  
  
It took just two swings and a rat and weasel head fell to the floor, the people who had been watching screamed in fear and mothers covered their children's eyes as fathers hurried to move their families away from the grinning robot.  
  
His optics dimmed in pleasure as the warm blood of the dead mobian wash over him... god it felt good.  
  
Once again metal shadow thanked the chaos emerald that nestled deep inside his body for these new feelings and sensations it granted him.  
  
He looked around laughing in morbid amusement as people ran in all directions away from him, pathetic beings.  
  
He resumed his flight his spirits, or the electronic equivalent humming in satisfaction. After shadow and sonic escaped the robot had been shaking with anger, killing someone had really helped ease it.  
  
As he blasted through the air he contemplated not for the first time how it was he had such feelings, and why he viewed his master, robotnik as a pathetic meatsack?  
  
'The chaos emerald has indeed had some strange effects on me' he mused.  
  
He did a few spins and barrel dives as the wind whistled over his metal skin, the emeralds power allowed him to dimly feel the soothing touch but it seemed only negative feelings and emotions could be processed with any clarity.  
  
'Appropriate that the chaos emerald allows me to only feel chaotic emotions... hate, anger, rage are the most common ones'  
  
He noted that the huge obese form of robotnik was the first to bring these emotions to the fray.  
  
He landed gracefully on the heliport of the capital; his 'master' was standing there tapping his feet with his arms crossed.  
  
Several tall guard robots stood next to him, metal noticed robotnik didn't seem to care about the blood covering his hull.  
  
"Well?" he spat as his mad eyes looked over his creation  
  
"T-h-e s-c-I-e-n-t-I-s-t w-a-s k-I-l-l-e-d a-s o-r-d-e-r-e-d a-n-d t-h-e p-l-a-n-s w-e-r-e d-e-s-t-r-o-y-e-d" Metal replied monotonelessly.  
  
"And the hedgehogs?" Robotnik said his eyes narrowing.  
  
"T-h-e-y e-s-c-a-p-e-d"  
  
Robotniks roar of anger forced the robot to shut off his audio sensors for a second, robotnik was angrily ranting when he turned them back on.  
  
"-How could you let those damn hedgehogs escape metal!? I gave you a chaos emerald, you should have killed them effortlessly and yet they escaped you!!!" he raged furiously.  
  
His eyes glittered dangerously and he leaned slightly towards metal.  
  
"I should have you destroyed" he said.  
  
Metal stiffened and his optics flared with anger, he almost swung his blades at robotnik due to his threat but kept still so as not to provoke the guard robots protecting robotnik.  
  
These robots were a new breed with only a small amount in existence; they were called chaosbots and were fuelled by special generators called chaos drives.  
  
This was energy drawn from metals chaos emerald and placed in special batteries; the chaosbots had the ability to warp reality to move and jump faster then physics would allow.  
  
Although they did not have a true chaos control ability they were resistant to chaos attacks and metal would be hard pressed to beat seven of them at once.  
  
"T-h-e-y h-a-d a-s-s-I-t-a-n-c-e, q-u-e-e-n A-l-e-e-n-a" hissed Metal.  
  
Robotniks eyes widened in surprise before he frowned in thought, "Continue" he said with a small hand motion.  
  
"T-h-e q-u-e-e-n u-s-e-d a-n u-n-k-n-o-w-n c-h-a-o-s a-b-I-l-I-t-y t-o c-o-n-t-a-I-n m-e t-h-e-n s-h-e h-a-n-d-e-d s-h-a-d-o-w t-h-e r-e-d c-h-a-o-s e-m-e-r-a-l-d, h-e c-h-a-o-s c-o-n-t-r-o-l-e-d t-o s-a-f-e-t-y a-n-d t-h-e-n t-h-e q-u-e-e-n u-s-e-d t-h-e p-u-r-p-l-e c-h-a-o-s e-m-e-r-a-l-d t-o t-e-l-e-p-o-r-t h-e-r-s-e-l-f t-o a u-n-k-n-o-w-n l-o-c-a-t-I-o-n" said metal, he was glad he didn't need to breath.  
  
Robotnik stroked his moustache as he contemplated this, metal stood to attention calculating how quickly he could chop up the robot to robotniks right and blast away to safety.  
  
"Very well metal, it is a shame that the hedgehogs escaped but now we know the locations of three emeralds and how the queen has evaded me for so long" said robotnik.  
  
Metal optics dimmed into a frown, quickly checked his sensors to see if he had heard wrong, no everything was fine.  
  
"T-h-r-e-e e-m-e-r-a-l-d-s s-I-r?" asked metal.  
  
Robotniks grin was diabolic and metal was idly wondering how many mobians had seen that grin before being executed.  
  
"Not just any emerald, said robotnik, but a master emerald!"  
  
Metals optics brightened in manic glee.  
  
'The master'  
  
The sun was just beginning to set over the city of robotrobilous and all over the city mobians were getting into bed grateful or in some cases angered that they survived another day.  
  
Somewhere in the warehouse district of old robotrobilous a hedgehog was awaking.  
  
Sonics mind was having trouble figuring out where it was and if it was safe to wake its consiounseness up.  
  
Two arms were wrapped round its body, dark ebony and red fur was covering those arms and a sweet spicy smell was gently wafting into Sonics nostrils.  
  
Shadow, realised Sonics mind, immediately deciding everything was fine the mind ceased the fight or flight response and woke sonic up.  
  
"Ow my back" groaned sonic as his bruised back ached, he stretched out giving a small moan of pleasure as his spine popped back into place.  
  
"Definitely enjoying the show"  
  
Sonics eyes snapped open to stare into the pair of ruby eyes staring lustfully back at him, he gulped as shadows arms went round his waist and pulled him closer.  
  
"Shadow...it wasn't a dream?" he asked quietly.  
  
Shadow smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Thank god!" cried sonic as he hugged shadow back and gave a light kiss on the dark hedgehog's lips.  
  
Of course it was meant to be a light kiss but shadows lips tasted so nice and shadows hands felt so good rubbing his quills.  
  
Sonic and shadow passionately kissed as the two held each other close.  
  
Shadow let go of Sonics lips and clamped his teeth over Sonics neck; Sonics cry of surprise turned into a whimper as shadow happily bit and kissed Sonics neck.  
  
"Shadow...oh shads, we need to...ohhh...stop" said sonic desperately.  
  
"Why?" mumbled shadow, sonic could feel the dark hedgehogs grin against his fur.  
  
"Because you wanted to go slow," said sonic quickly.  
  
Shadow leaned forward and blew gently on the blue hedgehog's ear; sonic gave a stifled squeal at the erotic touch.  
  
"I changed my mind," said shadow evilly as he attacked Sonics ear.  
  
"AHHH but, it's a dusty couch, in an abandoned warehouse!" said sonic as he clamped his eyes shut.  
  
Shadow began to gently rub Sonics stomach as he slowly went lower.  
  
"Your point?" he asked amused.  
  
Sonic groaned as his eyes fluttered beneath their lids.  
  
"No point" he squeaked.  
  
Shadow chuckled as he went lower, Sonics whole body was tense as it waited for the touch but suddenly shadows hand left and sonic felt the dark hedgehog get up.  
  
Sonic opened his eyes blinking as he looked around for shadow, the dark hedgehog had gotten up to stretch and sonic in his lust filled state couldn't help but drink in the site of him.  
  
"Your right we should stop, after all it is a bit of a messy place to do this" said shadow.  
  
"You stopped" whispered sonic in accusation.  
  
Shadow eyed his younger lover (boyfriend?), the blue hedgehog was laying on the couch one leg hanging off the edge, he was panting and his green eyes had turned a dark jade in passion.  
  
'Dammit I hate hormones'  
  
Shadow walked back over and carefully laid over his blue counterpart, he leaned down and gave the blue hedgehog a tender kiss.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled shadow.  
  
Sonic smiled and then began to kiss shadow more fiercely; his tongue entered shadows mouth and twined with the dark hedgehog's own tongue.  
  
'Oh god, I can't believe how good this feels' thought shadow.  
  
Sonic pulled back and copying shadow gently nibbled on his ear, a groan was shadows response and sonic grinned wickedly.  
  
"Do like that?" whispered sonic.  
  
"Yes" groaned shadow.  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
"Oh hell yes"  
  
Sonic grinned, "Then you...have...to...CATCH ME!"  
  
Sonic quickly jumped up and ran as fast as he could, shadow lay on the couch blinking before growling in anger.  
  
"Sneaky little!"  
  
He picked the red chaos emerald from the floor and shouted chaos control.  
  
Sonic laughed as he kept replaying shadows look of outrage in his head, he felt slightly guilty but shadow had teased him so he was just teasing back!  
  
He ran through the warehouse before entering a large cargo area, he quickly ducked behind a crate giggling.  
  
He blinked as a strange tingling feeling came over him, it felt like his fur was under some kind of static charge and he shivered as a blast of energy washed over him.  
  
"Got ya!!"  
  
Sonic blinked as shadow took hold of his arms and held him in place, the dark hedgehog was grinning and a few red sparkles were just dissipating from him.  
  
'He used chaos control...is that what I felt?' thought sonic.  
  
Shadow smiled and looked lustfully over his blue lover.  
  
"And now for my prize" he whispered.  
  
"You cheated," said sonic irritably.  
  
"All's fair in love and war" said shadow as he plundered the speedsters lips, the kiss was wild and passionate and sonic felt his knees grow weak at the ferocious kiss.  
  
He felt shadows arms wrap round his waist and lift him into the air, on instinct he wrapped his legs round shadow to keep himself stable.  
  
Shadow pulled back and Sonics head swam in a daze as he gently touched his lips.  
  
"EEP!" sonic squeaked as shadows hands left his waist and held him by his behind, a deep red blush flooded Sonics cheeks and he bowed his head in embarrassment as shadow chuckled.  
  
"You look so cute sonic" he said praisedly.  
  
His lips again sought out Sonics and the two hedgehogs clung together as they gave in to their mutual affection for each other.  
  
'I cant get enough of him, he's like a drug, a sweet mind numbing elixir that I cant live without' thought shadow.  
  
'He's holding me by my ass! Oh god why'd he have to do that now I cant think at all...well I can think about how nice it feels to be touched there! Oh god...his lips...their like some kind of exotic spice!' sonic sang in his head.  
  
"SONICCCCC!!!"  
  
"SHADOOOWWWWW!"  
  
The two hedgehogs looked at each other for a moment before leaning their heads against each other in disappointment.  
  
"Its Manic" whispered sonic sadly.  
  
"And Sonia" replied shadow wearily.  
  
"SSSONICCC WHERE ARE YOU!!" yelled Manics voice from outside the warehouse.  
  
Shadow groaned and buried his head into Sonics shoulder; the blue hedgehog nuzzled him, as the dark hedgehog muttered bitterly, "Never get any peace from those two"  
  
Sonic nodded and gave his...his boyfriend? A kiss on his head.  
  
"We need to go to them" he whispered.  
  
"Cant I just chaos control us to a nice sunny beach somewhere?" muttered shadow.  
  
Sonic gave a small smile and shook his head.  
  
"Let me down shadow"  
  
Shadow shook his head as he rubbed Sonics behind; he grinned at Sonics blush.  
  
"Sorry I like where you are at the moment" he smirked.  
  
Sonic gulped as he heard the warehouse doors opening.  
  
"Sorry" he whispered as he kicked shadow in the chest bouncing off the other hedgehog and landing on his feet away from him.  
  
Manic stepped into the warehouse and spotted the two hedgehogs, he grinned and ran towards with Sonia at his heels.  
  
"Dudes! About time we've been looking everywhere for you two!" he said breathlessly.  
  
Sonia strolled over and eyed the furious glare shadow was throwing at sonic, she turned towards her sheepish looking brother.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were ambushed," said shadow as he picked himself off of the floor.  
  
"The scientist was murdered and a bunch of robots new robots tried to kill us" added sonic.  
  
Shadow smirked, "They didn't have a chance"  
  
"True but they weren't the problem" replied sonic.  
  
Shadow snarled, "Metal shadow"  
  
Manic frowned and turned towards sonic for an explanation.  
  
"Remember metal sonic?" they all nodded with angry looks, "Well they remade him as metal shadow and it was him who gave us all these wounds, his eyes turned towards shadow, and nearly killed him" said sonic sadly.  
  
"But shadow you trashed the last one easily, why couldn't you deal with this one?" asked Manic.  
  
"He had a chaos emerald," said shadow solemnly.  
  
"You mean-" whispered Sonia.  
  
"Yes, he has the chaos control now"  
  
The group stood for a moment in silence, all contemplating this new enemy.  
  
'I won't stand a chance against him unless I find a chaos emerald, but this world is so different, where will I begin my search?' mused shadow.  
  
'How can we beat him? I guess shadow will need a chaos emerald but I hate the fact that I can't help him! Next time that damn robot will get what it deserves and nobody's gonna stop me!' sonic vowed.  
  
Shadow looked up at Manic and remembered his disappearance yesterday, "Manic"  
  
"Yeah?" the green hedgehog turned towards him.  
  
Shadows eyes burned into his and manic gulped at the feeling of unease they created.  
  
"Where were you? Me and sonic waited but you never showed up? Weren't you supposed to wait outside the warehouse!?" he said in accusation.  
  
Manic hung him head, "Some swatbots turned up, they spotted my van and attacked, I tried to hold them off and I did wait but I couldn't take much more damage to the van! I'm sorry shadow..." he said sadly.  
  
Shadow stared at him but sonic walked over to his brother and slung an arm over his shoulders giving him a gentle hug.  
  
"Its ok manic, I know how annoying those swatbots are, I forgive you?" he said gently with a small smile on his lips.  
  
Manic smiled back and Sonia gave a small grin in the background.  
  
Shadow sighed and gave manic a pat of his shoulder, "its ok manic, I'm sorry about the outburst ive just been having a bad day that's all"  
  
Sonic glared at him and shadow gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Well mostly a bad day"  
  
Sonic continued to glare as Sonia stepped forward and took shadows and Sonics arms.  
  
"Come, let's get out of this place and get those wounds properly tended to" she said half dragging the two hedgehogs towards the van.  
  
Shadow sipped his coffee as he watched his affection being bandaged by Manic, the three hedgehogs were back in the triplets hideout, Sonia had gone back to bed as she still needed to recover so Manic had taken it upon himself to administer first aid to them.  
  
Right now shadow was indulging in a new hobby, watching sonic and trying to get him to blush with small actions.  
  
His ruby eyes roamed suggestively over the cobalt hedgehog and he felt Sonics eyes burning into him.  
  
'Try this sonic'  
  
Shadow stood up and yawned stretching his body out and exercising his muscles, he groaned and at the last second turned it into a more sensual moan as his muscles worked their kinks out.  
  
A squeak came from the couch and shadow watched as sonic blushed and looked away while Manic just looked suspiciously at his brothers blush.  
  
Shadow licked his lips and continued to sip his coffee as he stretched out on his couch.  
  
Well not his couch but considering he had been sleeping in it ever since he got here so why not make it mine?  
  
"There bro your done, now why don't you and shadow get some rest, I'm off to bed" the green hedgehog said getting warily to his feet.  
  
"Why to bed, its only 10:00am?" asked shadow.  
  
Manic looked like he was considering not answering but shook his head and mustered enough energy to do so.  
  
"Me and Sonia were up all night looking for you, add the fact that due to our mission two days ago where we were up till gone midnight I can say I'm pretty tired at the moment" he said with a yawn at the end.  
  
Sonic smiled as his brother and gave him a light push towards the dorms, "Go to bed Manic, have a good sleep bro"  
  
Manic gave a weary wave and walked almost drunkenly towards his room.  
  
Sonics eyes watched Manic like a hawk while shadow sipped his coffee.  
  
"Swish" the automatic doors opened, let manic through, then closed.  
  
Shadow gave a cry of surprise as his coffee was forcibly torn from his hand and a gloved hand pushed him into the couch.  
  
"What the he-"  
  
Sonics lips smashed into his and all thoughts left the dark hedgehog as he was blown away yet again by the whirlwind of taste, smell and sight that only sonic could create.  
  
A groan came from his lips as Sonics body settled on his lap and his lips and teeth continued to torture shadow.  
  
'Oh but such sweet torture'  
  
Sonic pulled back and the two hedgehogs stared at each other in rapture.  
  
"What...might I ask...was that for?" asked shadow breathlessly.  
  
Sonic gave a sexy smile; shadow tried not to gulp at the look of lust the speedster was giving him.  
  
"Just to warn you that I don't like being teased"  
  
Shadow despite himself couldn't stop the raised eyeridge, and cocky smirk.  
  
"Well then ill have to tease you more often"  
  
Sonic glared and quickly began to tickle the dark hedgehog's sides.  
  
Shadow cried out, giggling and laughing as he tried unsuccessfully to fight off sonic.  
  
"No stop...hehe...stop...haha...stop it please!!" he said in between laughter.  
  
"You sorry for what you did?"  
  
"...No" the tickling intensified.  
  
"YES...YES!"  
  
Sonic grinned as shadow took in big gulps of air; he gave the ebony hedgehog a light kiss before getting of him.  
  
"See now that wasn't so hard"  
  
Shadow just watched as sonic went over to the kichten and began to rummage around in the cupboards, his eyes widened as sonic bent over to get some cereal.  
  
'Oh yeah I'm loving the view' shadow thought wickedly.  
  
Robotrobilous- palace of robotnik  
  
"Look at it metal, its magnificent...such power, it has held an island in the air for thousands of years and evaded detection until now!""Said robotnik in awe.  
  
Metal just continued to observe the satellite photos of the island, it shouldn't be too difficult to get to it with his chaos powered boosters, the emerald was in the open completely unprotected...but what of the guardian?  
  
"M-y l-o-r-d w-h-a-t o-f t-h-e g-u-a-r-d-I-a-n?" he asked.  
  
"The echidna race is long dead metal! Their pathetic species died when they tried to stop my species from inhabiting this planet thousands of years ago...now I have claimed it and their precious guardian line is now long dead" he said evilly.  
  
Metal didn't comment but continued to stare at the magnified images of the master emerald.  
  
'With this in my possession my search for the emeralds will be that much easier, soon my master you will know terror like never before' the robot thought darkly.  
  
Nearby a mobian was busy cleaning the floor, the young female squirrel went unnoticed by the robot and robotnik as the small earrings she wore took pictures of angel islands photos.  
  
'Hope the resistance gets to that gem before those monsters do' she thought and continued to scrub.  
  
Sonic underground- hideout  
  
Shadow held the red emerald in his hands as he contemplated his next moves.  
  
'I have an emerald, but that female hedgehog said that metal shadow would be going for all seven...is it even possible for a robot to go super? Even so I have to find out where the others are before him'  
  
He felt sonic sit next to him on the couch and a gloved hand reached over to gently touch the emerald.  
  
"She gave it to you" whispered sonic.  
  
Shadow nodded.  
  
"Has she been watching us all this time? Whenever we got close she'd just teleport away? Why was she avoiding us!?" sonic said sadly.  
  
Shadows heart clenched painfully, as tears appeared in Sonics eyes, he reached over and pulled his love into his arms.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
Sonic nodded against shadows shoulder, "She's my mother"  
  
Shadows eyes widened in surprise, his mother? God...that's why she looked so much like Sonia, or perhaps it's the other way round.  
  
"She must have a reason for avoiding you all, maybe it wasn't safe to be together?"  
  
Sonic pulled back with anger in his eyes, "Why not! We have been searching for years trying to find her, all this time we thought maybe she was a prisoner being tortured or even dead in some dirty street killed by one of robotniks hunter robots!"  
  
He shook his heads as tears fell from his eyes, "And all this time she was fine, just...just watching us! Why didn't she send a message or a note saying she was ok or to stop looking for her because of some higher purpose!"  
  
Sonics shoulders shook as he gave little hiccups and stifled cries; shadow pulled him back into a hug and curled himself round the blue hedgehog.  
  
They lay with shadow curled behind him with his arms wrapped round Sonics waist as he nuzzled Sonics shoulder.  
  
"Sonic please don't cry...I...I don't know what to do to help..."  
  
Sonic twisted round and gave shadow a kiss; the dark hedgehog closed his eyes at the gentle touch.  
  
"You're doing just fine shadow, thank you," said sonic as he pulled back.  
  
Shadow smiled and went for another kiss, the two where about to meet when the T.V suddenly shot on.  
  
An aged walrus was on screen; he wore a military uniform and various medals and ribbons on his clothing.  
  
A glass monocle covered one eye and his two tusks were polished and clean.  
  
Sonic and shadow just stared as the walrus raised an eyebrow at the two hedgehog's position.  
  
"There's no need to salute or anything sonic," he said with a kind smile.  
  
Sonic jumped up to his feet almost tripping in the process and knocking shadow off the couch.  
  
'This better not start becoming a habit' thought shadow darkly.  
  
"Sir!" said sonic throwing a salute.  
  
The general saluted back, "At ease sonic"  
  
Sonic relaxed and then looked worriedly at shadow as the ebony hedgehog picked himself up.  
  
"Care to explain this?" asked the walrus with a narrowing of his eyes as he inspected shadow.  
  
Shadow glared back, he didn't like the way this walrus seemed to be sizing him up.  
  
"This is shadow uncle, he's the new member of sonic underground" said sonic.  
  
'Uncle?' thought shadow in bewilderment as he stared at sonic.  
  
"Ah yes the infamous shadow, the hedgehog who sent Michael back with mild burning and a wounded pride back to base and the hedgehog who assisted in the recovery of the warhead" he said still looking over shadow.  
  
"He saved Sonia uncle," said sonic.  
  
The walrus's eyes looked over shadow with a bit more softness, he nodded and his concerned eyes turned to sonic.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's fine, she got a broken nose and some bruising and cuts but she will recover"   
  
The walrus looked miserable, "I'm sorry sonic, if I had known that sleet and dingoe where there id never have sent you"  
  
"No instead you'd have sent someone else and they'd have failed, you asked us because we can do the extreme missions uncle" said sonic.  
  
The walrus noticed the bandage on Sonics back and shadows bruises.  
  
"Metal shadow?" he asked with anger.  
  
Sonic nodded.  
  
"Damn that monster and his creator robotnik! Ill have him executed in the most painful way imaginable when this war is won!" he swore hatefully.  
  
"Ok ok hold up!" said shadow holding his hands up, "Care to explain why the hell a walrus is your uncle sonic and what message you have came to give us" he said the last bit directed at the walrus.  
  
Sonic blushed in embarrassment, "This is general Malagner, he's in charge of the defence of Mobodoon City and one of the high command"  
  
Malagner coughed and then straightened his monocle; "Ive recently gained news of Robotniks next move in his search for the chaos emeralds"  
  
"How'd you know he was looking for them?" asked sonic.  
  
"We've had our spies keep track of that beast Metal shadow ever since it was created, what it did to Sleet and Dingoe proved how dangerous it could be" said Malagner.  
  
"Wait, what did it do to them?"  
  
"Used the chaos control then chopped them up into small cubes," said Malagner with a grimace.  
  
Sonics eyes widened in horror as he tried to get the images out of his head, shadow stepped forward and laid his hand on his mates shoulder, ""so what's their plan?" he asked.  
  
"They are preparing to move to this strange island that appears to be floating about fifty miles about the land"  
  
Shadow felt his gut clenched as he processed this information, "Angel Island..." he whispered.  
  
"You know it?" asked Malagner.  
  
"It's the resting place of the master emerald"  
  
"A master emerald?" asked sonic.  
  
"Its powers is far greater then even the chaos emeralds combined, it also has the power to neutralise chaos energy" shadow explained.  
  
"Yes and we need someone to get their and find the emerald before anyone else does" said Malagner.  
  
"I suggest you all go, it will be less dangerous if you are all working together"  
  
Sonic nodded while shadow frowned as a thought came to him.  
  
"Wait how are we gonna get there? I cant chaos control us there if I don't know where the island is"  
  
Malagner smiled, "That's why our top mechanic (a childish scream of "scientist!" was heard in the background) uh...scientist has developed a new aviation vehicle and is going to ferry you all to the Island"  
  
Shadows frown deepened that second voice had sounded familiar.  
  
"Please look after him when he arrives, despite his intelligence he is only a cub so keep an eye on him wont you?" whispered malagner.  
  
Sonic gave him thumps up, "Don't worry uncle he'll be in good hands"  
  
"Thank you sonic, he will be here in a hour"  
  
Shadow nodded and sonic turned to leave to go wake up the others.  
  
"Shadow" said malagner once sonic was gone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you truly care for my nephew, so please make sure he gets back safely with the emerald"  
  
"Don't worry sir, Ill die before I let any harm come to him" swore shadow.  
  
Malagner nodded and gave a curt salute as the video screen cut off.  
  
Shadow sighed as he rubbed his quills and went to clean the coffee mess on the floor.  
  
'How did my life get so complicated?'   
  
Sonias mind was in turmoil as she did her daily routine of martial arts, inside the gym her cool, calm face and perfectly aligned movements belied the chaos going on inside.  
  
'First shadow shows up and some how gains my brothers love, Manic might have not noticed by I know what they were doing before we found them'  
  
She did a combo of punches and kicks against the punching bag she was working against, her hands were sore and sweat dripped from her quills but she was in too much confusion to think to stop.  
  
'Now this metal shadow has the whole city and the resistance in fear, he's beaten up my brother, nearly killed shadow and apparently he's trying to become a god with all these emeralds!'  
  
She hissed as she slammed her foot over and over again in a roundhouse kick against the punching bag.  
  
'And ive also got to deal with that fucking crazed stalker Michael! He's never left me alone ever since I met him all those years ago...I wish he'd just leave me alone!'  
  
Her punches and kicks turned more ferocious as she channelled her anger against the bag despite the pain.  
  
'Stupid males! Not a single one is worthy of me! Not a single one could even hope to stand against me in combat and I doubt they could in bed either!'  
  
She gave a stifled shriek of anger as she began to slash her small claws against the bag.  
  
'Where is my mate! Where is the one who can take me...why do I have to be alone!'  
  
She jumped up and spinning round smashed her foot against the punching bag causing its chains to snap and sending it flying across the gym.  
  
Sonia fell to the ground as she took deep breaths and felt her sweat cause her quills to stick in all directions.  
  
'Where is my equal?'  
  
Manic was busy banging away on his drums; the soothing beat calming his soul.  
  
'Damn, I wish thinks hadn't gotten so messed up lately'  
  
He closed his eyes as continued to play the song with beats plucked straight from his beating heart.  
  
'Life was so simple as a thief was, you stole, you ate, you lived. Then I met my family and I had a purpose, fuck I was a prince, that one got a few laughs from me.   
  
We were freedom fighters fighting to find our mom and to save mobious from Ro-butt-nik.  
  
But now its getting more dangerous, Sonia, sonic hell even shadow came close to death in just two days, I don't know what id do without them.  
  
My brother doesn't know that I know he and shadow are together, I saw them flirting this morning, but its cool, shadows good for sonic and he makes a good ally in this fight.'  
  
Manic sighed as he stopped playing on his drums and called them back into the medallion, an hour was up.  
  
'I just hope nothing else happens to them'  
  
The four hedgehogs were waiting in a clearing just outside their base, sonic and shadow were both sitting against a tree trying to be as close as possibly without actually looking like it.  
  
Sonia was busy scanning the air for this plane that would take them to the Island, professional, as always she never let her guard down despite Manics asking her to 'chill out sis'.  
  
She was dressed in a black leather cat suit, the leather accented all her curves and womanly traits without restricting movement, at shadows questioned she had replied.  
  
"It's easy to knock someone out when they're too busy looking at my breasts," she had said with a smirk.  
  
Shadow had nodded and spent the next half-hour staying close to sonic so he wouldn't be tempted to stare, he loved sonic and would never cheat on him but that outfit really called for attention.  
  
Manic was busy making small "do-da-do-dit-do" noises as he listened to his Walkman while strutting around the clearing.  
  
A low whirling noise filled the clearing as something approached them, sonic and shadow jumped to their feet and looked around for the plane as Sonia stopped her pacing.  
  
Manic continued to dance to his music completely oblivious.  
  
The whirling noise increased in volume as leaves and light debris flew all round them, the source of the noise then pulled up above them.  
  
It looked like a military helicopter but with reinforced armour plating and various weapon systems on it, Shadow noted that the missiles were both heat and energy seeking missiles.  
  
The energy ones were produced to combat robotniks new robots, which had little to no heat signature so a new missile system, was developed.  
  
The helicopter touched down and the large passenger door that led to the cargo area of the plane opened.  
  
Shadow gasped as he saw the driver.  
  
"No way"  
  
A small fox cub of around ten years old was staring at them, he wore old pilot goggles over his eyes and a scarf round his neck, his two tails twitched back and forth behind him.  
  
"Hello?" he asked nervously.  
  
Shadow stepped forward and smirked a little as tails stepped back.  
  
"Your tails right?"  
  
The fox looked surprised, "How'd you know my name?"  
  
"Lucky guess, I'm shadow" he held his hand forward.  
  
Tails reached forward and shook the dark hedgehog's hand.  
  
"Its great to meet you guys, ive heard a lot of great stuff about you" said tails excitedly.  
  
"We cant take all the credit, a lot of people helped us" said Sonia stepping forward and smiling gently at the young fox.  
  
"But still we are the great and all-powerful sonic underground so we deserve some credit sis, hiya little guy I'm sonic" said the speedster as he zipped forward and shook tails hand.  
  
"Wow your sonic! Ive heard all about you, how you can dodge laser blasts like they moved in slow motion, how you can break the sound barrier, and how you blew up all those factories single handily!" gushed tails hero worship in his eyes.  
  
Sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I did do some of that," he said embarrassed.  
  
"He can also eat six chilli dogs in less then ten seconds," said Sonia with a smirk.  
  
Sonic glared and shadow gave a small snicker.  
  
"Well that's still cool...um don't you have another brother?" tails asked Sonic.  
  
They all looked round to see manic still had his back to them singing to himself.  
  
"I WANNA RUN AWAY, NEVER SAY GOODBYE, I WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH, INSTEAD OF WONDERING WHY!"   
  
"MANNIIICCC!!" sonic and Sonia screamed at once.  
  
"GAHH!" Manic fell over as he spun round, he quickly took in the sight of the helicopter, his angry siblings, an amused shadow and a small fox cub staring confused at him.  
  
"Wassup dudes!" said Manic as he pulled the earphones out of his ears and walked towards them.  
  
"And who's this little guy?" he asked as he grinned at Tails.  
  
"I'm Tails...are you-you Manic?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yep you're talking to the king of rock and roll himself!" he stated with a little pose, Sonia and sonic sweatdropped.  
  
"Wow ive heard all your music it's so cool! I wish I could be as good with drums as you are!" screeched tails practically hopping up and down.  
  
"Whoa there little dude, don't want you going into orbit, naw anyone can be as good as me with practice, it took me years to get to my skill level" he said.  
  
He wrapped his arm round the young fox's shoulders as he lead him inside both talking about drum kits and music beats.  
  
"I get the feeling they're gonna be talking about drums all through the flight" said shadow.  
  
The other hedgehogs nodded as they all piled into the helicopter and got a seat.  
  
"What do you think about the photos of this drum set? I made it myself!"  
  
"Whoa little dude that's cool! How'd you do it?"  
  
Shadow sighed; yep this will be a long flight.  
  
"And to your left we have the mysterious Island now known as Angel Island!" said the young voice of Tails.  
  
The hedgehogs all clambered to the nearest window in awe of what they were seeing.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything like it" whispered sonic.  
  
"Once" replied shadow.  
  
The helicopter made several runs over the island until Tails found a big enough clearing near the centre of the Island.  
  
They touched down and soon all the hedgehogs and the fox were looking over the beautiful forest, clear waters. Unpolluted air and trees and plantlife full of life and health...this place was perfect.  
  
"Ok everyone I have to say something before we go deeper into this place, I have to warn you about the guardian" said shadow.  
  
"The guardian?" asked Sonia.  
  
"At first I thought he wouldn't be here, but after seeing Tails in this reality I'm pretty certain Knuckles might be here too" he said pointing at the surprised fox.  
  
"Tails was in your reality too?" asked sonic.  
  
"What am I like!?" said Tails excited.  
  
"You're a genius, you help out sonic by building your own robots and tools to combat Robotniks, your also his best friend" said Shadow.  
  
The fox and hedgehog looked at each other, sonic gave a small smile and ruffled tails head fur.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that" he said happily.  
  
"Dude, what are we like in your reality?" said manic pointing to himself and Sonia.  
  
Shadow sighed, he had hoped they wouldn't ask this, "As far as I can tell you don't exist, sonic never mentioned having family and I never saw you guys"  
  
Manic and Sonia were silent while sonic looked slightly sick.  
  
"Well that sonic doesn't know what he's missing, because I know that I wouldn't want to live without you guys" he said turning towards Sonia and manic.  
  
"You're my family, and I love you guys, that's what matters"  
  
Manic smiled, "Thanks man"  
  
"So who is this Knuckles?" asked Sonia.  
  
"He's the protector of the master emerald and the only surviving Echidna in existence," said shadow.  
  
"What's an echidna?" asked manic.  
  
"An Echidna is an offshoot of the hedgehog genome, long dreadlocks of thick muscles and sinew hang from its head, tribal pictures dictate that usually this dreadlocks would be adorned with various jewellery, also they had the ability to glide with them by trapping air in the dreadlocks.  
  
The echidna males also have elongated knuckles making powerful bony spurs that could be used as climbing tools or to kill prey or enemies.  
  
The Echidnas are believed to be extinct as of one thousand years ago," said Tails taking a deep breath.  
  
The hedgehogs stared at him before shadow broke the silence.  
  
"Any more questions?"  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads.  
  
"Ok lets start our search," said shadow as he pulled his emerald from the plane.  
  
"Ill stay here and get the cyclone mark five ready for a speedy get-away," said tails.  
  
Sonic nodded as the four hedgehogs entered the forest and began heading towards the centre of the island.  
  
Intruders.  
  
The master always warns me of enemies.  
  
Four hedgehogs, they will be tough but not impossible to beat, hedgehogs always were the strongest enemies.  
  
What?  
  
A child of chaos?  
  
So the dark one knows the secret of the chaos.  
  
It doesn't matter they will all die.  
  
No one must take the master from here.  
  
The universe itself would be in danger if the master were used for evil.  
  
The blue one is the mate of the dark one?  
  
Strange but not unexpected, the two share many abilities.  
  
Their strength is speed, but a rock in their path could trip them and lay their speed to nothing.  
  
I am that rock.  
  
The green one looks most like a thief, my blood boils at his cocky smirk, fools like him have tried to take the master before, and their bones now fill its cavern.  
  
A female?  
  
She has a haughty look upon her that makes her features all the more beautiful.  
  
Beautiful?  
  
Bah! Ive been alone for too long, but I am the guardian, I need no one to aid me in my defence.  
  
She looks powerful; her perfect body stirs a longing in me I haven't felt ever before.  
  
No!  
  
She is a thief and an enemy just like the others.  
  
She must die!  
  
...So why do I feel sick at the thought?  
  
" So any idea where this master emerald is?" asked manic as he pushed aside another vine that had just whacked him in the face.  
  
"In the shrine in the centre of the Island" replied shadow.  
  
The hedgehogs continued to make their way until shadow felt something.  
  
He stopped as his eyes glazed over and the red emerald in his hand glowed.  
  
'He's here'  
  
"Shadow you ok?" asked sonic as he gently shook shadows shoulder.  
  
"Metal shadows here"  
  
"What!"   
  
"Blasted rust bucket doesn't give us any breaks" muttered manic.  
  
"Vermin like you don't deserve 'breaks!"  
  
The hedgehogs snapped round to see Robotnik in his hovercraft above them, his sickening sneer looked over the hedgehogs, he especially snarled in anger when he looked over Sonic and shadow, his eyes roamed appreciatively over Sonias form causing her skin to crawl in disgust.  
  
"I'm guessing you're after the master emerald just like I am, Fools! My creation is already well on his way their and by the time you get to the shrine he will be long gone haha!" he screeched.  
  
Shadow raised the emerald as ruby energy flowed over him.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!"  
  
Arcs of yellow energy slammed into Robotniks hovercraft, it fizzed and various items exploded but still kept in the air.  
  
"Damn you, you'll pay for this!" he roared.  
  
He pressed a few buttons on his machine and three robots stepped out of the foliage.  
  
"Chaosbots! Destroy these pests!" he said before flying away, a trail of smoke behind him.  
  
"Coward!!" yelled manic.  
  
The chaos bots stepped forward as their arm cannons began to charge up.  
  
"We don't have time for this, said Sonia she turned towards shadow and sonic, you two get to the Master emerald before metal does, me and manic will deal with these clowns"  
  
Sonic nodded and the two superspeed hedgehogs dazed off towards the shrine.  
  
The chaosbots fired their guns and manic and Sonia quickly jumped away from the blasts, Sonia lunged for the nearest chaosbot going for a flying kick to tear its head off.  
  
But as she neared the air round the chaosbots seemed to ripple and the robot moved quicker then Sonia could see and grasped her leg, she screamed in outrage as it swung her round before launching her towards the nearest tree.  
  
She righted herself just in time to avoid the tree, she turned round to see manic had his drums out and was beating furiously at them.  
  
The ground rumbled and a crack in the earth ran underneath the chaosbots, two jumped to the side in time but the ground swallowed the third.  
  
A chaos bot sat up and fired a quick shot at manic, he dodged but too slow and the laser tore a deep cut down his arm.  
  
"AAARRRGGHHH!!" Manic screamed as he fell to the floor clutching his arm.  
  
"Manic!" she screamed as she ran at the one that had shot her brother, her fists slammed at its metal hide causing deep dents but where a normal swatbot would have been torn apart by the blows the chaosbot simply turned and slapped her sending her soaring to collapse next to Manic.  
  
The two robots aimed their guns at the hedgehogs preparing to kill them.  
  
"I'm sorry Manic" whispered Sonia.  
  
"Its ok Sonia" he said sadly.  
  
They both closed their eyes as the guns charged up.  
  
"RRRAARRHHHH!!"  
  
A strange red creature lunged for the nearest chaosbot, the air rippled and the robot again moved faster then normal but the same thing happened to the creature and it swiftly grasped the arm that was gonna hit it and tore it from the chaosbots socket.  
  
Before it could react the creature had slammed its spiked fists into the robots chest and with a vicious tearing motion tore the robot in half.  
  
The other chaosbot fired at the creature but instead of dodging it used its gloved fist to block the attack, the laser caused the glove to darken but no damage was done.  
  
It raised its arms towards the sky and then a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and shocked the chaosbot, it jerked and twisted about as its body smoked.  
  
Th creature again lunged forward but this time began beating the robot mercilessly, its armour buckled and as the creature pulled its fists back to strike pieces of metal armour was torn off by its claws.  
  
Finally the creature performed a tremendous uppercut that took the robots head clean off.  
  
It fell to the ground the creature stood watching the robot; it hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
Sonia quickly summoned her keyboard as she lay next to Manic, her brother had passed out from the pain but thankfully the bleeding had stopped, she pointed it at the creature as it turned round.  
  
It was red for a start, a lighter red then shadows quills but its whole body fur was red except for a white crescent moon on its chest.  
  
Long dreadlocks flowed round its head partially obscuring its face they like the rest of the creatures body had scars all over them.  
  
Its body Sonia noted appreciatedly was strongly muscled but more a lean and quick strength set in a powerful body.  
  
Its face was deeply set with a nose similar to a hedgehog but smaller and more compact, its mouth was half-open as it took gulps of air and Sonia could see exceptionally large canine teeth in its mouth.  
  
Its gloved hands were torn in places, at its fingertips the glove had torn to give way for short sharp claws at the ends of the creature's hands.  
  
Interestingly it had two spikes on its hands that appeared to be overgrown knuckles; they were made of bone and looked extremely sharp.  
  
Sonia hesitantly met the creature's eyes and gasped at the depth of emotion there.  
  
The deep amethyst eyes were half feral and looked like this creature had been alone all its life, they were sad, and filled with pain but despite its previous show of incredible violence it regarded Sonia with curiosity that was almost innocent.  
  
Sonia gulped as the creature walked towards her.  
  
"I will fire! Stay back!" she said nervously.  
  
The creature ignored her and in desperation Sonia fired a small warning shot infront of it.  
  
The creature's eyes narrowed and it gave a hiss of anger showing off its impressive canines.  
  
It lunged for her and Sonia quickly fired.  
  
The creature easily dodged the blast and knocked the keyboard out of her hand went to pick her up.  
  
Twisting round Sonia kicked in the face while jumping to her feet.  
  
The creature was more surprised then angry but hissed again as it advanced on her.  
  
Getting angry at this creature Sonia hissed back baring her teeth at it and getting ready to fight.  
  
It blinked in surprise but its eyes showed respect as it lunged for her.  
  
Swiftly ducking to the side she kicked it in the back as it passed, it grunted and began to punch at her, and she blocked some but gasped in pain as a spike cut her side.  
  
Taking advantage of her brief lapse the creature pressed its two. Forefingers into her neck being careful with its claws.  
  
Sonia immediately felt her whole body go numb as the signals of movement from her brain couldn't get down her spine.  
  
She shrieked in rage as the creature picked her up and held her in its arms, she lunged forward and tried to bite the creature's neck.  
  
It hissed as it dodged her and swiftly clamped its teeth on to her neck.  
  
Sonia froze as she felt its teeth on her neck, it was an animalistic way of getting coopration from her and she wasn't willing to have her throat ripped out so remained still.  
  
The creature then cautiously licked her neck as Sonia tried not to squirm in fear.  
  
The creature continued to kiss and nibble her neck and Sonia couldn't help giving a small groan at the pleasurable feeling.  
  
The creature pulled back at the noise and looked confused at Sonias blush it inspected her neck and Sonia realised it thought it had hurt her.  
  
"I'm not hurt," she said quietly.  
  
The creature looked at her for a moment before turning its head away frowning; it looked like it was having an argument with itself.  
  
It must have made a decision as it gently laid Sonia on the ground then picked up manic, Sonia watched in fear for her brother as it inspected the cut on his arm.  
  
It laid its hand over the wound and a green light began to glow round the cut, when the creature pulled its hand back Manics wound was healed.  
  
Walking back to Sonia it again picked her up and began carrying her away from manic she began try and shake about to get free and the creature noticed.  
  
It placed its hand gently on her forehead and again a greenish light began to play over her.  
  
She felt her eyelids become heavy as she was forced into sleep; she passed out preying that those purple eyes didn't hurt her.  
  
The creature watched her for a moment before carrying on its journey to wherever it was taking her.  
  
End of part 1.  
  
That's right part 1! The next part will be the conclusion of this chapter and I promise ill work on it as soon as possible. 


	7. The guardian: part 2

Hello everyone its good to be back and I hope you like this chapter too; I promise a lot of action in this one.  
  
Shadows Obsesser: well if you remain as nice as you are by banging your head then please continue ill just stand by with the painkillers:)  
  
Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Aeyvi Allen Poe: thanks for the review and if you didn't read the review I sent then ill say it now, I love your story, its one of the best knux focused fanfictions in fanfiction.net.  
  
Crysatlstorm21: thanks again for the review I'm glad you enjoy reading my story.  
  
Dragon master Naya: I thought the two got together in sonic underground anyway? Oh well I'm glad you like the couple.  
  
Authors note: I do not own sonic or any sega related characters nor to I own the lyrics to the sonic adventure 2 music or the lyrics to Anastacia's song 'seasons change'.  
  
The guardian part 2  
  
The majesty of Angel Island had been undisturbed for years, under the protection of the guardian the wildlife of the Island had little to fear from forces outside nature.  
  
A small blue bird with a large purple feather crest was perched on a branch of its favourite tree as it happily fed on any insects that ventured too close.  
  
Although not sentient that bird was feeling an emotion very close to bliss as it happily enjoyed the beautiful weather and moment of calm as its family chattered in their own languages in the branches above him.  
  
He cocked his head as a strange feeling overcame him, like a pressure on his skull that while not painful was slowly increasing until it could not be ignored, the very air grew heavy and warm as an unknown force heated it.  
  
"Arcckkk!" the bird screeched as it jumped in surprise as a blue and golden blur zoomed by so fast that they were gone in less time then it took to blink, the bird stared at the fiery trails burnt into the grass feeling as confused as its primitive brain would allow.  
  
That was until a sound very much like a thunder clap boomed in its ears and it was knocked from its tree by a sonic boom.  
  
(Pray all the way to your life, you can't survive, what lies before you)  
  
Sonic and shadow raced towards the centre of the island going well beyond the sound barrier, the two hedgehogs near godlike reflexes zoomed round trees and jumped fallen logs and boulders as the two ran like never before.  
  
(It's only a matter of time, before the night turns into day)  
  
A river was fast approaching, the hedgehogs knowing that once spotted it would be on them in less then a second but not caring either way, sonic lowered his head and squared his shoulders as he pored on the speed, he knew without looking that shadow would be doing the same.  
  
(Oh you should feel incredible ohhh, to know you're not alone)  
  
In less then a second the river was under their feet but the hedgehogs did not sink, water was thrown in all directions to make a fountain of colours as light streamed through the water droplets making many small jets of rainbow colours.  
  
(Just look in my eyes ohhh, just look in my eyes)  
  
The hedgehog's sheer momentum prevented them sinking as the two ran across the water and continued into the forest.  
  
(Ohhh happy turns to say, sometimes life can fade, things get rearranged, nothing stays the same, it just never ends, here we go again, one thing stays the same, seasons, seasons change!)  
  
A cascade of greens and browns flooded Sonics senses as he continued to run, his muscles continued to power his motions never tiring nor taking damage despite the immense battering the air was giving them.  
  
(Are you scared of today, running away, I can see through you, it feels like an eternal haze, it's only a phase, it's all in your mind!)  
  
The forest was just a blur as sonic twisted his head round to see shadow, his love was running neck and neck effortlessly jumping small logs and dodging trees, his movements resembled an artistic dance rather then full-out running yet despite the danger all round and the Madrid distractions of the forest his demon eyes never broke their concentration.  
  
(Feel invisible; just know you're not alone, just look in my eyes, just look in to my eyes!)  
  
The forest began to clear as the stone pillars of the shrine came into view, the two hedgehogs began to slow down as their went below the sound barrier.  
  
(Ohhh happy turns to say, sometimes life can fade, things get rearranged, nothing stays the same, it just never ends, here we go again, one thing stays the same, seasons, seasons change!)  
  
The two skidded to a halt outside the shrine gazing in awe at the sight, the shrine itself was relatively simple with seven crumbling pillars round a rounded stone hill with a set of stairs leading up to it, the stonework's had various glyphs and pictographs hewn into them that resembled hedgehogs except with long dreadlocks instead of quills.  
  
What got their attention though was the huge emerald that resting gently floating on the shrine.  
  
It was beautiful, a gentle green glow surrounded the jewel like a nimbus of energy, the gem itself was beautifully cut its glassy sides perfectly hewn and giving distorted reflections of its surroundings as it lazily spun.  
  
Two chaos emeralds also lay on a small pedestal next to the master; they were the grey and blue emeralds.  
  
"Its beautiful" whispered sonic.  
  
Shadow nodded as he looked around for his robotic double; did they get here first?  
  
Sonic began to walk up the steps as something gently pulled him forwards, it wasn't a physical presence more a mental tugging on his mind as he made his way towards the emerald.  
  
"Sonic? What are you doing?" hissed shadow as he quickly ran after his mate, he could feel tremendous chaos energy starting to build within the emerald and he was fearful to approach it.  
  
Sonic ignored him as he stopped in front of the giant emerald, feeling a compulsion he couldn't understand he gently touched the emerald.  
  
"SONIC DON'T!" yelled shadow racing forwards.  
  
A burst of chaos energy shot out of the emerald and quickly travelled through Sonics arm, the cobalt hedgehog screamed as the chaos energy burnt his fur and sent tremors of pain down his spine.  
  
Through the pain several strange visions flashed through his mind.  
  
(Shadow was lying on the floor blood pooling round him as he breathed weakly, his arm was twisted at a strange angle and as sonic looked closer he could see traces of silver on shadows fur that began to slowly return to his normal black colour.  
  
He appeared to be a city and as sonic focused he realised that it was Robotrobilous, but the city was in ruins, the place was destroyed and fires burned all over the place.  
  
A glowing figure walked towards shadow, he was glowing so brightly that sonic couldn't see who it was but its outline was roughly hedgehog shaped, its eyes were glowing with a deep crimson light and sonic feared that it was metal shadow but it raised a delicate hand and sonic saw flesh at the tips not metal.  
  
The figure laughed and sonic shivered at the evil voice, shadow was staring at the figure in horror, pain and... Loss?  
  
The ruby eyes narrowed as the figure spoke in insanity filled voice.  
  
"This world now belongs to super-)  
  
"SONIC!!" yelled shadow as he cradled the cobalt hedgehog.  
  
Sonics eyes snapped open and he looked around in confusion, he quickly spotted shadow and seeing no blood gave a sigh of relief and hugged his dark lover fiercely.  
  
"Sonic you idiot why did you touch it! You could have been seriously hurt you fool!" said shadow angrily but with tears in his eyes.  
  
Sonic kept his eyes closed as he tried to banish that awful vision; it was just a hallucination...right?  
  
"I'm sorry shadow, it called to me...I didn't know what I was doing" whispered sonic sadly.  
  
Shadow sighed and rested his head on top of Sonics as he felt immense relief; he had been so terrified when sonic had been shocked he had been in tears.  
  
Thankfully there was no damage.  
  
"H-o-w s-w-e-e-t b-u-t c-o-u-l-d y-o-u t-w-o s-t-o-p b-e-I-n-g s-a-p-p-y a-n-d g-e-t r-e-a-d-y t-o d-I-e?" hissed the familiar voice of metal shadow.  
  
The two hedgehogs shot to their feet as the evil robot and three chaosbots swooped down from the sky and landed a few meters away from the hedgehogs.  
  
Shadow glared in hatred at the robot that had beaten him so badly in their first confrontation, with the red emerald now the odds would be in his favour.  
  
Sonic eyed the new robots metal was with, they looked a lot like swatbots but were more heavily armoured and had strange glowing energy coils round their bodies.  
  
Metal smirked at shadow, "T-h-I-n-k y-o-u c-a-n l-a-s-t l-o-n-g-e-r t-h-e-n f-I-v-e s-e-c-o-n-d-s t-h-I-s t-I-m-e m-y t-w-I-n?" he said mockingly.  
  
Shadow wordlessly raised his chaos emerald as metal tensed.  
  
"Before this is over, I will show the true power of chaos control!" he promised fighting off the déjà vu those words gave him.  
  
Metal waved his hand and the chaosbots stepped forward their arm cannons raised.  
  
"E-l-I-m-I-n-a-t-e t-h-e b-l-u-e o-n-e, t-h-e o-t-h-e-r I-s m-I-n-e" he snarled his eyes locked with shadows.  
  
"Can you take them?" asked shadow never taking his eyes of metals.  
  
Sonic summoned his guitar feeling the familiar metal of the instrument and giving it a small pat.  
  
'Missed this baby'  
  
"No problems" answered sonic.  
  
The chaosbots fired and the two hedgehogs jumped aside, metal raised his hands as green energy played over him.  
  
Shadow quickly focused on his emerald as ruby light played over him.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" the two yelled at the same time.  
  
Shadow smiled as the familiar time-warp took over and the world slowed, he glanced round smirking as the robots moved at a snails pace, they opened fire on sonic and shadow watched as one laser slowly, ever so slowly went right by his nose.  
  
He remembered why he was here and quickly spotted metal charging at him with blades extended.  
  
Shadow ran up to him swinging to the side to dodge metals downward slice and then smashing his fist into metals head, while the robot span he quickly uppercutted it under the chin creating a large dent as the robot was sent head over hells.  
  
"You really think am amateur like you could beat a master of chaos control?" gloated shadow.  
  
Metal got back up his optics blazing with hate, "W-e s-h-a-l-l s-e-e w-h-o I-s t-h-e m-a-s-t-e-r h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g!" he said angrily.  
  
The two charged back at each other both determined to destroy each other, thrusting, punching, slashing, kicking their ferocity was unmatched and focused entirely on each other.  
  
Sonic quickly jumped to the side twisting to a roll as he avoided the robots first barrage of attacks, he jumped up and quickly strumming his guitar shot a beam of energy at the lead chaosbot.  
  
The robot twisted to the right, the shot that would have taken its head off hit its shoulder, which while damaging was not fatal and it quickly fired back.  
  
Running round the shrine sonic quickly glanced around for shadow and metal, his eyes that could see objects clearly while going at the speed of sound only caught faint ghostly images of shadow and metal trading blows all over the shrine.  
  
He ducked another shot and quickly took cover behind a pillar as the robots started taking chunks out of the ancient edifice, he quickly stole a shot at one robot grinning in satisfaction as it head exploded.  
  
The shots lessened as one chaosbot ran round the side of the pillar hoping to get sonic in a crossfire while the other kept the speedster pinned down.  
  
'Smarter then swatbots' thought sonic irritably.  
  
Bunching his legs he jumped spinning into his customary summersault as he landed on top of the pillar, taking advantage of the robots surprise he fired at the robot that tried to sneak up on him landing a solid blow to its chest that caused it to explode in a brilliant fireshow.  
  
The remaining robot fired at sonic again who quickly jumped forwards avoiding it, spinning round in the air sonic soared over the robot quickly firing downwards when he was directly above it.  
  
The robot didn't move in time and the energy blast tore it apart as sonic landed on one knee behind it smirking as he heard the explosion.  
  
(I am the ultimate life, a flawless existence)  
  
Shadow snarled as he shot a chaos spear at metal, the robot flew into the air to avoid then shot at shadow like a missile blades at the front.  
  
(Nothing is unpredictable to me, nothing can surprise me)  
  
Shadow rolled out the way as metal banked up coming to a halt and hovering out of shadows range.  
  
(I am the mystery of the world, I can tell it by their cold eyes)  
  
To shadows surprise a small missile system came out of metals back, the robot smirked as it started firing missiles at shadow without fear of retaliation.  
  
(I am the warrior, it's my way to go)  
  
Snarling shadow raced towards a pillar near metal, he ran directly up it and jumping off the top used metals missiles to reach the robot, he jumped from missile to missile like stepping stones, metals optics widened in surprise as shadow flying kicked him in the face twisting his metal nose out of place and cracking the glass round his optics.  
  
(Give me your huge potential with your fluid motion)  
  
Shadow went into a roll as he landed, quickly getting up he saw metal lunge for him, he dodged metals first blade but metal swung round with a roundhouse kick smashing it into shadows chest knocking him back a few feet and knocking the air out of his lungs.  
  
(Tell me the truth are you really the ultimate life?)  
  
Ignoring the pain shadow got to his feet as metal fired a missile at him, with a swift chop of his hand he sent the missile veering away to explode against a nearby pillar.  
  
(Nothing is unpredictable to me, nothing can surprise me)  
  
"Chaos control!" shadow warped behind metal and spinning kicked him in the back causing his back plates to crumple and sparks to shoot from his back as the robot staggered forward his optics dimming.  
  
(I am the mystery of the world, I can tell it by their cold eyes)  
  
Metal shakily got to his feet and summoning three chaos spears began throwing them rapidly at shadow.  
  
(Just move, it's the time for you)  
  
Shadow dodged quickly, right, left two missed, duck! Too late shadow hissed in pain as his shoulder was struck and the flesh burned and smoked, he collapsed under the pain.  
  
(Just move, it's the time for you)  
  
Metal stepped forward his body smoking and sparking but triumph in his optics.  
  
"A-n-d n-o-w s-h-a-d-o-w y-o-u-r t-I-m-e I-s o-v-e-r" said metal as he raised his blades for the finishing blow.  
  
(JUST MOVE IT'S THE TIME FOR YOU!)  
  
Shadows eyes snapped open as he lunged forward summoning a chaos spear as he did, metals optics brightened in surprise before shadow stabbed the energy spear deep into metals chest.  
  
"A-R-R-G-G-G-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-H-H-H-Z-Z-Z!" metals scream turned into a static hiss as his optics flared and he clutched at the hole in his chest from which a green glow emanated.  
  
Shadow sighed as the world began to move at normal time as his and metals chaos controls faded; he weakly got to his feet as metal staggered away from him.  
  
"Shadow!" shouted sonic in fear as he ran towards his mate, he quickly grasped shadow before he collapsed and held his dark lover close to him.  
  
"I'm fine, you should see the other guy," said shadow with a weak grin.  
  
Indeed metal shadow was pretty much a mess to look at, the robot was hobbling up the steps towards the master emerald and the two chaos emeralds his undamaged eye fixed on the grey emerald.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" sonic gently laid shadow down then raced up the steps towards metal, the robot turned and raised its blades to strike sonic down.  
  
'Not this time' promised sonic.  
  
He ducked under metals blade and spinning into a ball slammed himself into the robots chest as hard as he could, there was a sound of metal shrieking as his quills sawed through metals chest and black oily 'blood' spurted in all directions as metal collapsed against the master emerald knocking the two chaos emeralds to the floor.  
  
Sonic stared down at the ruined robot, its optics was smashed and its undamaged eye was filled with static.  
  
'Is this the end? Has my plan failed before it even begun?' though metal in anguish.  
  
He focused on the floor seeing the grey emerald next to his foot, he hissed as he forced his arm to reach for it.  
  
'I will not die! Not here, not now, I will be forever!' he swore as his hand swiftly clasped the grey gem.  
  
Lifting it up he focused on the blue emerald that was near sonic and using the chaos control picked it up and began to speed it towards his other outstretched hand.  
  
"No!" sonic leap forwards and grabbing the blue emerald pulled it back as hard as he could, metal hissed and pulled harder but his power levels were dropping and he needed repairs urgently.  
  
"W-e w-I-l-l f-I-n-I-s-h t-h-I-s a-n-o-t-h-e-r t-I-m-e h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g, t-h-a-t I p-r-o-m-I-s-e y-o-u" he swore as he disappeared under the power of chaos control.  
  
Sonic fell backwards with the blue emerald as the pull on it stopped, he lay there staring at the area where metal had been before picking himself up, he eyed the blue emerald in his hand before walking back down the steps towards shadow.  
  
The dark hedgehog was holding his chest where several deep scratches were but his face betrayed no hint of pain.  
  
"Metal?" he asked.  
  
"Escaped with the grey emerald" answered sonic.  
  
Shadow sighed as sonic slung an arm round his shoulder and helped him rest on the steps to the shrine, the two sat there for a moment enjoying the quiet peace as shadow rested his head on Sonics shoulder.  
  
"What do we do with the emerald?" asked sonic.  
  
Shadow frowned in thought, "I would have expected knuckles to show up by now but I guess he doesn't exist in this dimension, anyway if we remove the master this island will sink into the ocean so we need to find some way to control the islands movement"  
  
Sonic nodded as he thought back to his siblings, he jumped up with a gasp as he remembered what they were doing.  
  
"Shadow! Sonia and manic are still fighting those chaosbots, we have to help them!" he said as he tried to pull shadow up.  
  
"Sonic I'm sure the two of them are fine" grumbled shadow as he reluctantly got to his feet.  
  
"Less talk more running!" said sonic as he got ready to move.  
  
"Oh but cant you stay a little while longer so I can kill you!?" spat a familiar evil voice.  
  
The two hedgehogs looked up just in time to see a huge object come flying towards them, shadow quickly chaos controlled them away as a huge robot slammed its feet into the spot where the two hedgehogs had been resting.  
  
They rematerialised at the other end of the shrine and stared in anger at the leering face of robotnik through the cockpit of his huge robot.  
  
It was the size of a house and roughly bipedal with huge armour plating and various metal spikes attached to its body.  
  
Its arms ended as long spiked maces and on its back were two immense machine guns with large ammo chains running off them and into the robots back.  
  
"Please god cant you give us a FUCKING BRAKE!?" yelled shadow to the sky as sonic snarled at the robot.  
  
"I told you id get you for that attack shadow and now its time to rid this world of you vermin once and for ALL!!" swore robotnik as a metal covering enveloped his cockpit and he swung his maces as he stomped towards them.  
  
Quiet bird songs and the roaring of a waterfall echoed in her ears as Sonia warily opened her eyes, her jade eyes blinked as she focused on the peaceful surroundings.  
  
'Such a beautiful place, what am I doing here? How did I even get here?' she thought.  
  
She went to sit up but was stopped dead by the tough vines that her arms and legs were bound in, she groaned and collapsed warily to her side as she remembered the red creature that had kidnapped her.  
  
'At least he didn't drag me to his cave to have his way with me' she thought in disgust.  
  
There was a rustling in the trees above her before 'red-boy' as she now decided to non-affectionately call him dropped down onto the forest floor.  
  
Sonia sat up as the hedgehog-look-alike walked over to some bushes and began to tear apart the foliage.  
  
"You know for a Tarzan wannabe you haven't done the 'me Tarzan, you Jane' thing yet" Sonia quipped.  
  
Red-boy eyed her in confusion before continuing to sort though the bushes; he gave a small grunt of satisfaction as he unearthed a large metal disk with strange runes and markings on it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sonia as red-boy began to look over it, he continued to ignore her.  
  
"You know a little conversation like telling me who the fuck you are and why you've kidnapped me would be nice!" Sonia hissed angrily.  
  
The creature gave an exasperated sigh before walking over to her it raised its fist towards her face, Sonia flinched away thinking he was gonna hit her but red-boy gave a shake of his head and began to point at his knuckles.  
  
"Your knuckles?" Sonia asked confused.  
  
The creature nodded then pointed at itself and back to its knuckles doing this back and forth again and again.  
  
Sonias eyes widened in revelation, "Knuckles, that's your name"  
  
Knuckles nodded and began to fiddle around with the metal disk again.  
  
"You're the guardian...shit I'm such a dumbass you're the echidna shadow was talking about!" Sonia exclaimed in understanding.  
  
Knuckles was staring at her his face showing his confusion, he made a motion to speak and just as Sonia thought he'd talk at last he stopped and shook his head.  
  
Sonia sighed and hung her head eyeing the ant that was investigating her shoe.  
  
'Little bastard better back off before I step on him'  
  
Her head snapped up and at a strange scratching noise, knuckles was trying to write something on the ground pressing his knuckles into the earth to form the words.  
  
The word was spelled something like 'EKIDNA'.  
  
Knuckles pointed at himself with that same confused look.  
  
"Yes that what you are, its your species" explained Sonia, "I'm a hedgehog see the quills, she shook her head a bit, and my names Sonia by the way, you're an echidna hence the dreadlocks" she finished.  
  
Knuckles looked jubilant at knowing what he was, Sonia couldn't help but wonder how a creature couldn't even know what species it was.  
  
"Are there no others like you here?" she asked nervously.  
  
Sadness crossed knuckles face before the emotion was stamped on and his face went hard again, he glared angrily at Sonia and returned to fixing the disk.  
  
"Ill take that as a no" she whispered as she lay back down.  
  
Knuckles gave a grunt of disgust as he peeled a fat slug off the insides of the disk, he eyed it for a moment before popping it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully on it.  
  
Sonia stared at him in disgust before her stomach rumbled reminding her of its present state of emptiness.  
  
Knuckles snapped round at the noise and again frowned at Sonias blush, he couldn't understand what that was for, though it did look nice.  
  
"Um don't suppose I can have something to eat," asked Sonia.  
  
Knuckles nodded and began rummaging around in the disk again.  
  
"Something that isn't a bug! Maybe some fruit?"  
  
Knuckles frowned; bugs were a good source of protein. Oh well.  
  
He walked over to one of the trees near the water edge and kneeling down launched himself into its highest branches.  
  
Sonia watched in awe as he picked a handful of strange purple fruit from the tree and jumped to the ground landing on his feet from such a high drop without injury.  
  
"Nice" said Sonia once again noticing his powerful muscles, the guy ate bugs but had a great body she thought wickedly.  
  
He crouched next to her and held a fruit to her lips, she frowned, did he expect her to eat from his hand?  
  
"Can you untie my arms?" she asked, she glared as he shook his head.  
  
He shook the fruit again but Sonia twisted her head away, she was not eating from his hand!  
  
Knuckles frowned at her behaviour, she was hungry so why wouldn't she feed?  
  
Giving a grunt of anger he grasped her head quills and quickly forced her head still, Sonia hissed in anger and tried to twist away but knuckles wasn't letting her budge.  
  
His eyes blazed into hers as he held the fruit close to her lips she quickly lunged forward and snapped her teeth round knuckles fist, he hissed in pain as her sharp canines drew blood but didn't pull back for fear of damaging her teeth.  
  
Sonia blinked in confusion as blood ran over her teeth and down her throat, she coughed and pulled back horrified at her behaviour as she eyed the deep wounds on his hands.  
  
He loosened his grip on her quills and stroked them tenderly as he again tried to feed her; Sonia reluctantly took a bite as those amethyst eyes watched her intently.  
  
She closed her eyes as the fruits sweet juice ran down her throat, she hadn't tasted fruit this pure since...well ever.  
  
Once she ate her full she stared at the deep bite wounds on his hand, he had only tried to feed her after all and she had let her temper get the best of her.  
  
Knuckles tensed as she leaned towards his hand again but stared in confusion as she gently licked his wounds to stop the bleeding, he shivered at the strange sensation, he had licked his wounds before to stop bleeding but the feel of another's tongue doing so was...heavenly.  
  
They're eyes locked and Knuckles gasped at the strange burning sensation on his cheeks as Sonia finished cleaning the wound.  
  
Sonia smiled at knuckles blush and chuckled as he turned away in embarrassment and fear, he held up another fruit but this time couldn't meet her eyes, Sonia shook her head and knuckles went back to the disk refusing to meet her eyes as he rubbed at his cheeks trying to get rid of the strange sensation on them.  
  
Sonia lay back on the ground smiling softly as she licked her lips clean, that had been strangely erotic in a primitive kind of way.  
  
Knuckles was staring at her again, her figure was in his opinion (and in many others) highly attractive especially as the strange clothing she wore showed off all her curves in perfect detail.  
  
'Stupid emotions I am a guardian I have no need of such things!' he thought angrily.  
  
"So what's that your working on?" asked Sonia as she looked up at the clouds, that one looked like Manic...hope he's ok.  
  
Knuckles held up the disk pointing at the pictographs that showed an echidna stepping on the disk then appearing at a different location.  
  
"A teleporter?" knuckles nodded.  
  
"But what for" she asked.  
  
Knuckles pointed at her, Sonia glared at him.  
  
"I'm not leaving my brothers here for that monster metal shadow to kill them!" she screeched.  
  
Knuckles blinked then ignored her.  
  
'I will deal with her brothers, all intruders must be eliminated' he eyed Sonia again, well letting one live wont cause two much trouble hopefully.  
  
"What are you going to do to my brothers?" asked Sonia.  
  
Knuckles stared coldly at her before raising his fist and slamming it into the ground, he then scratched in another word.  
  
'KILL'  
  
Sonia gasped before her trademark explosive rage took over, she screamed, hissed and raged as she kicked and tore at her bonds, she managed to twist her bound hands round to her face and savagely bit through the vines.  
  
Knuckles was on her in a second trying to hold her down but she clawed, kicked and punched him without mercy.  
  
Knuckles quickly sat on her midriff using the leverage to grasp both her hands and hold them above her head as he hissed warningly at her while he leaned over her.  
  
Sonia hiccuped as tears came to her eyes, she wished she could wipe them away but without her hands they flowed down her face streaking her fur with two lines of wetness.  
  
Knuckles hissing stopped as he stared at the tears, he didn't understand what they were but he could see the obvious sadness on Sonias face and it hurt him for some reason.  
  
"I thought you were nice, but your just a killer aren't you, how many people have you killed knuckles!? Do you enjoy seeing their blood over those spikes of yours and their tears!?" whispered Sonia in self-loathing at her tears.  
  
Knuckles shook his head as he let go of Sonia and leaned back, he stared at her tears at a moment before idly scratching another word into the ground before Sonia was tempted to knock him off her.  
  
'MUST PROTECT MASTER'   
  
Knuckles didn't look at Sonias face as he continued to write he was too nervous about what her reaction may be.  
  
'NIGHTMARES SCREAMING ALONE NOT MONSTER PLEASE'  
  
He finished and sat there too confused to move even though he was still sitting on Sonia, he blinked as wetness gathered at the corners of his eyes but he was too deep in thought to notice.  
  
'They come to steal the master, I have to protect it, the world would be in danger if its power was used for evil, I have to kill them to protect the secret. But I never stop hearing the screams; I always have nightmares'  
  
He sniffed and angrily wiped his eyes, Sonia sat up with knuckles still in her lap as he froze with his hand still on his face, he had shown weakness.  
  
'I cried, please Sonia don't hate me' he thought in anguish as he trembled under Sonias emotionless stare.  
  
Sonia smoothly took his hand and rubbed it gently as she pulled him into a hug knuckles froze but slowly relaxed as Sonia softly rubbed his back, she quite liked the soft feel of his fur.  
  
Sonia continued her inspection of knuckles in his relaxed state, his dreadlocks were not fur but flesh covered with a soft red fuzz, despite this alien anatomy Sonia wasn't repulsed but finding them very interesting as she felt round one.  
  
Knuckles had his head resting on Sonias shoulder and he was staring at nothing as he enjoyed the hedgehog's gentle investigations, he never realised being touched so gently by another would feel so nice.  
  
"My brothers aren't thieves knuckles, we want to protect the master from an evil man who will use it for great evil" she said into knuckles ear, or were it was under the dreadlocks.  
  
Knuckles pulled back and eyed her dubiously, Sonia sighed and began to explain her story and about robotnik and metal shadow while knuckles listened wide-eyed and completely attentive.  
  
Sonia not once thought to push him off her lap, one he was surprisingly as light as a feather, and two well... she liked him there.  
  
Shadow rolled round the shrine as he dodged the hail of shot from robotniks machine guns; behind the giant robot sonic was trying to find a weakness in its armour by blasting it with his guitar at various places.  
  
The robot spun round and swung a mace at sonic, the cobalt hedgehog jumped to the side as the huge weapon smashed into the ground making a large furrow in the earth.  
  
Shadow quickly jumped at robotniks shielded cockpit and slammed himself into it with a homing attack, he hissed as he bounced off in pain with no damage done to the metal.  
  
"Fools!! This machines armour is made of titanium! Not even your quills or weapons can pierce this metal hahaha!!" yelled robotniks voices from within.  
  
"Then let us see if your armour can withstand the powers of chaos!" yelled shadow as he raised the red emerald.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!"  
  
A bright lance of yellow energy struck the robot dead-on knocking it to the ground as smoke bellowed from the impact, when it cleared a large gash had been forced onto the metal armour of the cockpit.  
  
"Your pathetic rodent! Ill get you for that!" screamed robotnik.  
  
The two machine guns opened fire on shadow who ran away as fast as he could, he jumped as the bullets tore up the earth round his feet, he quickly took cover behind a stone pillar.  
  
He twisted round, the ruby gem pointing towards robotnik.  
  
"Chaos spear!"  
  
Again the energy spear punched into the robots metal skin creating a deep puncture wound in the cockpit, robotniks scream was one of rage and not of pain unfortunately.  
  
"DIE!!" robotnik spat at shadow as he raised both maces and slammed them into the ground, a massive shockwave smashed into the pillar shadow was behind shattering the ancient structure and sending shadow soaring as he slammed onto the steps of the shrine.  
  
He gave a wordless cry of pain as all the air was forced from his lungs and his back was nearly broken by the impact.  
  
He forced his eyes to focus on the huge mace that hung above him mockingly as robotniks voice hissed, "Saynora shadow the hedgehog!".  
  
The mace swung and shadow despite his best efforts couldn't get his legs to move.  
  
There was a blue blur and shadow was wrenched out of the maces path as sonic zoomed into the trees taking cover in the dense foliage of the forest.  
  
"Shadow are you ok?" asked sonic frightened as he gently cradled his lover.  
  
Shadow nodded too breathless to talk, he heard robotniks machine tearing apart the trees looking for them.  
  
"He must be stopped" shadow forced out through gritted teeth as he tried to get up.  
  
"No way shadow! Your injured so stay here and rest, ill take care of butt-nik" said sonic as he forced shadow down.  
  
"Are you nuts! No of course you are, sonic only chaos attacks can hurt him and I'm the only one who can perform the chaos spear!" argued shadow.  
  
"Ahem!" coughed sonic as he raised the blue emerald.  
  
"That means nothing! Just because you have the emerald doesn't mean that you can perform a chaos control!" swore shadow angrily.  
  
"Hey anything you can do I can do, if not better!" he added smugly.  
  
"Sonic..."growled shadow.  
  
Sonic leaned forward and kissed his mate tenderly, shadows growl immediately cut off as he felt Sonics soft lips caress his, he groaned as sonic pulled him against himself until their bodes were deliciously close.  
  
Sonic pulled back and smiled lovingly at shadows flushed face.  
  
"I can do this shadow, please believe in me" he whispered.  
  
Shadow nodded tearfully and gave sonic another breathless kiss before sonic pulled back and ran off to face robotnik.  
  
Shadow groaned as his back gave in and he collapsed on the warm forest floor, he wiped his tears and tried to listen for sonic.  
  
'Please be careful sonic'  
  
"Ok I can do this, chaos control should be a breeze" whispered sonic to himself as he carefully approached robots robot, he circled it warily until it had its back to sonic as it continued to tear apart the forest.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!" yelled sonic pointing the blue emerald at robotnik.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Robotnik turned round and the robot hesitated to attack when it saw the emerald in Sonics hand.  
  
"Chaos spear, chaos spear, CHAOS SPEAR!" sonic yelled thrusting the emerald forward yet still nothing happened.  
  
Robotnik laughed as he stomped towards sonic, "Any last words hedgehog?" he cackled as he raised his mace to crush sonic.  
  
"Yeah bye!" sonic said as he dashed forward towards the robot, he jumped upwards towards the mace that was swinging towards him.  
  
With a twist of his body he landed on the mace and ran along the arm as it slammed into the ground even though logic told him he couldn't harm robotnik he couldn't resist the need, the desire, the want of slamming his feet through that metal cockpit straight into robotics teeth.  
  
He heard robotniks mocking laughter as he jumped feet first but he didn't care his thoughts were focused on causing that bastard as much pain as possible.  
  
Unknown to him the emerald was reacting to Sonics new chaotic emotions and rage, the whirlwind of emotions in Sonics mind triggered its power in a way unique to everyone.  
  
Sonic blinked gold electricity flowed over his body; they arced over his arms and legs dissipating into his fur before flowing from another point of his body.  
  
He grinned at robotniks cry of outrage and rolling into a ball he said two words that seemed to be so natural yet so unnatural to his mind as the emerald compelled him to use its power.  
  
"SONIC LIGHTNING!!"  
  
Sonics body glowed with a golden light as he slammed his body into the robots cockpit, his quills and body flowing with chaos energy tore great strips of metal from the robot as he spun rapidly burrowing through the five-inch titanium.  
  
With a roar the robot stepped back and swatted sonic with its right mace, a flash of white light blossomed at the impact as sonic was slammed to the floor while the mace was blown apart by pure chaos energy.  
  
Sonic rolled over breathless after the rush of using the power of chaos, his eyes unseen by all glowed momentarily with a ruby light as he snarled as robotnik raised his robots foot to crush the speedster.  
  
The ruby eyes narrowed and sonic felt immense power coming from inside, was this some strange inner source of energy he had buried inside himself?  
  
"Chaos control" hissed a voice that sounded like him but felt so alien as sonic tapped again into the emeralds power.  
  
The foot stamped into the ground leaving a deep imprint but sonic was already gone.  
  
The robot twisted round to see sonic staring at him perched on one foot on one of the remaining pillars.  
  
Robotnik was taken aback by the look of unrestrained ferocity on his rivals face, Sonics features were twisted into a parody of the good-but weak face of Sonics as the blue hedgehog laughed as he spun round twirling the emerald.  
  
His ruby eyes glowed with power as he sonic cackled insanely, while staring into the emerald.  
  
"Prophecy in motion, soon this world will burn with the gathering of the seven children of chaos, and at last a true avatar of chaos shall grace this world with its presence" whispered sonic to himself.  
  
Inside the robot robotnik frowned in confusion, either the blue rodent had finally had a mental brake-down or that wasn't sonic.  
  
'Doe's it matter?'  
  
Robotnik swung again and sonic oblivious was struck by the remaining mace, he soared through the air slamming straight through another ruined pillar and plowing into the earth.  
  
Sonic warily opened his eyes, what just happened?  
  
(Get up fool! My powers cannot protect you from another attack!)  
  
'And since when do I hear voices in my head?' thought sonic confused.  
  
The giant robot smoking and with several long tears and whole sections of armour missing raised its remaining mace above sonic for the final strike.  
  
'Oh shit, voice in my head help would be great right about now' thought sonic in terror.  
  
"And that's how we got here" finished Sonia as knuckles stared open-mouthed at her amazing tale.  
  
He pondered this tale for a while; this 'metal shadow' seemed to be a serious threat to the master.  
  
Knuckles stood up and gnawing his lip in indecision for a moment then he reached down and with a few swipes of his knuckles cut the binds round Sonias ankles.  
  
Sonia frowned in confusion as knuckles walked away and continued to fiddle with the disk.  
  
Sonia stood up closing her eyes and stretching happily as she worked out the kinks in her bones, she groaned as her spine popped back into a comfortable place.  
  
She heard a muffled squeak and half-opening her eyes saw knuckles was ignoring her again but his cheeks were suspiciously blushing.  
  
'I'm glad I decided to wear my leathers today' she thought wickedly as she sauntered over to the echidna as he pulled a strange blue crystal from the disk.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Knuckles looked up and then swiftly looked down again, she was standing right above him giving him a very good view of her...'assets'.  
  
Sonia smirked but waited patiently as knuckles began to carve another word in the ground.  
  
'POWER'  
  
"It's a battery?" asked Sonia as she looked over the small blue crystal.  
  
Knuckles nodded as he shuffled around until he was in a kneeling position, he glared at Sonia who still hadn't moved, she still stood in front of him hands clasped behind her back with a small grin on her face.  
  
Knuckles waved his hand motioning her to move which she did taking slow steps round the kneeling echidna, he closed his eyes and focused on the crystal as he began to use the masters power to restore it.  
  
His eyes snapped open as a delicate hand began to idly play with his dreadlocks, stroking the soft fur and running up and down the length of them.  
  
Knuckles gave a small cough of irritation but didn't move to stop her as he again tried to focus on the crystal.  
  
'She would just do something else to distract me anyway, well her childish attempts to distract me will not succeed' he thought smugly.  
  
Sonia was kneeling behind him enjoying the feel of his fur and delighting in the small shivers he tried to surpress at her touch.  
  
The echidna was fascinating to her, knuckles was a powerful fighter perhaps her superior though she doubted it, (He just got lucky last time) but he was sweet in his own way and so very innocent, the fact he couldn't talk for some reason didn't deter her, and the fact he didn't look at her like some sex object, a hole to be filled like that slime Michael (and most males) was a definite plus in her opinion.  
  
She frowned as he stopped shivering at her touch and became unresponsive, 'that wont do' she thought amusedly as her hand left his dreadlocks.  
  
Knuckles smirked when her hand left his dreadlocks, 'Ha! She's given up, a guardians concentration is not so easily broken, did she think she could distract me with simple touc-ohhh th-that's not fair...'  
  
Knuckles groaned his shaking returning stronger then before as Sonia rubbed his back with one hand while her other explored his tail.  
  
His tail was strongly muscled like the rest of his body and was strangely crocked but longer then a hedgehogs.  
  
She smiled evilly as he whimpered at the soft touch and his hands fell to his lap as he leaned back against it, Sonias eyes were alight with passion as she held this wild creature completely under her thrall with only soft touches.  
  
But that would soon change.  
  
Knuckles mind was in turmoil as it tried desperately to process the mind-numbing touch of another creature after a life-time without any form of contact, he squeaked as Sonia rubbed his chest especially the crescent moon on his fur, he shivered at Sonias deep throaty chuckle as her hand went lower.  
  
'What am I doing?' though Sonia in confusion, she had her arms wrapped round knuckles powerful body as she explored the soft fur of his chest and ran her fingertips over his muscles, she had started off just wanting to tease him and get him a bit riled up, she hadn't expected him to be so submissive but she wasn't annoyed with it, far from it, having knuckles under her control was just so...powerful.  
  
She was attracted to him, with his beautiful body and wild nature; maybe it was his animalistic nature that got her first?  
  
Maybe it was because she hadn't met a male like him before? All other males especially the resistance had fought for her attentions and practically drooling if she walked by, she had mainly ignored them she had no interest in such pathetic creatures who couldn't think beyond their own needs.  
  
And she would die before submitting herself to their harsh hands and clumsy touch.  
  
But knuckles was different and maybe that's why she gave a cheeky grin, a small kiss on the cheek and then slowly went lower below his mid-rift.  
  
Knuckles eyes snapped open as Sonias hand went towards a very private place, in a burst of speed he quickly jumped up away from her touch and whirled round to face her blushing furiously, he backed away looking for a quick place to hide.  
  
"Not going to run are you?" said Sonia amused as she slowly advanced on knuckles her hips gently swaying.  
  
Knuckles glared and made a speaking motion, to Sonias surprise his 'attempt' at speaking was nothing more then a few gurgles and grunts.  
  
Knuckles blinked in confusion before he realised he had just tried to speak, he hung his head in shame as he mentally reprimanded himself.  
  
Sonia stepped forward and gently lifted the echidnas chin until they were eye to eye, she smiled at knuckles blush.  
  
"Its alright, I kinda quessed you couldn't talk even if you know what words to say" she said quietly.  
  
Knuckles pulled back hissing in anger how dare she try to show sympathy she was just a minor annoyance nothing more!  
  
"Knuckles what's wrong?" Sonia asked in confusion.  
  
'You will leave that's what's wrong! You made me care about you and now Ive been slapped by reality and I know that you cant stay and I'm going to be alone again!' he thought with tears in his eyes.  
  
Sonia was strangely quiet and knuckles wondered for a moment why.  
  
'She's probably disgusted with my tears, I would be if I met myself'  
  
Sonia suddenly stepped forward and pulled knuckles into a hug, the echidna was going to pull away but then his ears picked up the sounds of her crying and he thought against it.  
  
"I'm sorry knuckles, I'm so sorry, If I kept my stupid hormones under control and didn't molest you and now ive made the only guy I actually like pore his heart out" she sobbed.  
  
Knuckles blinked in confusion, did he miss something?  
  
"You talked knuckles, I heard what you said about me making you care and now your gonna be alone when I have to leave" she whispered and knuckles froze.  
  
'I talked? How! I didn't even realise?"  
  
"I cant stay knuckles I'm sorry but I cant" Sonia felt knuckles start to pull back with a small whimper but she quickly pulled him back.  
  
"Listen, listen! Ill come visit, and we can meet and talk well ill teach you to talk and we'll see how it goes ok?"   
  
Knuckles wanted her to stay here forever but he'd rather have her see him hardly at all then never.  
  
'Strange how ive come to care for someone ive just met in only a few hours' he mused.  
  
They hugged each other for a while longer, the beautiful hedgehog princess and the wild echidna guardian melded together so perfectly that anyone watching would be envious.  
  
Knuckles pulled back as a shrill whistling grew in volume in his ear it took a second to realise what it was but when he did his snapped away from Sonia and hurried to the teleporter.  
  
"Knuckles what's wrong" asked Sonia as she watched him focus on the crystal again.  
  
'The master, the master is in danger!'  
  
The gem glowed with a bright blue light after a few seconds and knuckles hurriedly fitted it back inside the disk, to Sonias amazement the disk glowed with a sapphire light and the runes lit up like Christmas lights.  
  
Knuckles grasped Sonias hand and pulled her towards him as he stood on the disk, he pressed her against him so the two were both within the disks radius.  
  
Despite his anxiety he couldn't stop blushing as every breath Sonia took pressed her breasts against his chest.  
  
Sonia looked around nervously as a column of light surrounded them, she looked back to knuckles and calmed down as he smiled gently at her and mouthed 'don't worry'.  
  
She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder as the light surrounded them and with a flash transported them to the master emerald shrine.  
  
Sonic was swiftly pulled out of the way by shadow as the robots foot slammed into the spot where he had just been resting, he hid them behind a pillar as he tried to get his breath back.  
  
"Did you see what I did! I managed to make a new attack sonic lightning! Ain't I just cool or what!" said sonic in excitement.  
  
"So cool you got swatted by robotnik, what were you doing just standing there on that pillar making yourself such an easy target!?" yelled shadow angrily.  
  
Sonic racked his memory, the incident was strangely blank, he hit robotnik with the sonic lightning then he chaos controlled to the top of the pillar and then he...he...said something...but what was it?  
  
"I'm not sure" said sonic confused.  
  
Shadow stared at him incredulously before shaking his hand in amazement.  
  
"Show yourselves hedgehogs!" yelled robot as the robot strode round the clearing trying to find them.  
  
A bright light manifested on top of the shrine next to the master emerald, to everyone's amazement Sonia and some strange red creature appeared next to the master emerald.  
  
"Sonic, shadow!" yelled Sonia as she ran towards then the red creature right behind her.  
  
Robotnik opened fire with his guns, Sonia had no chance of dodging in the open.  
  
"Sonia!!" yelled shadow and sonic together.  
  
The red creature stepped forward; its fists glowed with a green light as it moved insanely fast blocking every bullet that approached them, Sonia watched in awe behind knuckles as he roared his defiance towards robotnik.  
  
Robotnik stopped firing and gave a grunt of annoyance.  
  
"So the guardian line still exist, very well echidna, lets see you handle this!"  
  
The robots remaining mace opened and a huge laser cannon emerged previously concealed inside.  
  
Knuckles eyed the laser before throwing Sonia towards sonic and running towards the master emerald.  
  
"Yes run coward! But you wont run far enough!" spat robotnik as a huge red laser shot towards the shrine.  
  
Everyone ducked down as shadow swiftly chaos controlled sonic and Sonia to safety, they then watched in horror as knuckles refused to move, his eyes closed and his hand was on the emerald as he muttered unknown words.  
  
Then the laser was on him, a huge explosion rocked the entire island as the shrine was vaporised, gas and water vapour filled the air and thick black smoke swirled round the blast zone as robotnik laughed insanely.  
  
"KNUCKLES!!!" Sonia screamed as she collapsed crying into her hands as sonic hugged her; shadow just stared at robotnik hatred building inside him.  
  
(The powers of the guardians are not so easily destroyed)  
  
All the hedgehogs looked around as the deep voice rang in their heads, they all looked back at the crater of the shrine where smoke still filled but a faint green and pink light was glowing inside the smoke.  
  
The smoke was suddenly blown outwards by a pulse of energy as the two lights were revealed to the shocked onlookers.  
  
One was the master emerald hovering above the ground its green glow vastly brighter.  
  
The other was knuckles who also hovered above the master, his fur had turned a bright pink and it glowed as small strands of raw chaos energy ran over his fur.  
  
He opened his eyes and they glowed like two twin amethysts with a gentle flame behind each of them.  
  
(Your evil intentions for this emerald have been denied Ro-butt-nik, now I give you a simple choice, leave my island or die) said knuckles mind-speech.  
  
"Or how about you die!" screamed robotnik as his twin machine guns opened fire.  
  
A bright energy field surrounded knuckles as the bullets burst into flames everytime they struck it, he flew towards robotnik the bullets unable to hurt him.  
  
Robotnik quickly fired the laser again the blast hit knuckles dead on knocking him back but knuckles just charged again more fiercely then before and smashed his fist straight into the robots chest.  
  
The entire chestplate shattered and its internal wiring was laid bare only to melt and explode under the power of knuckles energy field.  
  
"You will die!" swore robotnik as he raised the robots mace and swung down to crush the echidna.  
  
Knuckles just raised his hand the mace stopping dead as it hit his hand with no damage done to knuckles, swiftly grasping the mace with both hands knuckles pulled and effortlessly tore the bus-sized appendage off, with a sneer he swung it like a club and smashed the mace into the robots cockpit smashing the metal and causing the whole thing to cave in.  
  
The robot fell.  
  
It lay on the ground sparking and sizzling as the lights and viewscreens in and outside it flickered and died.  
  
Knuckles contemptuously dropped the mace on top of what remained of the robots head.  
  
There was an explosion and out of the robots back robotnik in his hovercraft blasted out of it, the dictator was covered in oil and grime and had a long gash on his face, he spat a tooth before sneering at the angry hedgehogs and silent guardian.  
  
"You may have beaten me this time hedgehogs but the war is far from over, he turned towards knuckles and spat at him his dirty phlegm burning up before it even touched him, as for you 'guardian', he swore like it was a curse, you can say goodbye to your island!"  
  
He pressed a button on his hovercraft and then smiled evilly at knuckles.  
  
"If I cant have the master emerald then no one will! While you dealt with metal I had rigged the whole island up to several hydrogen bombs, in five minutes this entire island will be atomised! Have a good day!" he said blasting off before they could retaliate.  
  
"That sneaky bastard!" swore shadow as he quickly focused on his chaos emerald, with Sonics help he might be able to chaos control them all to safety, but that's a big 'might'.  
  
Sonic wondered if they could make it to tails helicopter, but where the hell was it? He stretched his legs and groaned at the agony they were in, no way would he be able to get to it in time even if he knew where it was.  
  
Knuckles had flown over to the master emerald and holding it in his palms had slowly shrank it until it was the size of his fist, he sat down leaning against a tree with the master emerald covered by his body.  
  
Sonia ran over to him as sonic and shadow hurriedly tried to figure out how to join their chaos control powers.  
  
"Knuckles get up! We need to all teleport now before the island blows up!" she said grasping his arm.  
  
He refused to budge, (I will not leave my home nor the master emerald, I will stay to protect it with my life...go leave me) he said into her mind.  
  
"But you can't stay! The whole island will become a giant cloud of vapour, there will be nothing left not you or the master emerald if we don't leave now!" she said angrily.  
  
(I must stay it is my duty!)  
  
"Come with us" begged Sonia.  
  
Knuckles eyed her his glowing eyes seemed to be staring into her soul.  
  
"Please" she whispered tears in her eyes.  
  
Knuckles looked away, (I'm afraid, of the outside, of them...of you)  
  
"Me?" asked Sonia confused.  
  
(I don't know what to do about you, in just a few hours I care more about you then even the emerald...I have feelings for you and they scare me) he confessed.  
  
"Everyone is scared of change and I'm sorry I frightened you earlier, she blushed, but its all a part of living knuckles, we have to adapt to change and if you do the rewards are amazing"   
  
'Change brought me you' she thought.  
  
Knuckles was considering her words when shadow and sonic walked over to them, sonic was leaning against shadow crying while shadow just hugged him back looking defeated.  
  
"We can't do it" the ebony hedgehog whispered.  
  
"We're both too exhausted, said sonic tearfully, we can't use the chaos control"  
  
Shadow sat down and pulled sonic into his lap, Sonia was surprised at their openly showing affection but guessed it didn't matter now.  
  
"I'm sorry sonic" said shadow tearfully as he tried his best not to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said back as he smiled tearfully into shadows eyes.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment before sonic lunged for shadows lips and kissed him desperately, the dark hedgehog kissed back just as hungrily as he wrapped his arms round Sonics waist as the cobalt hedgehog played with shadow quills with his hands.  
  
Knuckles stared at the two fascinated with their actions, what were they doing exactly?  
  
Sonia smiled sadly, happy that the two loved each over so much as their actions showed, and sad that this looked like it was the end.  
  
That was until a strange whirling noise filled the air and the small group all scanned the skies in sudden hope.  
  
Knuckles was on his feet his fists clenched wondering what strange metal monster robotnik was gonna throw at them now.  
  
The cyclone mark five suddenly flew over the clearing the air being blown in all directions and the smoke and fires around the ruined shrine being whipped into a frenzy.  
  
A ladder was thrown out of the cargo door and manic grinned down at them.  
  
"Would you guys stop giving your last will and testament and climb the fucking ladder!" he yelled at them.  
  
Sonic and shadow ran for the ladder sonic going first with shadow just behind, Sonia pulled knuckles to his feet.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
(I must protect-)  
  
"To hell with the island knuckles! You must protect the emerald right?" she yelled angrily.  
  
(Well yes but)  
  
"But nothing, Sonia pulled them face to face, you can protect it better if you live knuckles now get on the damn helicopter!" She screamed practically throwing him at the ladder.  
  
Knuckles eyed her before swiftly climbing the ladder with Sonia just behind.  
  
Sonic smiled at his brother as manic helped him into the helicopter; "Did I tell you how much I love you bro?"  
  
"Yeah, everytime you get your ass saved by me, get a seat dude," said manic amused.  
  
He helped shadow up, the dark hedgehog eyed him a bit before smiling, "thanks a lot manic"  
  
"No problem dude your part of the family now, especially considering how close you and sonic were" he grinned.  
  
Shadow and sonic blushed, "You saw?" asked shadow.  
  
Manic grin grew huge; "Yep and ive get to go 'awww' everytime you two kiss now"  
  
Knuckles stepped in and manic went to offer him a hand, the echidna stared at the outstretched hand then climbed in ignoring manic,  
  
'Charming' thought manic.  
  
Sonia climbed in next gave manic a quick peck on the cheek and a smile then sat next knuckles who was looking out of a window.  
  
Tails peeked round the goggles over his eyes and scarf giving him quite a comical appearance.  
  
"Everyone hold on to something this is gonna be rough!" he yelled.  
  
"Manic how did you know where we were?" asked sonic.  
  
"I don't know what happened after I passed out but my wound was somehow healed and Sonia was nowhere to be found, he eyed his sister who continued to stare at the silent echidna, so I got tails and we went looking for you guys thinking you where in trouble" he finished.  
  
"It's a good thing you did," said shadow quietly as he rested his head on Sonics shoulder, hell if they all knew why hide it?  
  
Knuckles watched as his island disappeared into the distance, shouldn't it have exploded by now? What if it was a lie, what if he was leaving his island for nothing!?  
  
Sonia placed a hand on his arm and he calmed at her gentle touch, he looked across at her beautiful jade eyes, this is why I'm leaving.  
  
"It will be ok, I promise," she said reassuringly.  
  
He smiled back nervously.  
  
A sudden bright flash streamed in from the windows and all of them swiftly covered their eyes, a huge boom rang in their ears as a shockwave slammed into the cyclone knocking everyone to the floor except tails who had wisely strapped himself to his chair tightly.  
  
When the light subsided knuckles hurried to the window staring in shock at the huge mushroom cloud that was all that remained of angel island, he fell back into his chair staring at nothing as the hedgehogs and the fox cub commented on the huge explosion.  
  
"That bastard is gonna pay for this" muttered shadow.  
  
"I hope he doesn't do that to Mobodoon" whispered manic.  
  
"At least we got out safe," said sonic clapping the two of them on the back.  
  
Knuckles ignored them as he stared at the emerald in his hands, his super form had faded with the danger past and now he was back to his crimson furred self.  
  
A small hand covered his and he stared numbly as Sonia raised his chin so they were eye to eye.  
  
'My home...is gone...' tears finally filled his eyes as Sonia pulled him into a hug.  
  
'Please don't leave me alone, please don't leave me alone' he begged her as he sobbed quietly into her quills.  
  
"Your not alone knuckles, I promise you wont be alone anymore" she whispered as she pulled him into her lap and hugged him tightly feeling tears in her own eyes as the strong guardian cried softly.  
  
The atmosphere was subdued as Manic and tails quietly conversed with each other while sonic and shadow lay curled up round each other.  
  
"Is this ok?" asked shadow as sonic again blushed when manic grinned at them.  
  
"It will take getting used to, but I'm glad that we don't have to hide anymore" said sonic snuggling into shadows arms.  
  
"Me too" whispered shadow as he kissed Sonics head.  
  
Shadow looked across at knuckles and Sonia, the echidna was asleep in Sonias lap his face peaceful but still showing the odd hard edge as something troubled his dreams.  
  
Sonia was gazing in wonder at him as she absentmindedly stroked his dreadlocks, shadows and her eyes locked he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Sonia smiled back with a light blush as she went back to studying her new hobby.  
  
Shadow sighed as he felt sleep overcome him, sonic was already dozing in his arms and his gentle snores were lulling shadow into sleep.  
  
'This has been one hell of a hectic day, nearly being killed more then three times, giant robots, subatomic explosions and two new friends, he eyed Sonia and her smiling at knuckles, or possibly lovers, all in all an ok day, I hope though we don't have to go through another day like this' he thought.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he frowned, then gave a light chuckle as he rested his head against Sonics.  
  
'Who am I kidding of course there's gonna be more days like today, this isn't an R rating for nothing!'  
  
He frowned again though his eyes remained closed.  
  
'Why the hell did I say this is an R rating?'  
  
Giving a mental shrug he finally went to sleep dreaming of his cobalt lover.  
  
10,811 words!!! OMFG!!!  
  
I'm so proud of myself anyway please review and ill get started on the next chapter soon! 


	8. A love unbound

Thanks again everyone for your reviews and I hope this story continues to please you.  
  
I really REALLY REALLY!! Apologise for taking so long but ive just been too lazy to do much lately, so please shout at me to hurry up if I take to long as it helps thank you :)  
  
Shadowsobsesser: thanks again for your reviews and I'm glad your no longer banging your head, id hate to cause you pain and if your keyboard was damaged I wouldn't get anymore reviews and that would suck :)  
  
Glad you like the Sonia/knux pairing and I promise to go into a lot more detail this chapter.  
  
Crystalstorm21: thanks again for the review :)  
  
Dragon master Naya: I guess I must have imagined it or been viewing too many Orin art as he/she? Likes knux/Sonia I think.  
  
Dlyboy: thanks for the review I'm glad it makes you happy to such a great extent.  
  
KalikaoftheUnderworld : thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the Sonia/knux pairing, and this will soon live up to its R rating I promise.  
  
Aeyvi allen poe: 'Blushes after smooch' um thanks, anyway I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others.  
  
And you don't look like a 'blond Bimbo' well your blonde but not a Bimbo ;  
  
Warning!!  
  
This chapter will have scenes of a yaoi sexual nature or Male/male sex so please if this is disturbing to you then please do not read this chapter or skip the sex scene ok? Thank you.  
  
WARNING!!! Very near rape and open violation of a female, it is stopped but it does get into very clear detail so please if this offends you skip the part that I tell you.  
  
WARNING!! (Last one I promise) this chapter will be a very heavy R so there will be touching and sexual contact hopefully this chapter wont get deleted by fanfiction.net but if it does I will return the chapter with heavy editing.  
  
Thought this chapter won't be just porn! I don't like unemotional sex the characters will make love not just hump each other.  
  
Me: "hear that guys! This is the sex chapter!"  
  
Shadow: "about bloody time!" picks up sonic and carries him away.  
  
Sonic: "I can walk you know"  
  
Shadow: "Not when I'm done with you" grins lustfully.  
  
Sonic: 'gulps'  
  
Me: "well while they get ready please enjoy the chapter and all the mush bye :)"  
  
Chapter 7: A moment of peace  
  
Night had fallen on great forest by the time the group of mobians that rested in the cyclone mark 5 returned to their home.  
  
The wildlife was silent as all of nature's creatures rested praying that a hunter of the night didn't find them.  
  
Knuckles violet eyes tried to see everything at once as he leaned out of the open door, his dreadlocks swung behind him as he breathed in the foreign scents and listened to alien calls.  
  
It was all so new, nature herself was changed from what he was used to and his brain had trouble trying to absorb all these new stimuli at once.  
  
Growing bored he stalked back inside eyeing the two hedgehogs that lay curled up together in a black and blue ball.  
  
The dark one had his arms protectively round his smaller lovers waist and was nuzzling him in his sleep, the blue hedgehog responded by pushing back against the other hedgehog trying to maximise their contact.  
  
He leaned down watching in fascination as the dark one laid his lips on his lover, the blue one kissed back despite being asleep and soon the two where sharing breath again.  
  
'Why do they do that? Does the blue one require oxygen from the dark one? No he was breathing just fine earlier...is he feeding him?' knuckles looked closer and saw no passing of food between the two but they were touching each with their tongues, it looked somewhat like a dance between two snakes in mating season.  
  
Still confused and getting nervous at the strange looks the young bushy tailed creature at the front of the metal cave was throwing him by his investigations, he decided to investigate the others.  
  
The green hedgehog with the thin dreadlocks was dozing noisily, his snores grated on knuckles hearing and he glared irritably at the oblivious hedgehog.  
  
He wondered why the hedgehog's dreadlocks were so small; they could not catch the necessary wind currents to allow him to glide. Maybe he was a runt and did not grow sufficiently long dreadlocks?  
  
He frowned at the strange animal hides that the hedgehog wore, what was the purpose of this fabric? Surely his fur is enough to keep him warm?  
  
Shaking his head knuckles went over to the front of the helicopter ignoring the younglings flinch as he stepped near.  
  
Tails yawned and hastily rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at knuckles.  
  
"Hi my names tails...um what's yours?" asked the youngling sleepily.  
  
Knuckles pointed at his spikes, tails nodded in understanding.  
  
"So how did you meet the others?"  
  
Knuckles looked around for something to write on, he looked at the gleaming metal floor...that metal didn't look too thick.  
  
Tails realised what he was doing and quickly stopped him.  
  
"No! Sorry but the cyclones not designed to have someone use it as a writing board!" the young fox looked around then pressing a few buttons on the controls he let go of the control stick, knuckles hissed as the helicopter lurched then quickly righted itself.  
  
"Autopilot engaged," said a soft feminine voice.  
  
Knuckles head span round as he tried to identify the speaker, it wasn't Sonia as her voice was more husky though still soft.  
  
Tails sniggered, "It's the computer knuckles, there's nobody here" he explained as knuckles tried to understand what a 'computer' was, some kind of spirit perhaps?  
  
Tails jumped off his seat and went to a small cupboard on the other side of the cockpit; he pulled a strange pad of white sheets and a carved stick.  
  
"Here's something for you to write with" said tails happily as he handed knuckles the objects.  
  
Knuckles held them in confusion for a moment before he brought the pad to his nose, he sniffed cautiously before ripping off a page and chewing on it.  
  
'Not too bad, very dry though' he mused.  
  
Tails sweatdropped, "Um...your supposed to write on it not eat it," he said embarrassed.  
  
Knuckles swallowed and then eyed the pad; his spikes would just go right through?  
  
"Using the pen!" said tails quickly when knuckles raised his fist.  
  
"Here let me show you" tails took the pencil and paper and wrote his name on it, then wrote knuckles on it.  
  
"See you can use the pencil to write what you want to say on it, then hand the paper to whoever your talking to" explained Tails.  
  
Knuckles nodded then began writing, it was difficult with his huge hands and the tiny pencil but he got there, he handed the paper to tails.  
  
'Thank you for this tails, as to you first question I met Sonia first after saving her from two metal monsters'  
  
"So what did you two get up to?" asked tails interested, Knuckles frowned and wrote again.  
  
'I climbed a tree to get food, Sonia did not climb anything on account that see was tied up'  
  
Tails giggled, knuckles cocked his head at the strange noise.  
  
"No I meant what did you two do together while you were alone?" he asked once he stopped giggling.  
  
Knuckles eyes narrowed as a faint blush tinged his cheeks, he was grateful for his red fur as it disguised it rather well, he wrote again.  
  
'That is not for you to know'  
  
With that he walked back into the main room with tails frowning at his back, the young fox shrugged then went back to the controls giving another yawn as he went back to steering.  
  
Knuckles observed Sonia from the corner of his eyes; the female hedgehog was lying across a metal log that was fixed to the wall of the 'helicopter', her eyes were closed as she slept in peace, her lips slightly pouting as she breathed quietly.  
  
Knuckles shook his head as those strange feelings threatened to overcome him again.  
  
He noticed Sonia was shivering in her sleep and knuckles glared in accusation at the cool wind that came from the open doorway, it could not be closed so the cold air was sweeping in freezing his friend.  
  
'Friend...Sonia said I was hers though I still don't understand what it means' mused knuckles idly.  
  
Knuckles looked around and saw a thick animal hide tied to a shelve on the wall.  
  
He tore it free and opened it up inquisitively; the hide was a dark green and very thick and seemed to radiate heat.  
  
Carefully knuckles lay the hide over Sonia tucking it into the corners to prevent heat loss, he felt gratified when Sonias shaking stopped and she snuggled into the blanket.  
  
Knuckles watched her for a moment as he stood over like some mighty sentinel.  
  
Her lips had quirked into a small smile as her eyelashes fluttered, a hair from her fringe had fallen on her eye and she was blinking to get rid of it, unsuccessful she gently began to shake her head giving small mumbles of discomfort.  
  
Moving swiftly knuckles gently moved the hair out of her eyes placing it back into its normal puff of spikes.  
  
'So soft'  
  
Hesitantly knuckles reached out for her hair and tenderly ran his hand over it, he marvelled at the softness as he combed his fingers through it.  
  
Sonia tilted her head back unconsciously to allow more contact and after a small argument with himself knuckles complied, running his hand through her hair as gently as he could.  
  
His eyes never left her face as he watched in fascination as she smiled and her body relaxed completely, for a creature that had never let his guard down in his whole life it was quite astonishing to see.  
  
He felt jubilation that Sonia felt safe enough round him to relax despite their rough first meeting, but she was asleep so she probably didn't realise what she was doing.  
  
Giving a small yawn knuckles considered whether or not he should sleep, it was late and the strange metal device that Sonia had called a 'clock' said that they had 2 more hours until they reached Sonias home...it couldn't hurt to rest for thirty minutes or so...  
  
Knuckles sat down and rested against the blanket hanging off Sonias resting-place, he leaned back and began to twist his head about trying to find a comfortable place to lay it.  
  
His head meet something soft and warm under the blanket and knuckles blinked as he moved slightly to test it...it moved back against him.  
  
He realised it was Sonias thigh, he thought of moving away to try and find another comfortable spot but sleep pressed down on his will and giving a small sigh knuckles resting fully on Sonia who didn't move to stop him.  
  
He breathed in the musky feminine scent and the smell of sweet flowers her body wafted into the air and smiled softly as he fell asleep.  
  
He never had such a good sleep as he was about to have, and also to his chagrin he wont awake for another two and half-hours.  
  
Sonics ears twitched as he heard bird calls and voices talking around him, he could feel warm sunlight on his body and decided that dawn must have broke and it was time to get up.  
  
'To hell with that I'm happy where I am!' thought sonic as he breathed in his lovers scent and relaxed in shadows arms.  
  
Sonic mumbled a 'go away!' as something tried to shake him awake, he groaned as he buried his head into the soft fur of shadows shoulder, the hand ceased its actions for a moment and sonic gradually went back to sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP SONIC!!!"  
  
Sonic screamed and jumped up in surprise and fear, his head snapped round in confusion as shadow blinked up at him from his position on the floor.  
  
He looked round and saw what woke him up, he snarled at Manics cheeky grin.  
  
His green-furred brother was unsuccessfully trying to hide a megaphone behind his back but as the thing was huge noted sonic angrily it was still jutting out behind Manics spikes.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked manic innocently.  
  
"DIE!" roared sonic as he speared his brother sending both of them toppling to the floor where sonic began pummel him mercilessly.  
  
Shadow sat up yawning warily; he stretched his limbs groaning as the kinks worked out of them.  
  
He stood up hopping a bit to get his legs working as sonic and manic rolled across the floor swearing and punching each other.  
  
Shadow eyed the two of them for a moment wincing when sonic bit manics arm and in retaliation manic slammed his fist in Sonics jaw.  
  
Shadow rubbed his face tiredly, 'I need some coffee' he thought miserably.  
  
He walked over sonic and stepped on manic ("hey!") to enter the cockpit, tails was asleep at the controls and shadow felt a moment of panic before he looked out of the window.  
  
The plane had landed at the siblings base and they were in the clearing where they met tails yesterday, the sun was shining making the greenery of the forest glow with an almost ethereal light that brought a smile to shadows lips.  
  
Tails gave a small shuffle as he curled up into a ball in his seat; he was even sucking his thumb.  
  
'Good work little guy' thought shadow affectionately as he gave tails head-ruff a friendly pat.  
  
He heard two loud bangs and sonic and Manics groaning, he stepped out already half-realising what had happened.  
  
Yep sonic and Manic were both half-comatose on the floor with a large bruise on both their heads, manic was having trouble focusing and sonic was glaring angrily at his smirking sister.  
  
"Dammit Sonia he started it!"  
  
"And I'm finishing it, now shut up and lets get inside" she replied as she pulled Manic to his feet.  
  
Shadow crept behind sonic and wrapped his arms round his lover's waist as he kissed the top of his head close to the bruise.  
  
"Just a bit to the right" moaned sonic as he tilted his head back with a smile.  
  
Shadow chuckled and kissed the bruise tenderly, he gently turned his cobalt lover and lifting his chin kissed his lips hungrily, sonic blushed realising Sonia and Manic were probably watching but he was beyond caring at this point.  
  
Shadow pulled back and grinned at his dazed lover; he glanced at Sonics siblings from the corner of his eyes.  
  
Sonia was smiling at them while Manic was grinning madly, he noticed shadows staring and made gagging notions.  
  
This time both sonic and Sonia smacked him.  
  
"OW! Hey I was just joking!" he defended.  
  
"Listen how about we get into the base so I can get some coffee and have a rest for hopefully a whole day... and I really think Tails should be allowed to have a good sleep seeing as he was awake all night" said shadow irritably.  
  
The others glanced at the fox cub, who was still asleep on his seat snoring cutely, Manic sighed and walked over to the young fox cub.  
  
To everyone's surprise the green rockster gently picked up tails and cradled the smaller fox in his arms as he carried him off to the base.  
  
"Whu-whats going on...Manic?" murmured tails sleepily as he looked up at Manic blearily.  
  
"Go back to sleep little buddy, you're crashing at our place tonight for as long as you like"  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to annoy you"  
  
"No way little guy! Laughed Manic, you did good back at the island and your gonna get somewhere peaceful and quiet to sleep, you can even have some fried breakfast if Sonics cooking doesn't kill you" Manic joked.  
  
"I resent that!" yelled Sonic.  
  
Manic chuckled and continued to quietly talk to his new friend as he walked towards the hideout.  
  
The remaining hedgehogs were silent for a moment as they contemplated Manics closeness to the young fox.  
  
"Well its good to see how good those two are getting along" said sonic happy for his brother.  
  
"Tails is a sweet young fox, he'll be good for manic" said Shadow.  
  
Sonia and sonic eyed him, "Just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Sonia suspiciously.  
  
Shadow raised an eyeridge, "Exactly what I said that those two will become great friends" he answered calmly.  
  
"You weren't implying that those two...could...you know?" said Sonia nervously.  
  
"Get together? Become gay? Have sex with one another? No I don't" answered Shadow.  
  
Sonic shook his head, "Look guys can we just go inside and put our feet up and eat chilli dogs ok?" said sonic beseechingly.  
  
"Very well, Sonia where is knuckles by the way?" asked shadow.  
  
"He's asleep," she said.  
  
"Yeah we guessed that but where?" asked sonic.  
  
"Well in the helicopter where else?" she said nervously.  
  
"Sonia, your stalling, where is he?" asked shadow firmly.  
  
"He's sleeping on my, well...I mean he sleep with me-in my bed! I mean not with me..." she stuttered.  
  
Shadow blinked while sonic stared at sonia with his jaw wide-open.  
  
"I guess you really dig red huh sis?" teased sonic.  
  
He ducked when sonia lashed out with a right hook blushing furiously; he hopped out of her range grinning widely.  
  
Shadow sniggered but wisely shut up when sonia glared at him.  
  
He coughed then smiled at sonia, "Well sonia me and sonic will be waiting for you and the guardian in the base...I'm pleased you like him so much, I think you've made a good choice" he praised.  
  
Sonia smirked at him," you like him too shadow?" sonic glared at her then looked at shadow trying to fake aloofness.  
  
'Thanks sonia' "No I'm not a fan of red myself, he smiled at sonic, blue is much better" sonic smiled shyly back as shadow took his hand and lead him back to the hideout.  
  
Sonia shook her head laughing quietly to herself, with a deep breath she stepped back inside the plane walking quietly into the corner where next to the two chairs that made her bed a lump of blankets rested at the base of them.  
  
She noticed the lump under the covers hadn't moved and she gently pulled them aside to expose the creature beneath.  
  
Knuckles the echidna was curled in a ball sleeping on the floor, sonia frowned at the frightened look on his face, he shivered and flinched in his sleep his face twisted into a visage of pain.  
  
'Nightmares' thought sonia sadly.  
  
(Flashback- last night)  
  
Sonia grumbled as a strange whimpering brought her back into reality, she warily opened her eyes blinking out the sleep and squinting to see in the darkness.  
  
She was still in the helicopter and it was night, how long had she been asleep?  
  
She sat up and looked around for the strange noise, it sounded like...crying?  
  
A gargled hiss made her head snap to the floor to see knuckles curled on the floor near her chairs, the echidna was mumbling and hissing in his sleep and even swiping out against unseen enemies.  
  
She glanced at the cockpit seeing tails shaking his head and singing to himself, it sounded like heavy rock and as such the young fox was oblivious to any other noise then his music.  
  
With a sigh sonia crouched down and gently reached out for the distressed echidna, she lightly ran her hands over his dreadlocks trying to soothe him.  
  
This lasted for about three seconds before Sonias hand was grasped painfully by knuckles and she was thrown onto her back, the echidna hissed at her his fists raised in warning, sonia saw through frightened eyes that knuckles eyes were glassed and unfocused, he was still asleep.  
  
"I'm not your enemy knuckles, I'm your friend" she whispered soothingly to the confused creature, she slowly reached out and cradled knuckles cheek as he hissed at it.  
  
She began to gentle stroke him while humming a soothing tune, the grip on her hand lessened and knuckles shoulders began to slump as he fell back into his deep sleep.  
  
Sonia looked around nervously as knuckles rested on her his head nuzzling her shoulder as he gave a small sigh of comfort.  
  
Relieved no one had seen sonia went to lay knuckles down and get back onto her bench but the echidna clung to her like a scared child and made small whimpers of discomfort.  
  
'Dammit why'd you have to do that'  
  
With a sigh of surrender sonia reached for the blankets and wrapped them round herself and the sleeping echidna as she lay back against the cool metal floor.  
  
She lay looking at the roof as she tried to fight the blush her close proximity to the echidna created, she looked down seeing that knuckles was draped half-over her with his head resting on her stomach as he smiled softly.  
  
Sonia couldn't stop the feeling of contentment this position gave her as she absentmindedly stroked the echidnas head, unlike before knuckles did not flinch and gave a small mumble of happiness as she played with the soft red fur.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling wondering in amazement how this wretched creature became so important to her, in just a matter of hours she had nearly kissed him, nearly touched him in a very sexual manner!  
  
I don't believe in love at first site...but what else could it be? Wondered sonia.  
  
She looked down again at the sleeping guardian and smiled at the cute little smile he had, she rubbed her eyes as sleep pressed on her again.  
  
"Sweet dreams Knuckles" she whispered as she lay her head on knuckles shoulders.  
  
(Back to present)  
  
She slowly reached out to touch him; he tensed when her hand touched his dreadlocks, for a moment he was still allowing her to touch him them again he lashed out, sonia was ready and stepped aside as the echidna sailed past her and fell to the floor, the echidna sat up his head snapping round in confusion and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
He finally noticed sonia and relaxed as he blearily got to his feet, he eyed her in confusion as he looked round for the others.  
  
"They've all gone inside, we're home" she answered.  
  
Knuckles nodded before his face light up with happiness as he rushed over to the blankets, Sonia watched in confusion as the echidna shuffled around the covers before pulling a pad of paper and a pencil from underneath.  
  
He wrote furtively for a few moments before ripping off a page and handing it to Sonia.  
  
'Thank you Sonia for caring for me especially with my home gone, I know that you are capable of defending yourself but after hearing your tale of Robotnik and his cruel rule of the surface and seeing for myself what he is capable of I have decided to join you in your fight against him, but I will take orders from no'one except you and even then only if I find them reasonable, as a further note I would be honoured to be your guardian as well as my emeralds princess Sonia'  
  
Sonia smiled as she read the last bit although raised in luxury she was rarely called a princess and the idea of having a champion especially a worthy one was intriguing.  
  
"I accept you into the ranks of the freedom fighters knuckles the echidna, but I am afraid I have no need of a personal guardian" she smiled at his crestfallen look but noted with respect that he accepted her decision and stood to attention, "however...I could always do with more friends?" she said timidly.  
  
Knuckles smile returned and Sonia felt her heart beat faster at the beautiful sight.  
  
Knuckles wrote again and handed her another page with a gentle smile, 'then I am honoured to be considered your friend Sonia'.  
  
Sonia grinned happily and waved for knuckles to follow her as she jumped out of the helicopter feeling the grass crumple under her feet.  
  
The echidna followed except kept himself semi-crouched as his eyes snapped round and he sniffed the air, his whole body language spoke defensive as he cautiously followed the amused Hedgehog.  
  
Giving a sigh of irritation at his nervousness Sonia pulled Knuckles upright and took his hand as she practically dragged him to the base, the echidna almost pulled away but slowly relaxed into the strange sensation of being held, he followed his beautiful princess feeling the urge to protect her more fiercely then before.  
  
'She's so beautiful both inside and out, I cannot believe how much I care for her nor that she even cares for a wasted creature like me...I promise I will never break her trust' swore knuckles to himself mentally.  
  
The two walked through the forest just enjoying the feeling of being together as the entered the secret base.  
  
Knuckles again entered cautiously as he breathed in the many scents of the place, more metal constructs dotted the large metal plateau that they had entered and knuckles wrinkled his nose at the smell of oil and chemicals around the room.  
  
"This is the garage, we keep our vehicles and tools here." She pointed at a large rounded object that was worn and rusted and hovered a few centimetres above the floor, "That's our hover van, it's a beaten old bucket but that baby's got us through some tough scrapes" she said affectionately.  
  
Knuckles just continued to eye the 'hovervan' this strange 'technology' was not to his tastes, it lacked the smells and feel of one of nature's constructs.  
  
The entered the hallways and knuckles was reminded of the caves and caverns of his old home, it was similar but with metal instead of natures rocks and earth.  
  
'Get used to it guardian, angel island is gone and this is my home now' despite this reasoning his heart was in pain at the loss of his home.  
  
He smiled as sonia explained about the lights and this energy called 'electricity'.  
  
'Thank chaos Sonia is here...I couldn't take this pain without her'  
  
They entered the living room and noticed Manic was busy in the kitchen with Shadow and Sonic sitting together on one of the couches.  
  
Knuckles knew it was wrong to enter another creature's territory but Sonias urging dispelled this instinct, she led him over to one of the couches and sat him down.  
  
"Ok rest here for a sec ok and I'm gonna try and get my brother to share his food with the rest of us" said Sonia soothingly as knuckles fidgeted.  
  
"More like force him to sis" said sonic cheekily.  
  
Sonia smirked and walked off to talk to Manic.  
  
Knuckles ignored the two hedgehogs lying opposite him and instead focused on the material of the 'couch' he was sitting on, it was quite soft to the touch and knuckles snuggled back into it.  
  
Although to the hedgehogs he acted like they didn't exist inside he was shaking with nervousness, conversations was a thing he didn't do even when he could talk all it had been is 'stranger, kill' no talking except a simple 'leave or die' to his adversary.  
  
Although the hedgehogs weren't gonna let him get away that easily.  
  
"So how are you finding things here so far Knuckles?" asked sonic as he eyed knuckles unconscious fidgeting.  
  
The echidna shrugged gaining an amused look from the speedster.  
  
"How old are you guardian?" asked shadow smoothly, Sonics look of 'why did you ask that?' was ignored.  
  
He wanted to know due to the fact everyone here was younger then him, shadow himself was eighteen years of age while sonic and his siblings where only sixteen, he wondered how much of a difference there was between this knuckles and the one from his reality.  
  
Knuckles frowned and considered not answering...but then again what did it matter how old he was?  
  
He wrote again on his paper and handed it to the dark hedgehog.  
  
'I am 5218 risings of the sun old'  
  
Sonics look was comical as his face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to do the calculations in his head.  
  
"You are fourteen years old" answered shadow, the maths easy for one with a mind like his.  
  
The echidna shrugged and sonic sat up in confusion, "wait does that mean you've been on that island for fourteen years?"  
  
Knuckles nodded.  
  
"But aren't there any other echidnas? Don't you have some friends who came to visit?" pressed sonic in amazement.  
  
Knuckles was feeling uncomfortable but gave a meek shake of his head.  
  
"What about your parents? Isn't there a note or a message to explain why they aren't with you?" shadow shook his head at Sonics questioning, although not meant offensive he could see what he was doing to the echidna.  
  
Knuckles remained silent his eyes unfocused as Sonics words meant in sympathy and sadness cut into him.  
  
'Why was there no note? The glyphs and runes in the ruins of the sky and the shrine depict my races exploits but nothing about me? Did they abandon me? Was I unwanted even at the moment of my birth?'  
  
Knuckles sprang up in anger his fists clenched and his eyes blazing, he quickly scribbled something on the pad and practically threw it at sonic.  
  
The two hedgehogs watched as the echidna stormed off ignoring Sonias words of worry, Knuckles left the room heading towards the sleeping quarters.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" asked sonic meekly.  
  
"Sonic I love you dearly but sometimes you need to think about what you say" said shadow as he pulled the paper sheet off his quills.  
  
'I do not know' it read.  
  
Shadow sighed as sonic gave a small curse at his own foolishness, they both looked up as a shadow fell across them and gulped in fear.  
  
"What did you say to him!?" said sonia her voice quiet but highly dangerous.  
  
"I asked him about his family...he said he didn't have any" whispered sonic.  
  
"Well of course he doesn't have any! Dammit sonic didn't you realise that from what shadow told us?" said Sonia in anger as she ran after her friend.  
  
Sonics shoulders slumped in sadness and his ears flattened against his head, shadows heart ached seeing his mate so upset, he pulled him back against his chest and gently kissed his ears.  
  
Sonics half-heartingly pushed shadow away, "Don't...I'm an idiot...I don't deserve a kiss" he muttered sadly.  
  
"You're my idiot and I love you that way, besides what the ultimate life wants it gets and you 'kiss' are 'lick' mine! 'Kiss'" shadow said nuzzling his lovers sweet-smelling fur.  
  
Sonic blushed and smiled shyly at his love, "Am I?"  
  
Shadow claimed his love lips pushing him gently onto the couch as he showed him how much he loved him, their hands roamed each other's bodies and sonic moaned pleasurably.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
The two stopped and looked up seeing Manic tapping his foot with his head averted, "Guys grubs up so can you at least eat the breakfast ive slaved over making for you guys then go and make out preferably in private?" he said nervously.  
  
Shadow glared at Manic, maybe if he knocked him out he could at last do what he had wanted to do to his love since he first saw him all those days ago.  
  
Sonic sat up his blue fur a bright purple as he smiled at his brother, "Sorry Manic, so where's this breakfast I'm starving!"  
  
Manic and sonic sat at the kitchen table as shadow rubbed his head trying to erase the headache that was growing.  
  
'Cant I have him without someone watching at least once?'   
  
Wearily he walked over to the kitchen and at Sonics urging or pleading ate Manics prepared breakfast of fried goodness aka sausages, eggs and bacon.  
  
Was pretty good though.  
  
Knuckles smashed his fist into the nearest wall making two sharp punctures in the metal corridor, he hissed as his blood boiled in anger and sadness at Sonics questions.  
  
He was not angry at the hedgehog but at what the answers to those questions were, he had never known his parents and for the first few years of his live he had often screamed into the night for them, he had never lost hope that one day they would return but as the years went he lost that hope.  
  
He had grown up hard and fast, the first intruder was a vicious coyote and he had almost been killed when he had first protected the emerald, ever since that day he never called his parents again, he was now the guardian and he could not be weak.  
  
But the wound had not healed and Sonics questions had tore it open to pump blood from it more painfully then any real wound could.  
  
He entered the nearest dark room ducking down into a dark corner; he sat against a wall with his dreadlocks covering his face and his hands in his lap.  
  
He rubbed his eyes snarling in frustration as his tears continued to flow from his eyes no matter how hard he rubbed them, giving a grunt of anger he shot to his feet and began to pace around the room.  
  
'Why did they leave me!? Surely it would have been better to leave a message, at least some kind of guidance on how to protect the emerald?'  
  
Knuckles had studied the ancients texts and tomes of his ancestors, strangely very few where on history or culture and more on the martial arts and the powers of chaos.  
  
Still knuckles had learned all he could and over his short life had quickly become an impressive fighter, though not without great cost.  
  
Knuckles rubbed his neck sadly as the memory of the coyote came back to him, he was lucky to have survived that first encounter as well as actually win, his very first opponent was no weak thief but a skilled killer.  
  
'But I was victorious, and ever since then ive had my destiny to fall back on'  
  
Knuckles eyed the satchel hanging from his shoulders and squeezed it feeling the reassuring hardness of the master emerald, although his home was gone knuckles still had his destiny.  
  
Taking a calming breath knuckles froze as a familiar sweet scent wafted into his nostrils and sending his brain into overdrive.  
  
'Sonia'  
  
He whirled round but the hedgehog was not in the room, he sniffed around following an invisible scent trail of Sonias sweetness to the centre of the room.  
  
He jumped back as his legs bumped into something and squinting in the darkness he saw a strange rectangular shape in the darkness.  
  
Cautiously he reached out and touched it; he frowned at the softness of the material and its unlifelike coldness.  
  
The material was a clean white similar to a the feathers of some of the birds on his island, in the corners and round the borders a swirling purple pattern resembling waves danced and flowed over the fabric.  
  
It was another animal skin though covered with the mind-numbing scent of Sonia, knuckles crawled on top blinking in confusion as the object gave to allow him to sink in enough for comfort, yet kept its structure to suffiencently to carry him.  
  
Nervously knuckles lay on the hide giving a moan of pleasure as he rested on the soft material, he stretched out feeling his muscles squeal in bliss and his bones sigh in peace.  
  
He lay there for what seemed an eternity as the soft sheets warmed by his body and the sweet scent of his friend began to coax him into sleep.  
  
'Knuckles you idiot you are breaking one of natures rules!' screamed his mind.  
  
Knuckles eyes snapped open, he was in Sonias territory resting on HER sleeping area and slowly forcing his scent to replace hers.  
  
He jumped to his feet bouncing on the bed and jumped off looking round wildly in fear sonia would appear out of thin air and be mad at him.  
  
He stopped as a strange image greeted his eyes; a small shiny rectangular object was resting on a small log next to the bed.  
  
He reached for it inquisitively and pulled it to his face drinking in the image.  
  
It was three hedgehogs that beared an amazing resemblance to Sonia and her brothers, indeed they looked almost exactly like them yet they were small and appeared deformed with their limbs out of proportion of the body and the female had no breasts or curves, that knuckles had come to grow strangely attracted to in Sonia.  
  
Also was another female hedgehog of the correct proportions, she was holding the three small hedgehogs and had a loving smile on her face.  
  
Knuckles cocked his head to the side as he studied her, she looked like sonia yet was older and did not have the same hair, she also was wearing far more coloured rocks then sonia and a large metal ring round her head.  
  
"She's our mother" whispered the soft voice of Sonia.  
  
Knuckles looked over his shoulder seeing the tall figure of Sonia standing in the doorway, her green eyes were staring intently at him and knuckles quickly looked away in embarrassment.  
  
He continued to observe this 'mother' she did look a lot like Sonia...or was it the other way round?  
  
He felt the air move against his fur as Sonia stepped next to him, he ignored her as she looked over his shoulder brushing a dreadlock out of the way to see the picture, the echidna was unable to hold back his shiver.  
  
"That was taken just when we were born, we all have a copy in our rooms" she whispered as she stared in sadness at her unknown mother, what was she like the young princess wondered, would she still love us even now despite all our flaws?  
  
Knuckles pointed at the small purple furred hedgehog in the mother's lap, his confused look deepened with Sonias nervous chuckles.  
  
"Yes thats me, I was pretty bratty back then, my foster parents had a lot of trouble raising me" she said embarrassed.  
  
'They did a good job' thought knuckles.  
  
Sonia reached for the picture and the echidna gladly parted with it, she walked over to the bed holding the picture tightly with both hands as she swam in her own thoughts.  
  
She hugged the picture to her chest as she sat on the bed closing her eyes to stop the tears; they looked so happy back then...she wished that they could still be that way in her darker moments.  
  
A soft touch soothed her cheek and she opened her eyes to see the echidna she had come to care for kneeling before her tenderly wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
She gave a teary smile and pushed against his hand, she felt him tremble then hesitantly rub her wet cheek.  
  
She half opened her eyes gazing into his violet ones as he stared back at her in silent questioning, growing bold she reached up and gently reached to touch his face.  
  
His eyes widened in panic and he pulled back swiftly jumping to his feet and stepping away from her, his eyes were fixed on the floor as he fidgeted with his hands.  
  
Sonia sighed and let her hands fall to her lap, she really needed to work on this fear of touch if she wanted to get anywhere with him, she smirked at the challenge but knew not to push her new found obsession to far to soon.  
  
"Knuckles" the echidna nervously met her eyes, "Come sit with me, we need to talk" she said patting the spot next to her.  
  
The echidna grudgingly complied and sat next to the purple hedgehog as she put the photo back on the desk.  
  
"Ok first sonic is really sorry for what he did, he never meant to upset you knuckles" she said.  
  
Knuckles nodded, he would apologise to the hedgehog when he next saw him, another alien concept.  
  
"And secondly I think its time to get you settled in with us" at the echidnas questioning look she smirked, oh cant wait to see the look on his face.  
  
"You need sleeping quarters, seeing as shadow has the couch and my brothers aren't going to share, (that was a lie, if she wanted she could beat them until they agreed) so that means you will be sharing my room" she said devilishly.  
  
The echidna blinked in astonishment before jumping to his feet and pacing around in terror, sleeping in the same room as Sonia? That couldn't work she'd keep trying to touch him and although not repulsed he was scared by all these new thoughts and feelings.  
  
"So do you want the left side or the right" said Sonia cheekily as she laid back on the bed, she laughed at the death glare the echidna sent her but could see his internal battle not to roam his eyes over her body.  
  
'He's gonna be a challenge but an enjoyable one' she thought wickedly as she inspected her nails.  
  
Unknown to her Knuckles had picked up a pen and a scrap of paper from her desk and was beginning to write fiercely.  
  
A piece of paper was flung at Sonias head and she raised an eyeridge at the fuming echidna, with a sigh she picked up the paper.  
  
' I will sleep on the floor and you can have this 'bed', I do not know what you are trying to do Sonia but you will not succeed whatever it is!'  
  
She looked up at the echidna who was eyeing her trophies and with a smirk got up and strolled over to him.  
  
"I got those from a tournament in Mobodoon for martial arts, I came first place and beat the resident champion, ill take you one day you'll do great"  
  
The echidna nodded his face hopeful at the prospect of future battles, sonia reached a hand round his shoulders and before he could object steered him towards some more trophies, he listened in rapt fascination as she explained the various athletics tournaments she had entered and the contests that took place.  
  
By that time her arm had moved round his slim waist and was pressing his body against her own, she mentally shivered at the feel of his warm body against hers, Knuckles was oblivious to the lustful stares she sent to him as he handled one of her gold trophies.  
  
'Oh I'm gonna enjoy this contest'  
  
"So any secret missions today Manic, no weapons of mass destruction to find or dead scientists to meet?" asked Sonic humourly as he munched on a slice of toast, beside him shadow swallowed a slice of bacon and then turned to examine Manic.  
  
The green hedgehog was less then pleased, "Very funny bro, I admit those missions had some problems but I would have thought you'd be able to handle it, or is this job getting too tough for you?" teased Manic.  
  
"No 'job' is too hard for the embodiment of speed himself, (Shadow gave an irritated cough) and his partner in crime" finished sonic with a smirk.  
  
Manic laughed at shadows indignant look, "Well guys we're lucky, we actually have a day off to relax and party...and I know the perfect place" he said with an evil grin.  
  
'I'm not sure his idea of perfect will fit with mine' though shadow and judging by Sonics suspicious look he didn't either.  
  
"And what is this perfect place Manic?" asked shadow after downing his coffee.  
  
"There's a new club that's opening up in the city, its obviously only known to the underground due to Robuttniks laws but your amazing brother has managed to get VIP access to it" said Manic happily.  
  
"What's it like there?" asked Sonic interested, he had never been to a true nightclub and the thought of introducing shadow to one was an interesting thought.  
  
Manic shrugged, "No idea ive never been there before, its only just opened but a few of my freedom fighter friends says it's a bit unusual but its got good service and a nice atmosphere"   
  
"What to you mean unusual?" asked shadow his suspicions growing.  
  
"I don't know, they didn't explain but still guys it would be nice to all go out together as a family for once, he smirked at shadow, and with our boyfriends" said Manic seriously.  
  
Sonic nodded, it would be nice for all of them to have a moment to be together as family without worrying about missions and robots.  
  
"We could do with a breather...especially with all this hunting for the emeralds" mused sonic.  
  
"I'm not so sure, there's still three emeralds unaccounted for that metal could be looking for right now" argued shadow.  
  
"No worries shadow, high command says two of the emeralds are accounted for though they won't tell me where, 'top secret' ya know?" he said in irritation.  
  
"As for the last one uncle Malagnars on the case, he'll find it soon enough and call us when he's got it" finished Manic taking a deep pull of his soda afterwards.  
  
"Why to you call him your uncle?" asked Shadow confused.  
  
The two brothers eyed each other before sonic cleared his throat.  
  
"Well you see he and mum were good friends when she was still in charge, some people say they were...well 'very' close but Malagnar swears that that's just some vicious rumours made by his rivals" Said sonic nervously, shadow motioned for him to go on with a nod.  
  
"Anyway when we were all split up it was him who kept an eye on us and made sure Robotnik never found us, once we formed Sonic underground he was the one who told us about our mother and who signed us up for the resistance" he explained.  
  
Shadow nodded as he sat back in his chair absorbing this information, his respect for the aged walrus had certainly increased.  
  
"So shadow...do you wanna go to the club with us, (with me)" asked sonic nervously.  
  
Shadow smiled and taking Sonics hand gave him a small kiss on his palm, "Wouldn't miss it for the world" he said huskily as sonic smiled back brightly.  
  
"Well now that's settled you two better get going" exclaimed manic as he threw his empty can across the room to go into the bin, it missed bearly.  
  
"Get going where?" asked sonic as he held shadows hand with both his subconsciously.  
  
With a growl the green hedgehog shot to his feet and stomped over to the bin, he picked up the can and threw it in muttering to himself.  
  
He turned towards the two lovers sighing in aggravation; "You need to do some shopping dummies! You two don't have any clothes to wear for the club"  
  
Shadow looked down at his shoes and gloves, "Manic we have fur, we don't need clothes"   
  
Manic frowned at them, "Dudes! This is a fancy club, you need some gothic or punkish gear or you won't get in! Buy some black leather, sunglasses or chains or even get a piercing, just go and get some damn clothes!"   
  
"Fine Manic calm down, I could do with some more shoes and gloves, Manics glare intensified, or better yet some body clothing" he said nervously.  
  
"Do you think Sonia will want Knuckles to come too?" asked shadow as he got up wearily and put his plates and cup away.  
  
"Probably, you better take him along too, hehe good luck with that guys" snickered manic.  
  
"Don't you like him?" asked Sonic surprised.  
  
Manic shook his head; "No I think he's ok I'm just a bit weary of someone who looks like he would eat me if he couldn't find any other food" joked Manic.  
  
Shadow made his way to the sleeping quarters; "Ill go tell her, sonic ill be back in a bit ok?" shadow said over his shoulder.  
  
Sonic nodded and then with a deep blush blew a kiss to shadow, surprised but pleased shadow gave a sexy grin back and licked his lips smirking at the blush on Sonics cheeks.  
  
'Better make this good' he gave a little swagger to his walk as he left the room hearing Sonics sharp intake of breath as the dark hedgehogs butt wiggled enticingly.  
  
'I am so bad' thought shadow wickedly as he left the room.  
  
Manic smirked as he waved his hand in front of his comatose brother who continued to stare at the doorway where shadow had been, he didn't even blink.  
  
"Oh you've got it bad bro" teased manic as he started filling a bucket with water...this will wake him.  
  
Shadow eyed the two deep punctures in the metal wall of the corridor; knuckles must be very pissed.  
  
'Don't worry sonia can take care of herself...and besides I don't believe the echidna will harm her' thought shadow.  
  
He heard voices coming from the female hedgehog's bedroom; he put his ear to the door trying to hear what was being said.  
  
"Ok now push it in, come on you baby push harder!" said Sonias voice, it sounded slightly strained.  
  
Shadow pulled back in surprise, where they? Already!?  
  
"Listen this is hurting me more then you...don't worry the pain will go in a second just...go slow" whispered sonia in a pained voice.  
  
'Maybe I should come back later?' thought shadow, though he didn't move from where he was.  
  
"Ohhhh...ahh yes like that...there, rub there...ohhh" moaned sonia, the husky sound made even shadow feel weak at the knees.  
  
Finally unable to take anymore shadow stepped back...right onto an uneven plate of the floor, a low creaking sound unnoticeable to normal mobians except maybe Sonia and knuckles.  
  
"Who's there!?" shouted sonia irritably, shadow stood frozen as the light sound of her walking reached the door and she threw it open.  
  
Shadow swiftly closed his eyes, images of her and knuckles both naked...well ok sweaty and passion filled danced behind his eyelids, god sonias gonna kill me.  
  
"Shadow why do you have your eyes closed?" asked sonia more confused then annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sonia but I didn't mean to interrupt you two, I just had a message to give you then ill quickly go" squeaked shadow.  
  
"Don't worry we stopped a little while ago, knuckles managed to pin me and things got side-tracked from there" said Sonia irritated at the echidnas victory.  
  
Shadows cheeks felt like they were on fire, he gulped and tried to talk from his suddenly dry mouth.  
  
"Shadow you ok? You don't look so good...are you blushing?" asked Sonias voice in a very high level of confusion.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt your first time I'm so sorry!" shadow blurted out in terror.  
  
"Our first time? Shadow we were...oh" Sonias voice sounded shocked as she came to some kind of revelation, she gave a nervous chuckle and seemed to shuffle around in embarrassment.  
  
"Shadow please open your eyes" pleaded sonia.  
  
Shadow opened them hesitantly ready to swiftly shut them again; the site that greeted him was one he did not expect.  
  
Sonia was still dressed though into simple white shorts that ended at her knees and a white T-shirt, she was covered in sweat and had a large bruise on her right shoulder that she rubbed nervously.  
  
Her quills stuck in all directions and the sweaty look made her all the more beautiful though she looked more tired then passion filled.  
  
Her room had strangely been cleared with all her stuff and the bed moved against the far wall to make space for...something.  
  
Knuckles was standing next to sonia his head tilted in confusion at shadows blush, he had several bruises on his body and he too was very sweaty making his fur stick out at odd places.  
  
'No bodily fluids other then sweat and no bite marks...so what were they doing?' thought shadow.  
  
At shadows questioning gaze sonia reluctantly explained, "We were sparring and so I changed into better clothes and we made space in my room...knuckles pinned me and as I tried to escape I...I dislocated my arm so knuckles had to set it" she said highly embarrassed.  
  
"But you were...moaning" said shadow with a blush.  
  
Sonia also blushed and fidgeted nervously, knuckles eyed her in confusion and gave her injured arm a gentle rub to soothe her, Sonias blush intensified at knuckles innocent action.  
  
"It hurt so knuckles...knuckles offered to massage it to help soothe the injured nerves, I said ok" she explained.  
  
The two hedgehogs stood there looking around nervously but couldn't meet each others eyes, Knuckles looked between them in confusion then gave an irritated sigh and quickly wrote something on a scrap piece of paper he had in his fist, he handed it to shadow.  
  
The paper had jumbled notes and writings all over it, obviously knuckles had written several messages on this paper, a small arrow pointed at one in particular.  
  
'Shadow what is this message you wanted to give us?'  
  
"Manic wants us all to go to this new club tonight, but to get in you need clothes so if you would like knuckles to come he needs something to wear" said Shadow.  
  
Sonia smiled as she looked over her red furred friend, shopping was every girls passion even one as tough as her.  
  
(Authors note: I apologise if this offends any female readers)  
  
Knuckles couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the look sonia was sending him, it looked...diabolic.  
  
"Don't worry shadow ill find him something good to wear" said Sonia with a grin.  
  
Shadow nodded as he walked away back towards the main living room, he grinned at the though of him and sonic having some time alone and getting clothes for each other.  
  
'Wonder if I can get him in the changing rooms?' thought shadow lustfully.  
  
Knuckles watched the hedgehog depart feeling a strange sensation of fear at being left alone with Sonia, he eyed the smirking teenager in suspicion as she looped her arm with his and turned him round.  
  
"Don't worry knuckles, we'll have lots of fun" she whispered huskily sending shivers down the echidnas spine but he refused to relinquish the suspicious stare.  
  
She gave a musical laugh at knuckles glare giving his arm a gentle squeeze of comfort.  
  
"Knuckles don't worry I'm not going to do some horrible joke on you, ill leave that to manic, she chuckled, I'm just gonna show you more of the outside world and its people"   
  
Knuckles gaze softened as he nodded and gave her a small smile, the hedgehog smiled and lead him back inside the room, she untangled her arm from his and giving a small blush motioned for him to turn his back.  
  
The echidna faced away examining his claws in mild interest as he tried not to think about the naked hedgehog behind him, the sensation of lust was unknown to knuckles so he did not contemplate it but the feeling of curiosity was known and he was mulling it over as his ears picked up the sound of Sonias clothing falling to the floor.  
  
Knuckles blushed as he heard the rustling sound of the shorts she wore sliding off her shapely hips and down her long legs, he shook his head clear of the confusing thought.  
  
'I'm just curious, she is the only female I have encountered and I'm just curious as to what her uncovered form looks like, I mean its not like I'm going to do any thing else to her...so what if she is naked so am I and her brothers but it doesn't effect me.'  
  
But she had things to hide, things that should not be visible to just anyone, he couldn't help but wonder what those strange mounds of flesh on her chest looked like uncovered, what was their purpose? Why did she have them?  
  
'Why do I want to touch them?'  
  
He snarled in anger at himself, they were just overgrown flesh on Sonias chest, what if they weren't meant to be there? The echidna couldn't imagine what uses they had other then constantly distracting him.  
  
"Ok I'm done, how do I look?" said sonia as she gave a little twirl.  
  
Knuckles turned and immediately felt all mental thoughts leave his head.  
  
The dazzlingly beautiful hedgehog had her quills slicked back with some kind of liquid, they shined glossily and gently shook with every breath she took.  
  
Her chest was covered by a pink top that ended at her midriff exposing the smooth skin and gentle layer of fur on her stomach.  
  
The echidna felt his mouth grow dry as he examined her chest, the tight material of the top was pressing on her breasts making them stand out undeniably to anyone looking, curiously the word 'angel' was printed in white letters across the chest area of the shirt.  
  
He forced his eyes lower feeling rude for staring at her breasts for so long, her legs were encased in a pair of tight blue jeans that like the breasts made her behind clearly visible the tight flesh almost begging for attention.  
  
Forcing his eyes lower he examined the white shoes she wore critically, they looked similar to the shoes that sonic and manic wore but had little to no metal on them.  
  
"Do I look ok?" Sonias voice carried nervousness in it.  
  
Shaking his head knuckles quickly scrambled for his paper and pen quickly writing on it and passing it to the beautiful hedgehog.  
  
'Sonia you look amazing, I never guessed that the animal hides could make you look so breathtaking, though I am confused by the shoes, they appear to be deformed somehow, perhaps they were made from runtish animals?'  
  
Sonias smile that had grown from the beginning split open as she laughed merrily wiping the tears of joy from the corner of her eyes, she stared in open affection at the blushing echidna that was avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Oh knuckles what am I gonna do with you, she giggled, these aren't called animals hides they're called clothes" she said tugging on her shirt.  
  
Knuckles was transfixed by the way her breasts softly swayed by the gentle movement.  
  
"And these are called trainers, there just simple shoes made to be comfortable, besides these are a few years old" she explained as the echidna nodded dazedly.  
  
'Why is he staring at me like that?' wondered Sonia, she looked down at her shirt checking for any dirt or marks on the material.  
  
Her eyes widened as the reason came to her, was he possible...staring at her breasts?  
  
Her eyes took on an evil glint as an idea came to her.  
  
"You like what you see knuckles?" she said coyly half-turning and clutching her arms round herself, the echidnas eyes bugged out at the sight but he swiftly turned his eyes away giving a curt nod as he made for the door.  
  
Knuckles hissed to himself in anger, what is wrong with me! Why do I allow myself to be overcome by the appearance of this hedgehog? He raged at himself.  
  
"Knuckles is something wrong?" asked Sonia in worry, the echidna whirled on her and Sonia stepped back at the look of anger on his face, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone, the look replaced with an apologetic smile as Knuckles offered her his arm.  
  
Smiling back she gave linked arms with him and swiftly gave him a small peck on the cheek in forgiveness, she felt her spine tingle at the contact.  
  
Knuckles blushed at the contact and felt his legs grow weak and his heart pound in... In... In something!  
  
He glanced at sonia in confusion who smiled back at him sweetly.  
  
"Come on guardian lets go shopping!" she laughed as she dragged the nervous echidna with her.  
  
Robotrobilous- Gothic dreams (a cloths shop)  
  
(Authors note, forgive me I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
Shadow eyed the rack of dark leather jackets in interest; he ran his hand over the dark material giving a contented sigh at the rough feeling of the leather.  
  
He and Sonic had snuck into the city and come to this shop, Manic regularly bought his gear here and had said it would be a good place to start his search, so far it had proven true.  
  
He smirked as he remembered the looks on Sonics and Manics faces when sonia had walked into the living room, she had been absolutely breathtaking and judging by the way knuckles couldn't keep his eyes off her he thought so too, however when gently teased about it by Manic the echidna had snarled in warning.  
  
Once in the city the echidna and Sonia had gone off on their own Sonia holding the echidna close to her protectively as knuckles looked around in confusion and fear at everything, he had snarled and snapped at anyone who got too close but despite everything she had still stuck by him fearlessly.  
  
'knuckles sure is special to have her' thought shadow affectionately.  
  
He heard light footsteps behind him and smiled as his love sneaked up to him.  
  
"Shadow" murmured sonic happily as he wrapped his hands round his lover's waist.  
  
'But then ive got something special too' thought shadow as he turned in Sonics embrace and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"And what's got you so happy?" teased Shadow.  
  
"Because ive got the most handsome hedgehog in the world in my arms" sonic whispered.  
  
Shadow smirked and ran a hand over his quills, "hey I was made to be perfect remember?" he said slyly.  
  
Sonic smirked back and gave shadow a light punch on the shoulder, "Idiot" he muttered.  
  
Shadow grinned back cheekily as he dipped his head down and plundered his loves lips, he groaned as Sonics pressed back hungrily as he tasted his loves sweet lips.  
  
He pulled back taking a quick gulp of air before attacking Sonics lips again pressing his love against the wall of coats behind them.  
  
The leather flowed round them entangling them deeper in a forest of softness as hands wandered, sonic whimpered as shadow left his lips and nibbled on his neck and biting his pulse point gently.  
  
"Shadow...ohhh...shadow" moaned sonic as shadow slowly went lower his instincts compelling him to move down his loves shaking body, he couldn't think about the fact they were in a public place, all that mattered was sonic and making his love scream his name.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Shadow blinked as if coming out of a daze and looked up into Sonics crimson face, he smirked at his lover giving sonic a final kiss on his stomach which the cobalt hedgehog instinctively pressed forward for more.  
  
Giving an amused smile shadow complied giving sonic a slow lick up his shaking body before he finally stood up staring at his lover.  
  
"Teaser" whispered sonic lovingly as shadow smiled back, the two hedgehogs finally turned towards the store clerk who had disrupted them.  
  
She was a rabbit with tight leather clothing and various piercings on her face and her tongue, which appeared to be hanging out in shock.  
  
"Enjoy the show?" teased shadow in a low sexy voice that caused the rabbit to blush even more and sonic to glare at his love.  
  
"Sirs I'm sorry to disturb you but this is a clothes shop not a adult store, could you please wait until your in private before going down on each other?" she said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Shadow just raised an amused eyeridge while Sonics blush increased tenfold; shadow hoped his loves head wouldn't explode with all the blushing.  
  
"We're sorry miss um id like to know where your changing rooms are please?" asked sonic meekly.  
  
"At the far right end of the store there's a few rooms behind the assistance desk, just tell the girl there you want to change and she will show you to the male changing rooms" she said with a smile as sonic nodded gratefully and made to walk off.  
  
He suddenly stopped and whirling round grasped shadow by his waist and slammed his lips into the startled ones of his dark lover.  
  
'Ohhh fuck' shadows body melted as Sonics ferocious kiss made his whole body burn, the blue speedster pulled back breathlessly and gave his lover a cocky grin making shadow almost moan at Sonics flushed face.  
  
"Your not the only one who can tease shadow" he whispered huskily, he jumped back out of shadows arms who made a futile grab at his laughing lover, he gave a grunt as he fell face first to the floor his arms still outstretched towards his giggling lover.  
  
"See you soon shads," said sonic amused as he walked away his feet almost skipping in his glee.  
  
Shadow stared at his lover from his place on the floor ignoring the snickering rabbit behind him as he watched his beautiful lover depart.  
  
'One way or another, I will have him tonight' vowed shadow as his licked his lips still tasting sonic on them.  
  
Rolling onto his back he sprang to his feet wiping the dust off his fur, he glared at the grinning store clerk as he pointed at the rack of leather coats.  
  
"How much for one of these?"  
  
Knuckles was feeling a rage far greater then any he experienced before, his teeth were set into a hideous snarl his fangs itching to tear into flesh. His fists were tightly clenched and his barbs shook with anger.  
  
He was currently snarling at a thickly muscled dog that had dared attempt to violate Sonia and thus soil her body with his filthy touch, as the dog and his two squirrel friends surrounded him his mind flashed back to when this first started.  
  
Flashback- 20 minutes ago  
  
"Come on knuckles come out for fucks sake!" yelled Sonia as she stood tapping her feet impatiently outside the male changing room.  
  
She had eventually led knuckles into this clothes shop, which although small had a good selection of street clothes, and gothic gear, she got all her leathers and cat suits from here.  
  
She had been picking various clothes for the echidna dumping the ones she liked into his arms as the echidna followed her around like some vicious servant, well not vicious to her but anyone else was far game.  
  
Although knuckles had finally learned to tolerate others as opposed to outright attacking anyone who got too close to Sonia and him while they walked the streets he still was wary of anyone who got close.  
  
Sonia had been into two shops before and had been forced to leave before security chucked them out, one young girl of Sonias age who was working at the store had almost fainted when knuckles had snarled at her when she tried to take his measurements.  
  
She knew the owners of this store, her name was 'Jenny' she was an old badger of around fifty who took no crap from anyone, she had tried to take knuckles measurements and when he did his expected snarl she had snarled back surprising the echidna.  
  
She and Knuckles had then got into a staring contest with Sonia as an observer who was trying desperately not to laugh, although it took ten minutes knuckles finally looked away first as he grumbled to himself while Jenny took his measurements.  
  
"That's a wild one you got there and no mistaking that, but he is quite a catch I must admit Sonia" Jenny had whispered to Sonia causing the young hedgehog to blush and jenny to laugh uproaressly.  
  
Now she had finally got some good clothes for the echidna and he was taking ages to get dressed.  
  
'Maybe he doesn't know how?' wondered sonia, she blushed at the thought of helping him get dressed, she wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself.  
  
She looked up as the curtain of the changing rooms was pushed aside and her echidna stepped out.  
  
Knuckles was standing rigidly as he felt Sonias eyes sweep over him, he wore baggy grey shorts with a blue belt and a shiny silver buckle in the middle, the shorts had a few wavy blue lines on them and two blue crosshairs on the edge of both ends.  
  
His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, they were made of a light grey plastic and had orange lenses giving everything an orange tint to knuckles eyes.  
  
His old worn out gloves were gone; instead a pair of dark leather gloves with holes punched through for his barbs covered his hands.  
  
The gloves also ended halfway down his fingers exposing the sharp claws he had.  
  
Lastly a silver chain with simple green jewel set in the middle hung from his neck which knuckles found to be pleasing.  
  
Unknown to everyone but him and sonia the jewel was actually the master emerald, shrunk even further at knuckles urging he had set it on this chain so it would always be near him.  
  
Lastly a pair of steel toe capped boots covered his feet, they were a deep red with a yellow stripe going round the middle, the padding round the entrance to the shoe was a light green.  
  
Sonia had to mentally pick her jaw off the floor as she eyed her friend's new clothes, strange as now she had seen them she wanted to rip them off him?  
  
'Stupid hormones'  
  
"You look...great! Absolutely brilliant knuckles!" exclaimed Sonia in amazement.  
  
Knuckles blushed and shuffled around nervously, the feel of this 'clothing' was unusual but not totally unpleasant, and if Sonia liked it then he would wear it.  
  
He smiled at her as she paid the old badger 'Jenny' he had grown to like that old female, she was a powerful person despite her age.  
  
Sonia linked arms with him again and lead them out of the shop chatting animatedly about this 'club' they were going to.  
  
"And Manic says its cool so it has be ok, and it would be great to spend some time together as a family again, and with you and shadow there it will be even better!" she said her words spoke in a mad rush.  
  
Knuckles blinked but gave a small nod to satisfy her even if he didn't catch half of what she said.  
  
By now the sun had set and the entire city was filled with an errie darkness with flickering streetlights and glowing windows being the only illumination.  
  
The two entered the dark alleyways of the city as they made their way to the secret hideout, fortunately (or unfortunately) the club was hidden in one of Robotrobilous number one criminal areas, swatbots and Robotniks mobian agents were loath to enter here as few made it out alive, killed by the many gangs who owned this area.  
  
Despite their nature Manic had said that the club had made a deal with the gangs, they would be allowed free access to the club provided they gave no trouble and helped keep the club hidden from Robotnik, surprisingly the treaty was working but still the odd unprotected mobian had been mugged or even killed leaving or entering the area.  
  
Still Sonia was confident she would be fine, besides who would want to attack a freedom fighter?  
  
Knuckles sniffed the air as his hackles raised, he didn't like this, the alley was where too quiet and the faint shuffling of movement on the edge of his perception was making him nervous.  
  
"Manics directions better work or I'm gonna kill him" muttered Sonia as they made their way deeper into the darkness.  
  
Knuckles eyes were looking round wildly as he tried to pinpoint the danger his senses were warning him about, he had grown a sixth sense on the island and right now it was telling him that he and Sonia were in danger.  
  
"Ahha! There it is!" said sonia happily as they spied the bright lights of the club a few yards away at the other end of the alley.  
  
But as they took their first step towards it three figures leap out at them from the darkness, knuckles immediately pushed sonia aside as a huge shadow fell over him, a punch was thrown at him which he blocked effortlessly, he pulled his fist back and smashed it into his opponents chest feeling a dark satisfaction as blood splashed through the air as his spikes dug deeply into the assailants flesh.  
  
"Knuckles!" shrieked sonia in warning but it was too late.  
  
Another shadow had crept behind knuckles and the echidna had but a moment to twist his body to the side as a metal baseball bat smashed into his rips.  
  
He gave a roar of pain as he fell to his knees, his glasses fell from his face and smashed on the floor.  
  
The unknown attacker quickly grasped his neck and held a sharp knife to his throat, knuckles froze.  
  
"Don't you dare attack babe unless you want your little boyfriend here to have his throat cut by me" warned the figure as sonia froze.  
  
The moon had finally risen overhead and by the light knuckles saw his attackers.  
  
Two squirrels were on either side of sonia leering at her as their eyes swept over her body, the figure on the floor was a pig with two deep cuts on his chest put there by knuckles, he noted with satisfaction that the wound was mortal and the pig was finding breathing increasingly difficult.  
  
"So babe how much does this guy mean to you? You can run to the club, somewhere will hear you and come to your rescue but not his" mocked knuckles captor.  
  
"Please don't hurt him" whispered sonia, the two squirrels laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh please don't hurt him, I love him so much! Hahahaha!" joked one of the squirrels gaining a roar of laughter from his friends.  
  
"So sweetie ive got a deal for you, me and my mates will let both of you go unharmed provided you give us something" sneered the leader as the two squirrels licked their lips.  
  
"How much?" said sonia her eyes narrowing in hate.  
  
The boss laughed and shook his head pityingly, "No babe it's not money we're after, we got enough of that...we want something more"  
  
The squirrels leaned closer to sonia trapping her between them.  
  
"We want you," said the boss quietly as sonia gasped in horror.  
  
'No I wont let you touch her!' thought knuckles as his struggles increased, he yelped as the knife pressed harder against his neck a thin trickle of blood flowing down the cold metal.  
  
"Its up to you girl, run and sacrifice him, or stay and let us all have you and you can leave and forget this ever happened" he said mockingly.  
  
"You dirty bastards" hissed Sonia, she flinched as a one squirrel ran his hand down her arm, she pulled back her fist to punch him but the other squirrel grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ah ah ah! No fighting girl or boss man will gut your boytoy over there!" said the squirrel menacingly.  
  
Sonias eyes were brimming with tears as she stared at the boss, "please don't make me do this" she whispered, her plea got nothing more then laughter from the group.  
  
"Sorry babe but a body as good as yours deserves a good fucking, and we are just the men to give it to you!" the boss laughed as he smiled sinisterly at her.  
  
"Now strip" he hissed.  
  
'Sonia don't do it, leave me, safe yourself!' knuckles mentally screamed, he pleaded with his eyes for Sonia to run but she just shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS THE NEAR RAPE SCENE, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU PLEASE SKIP A PAGE OR TWO)  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered as her hands hesitantly went for the hem of her shirt, the squirrels and the boss watched lustfully as she slowly pulled her shirt up revealing more soft flesh and purple fur.  
  
She finally pulled the shirt off completely leaving her bare with only a simple white bra to cover her chest.  
  
The gang whistled and muttered to themselves lustfully as they took in the beauty of the hedgehog.  
  
Knuckles couldn't help but stare in horror that she was forced to do this and yet in fascination at her body, the purple fur was light and looked as soft as silk, her breasts were small yet firm and fitted her body perfectly, there was no fat on her just pure toned muscle giving her a powerful frame but still she retained her feminine curves.  
  
"Shit she's fucking hot!" swore one squirrel as he drooled openly making Sonia shudder in disgust.  
  
The other grinned as he stepped forward and roughly grasped one of Sonias breasts squeezing the soft flesh harshly through the material of her bra.  
  
Sonia gave a painful gasp as more tears fell from her eyes; the squirrel smirked as he stepped closer to her both hands roughly violating her breasts.  
  
"You like that don't ya?" he snickered as Sonia glared hatefully at him, the other squirrel moved behind her and grasping her head quills forced her forward as the other leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Sonia choked as he forced his tongue down her throat, her eyes were tightly closed but still more tears forced their way out of her closed lids.  
  
She shuddered as the both squirrels crushed her between them; both had grasped a breast and were harshly rubbing the sore flesh.  
  
Knuckles eyes were wide with horror as he watched this, the boss leaned closer and whispered, "Don't worry mate, she'll be ok, once we've had her we'll kill both of you so neither one has to suffer again" he taunted as his foul breath blasted across knuckles face.  
  
The echidna shook as the full evil of this situation hit him, Sonia was submitting herself to these disgusting fiends, yet her sacrifice meant nothing as they were both going to be killed anyway.  
  
His whole body shuddered in rage as his eyes narrowed into twin purple fires of hatred, his hands clenched so hard that they bleed as he heard Sonias cry of pain as one squirrel bit her neck.  
  
The master emerald began to glow as its power was activated, Knuckles was so focused on his rage he didn't even feel the blade cutting a little deeper as the boss swore at him to stop moving.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWRRRR!!!!!" Knuckles roared as an energy wave slammed outwards from his body, smashing aside the boss as though he was just a doll.  
  
The two squirrels watched in terror as knuckles started to hover over the ground, his fur started to glow a dull pink and the emerald round his neck sparkled with energy.  
  
(Release her or die!) Knuckles voice roared in the squirrel's ears, they hesitated and slowly let go off the amazed hedgehog.  
  
"You dirty fucker"  
  
Knuckles turned his head eyeing the boss at last he could see him.  
  
The boss was a huge mangy dog, his fur was thick and appeared to be covered in lice, he wore a few dirty rags and tattered jeans.  
  
The boss got up swinging his bat in one hand while holding the knife in front menacingly.  
  
"Come on guys, lets show this asshole what happens to people who fuck with us!" he growled as the two squirrels pulled small blades from their own clothes and surrounded the echidna.  
  
Knuckles eyes blazed with hate as he watched them surround him, he cracked his knuckles and twisted his neck to work out the kinks, already the chaos energy of the master was healing the cut on his neck.  
  
(Bring it on!) His mind screamed.  
  
Back to present.  
  
Knuckles roared as he charged the dog, the huge beast swung his bat straight down towards the echidnas head but he smoothly twisted to the side, the bat sailed past him as knuckles swung round smashing his fist into the dogs face.  
  
He snarled as he pushed his full weight into the blow, the dogs cheek was ripped open exposing the muscles and flesh inside his mouth, a few teeth were shattered by the sheer force of the blow.  
  
The dog went head over heels collapsing on the floor near unconscious; knuckles raised both his fists ready to kill the disgusting fiend.  
  
He gave a gasp of pain as a knife slipped into his back; he spun round his fist scything through the air as he slashed the squirrel that had dared attack him.  
  
The squirrel fell back screaming as he clutched his arm, a cut so deep it exposed bone pumped blood over knuckles fur and the dirty floor of the alley.  
  
Twisting round Knuckles gritted his teeth as he pulled the knife free, he snarled and crushed it as the wound on his back closed.  
  
"Die freak!!" screamed the last squirrel as he lunged for knuckles his blade held before him.  
  
Moving swiftly he grasped the squirrels arm and pulled upwards, there was a sickening tear as the arm was pulled from its socket as the squirrel screamed in agony.  
  
Knuckles grinned evilly as blood splashed over his fur, throwing aside the limb contemptuously he smashed his fist into the squirrels face feeling his spikes bury themselves deep into his enemies skull.  
  
He pulled out shaking the gore from his spikes as he turned towards the whimpering mess on the floor.  
  
The remaining squirrel was still clutching his arm trying desperately to stop the bleeding, knuckles stared at him without mercy as he raised his fists.  
  
"Please don't...please...I didn't mean to! I-I would have been gentle to her!" the squirrel pleaded.  
  
(I have no pity for scum like you) thought knuckles as his fists slammed down, there was a cry then silence as the echidna calmly stood up.  
  
"Hey fucker!" wheezed the voice of the dog.  
  
Knuckles whirled round snarling in anger as the dog held Sonia in front of him, his knife was held in front of her neck as he smirked at the echidna.  
  
Sonia herself didn't seem to notice, her eyes were glazed, as she stared ahead not noticing her surroundings.  
  
"You may kill me asshole but your pretty little bitch will come to hell with me!" he snarled.  
  
Knuckles acted swiftly, his hands tightly grasped the master emerald as he focused on it.  
  
'Please help me' he begged.  
  
(Master control!!)  
  
Time completely freezed as the master held everything in status for a limited time, the entire world took on a green hue due to the power of the master.  
  
Knuckles snarled as he approached the dog seeing the look of pure evil on his face as he made to slash Sonias neck, ever so gently he moved the knife away from Sonias delicate neck then gently pulled her from the dogs grasp.  
  
He eyed the knife before changing its position grinning to himself, before focusing on Sonia.  
  
'She's so cold' he mentally shivered as he lay sonia down then standing back up he glared at the dog.  
  
'Time to die'  
  
Time restarted as the knife slashed across soft flesh, blood spurted from the wound as the dogs eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Knuckles had placed the knife at the dog's own throat and now that time had restarted the criminal had ripped open his own throat.  
  
The dog fell to his knees as he weakly tried to stop the bleeding, blood ran over his fingers as his hand stretched out towards knuckles pleading with his eyes for help.  
  
Knuckles shook his head as he stepped back, the dog eyes were filled with terror as his blood turned cold around his fingers and he collapsed lifeless on the filthy floor of the alley.  
  
Knuckles stared at the dead dog for a moment before slowly expelling the chaos energy from him, his fur turned a light red again and his eyes stopped glowing, as did the emerald.  
  
He turned towards Sonia kneeling before her as he pulled her up into a sitting position, he looked over her in desperation as she weakly clung to him but still didn't say anything.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' he thought in terror.  
  
He shook her gently giving small whimpers of terror when she didn't respond, he pulled her towards him hugging her desperately as he felt tears in his eyes.  
  
Being so close to another person brought a reaction, she screamed and began to beat her fists against knuckles as he stared in confusion not stopping the blows.  
  
"NO! Don't touch, don't touch me! Please just leave me alone!" she sobbed, Knuckles clasped her chin and forced her eyes to look into his, tears flowed down his eyes as he saw the pain in hers but at last she seemed to realise who he was.  
  
"Knuckles?" she whispered as she stared at him in confusion.  
  
He nodded tearfully giving a weak smile, her eyes narrowed as she stared then they suddenly shot open as she threw herself at him crying painfully.  
  
"Oh knuckles I'm so sorry! I-I had to, I c-couldn't let them hurt you...I'm sorry" she sobbed.  
  
Knuckles held her tightly as he rocked her back and forth trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"I l-let them touch me...I'm nothing but a dirty slut..." she whispered.  
  
Knuckles widened in anger as he pulled her back and forced her to look at him, he rapidly shook his head as he smashed his fist into the rocky floor of the alley forcing himself to write into the rock.  
  
'No you are not'   
  
Sonia lowered her head muttering to herself but knuckles pulled her back up and forced her to look at the writing, he pointed at it desperately giving small grunts of frustration.  
  
Sonia smiled weakly at his attempts to make her better, "I cant stop thinking about them knuckles...they-they touched me...in places that are secret only to me"  
  
She sobbed as she covered her face with her hands ignoring knuckles attempts to pull them gently away.  
  
"And that was my first kiss...a sick freak who was going to rape me was my first kisser" she sobbed as knuckles watched helpless.  
  
She uncovered her face her pained eyes staring hopelessly into his, "Is that what its like knuckles? Is that all I'm going to have?" she said sadly.  
  
Knuckles was staring at her aghast that she would think that, but as he thought it he wondered are all other males like that? Would they try and touch her like that sicko.  
  
'I wont let them!' he stared at Sonias eyes filled with tears and confusion.  
  
'Because...because I-I want to do better' he took a deep breath and gently touched her cheek rubbed it soothingly, Sonias eyes were filled with confusion but she accepted the affectionate touch.  
  
'Here goes nothing' he leaned forward his eyes focused on sonia, her beautiful emerald eyes widened as she realised what he was going to do but she didn't move.  
  
Slowly knuckles narrowed the gap until his lips were within a few centimetres of hers; his eyes went to hers as he silently asked her permission.  
  
He waited as her eyes looked into his, the look filled with an emotion he couldn't understand and then just as he feared she would pull back and hate him she nodded, just a small motion of the head...but it was enough.  
  
He cautiously touched his lips to hers the touch whispersoft as he processed the unusual sensation; he pressed slightly harder until their lips were fully touching as he groaned at the sensation.  
  
So soft...so delicious...she tasted like the sweetest fruit and knuckles had to resist the urge to pull her to him and deepen the kiss, he didn't want to scare her.  
  
But it was not he but her who made the next move as she wrapped her arms round his neck, her hands grasping his dreadlocks as she pulled him almost desperately towards him.  
  
Knuckles groaned as he pressed himself closer the taste and feel of her lips sending a cascade of feelings and emotions through him.  
  
He cautiously closed his arms over her delicate hips nearly groaning as he rubbed the soft flesh and fur, she really did feel like silk.  
  
Finally oxygen was becoming an issue as knuckles pulled back licking his lips and staring helplessly at sonia.  
  
The hedgehog had her eyes closed, she leaned back in his arms as she licked her lips savouring the exotic taste of the echidna, knuckles gave a small squeak at the motion and almost kissed her again but held back, his confusion and fear still high.  
  
"Knuckles..." Sonia whispered as she opened her eyes and stared at his amethyst ones, her eyes were filled with love and affection as she smiled happily at her friend, Knuckles ducked his head his cheeks glowing in embarrassment at what he had done.  
  
Sonia grinned as she gently cupped the echidnas chin and pulled him forward, his eyes widened in amazement as she kissed him herself her lips pressing against his carefully.  
  
Knuckles groaned as he responded pushing against her until both their mouths were wide open, as they tasted each other's essence.  
  
A warm and wet object nervously ran across his lips and knuckles eyes snapped open in surprise as Sonias tongue hovered between their lips almost afraid to enter his mouth.  
  
Eyes fluttering shut knuckles own tongue crept out to meet hers the first soft touch sending a lightning bolt of pleasure down both their spines.  
  
Knuckles whimpered as sonia pressed harder against him her leg slipping between his and pressing upwards gently.  
  
"Ahhh!" Knuckles threw his head back as he groaned at the touch, his eyes dazedly met Sonias amused ones as she stared in fascination at the play of emotions running through his eyes.  
  
She leaned over him smiling gently at his fearful expression; obviously he was confused by what was happening especially in the lower regions.  
  
Knuckles hissed in pleasure as sonia rubbed against the unfamiliar hardness in his shorts, he had never felt such feelings before and all he could do was stare helplessly at the hedgehog for some kind of explanation.  
  
"Just relax knuckles, your safe with me" whispered sonia tenderly, she went for another kiss groaning in delight as knuckles pressed back just as eagerly.  
  
She gave a sudden cry of pleasure as knuckles hands gently touched her breasts, the echidna swiftly pulled back in fear of hurting her but sonia just laughed and gently took his hands.  
  
Somewhat nervous but confident she lightly laid his hands on her breasts a quiet plea to be gentle her only words.  
  
Knuckles nodded as he tenderly stroked the soft flesh and lightly ran his fingers round the sides and the sensitive underneath.  
  
(Authors note: I do not know this from experience unfortunately but I am told that this true, please correct me if false)  
  
Sonia shuddered her spine tingling with pleasure as she moaned her head falling back and her eyes staring at the stars above just visible over the buildings.  
  
She cried out in surprise as knuckles placed a hesitant kiss on the top of her breast the soft purple fur gaining moisture as knuckles licked and sucked on them tenderly.  
  
Sonia hands grasped knuckles shoulders tightly as she rocked against him helpless under his ministrations, she gave a small whimper as knuckles mouth went lower and began to lick and probe at a diamond hard nipple under the bra.  
  
Knuckles cautiously licked this strange protrusion on Sonias breast; he wondered what it was but guessing by Sonias shaking and whimpers it must feel nice to be touched.  
  
Knuckles arms wrapped round her small waist as he pulled her against him, Sonia nearly screamed in ecstasy when knuckles began to suck and bite her nipple under the bra.  
  
Sonia half-closed eyes dazedly looked over Knuckles shoulders she could barely think under Knuckles gentle attentions but something behind the echidnas shoulders was gaining her attention.  
  
Shaking her head and trying to not think about the wonderful feeling of Knuckles kissing and licking her breasts she focused on the object behind them.  
  
She gave a small gasp as she pulled back in shock, Knuckles looked up in confusion then followed her eyes and his eyes narrowed at the site.  
  
The dead body of the dog was behind them with one squirrel slumped next to him, a growing pool of blood was forming round their bodies and both had expressions of absolute terror on their faces.  
  
Sonias emerald eyes went into knuckles remorseless amethyst ones, "You killed them" she whispered a statement more then an accusation.  
  
Knuckles nodded without hesitation, he was a killer and Sonia was in danger from those thugs, it was only natural what he did.  
  
He finally averted his eyes from Sonias gaze of horror, he did what he had to do...surely she would understand.  
  
He felt her weight leave his body as she stood up and walked away, knuckles hands shook in sadness but he refused to look up doing his best to ignore what was happening.  
  
'I had to Sonia, don't you understand I had to! They were going to rape and kill you!' his mind raged and again he cursed his inability to talk, damn that fucking coyote!  
  
He saw two white trainers step in front of him and a small delicate hand offered to him, he looked up into the sparkling eyes of Sonia his own eyes filled with pain.  
  
Then she smiled and her eyes filled with understanding and forgiveness, she took his hand and helped him up pulling him into a hug as his body shivered.  
  
"Its ok Knuckles...I don't blame you nor am I disgusted" she whispered making Knuckles release a breath of relief.  
  
He looked over his love disappointed that she had put her shirt back on, he had wanted to carry on with whatever they were doing.  
  
Sonia noticed his look and laughed giving a light thump o his shoulder and muttering "boys, never change".  
  
"Knuckles what we were doing was great, well more then great! She blushed at Knuckles grin, but being surrounded by dead bodies does kill the mood a bit for me" she explained.  
  
Knuckles nodded and eyeing the club in suspicion pointed out to it, he didn't want Sonia near any other males who might try to take advantage of her but if she wanted to go he would protect her.  
  
Sonia shook her head gnawing her lip in nervousness, "Knuckles I...I'm not really feeling up to a night out anymore, is it ok if we just...go home?" she pleaded.  
  
Knuckles smiled nodding his head vigorously, he wanted to get the hell out of here too, he grasped the master emerald and began the bothersome task of begging it to allow another master control.  
  
Sonias eyes wandered as she looked over his powerful form, she blushed as the feeling of being held in his arms came back to her and she felt her body burn in want.  
  
She gasped as she looked lower her eyes wide at the very large bulge in the echidnas shorts, knuckles seemed oblivious but Sonia couldn't help but stare.  
  
'Oh god that's just...just so hot...wonder what it looks like?' she blushed as she felt herself grow wet at the though of touching that huge member...of being filled by it...she licked her lips as knuckles walked over to her.  
  
(Authors note: I am blushing like mad writing this so please be gentle ok?)  
  
Knuckles cocked his head in confusion, why was Sonia staring at his shorts, he looked down himself and almost jumped in surprise...was that the hardness he felt and still felt!?  
  
Sonia watched in amazement as knuckles hand slowly reached down and began to lightly touch himself in curiosity, he hissed in pleasure his eyes half-closing as he started to close his fist over his member.  
  
"OK! I think that's enough for now knuckles!" 'Cause I wanna be the one doing that' she gently pulled his hand free noting with amusement that the single light touch of her hand made the bulge jerk in response.  
  
Knuckles shook his head in confusion but wrapped his arm round Sonia pulling her close as the other grasped the master.  
  
Sonia realised what he was going to do so leaned against him happily as she closed her eyes, she felt his arm tighten protectively round her as she breathed in his exotic scent.  
  
Knuckles had to shake his head to clear it, Sonias affection was one HELL of a distraction when it came to focusing...but he wouldn't ever want it to end.  
  
(master control!) And with a green flash they both disappeared.  
  
"So when's Manic gonna get here?" mused Sonic as he tapped his foot impatiently outside the club.  
  
Shadow didn't answer too focused on his lover to even hear, sonic was wearing baggy black shorts with a Ying and yang symbol on the legs.  
  
A thin black shirt that had satanic writing moving across it and what looked like the grim reaper in front covered his chest.  
  
Sonic even wore small bracelets similar to Manics on his arms and lastly a small necklace with a metal fang on it.  
  
Sonic looked over his lover grinning at the dazed look he had, shadow himself was wearing black jeans with grey patches on them.  
  
A long leather jacket that he had left unbuttoned exposing his muscular chest covered his body.  
  
Sonic had to shake his head to get over his own daydreaming; he waltzed over to shadow giving the dark hedgehog a peck on the cheek before leaning against him.  
  
"You think we should just go in?" asked sonic as he nuzzled his lover.  
  
"He could be waiting inside...but perhaps we should wait a few minutes more before going in" said shadow quietly as he leaned into sonic.  
  
"Sonia still hasn't turned up yet" muttered sonic as shadow gave him a kiss on top of his head.  
  
"I do not believe she will turn up...she doesn't strike me as the type to be late without reason" answered shadow.  
  
"Hope she and knuckles are ok" sonic said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry sonic they can take care of themselves" soothed shadow.  
  
Sonic nodded as he closed his eyes sighing as shadow pulled him close, he buried his head in his loves neck breathing in his spicy scent.  
  
'I'm so glad to have you shadow'  
  
Shadow eyed this club that they were soon going to enter, two large bears were at the entrance checking to see if everyone had access and throwing glares at anyone they deemed suspicious, one of them met shadows eyes and smirked at him as he eyed sonic.  
  
Shadow hissed showing his teeth at the bear as his eyes narrowed to deadly slits, the bear raised an eyeridge and throwing a parting smirk turned to check a young couples passes.  
  
'Asshole...better be careful or he'll be losing some teeth' though shadow darkly.  
  
"Shadow you ok?" whispered sonic, concerned after hearing shadow hiss.  
  
Shadow just shook his head and kissed his love on his head cuddling him protectively, "Its fine sonic" he muttered eyeing the bouncer.  
  
Shadow looked round at all the people entering the club, surprisingly most were male with only a few females present, his eyes widened as two female foxes kissed each other as they entered the club.  
  
'At least this club seems to welcome same sex couples' though shadow appreciatively.  
  
"YO GUYS!"  
  
They both turned to see manic running towards them, the green hedgehog stopped in front of them bending over with his hands on his knees as he took deep gulps of breath.  
  
"Didn't...think I was...'wheeze'...gonna get here...'cough'...in time" he stammered breathlessly.  
  
"What took you so long manic?" asked sonic rubbing his brother's back to help.  
  
"Had to take Tails home...had a chat with uncle as well and then remembered the club so I jetted here as quick as I could" he answered finally standing up straight.  
  
"Uncle says he's got a lead to where the next emerald is but he wont find out till tomorrow so he said for us to have fun tonight" The rockster looked round in confusion, "Hey where's Sonia and knuckles?" he asked worried.  
  
"They have not turned up so I assume they wont come at all" answered shadow as he eyed Manics clothing, the rockster was wearing exactly what he always wore, his brown jacket, bracelets and steel-toe capped boots...all he had done was clean and iron them.  
  
"I like the new clothes manic" said shadow irritably, sonic at last noticed his brothers get-up and gave a small frown of annoyance.  
  
"You made us buy all these new clothes when you haven't got anything to wear either!?" he said angrily.  
  
"Hey I never said I needed new clothes, you were the guys who walk around naked all the time...besides these are fine" mocked manic as he made his way to the entrance the other two hedgehogs followed him.  
  
The bear that had been staring at shadow blinked as he saw manic before his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Manic! Yo wassup brother what you doing here!?" he yelled grinning as he towered over the hedgehog.  
  
Manic smirked as he shrugged carelessly; "Just scoping out the new club man, hell what are you doing here! Never twigged you for being the bouncer type...hell never imagined you in a suit either!" joked manic giving the bear a light punch on the arm.  
  
"This place need protecting man and me and my boys be just the guys to do it...and the cash is pretty cool too!" he laughed, he eyed the other two hedgehogs, "They with you?" he asked.  
  
Manic slung an arm round both hedgehogs grinning happily as both shot him irritated looks, "Yep these my boys too! This little blue guy is sonic my brother, and this tall dark and scary porcupine is shadow!" he winced when shadow and sonic elbowed him.  
  
He pointed at the huge bear who was grinning at the small fight, "And this big walking carpet is Joe a friend of mine from my thieving days" said manic.  
  
"Hello its nice to meet you" said sonic smiling as he held out his hand, the bear smiled back and engulfed Sonics hand with his own enormous paw giving it a light shake, he smirked revealing large canines when shadow tensed up as Sonics hand was touched.  
  
"Its nice to see you too little guy, so this you twos first time in this kind of place? Like a date or something?" Joe asked smiling.  
  
Sonic blushed while shadow just glared, "What do you mean 'this kind of place'?" asked shadow.  
  
"You don't know? Well I'm not gonna spoil the surprise...oh don't look at me like that blackie this is a nice place although I prefer to stay outside" reassured the bear.  
  
"Well if you say its ok then I'm sure it's cool, here's our passes!" said Manic handing the tickets to the bouncer.  
  
"Have fun guys and Manic...watch what you say and don't break too many hearts when you say your straight" said the bear laughing afterwards.  
  
The hedgehogs all eyed each other before Manic shrugged and stepped through shadow and sonic following him.  
  
Shadow had to immediately squint his eyes when he entered, the place was almost pitch black with beams of different coloured lights streaming round the room illuminating what seemed hundreds of faceless couples dancing and rubbing against each other.  
  
Heavy rock music filled the air the whole building seemed to shake with each beat and shadow had to concentrate to hear what Manic was saying.  
  
"GUYS! LETS GRAP A TABLE THEN GET SOME DRINKS OK!?" He shouted to be heard.  
  
The other two nodded as they walked round the edge of the huge room, the place had a bar at the far right with tables all round the walls, a dance floor with the neon bright lights focused on it occupied the centre with a stage and a band up front.  
  
Finally finding a table they all sat round as they watched the dancers, it was impossible to see much but they all noticed the amazing number of males on the dancefloor, males dancing with males.  
  
"Holy shit this is a gay bar!!" yelled Manic in surprise, sonic blushed as he looked round noticing all the men kissing each other, he gulped as he saw two dancing with their hands down each others jeans.  
  
Shadow looked round his face not showing surprise just amusement as his calculating gaze swept the room.  
  
"Lets go get a drink" he said slapping manic on the shoulder.  
  
"Dude we're in a gay bar! And you want to stay and have a drink!" swore Manic in horror.  
  
Shadows gaze met Manics as he stared at the hedgehog for a moment before answering, "What are me and sonic, Manic?" he said as if talking to a child.  
  
Manic blinked before giving a sheepish smile, "Sorry dude forgot you two wouldn't mind...fine lets get a drink" he turned and gave sonic a little shake, "Stay here and keep our table ok?" he said.  
  
Sonic nodded as he watched the two disappear in the sea of bodies, he sighed and leaned back closing his eyes as he nodded his head to the music.  
  
"All alone beautiful?" asked a slick and sinister voice.  
  
Sonics eyes shot open as he stared at the weasel that was standing above him smiling lustfully at him.  
  
The weasel like all his species was thin and lithe with strong muscles; he wore some blue jeans and a white unbuttoned shirt exposing his thin chest.  
  
Sonic gulped as the weasel ran his eyes over the hedgehogs body, "N-no I'm waiting for my friends to come back with the drinks" he answered nervously.  
  
"That's not what I meant, the weasel said easing himself into the seat next to sonic, what I meant is are you with anyone...special" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Shadow...I'm here with shadow" said sonic as he leaned away from the weasel nervously.  
  
"And this...shadow, where is he now?" asked the weasel leaning closer.  
  
"Getting the drinks with my brother" sonic answered get more uncomfortable.  
  
"Look I think you should go, that seats reserved!" he said firmly glaring at the smirking weasel.  
  
"Such fire...I bet he enjoys you in bed" teased the weasel.  
  
Sonic blushed furiously, "That's none of your business!"  
  
The weasel grin was pure evil as he leaned closer until his sweet minty breath blew into Sonics nose.  
  
"That's too bad for him" he whispered as he moved to kiss sonic, the hedgehogs eyes widened in amazement before he punched the weasel straight on the chin.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" he hissed as the weasel rubbed his jaw, he glared at sonic before lunging at the surprised hedgehog.  
  
He grasped Sonics arms holding the smaller hedgehog tight as he pulled him against his body.  
  
"Nobody refuses me...nobody says what I can or cannot do" he hissed as he leaned in to steal Sonics scared lips.  
  
He suddenly choked as a black furred hand wrapped round his throat and pulled him off sonic, shadow pulled the weasel face to face snarling in the weasels terrified face.  
  
"Never touch him again" he hissed as he threw the weasel across the room, he screamed as he hit a few dancers who kicked and punched him as they tried to get up.  
  
Shadow grunted and then turned towards Sonic who had watched the whole thing wide-eyed in amazement.  
  
Shadow swiftly knelt down and kissed sonic gently as he pulled the blue hedgehog into his arms, sonic kissed back fiercly as he clung to shadow.  
  
They pulled apart sonics eyes slightly teary as he wiped them as shadow rubbed his cheek soothingly.  
  
"Thank you shadow" the cobalt hedgehog whispered.  
  
"Any time" shadow answered smiling affectionately.  
  
"Dudes can you stop making a scene please its bad enough looking around this place" joked manic as he set their drinks down and sat next to his brother, his jaw dropped as he saw two vixens kissing each other hungrily and rocking against each other.  
  
"On the other hand...this place is great!" he laughed as he stared at the two girls.  
  
Sonic smacked his brother round the head grinning in amusement at his indignant yelp.  
  
Shadow chuckled as he passed sonic his beer, the blue hedgehog eyed it in distaste but shadow raised a cocky eyebrow.  
  
"Whats the matter blue cant handle it?" shadow teased.  
  
Sonic glared at him, "I can take anything you can and more...blackie" sneered Sonic.  
  
"ohhh drinking contest!" laughed manic as he took a gulp of his beer gritting his teeth as it burned down his throat.  
  
"If we're having a drinking contest we best do it right, wait here a sec guys" said manic as he hurried to the bar.  
  
Five minutes later three shot glasses and a large bottle of Vodka sat on the table as all three hedgehogs held their glasses in front of them.  
  
"last one standing wins!" said Manic gleefully.  
  
"Your going down Blackie" mocked Sonic.  
  
"I think not bluey" smirked Shadow.  
  
"One...two...three!" yelled Manic.  
  
All three quickly downed their glasses, Manic eyes teared up as he coughed and rubbed his throat, Sonic gave a small cough and quickly rubbed his eyes before straighting himself.  
  
Shadow just shuddered a little as he kept his eyes firmly shut, when he opened them they weren't even a little teary.  
  
"Again?" said shadow smiling at the other two.  
  
The two hedgehogs gaped at shadow before Sonic gave a determined glare and filled their glasses up again.  
  
"of course" He muttered as they all downed their drinks.  
  
An hour later manic was happily snoring under the table an empty shot glass in his hand.  
  
Sonic hiccuped as he slammed his glass down shaking a little with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Shadow calmly placed his glass down his eyes a little bloodshot and the occasional cough forcing its way out of his mouth.  
  
"s-soo you g-givvvee in yet 'hiccup' shadssss..." slurred Sonic.  
  
"Not a chance in hell" grinned shadow as he watched Sonic frown at him.  
  
"t-thhaaatss a bummeer-r as im gonna...'hiccup'...givviss up now...'hiccup'" he said before falling back in his chair, he head twisted to the side as he watched all the dancers thrust and rub against each other, he grimaced as the rapid motion made his head spin but it stopped when he spied a young couple at the edge of the dance ring.  
  
Two young males, a rat and a fox were happily holding each other gently swaying to the music, both had small smiles on their faces and their eyes closed in bliss and sonic couldn't help but smile ablit drunkingly at the site.  
  
"Shadow...I wanntts to d-dance..plwwweeasse?" sonic pleaded as shadow eyed the dancefloor.  
  
"im not so sure sonic" said shadow nervously, dancing was not something he had any experience with.  
  
"pllwweeze!" begged sonic pouting at his lover, shadow almost cracked up but settled for a thin smile and a sigh.  
  
"If it will get you stop throwing those ridiculas faces" he lightly teased.  
  
Sonic just grinning and began to pull a variaty of faces, gworling, happy, coy and his drunken attempt at sexy all got deep gut-wrenching laughs from shadow.  
  
"Ok ok! Come on bluey lets go dance" he said as he helped sonic up.  
  
"I knewws youd see the lightsss" squeaked sonic as he tried to keep his balance, he hovered for a moment his legs shaking and the blue hedgehog gave the occasional dip in the direction of the floor, but shadow was there to correct him and finally he regained his balance.  
  
"thankss" said sonic smiling tnedarly at his love, shadow smiled back as he directed them to the dance floor.  
  
They both smiled as sonic slowly wrapped his hands round shadows shoulders, the dark hedgehog responded by pulling sonic tendarly against him so they were both gently swaying to to the soft music together.  
  
(Close your eyes so you don't feel them...they don't need to see you cry)  
  
Sonic eyes were locked on shadows as the world around them vanished...and instead became focused on those twin pools of demonic red, they are so beautiful.  
  
Shadow couldn't help but become lost in the beautiful jewels of sonics eyes, he smiled as they just basked in each others presense.  
  
(I cant promise I will hear you...but if you want to I will try)  
  
Sonic leaned forward his lips gently touching shadows, the dark hedgehog pressed back just as tendarly his eyes closing in peace.  
  
(ill sing a summer seranad, the past is done we've been betrayed...its true)  
  
Sonics hands ran over shadows quills as he pressed his body against his dark lover, shadow leaned forward as both hedgehogs fur meshed as they become so close that in the dark they seemed to be a single entirty.  
  
(someone said the truth will lie, I believe without a doubt...in you)  
  
Shadow ended the kiss resting his head against sonics, he smiled loveingly at his lover and whispered "I believe without a doubt...in you" in a loving voice.  
  
(you where there for summer dreaming, and you gave me what I need, and I hope you find your freedom...for eternity...for eternity)  
  
Sonic smiled back tearfully, he kissed shadows nose and spoke his own words, "you gave me what I need...freedom" he replied lovingly as he hugged shadow tightly and buryed his head in shadows neck.  
  
(yesterday when you were walking, we talked about the mall...and that, what they did that made you happy...what they did that made you sad)  
  
"I'll always keep you safe from those who would make you sad...I promise" shadow whispered, sonic just smiled and kissed shadows neck as he breathed in his scent.  
  
(we sat and watched the sun go down, picked a star before we lost...the moon)  
  
The two hedgehogs continued to sway as the soft music flowed over them, both had their eyes shut tight with sonic wrapped protectively in shadows arms as the dark hedgehog kissed his lovers head affectionately.  
  
(youth is wasted on the young, before you know its come and gone...too soon)  
  
"I wont waste you" whispered sonic as shadow nuzzled his fur.  
  
(You were there for summer dreaming, and you gave me what I need, and I hope you find your freedom...for eternity...for eternity...for eternity)  
  
Sonic ran his hands through shadows quills feeling overwhelmed with how much love he had for this hedgehog, he never guessed that one day he would fall in love with someone so dark or even male! But now that's it happened the blue speedster would never trade it for the world.  
  
(You were there for summer dreaming, and you gave me what I need, and I hope you find your freedom...for eternity...for eternity...for eternity)  
  
Feeling the song end but not wanting to leave this beautiful moment shadow pulled sonic against him as tightly as he could without pain trying to absorb as much love as he could, senseing his intention sonics hugged back just as fiercely, tears of pure happiness fell down his cheeks.  
  
(you were there for summer dreaming, and you are a friend indeed, and I hope you find your freedom...for eternity.  
  
You were there for summer dreaming, and you are a friend indeed, and I hope you find your freedom...eventually..for eternity...)  
  
The song finished and one by one the couples left the dance floor, shadow and sonic continued to hold each other with loving smiles on their faces even as the next song started.  
  
Sonic pulled back and smiled tearfully at his lover, "I love you shadow the hedgehog...with all my heart" he swore as he blushed bashfully.  
  
Shadows smile could have lit up the room, sonic was transfixed by the beautiful site.  
  
Shadow pulled sonic up and kissed him tearfully as his and sonics tongues did there own dance.  
  
Shadow pulled back leaving both breathless, there were real tears in his eyes but his smile didn't falter.  
  
"I love you too sonic the hedgehog...with all my heart AND soul" he swore grinning happily.  
  
They went to kiss again when a crash sounded in their ears, both whirled round sonic too much in his drunk state so shadow quickly righted him with a grin at the action.  
  
Manic had just woke up and was laying propped up on his arms as he looked round the room blearily, he spotted sonic and shadow and stared at them for a moment.  
  
"Hey who won!?" he shouted drunkingly.  
  
The club filled with sonic and shadows laughter as Manic shouted at them to shut-up due to his headache.  
  
Outside Joe shook his head grinning in amusement at the noise as he let some more patrons in.  
  
2:00 am - the hedgehogs hideout-great forest.  
  
"Manic you should have let shadow drive!" yelled sonic as he rubbed the bruise he gained due to manics drunken driving.  
  
"He doesn't have a drivers license" protested Manic.  
  
"Neither do you!" screamed sonic immediantly wincing as his head shuddered in pain.  
  
"come on guys we should get inside and get some rest...and please shut up I have a headache at the moment" said shadow rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Ahha! So the mighty shadow submits to the power of alcohol too! Oh how the mighty have fallen" laughed sonic as Manic giggled.  
  
"lets go" ordered shadow as he opened the door and jumped out of the hover van, he held his hands out to assist the other two very drunk mobians.  
  
Manic tried to jump out but slipped due to his state and fell right into shadows arms, the dark hedgehog grunted as he quickly righted himself and glared at the green hedgehog in his arms.  
  
"Why shadow, I never knew you felt that way about me" joked manic, shadow raised an eyeridge then prombly dropped the rockster.  
  
"Shit there was a rock there! Right were my ass currently is in all!" grumbled manic as he stood up and drunkingly swayed inside the base.  
  
Shadow smiled at the nervous sonic as he held out his arms, he snickered as sonics hesitation.  
  
"come on sonic ill catch you" he said soothingly, sonic shrugged then just walked off the edge.  
  
Shadow quickly caught his lover before he hit the ground, he groaned as his head ached then slung sonic over his shoulder.  
  
"This is niccee 'hic' shadow, mind if I just fall asleep here?" asked the blue hedgehog.  
  
Shadow was currently eyeing sonics ass trying to force his hand from touching it on sheer will power alone...it was a hopeless battle.  
  
Hesitantly he touched the soft fur running his hand over the firm muscles and grinning at sonics happy sigh.  
  
"Shadow are you touching my butt?" asked sonics voice from over his shoulder, shadow blushed as he gave one of sonics ass cheeks a genntle sqeeze making the blue hedgehog squirm pleasureable.  
  
"Yes, yes I am" said shadow truthfully.  
  
"Ok then" said sonic as he surrendered to shadows attentions, even if sober he would have allowed it but he would have been blushing like mad, instead now drunk he moaned and squirmed about rubbing his body against shadows as the hand continued its wonderful torture of sonic body.  
  
The two finally made their way into the base, sonic gave an evil grin as an idea came to him.  
  
Shadow was walking towards the living room when he suddenly stopped dead his eyes wide a startled gasp coming from his lips.  
  
Sonic was licking and biting the tip of shadows tail which is all he could reach, his hand was also tendarly rubbing the dark hedgehogs butt making him shiver in pleasure.  
  
Shadow cleared his throat and coming to a decision asked the question, "Sonic, do you remember when we first kissed?" he asked smiling at the memory.  
  
Sonic nodded, "How could I forget" answered sonic as he blushed at what he did.  
  
"remember we wanted to...to go all...you know all the way, but we decided to stop" shadow said nervously his throat very dry.  
  
Sonic blinked in confusion wondering what shadow was getting at, "Yes I do and I don't stop thinking about what could have happened" he answered as he gave shadows tail a nibble.  
  
"you think about...what could have happened?" whispered shadow in amazement.  
  
"yep that's why I was glad but also sad we don't share rooms, I don't think id be able to stop touching you if we did" he said truthfully.  
  
"Then how about we sleep together tonight" asked shadow fearfully.  
  
He felt sonic stop his attentions and tense up, "Shadow are you asking that we sleep together...as in have sex?" his voice asked.  
  
"I prefer the term make love but yes that's what im asking" said shadow.  
  
He felt sonics hesitation then the blue hedgehog began to shuffle around trying to get in front of shadow, the dark hedgehog quickly changed sonics position holding in his arms as sonic looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to..." he heisitated to answer.  
  
"To what?" asked shadow leaning closer to his love.  
  
"...to regret it...or be disapointed" he whispered.  
  
Shadow swiftly kissed his lover groaning as his body began to burn with want as sonics arms curled round his neck and the speedsters lips melded with his.  
  
"never sonic, I have no idea what sex is like but I-I know that it must be the best thing on earth if I get to share it with you" he answered earnestly.  
  
Sonic eyes clouded with tears as he nuzzled shadows neck kissing the soft fur there.  
  
"Then lets go to bed" he whispered shaking in both fear and excitement.  
  
Shadow nodded as they made their way to the dorms, they both smiled as they saw Manic passed out on the living room couch but quickly made their way to sonics room.  
  
They stopped outside Sonics room both feeling the incrediable nervousness and excitement of what they were gonna do.  
  
'im going to make love to sonic, im going to do it well so theres nothing to worry about' thought shadow trying not to panic.  
  
"could you put me down please?" whispered sonic nervously, the dark hedgehog gently lowered his love to the floor as sonic sighed and gave a small shiver.  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom and stepping in the doorway motioned for shadow to enter.  
  
Shadow walked in inquesitively, he wondered round the room examining the speedsters belongings.  
  
The walls were painted a light blue with white borders on the edges and at the roof was also painted white.  
  
A thick cream carpet covered the floor and shadow was filled with the impulse to tear his shoes off just so he could feel it, 'ill be able to soon though' he thought in trepidation.  
  
A small mirror wardraobe was on the right wall which gave a perfect refelction of the bed itself, 'oh the possibiltys' thought shadow lustfully.  
  
The bed itself was pretty big easily able to accommodate two hedgehogs, the covers were a dark blue with black and white strips moving over it in a criss-crossing pattern.  
  
Their was a bed-side table with a lamp with a few photo stands, they all were pictures of sonic and his siblings.  
  
"What do you think?" asked sonic nervously fidgiting from his place at the doorway.  
  
"Its cute" shadow said smiling at sonic, he walked over to his love closing the door and trapping them both in the room.  
  
"shadow..."whispered sonic as the dark hedgehog gently took him into his arms, he held his shaking love as he kissed his head tendarly.  
  
"Im not going to hurt you sonic, I promise" shadow whispered hopeing it was the right thing to say, it must have been as sonic relaxed and leaned back smiling into shadows demonic eyes.  
  
'oh can someone so demonic be such an angel inside?' wondered sonic as he saw the love and affection in those ruby orbs.  
  
(authors note: WARNING M/M YAOI SEX SCENE COMING UP NOW!!)  
  
"Make love to me shadow, before I lose my nerve and run...I don't want to run anymore" he whispered.  
  
Shadow bent down eagerly claiming sonics lips, they both moaned at the exquisite feeling as there hands ran over their bodies.  
  
Sonic hissed as shadows cloths keep getting in the way, he wanted be touch shadows skin and fur.  
  
Shadow chuckled in amusement as sonic gave a grunt of irriatation as he tried to pull the coat of, shadow pulled back out of sonics embrace smiling at the blue hedgehogs longing gaze.  
  
"Allow me" he whispered as he slowly and teasingly pulled off his coat exposing his thin muscular chest, his hands went to his jeans as he slid them of his eyes never leaving sonics.  
  
Those emerald eyes were almost black with desire, his pupils expanding to drink in the sight of his love.  
  
He threw away his clothes as he went to peel his gloves off, sonic swiftly steped forward and took his hands.  
  
"Allow me" he whispered smiling at shadows raised eyeridge, slowly he peeled off shadows gloves kissing the soft fur of his hands as he did so, he smiled as those hands rubbed his cheeks affectionately.  
  
'those hands can crush steel, and yet they have never once hurt me...I love you so much shadow' thought sonic as he gently pushed shadow back until the dark hedgehog was sitting on the bed.  
  
He kneeled down kissing shadows legs smiling as the flesh quivered at the touch, his hands went to shadows shoes and pulled them off, he grinned as he lightly tickled shadows feet making the dark hedgehog laugh and pull away.  
  
Sonic stood up looking over his love breathlessly, the ebony hedgehog was...just...so...beautiful.  
  
Shadow blushed at the dazed look on sonics face, he waved his hand in front of the blue hedgehogs face making sonic jump in surprise.  
  
"Like what you see?" asked shadow as he stretched out on the bed enjoying its softness.  
  
'I love what I see, I want what I see' thought sonic in his lust filled mind, he growled as he crawled over shadow and immediatnly attacked the dark hedgehogs lips swallowing shadows gasp of surprise.  
  
Shadows hands shot round sonics thin waist pulling the blue hedgehog flush against his body, he snarled as the hedgehogs clothing prevented him from reaching his fur, with a few tearing and pulling sonics shirt was torn to shreds.  
  
The cobalt hedgehog didn't even notice, too focused on the gorgoeus hedgehog beneath him to wonder what happened to his clothes.  
  
Shadow suddenly flipped them over forcing a cry of surprise out of sonics lips as shadow lay on top of the blue hedgehog, shadows grin was truly diabolic as he smashed his lips into sonics his tongue entering sonics mouth to greet and dance with sonics own.  
  
Sonics hands ran over shadows body absolutely loving the feel of the hedgehogs muscles jumping and twitching at his touch.  
  
Shadows head snapped back a scream of pleasure forcing its way out of his mouth as sonics hands rubbed his groin, his eyes slammed shut as he moaned at the incrediable feeling.  
  
Sonic looked down gasping in delight as he drank in the sight of shadows member, long and hard it was a dark fleshy black which made sonics hands highly visable as his fingers ran up and down over it, torturing the sensitive organ.  
  
Shadow hissed as he sat back and pulled sonic on to his lap, the cobalt hedgehog squeaked as his legs wrapped round shadows waist anchoring him to the dark hedgehog.  
  
Shadow kissed sonic again his hunger growing as he rocked against sonic, he hissed while sonic whimpered as their members both touched each other, the long peach member of sonic meekly rubbing against shadows which like its owner dominated the other, as it pressed itself against the quivering organ of its partner.  
  
One of shadows hands began a downwards journey rubbing sonics stomach soothingly as shadows long, dark fingers closed gently round sonics shaking member.  
  
"OOOHH!" sonic moaned as he threw his head back his eyelids fluttering as he shudddered under shadows attentions.  
  
"Do you like that?" whispered shadow as his eyes bored into sonics misty ones, the cobalt hedgehog nodded breathelessly as he whimpered as shadows motions speeded up.  
  
"Im the one doing this sonic, how does it feel being under my control like this? Im the only one who can give you release...what do you feel about that?" shadows voice whispered seductively into sonics ears.  
  
"I love it" sonics answered his eyes filling with tears as his whole body began to shake with pleasure.   
  
"then come for me my love...show me how much you love this" shadow hissed as he kissed sonic ferociusly biting his lips carefully, the pain mixing with the pleasure making sonics member jerk in shadows hands but the dark hedgehog was careful not to make sonic bleed.  
  
'shadow...shadow' sonics thoughts were a whirlwind of chemical coktails as his member swelled its release imminant, he couldn't think clearly all that he could do was move on instinct.  
  
The smell of shadows spicy breath made him want to beg for more, the soft fur tickling his body and the hand rubbing his chest made him want to scream.  
  
And the hand that was lovingly careesingly his most sensitive place made him want to explode!  
  
Sonic screamed as his member surrendered to shadows fingers and unleashed its seed, the milky liquid flowing between their bodys as shadow kissed his lover swallowing his yells of exctasy.  
  
Sonics shudderes finally stopped as he shivered weakly in the protective embrace of his lover, his breath was came in pants as he nuzzled into shadows neck.  
  
"that was...amazing..." he whispered making shadow flush at the praise despite himself.  
  
He kissed his loves head trying to ignore the persistance throbbing of his member, he would not force sonic to continue especially considering how tired he was.  
  
'we can continue tommorow' thought shadow slightly disappointed as he kissed sonics head.  
  
"you need to rest love" whispered shadow as he made to lay sonic down, the blue hedgehog didn't move for a moment before he launched himself at shadow, the dark hedgehog gasped in surprise as sonics kissed him hungrily his tongue demanding entrance to his mouth.  
  
Shadow pulled away with a scream as sonics hand returned to his member rubbing and careesing the throbbing organ.  
  
Shadow looked up into sonics dark eyes shivering at the evil smile he had.  
  
"We're not finished shadow...we've got all night to play" he whispered as he claimed the ultimate lifeforms lips.  
  
9:00am the hedgehogs base- the living room.  
  
Manic groaned as he tried to sit up, his arms shook as he put his weight on them before collasping in defeat, he grunted in agony as his head felt like Robotnik had sat on it.  
  
He glared at the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, he needed painkillers now but his arms were too weak to support him...annd all because his legs didn't seem to work!  
  
"I hate alcohol" he muttered as he rolled onto his back staring at the large T.V on the wall, he wondered if shadow once lay here in this exact position watching T.V?  
  
'probaly not as the dirty fucker is immune to alcohol unlike us mere mortals' he thought in irriatation.  
  
He decided to watch T.V until his limbs worked again and thus made a few weak grabs at that the remote that was about an inch out of his reach, all he had to do was lean over and he could reach it.  
  
'fuck that, way too much effort...I know ill command the T.V to turn on with the power of my mind!' he thought gleefully as he squinted at the T.V.  
  
"the power of Manic compells you, the power of manic compells you!" he chanted.  
  
That was when the T.V turned on and manic blinked at the stern face of his Uncle.  
  
'couldn't I have picked a better channel?'  
  
"Manic im glad your up, I've been trying to contact one of you for hours" malagner said in annoyance.  
  
"Wassup unc, me and the guys just been out partying and all that...you know fun stuff" said manic through his dry throat.  
  
Malagner raised an eyeridge at Manics dirty clotheing, wet fur and dark eyes and if he squinted the lack of saliva in his mouth he guessed he and the others had been drinking a lot!  
  
He shook his head fixing his Monocal on his eye, "Manic lisern I've got something important to tell you that cannot wait"  
  
Manic continued to try and sit up, his ears turned towards Malagner.  
  
"we've found the remaining emerald" he said solemly.  
  
"That's great! Now we got five and metals only got two" said manic happily as he finally sat up.  
  
"No manic, metal has that emerald not us" malagner said sadly.  
  
"Shit...well we still have four so that's not too bad I guess" Manic muttered.  
  
"someone we know had the emerald on them when she was captured, someone very important to you" said Malagner nervously.  
  
"Whos that?" asked Manic as he began to count the girls he knew in his head.  
  
"...your mother"  
  
Manic froze as he stared at the sad but truthful face of Malagner, his mother was in the hand sof Robotnik!?  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
End chapter.  
  
This chapter is 22,254 words long and I must admit I'm fucking tired but highly proud after making this, please send your reviews as they will be most welcome bye!!! 


	9. A rescue?

Ok first things first I apologise for the very long wait, ive hat a lot of problems at home the least of all being severe writers block, but hopefully another huge chapter will make up for that.  
And now the feedback.  
  
Julie-su shadow- thanks so much for your kind words and for helping me in my spell checking and giving me feedback on making the chapter better you've been great :)  
  
Gryph coppertail- thanks to you too for also reviewing my work and giving me tips for my latest chappy and also for pestering me to get it done :)  
  
Dlyboy22- thanks a lot for the review and I hope to have fixed the Capitilization in this chapter, and your right it would have been easyer to split this up but I like to do it the hard way and for me chapters have to be perfect and fully finished before I submit them.  
  
Dragon master naya- im sorry you had to skip most of it but atleast you saw the the drinking part, and yeah your probaly right about the drinking part, besides shadow had to be immune to drink being better then everyone else.  
  
Sx the kitsune- well im glad this is one sonadow you like, as for sonic underground Ive only seen about three episodes but it's the concept I like, and Manic.  
  
Sexy the hedgehog- well im proud to be worthy of 1,0,0 stars and im happy you liked my story to give me such a high score, hope this chapter gets such a high one too.  
  
Aeyvi allen poe- you have no idea how much your review made me blush but still I liked it and no im not gay I just like sonadow if that makes sense, and knuckles and sonia do get to finsih this chapter aeyvi :)  
  
Manichedgehogobsession- glad you think this was hot and thank you for the best wishes :)  
  
Shadowsobesser- forgive me SO for taking so long with this chapter im beg for your forgiveness (kneels before SO) and thanks a lot for your VERY long review it really cheered me up and made me laugh with some of the comments you made, and once again theres no need to be envyess SO your writing talents are great so don't put yourself down ok? Good :)  
  
Airo Smicktor- thanks for liking the sonia/knux paring and yes I am proud of this but im even prouder having people like you giving good reviews :)  
  
Ok now for the ratings: this is an R in case you didn't notice and as such has blood and scenes of sexual nature although I don't get into too much detail, let your imagination take over I say.  
Warning 1- hinting of rape, you can probaly guess who.  
Warning 2- sex scenes between a male and female once again you can guess who.  
Warning 3- blood, lots of it.  
Warning 4- swearing again lots and lots of it.  
Warning 5- naw just kidding this it.  
  
Enjoy the chapter and send any reviews you feel like giving :)  
  
Chapter 8: reunion  
  
Sleep... a time to rejuvenate, to rest and also to dream, a time that had for once been kind to a black furred hedgehog that now slowly came back to reality.  
Shadow rose from his peaceful slumber feeling for the first time in years actually happy.  
Sleep had always been a curse for him, as his eyes closed images of Maria and her cruel death cut through his mind like razor-sharp blades.  
He heard the gunshot with perfect clarity, her pained and oh so surprised gasp, and saw the soldiers surrounding her as his pod vanished into the cold of space.  
Many a night he had awoke screaming his terror into the darkness, in a cold sweat and with his heart pounding he had come to hate sleep.  
But as he felt sleep press down on him last night he had felt no fear, Sonic was with him, the blue angel banished the darkness around him and at last he sleep without pain.  
So his nightmares had been blown away by the presence of his love and the dark hedgehog smiled sleepily as he stretched under the covers.  
His stretching brought to light all the small pains he had covering his body, but the way he gained them brought a blush and a smile to shadows face.  
'God, we really did it, we had sex! Yesss!' Shadows mind crowed as he groaned in delight.  
He twisted his body to the side feeling soft fur against his own; he breathed in his loves scent giving a content murmur against Sonics back.  
Sonic stretched out sleepily, feeling another's arms encircle his waist he smiled and turned round in his lover's embrace.  
The emerald eyes that shadow had grown to worship opened tiredly and instantly sparkled as they met the crimson eyes of Shadow.  
"Hey" whispered Sonic as he stared into the beautiful ruby eyes of his mate, The dark hedgehog gave his own small smile and leaned in for a kiss.  
Sonic accepted the kiss, his own lips meeting Shadows with a burning lust that last night had not quelled, he pulled his lover closer relishing the silky feel of Shadows fur.  
Both hedgehogs groaned with barely surpressed lust, the speedster's lean body felt so good against the dark hedgehog and he fought to keep his hands from going lower.  
Sonic had no such qualms and his hands moved down the dark hedgehog's body lightly running his fingers over powerful thighs.  
A sharp gasp from Shadow brought an impish grin to the speedster's lips as he nuzzled his lover's body, nipping at the little tuff of white hair on his chest.  
Shadow shook his head clearing away the fog of desire that threatened to overwhelm his senses, he growled and quickly pushed Sonic off him then straddled the surprised speedster.  
Shadows grin was ferociously predatory as he crushed startled lips with his own, his sharp teeth nipped at Sonics quivering lips bringing a sensual moan from his cobalt lover.  
Shadow thrust his hips forward hissing in pleasure as he heard Sonics cry of approval, the hedgehogs quickly gained a frantic rhythm as they brought each other closer and closer to release.  
Sonics eyes had turned into a dark jade as they met the powerful yet loving gaze of Shadow; the blue hedgehog crushed their bodies together giving forth a squeal of ecstasy as he felt himself near release.  
And that was when a loud knocking beat against the door.  
"Sonic, SONIC!! Wake up man!" yelled Manics slightly muffled voice from behind the door.  
Shadow and Sonic came to a complete halt; eyes blinked in confusion before both gave an extremely aggravated sigh.  
"I'm going to kill him" muttered Shadow as Sonic lay back with his eyes closed in irritation.  
"SONIC!! Come on man this is important!" Manics knocking became more urgent as he hit the door more fiercely.  
Shadow was suddenly pushed to the side as the cobalt hedgehog jumped to his feet, the blue hedgehog was practically shaking with anger and his eyes seemed to spark in fury.  
The door was unlocked and then thrown open by Sonic, the loud smash of it swinging round and hitting the wall made even Shadow jump in surprise.  
Manic stood in the hallway his hand still raised as he prepared to hit the door again; he stared at his brother noting the angry eyes, snarling lips and clenched fists.  
"Have a good sleep? He asked nervously.  
The emerald eyes narrowed and Sonic appeared to be fighting off the impulse to strike his brother, his hands shook and he hissed at his brother.  
"What...do...you...want!?" asked Sonic through clenched teeth.  
"Uh...I'm looking for Shadow, do you know where he is?" Manic asked meekly.  
The dark hedgehog stepped out from behind Sonic, glaring at the suddenly very embarrassed manic in irritation.  
"Your both here! That's...good so um the message, right well its...you see its like this" Stuttered Manic.  
"Manic hurry up and spit it out or get lost" Sonic swore in anger.  
"Sorry, uncles waiting in the living room, he wants to talk to us about a new mission" "Cant it wait until later I'm busy at the moment," said Sonic with a frown, Shadow raised an eyeridge in amusement at his angry lover.  
"Its about mum" whispered Manic.  
Sonic stared at Manic in silence as if not comprehending what his Brother had just said, and then he rushed back to the bed and hurriedly put his shoes and gloves on throwing Shadow his clothes, which the dark hedgehog easily caught.  
"Where's Sonia?"  
"Haven't checked yet, your rooms closer" answered Manic.  
"Get her, me and Shads we'll go see uncle" said Sonic as he marched to the living room Shadow following behind his face showing deep concern for his lover.  
Manic watched Sonic and Shadow depart his feeling of unease mirroring his brothers, god only knew what that bastard Robotnik could be doing to their mother.  
'Don't think about it, we'll get her out before anything bad can happen to her' Manic thought trying to console himself.  
Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were already too late.  
  
Amethyst eyes opened warily as he awoke in an unknown place, his suspicious gaze swept through the darkness around him as he tried to get his sleepy brain into gear and figure out where he was.  
Ok what did his senses tell him?  
Sight had nothing; even a killers eyes couldn't pierce the darkness round him.  
Taste? There was a pleasant after taste on his lips, a memory of something his lips had tasted yet unable to remember what it was.  
Scent had something to give, a sweetly exotic smell hung in the enclosed air like a perfume making his nose twitch as it tried to figure out where it had smelled it before.  
Touch had something too, soft fur and flesh were underneath his body and his cheek was resting on something firm yet delicate, and his head was rising and falling with its gentle movement.  
Which led to hearing and the soft breathing that caused the rise and fall of the chest Knuckles was resting on.  
He was resting on someone!  
Body immediately tense and invisible eyes narrowed, the echidna slowly rose up pulling away the mattress above him.  
The covers of the bed fell away and the dim light of a covered lamp next to the bed illuminated the person he was above.  
Velvety purple fur, long flowing headspikes and a feminine body came to his eyes and Knuckles immediately relaxed feeling foolish for his suspicion.  
Sonia was asleep beneath him, his careful movements had not awoken her and she slept on a peaceful expression and small smile making her even more angelic to the echidnas eyes.  
Apart from a long shirt that ended just below her thighs she was naked and Knuckles couldn't help but blush at their close proximity.  
Which made him wonder why they were sleeping together?  
Knuckles thought back to last night remembering the night piece by piece, they went shopping, he was nervous about all the people around but Sonia had stayed close whispering into his ears comforting words and holding him close to her.  
The memory of her arm round his waist as she held him close brought another blush to his already flushed face.  
His features twisted into a terrifying snarl, as the rapist's rose up from the fog of his memory, their evil sneers and lust filled eyes staring at Sonia, his Sonia, his angel.  
His fist clenched and his barbs shook with anger, a chilling grin came to Knuckles hard features as he remembered their deaths at his hands.  
Another blush forcing the red fur to deepen in colour as he remembered what happened next, a shiver and a silent groan as the memory of touching his angel in such special places danced before his eyes.  
They stopped, she wanted to go home, Knuckles was eager to leave and continue what they started in peace, but what happened next?  
  
Last night- 11:34 p.m.  
  
A green flash burst out from the swirling vortex in the centre of the living room, as suddenly as the vortex had appeared it was gone just two seconds after its birth, and in its place stood two figures.  
Sonia leaned towards her new-found friend allowing him to take her weight, which he did without trouble.  
Knuckles thanked the master before releasing it and then tenderly laying his unoccupied hand on Sonias head, the princess sighed happily as the huge hand that could crush steel stroked her headspikes with incredible care.  
"So, what did you think of your first night out?" asked Sonia in amusement, the wry face the guardian pulled showed his opinion on that.  
The hedgehog laughed and buried her head in the echidnas neck submitting to his attentions, Knuckles held the princess stroking her headspikes and at a loss of what else to do.  
Of course Sonia knew what she wanted and breathing in the echidnas scent and eyeing the sleek and delicious looking neck right in front of her eyes she only did what her hormones were telling her to.  
A gasp from Knuckles brought a grin to the lips he felt against his neck, a warmly wet tongue rain down his neck tasting the gulping flesh and bringing an appreciative murmur from feminine lips.  
Knuckles shivered and held the beautiful female closer to him, the heat from her body fused to his and her hands ran down his back before cupping his buttocks making him squeak in surprise, he blushed at the wicked grin Sonia gave him.  
"Jumpy aren't we?" she whispered as she leaned towards him her eyes burning into his, Knuckles licked his suddenly dry lips noting Sonias gaze snapping towards the movement.  
'Aw hell with it' Sonia lunged for the gorgeous echidna, wrapping her arms round his neck and capturing his lips with hers the two fell to the floor.  
Knuckles didn't even feel the floor hitting his back too engrossed with the beautiful hedgehog currently draped over him, her tongue forced itself into his mouth and eagerly wrapped round his.  
Fear of these new sensations suddenly gripped his heart and Knuckles tried to push the hedgehog back, his arms half-heartingly pushing against her shoulders as he wrestled with his fear.  
The princess pulled back and glared at the nervous echidna, she didn't know why she did what she did next but it felt like the right thing to do.  
With a growl the hedgehog swiftly grasped the echidnas arms and locked them above his head, before he could react she kissed him again, this time biting his lips then soothing them with quick tongue movements.  
Knuckles shuddered under Sonias sensual assault, his muscles bunched and he began to push against the arms that held him prisoner, the hedgehog pushed back growling in anger as she pulled back from his lips.  
Teeth clamped onto his neck and threatened to bite as a slender thigh pressed between his legs.  
A cry from Knuckles lips as he felt that strange sensation between his legs again, his body shook in uncertainty as his mind fought between fight or flight.  
He was being held captive, threatened with bodily harm if he moved and yet...and yet...he was excited.  
Sonias teeth nibbled his flesh as her thigh rubbed against him sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his body, he groaned as his eyes slammed shut in blissful pain.  
Then surrender.  
His shoulders fell back, muscles relaxing as he submitted to Sonias control, sensing his submission the hedgehogs attack softened as the female kissed his neck then moved to his lips gently meeting them with her own drinking in Knuckles whimper.  
Her arms that held his rubbed along the powerful muscles accepting their surrender and rewarding it, instinctively Knuckles hips thrust gently against Sonias, the thigh between his hips adding to the pressure.  
The guardians head fell back with a bump that was unfelt, amethyst eyes almost crying at the new feelings meet with dark emerald ones filled with love.  
"Its ok sweetie...its ok...just let go" whispered Sonia smiling at her new lover, the echidna nodded hesitantly unsure of what was meant but understanding that all was well.  
A pressure growing inside him, a bomb waiting to explode, pleasure that grew and grew until Knuckles was begging it to end and yet pleading for it to last forever.  
Head thrown back, eyes slamming shut and a scream telling of something strange and new and oh so wonderful erupted from a fanged mouth, and all the while emerald eyes stared back in awe and delight.  
Knuckles was swimming in a sea of bliss, it took a moment for his mind to settle back in his body as the waves of pleasure slowly deceased.  
He was aware of his heart hammering in his chest, of his throat sore from screaming...and a strangely sticky substance around his lower regions.  
Sonia was speechless, she stared in amazement at the panting echidna drinking in the site of his sweaty body gripped in a pleasurable afterglow and gulped round her very dry throat.  
She gently pulled back her thigh noting the stickiness with a shiver of want, her hand gently rubbed Knuckles cheek coaxing him back towards reality.  
Dazed purple eyes opened and lit up at the sight of Sonia, Knuckles gave a small smile, as he blushed embarrassed, Sonia just chuckled and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.  
"Happy first orgasm knuckles" she said chuckling afterwards.  
Knuckles nodded still fighting to clear his head, giving it a quick shake he smiled at Sonia before quickly kissing her.  
Sonia groaned as Knuckles wrapped his arms round her and sat up, she was now resting on his lap with the very attentive echidna kissing her hungrily.  
Knuckles was working on instinct now, the tiredness that had come after that wonderful sensation was gone and now a burning want for the beautiful hedgehog ran through his veins.  
Arms held her firmly but carefully as Sonia was lifted into the air, Knuckles stood up and Sonias long legs locked behind his waist as the echidna continued to kiss her.  
Knuckles knew he was walking but to where he wasn't sure, the angel in his arms had his full attention and he smirked at her whimper as he rubbed her tight ass appreciatively.  
He pulled back and had a quick glance round the area, they were in the living quarters and Sonias room was just ahead.  
Giving a shy smile Knuckles pointed towards her bedroom, Sonia gnawed her lip uncertainly.  
She cared for him a lot, maybe even loved him so surely it would be ok to go all the way but...but she still felt unsure.  
"Knuckles I...I'm sorry but I'm not ready for sex yet, could we just...stay as we are for the moment?" asked Sonia feeling nervous.  
Knuckles nodded giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose in reassurance, he helped her down and immediately both felt the loss of each other's warmth.  
Sonia rubbed her arms self-consciously before giving a small grunt of annoyance, why was she being so shy it was only Knuckles!  
Taking the echidnas hand in her smaller one she lead him back to her room, she opened the door squinting in the darkness of the room.  
"Wait just a sec Knuckles" she said as she entered the dark room carefully stepping round furniture and other obstacles.  
Knuckles winced as he heard a bang and Sonias swearing, suddenly a lamp was turned on and the room filled with soft yellow light.  
Sonia sighed and fell back onto the bed, she winced and rubbed her foot were she had hit the bedside table, a red furred hand went over hers and helped soothe the pain.  
"Knuckles your fantastic" purred the princess as she laid back enjoying knuckles massage; she smiled at the echidna before blushing at the sight of him.  
It was dark in the hallway with most of the lights off and as she was too busy kissing him she didn't notice the state of his clothes.  
Dirt and specks of blood covered his shirt and gloves, his shorts had his own... substance coating them and Sonia noted her own clothes weren't in the best condition either.  
"You know I think we need to get you out of those clothes" said Sonia matter-of-factly, at his blush she quickly amended the sentence, "I mean your clothes are a mess, with blood and dirt and... Other stuff" laughed Sonia.  
Knuckles eyed the dirt on his clothes and agreed with the hedgehog, with a shrug he began to peel off the clothes.  
She gasped as he began to undress; jumping up she quickly led the confused echidna to the bathroom.  
"Lets get you a quick wash ok Knuckles, then we can get some sleep" she said giving a small yawn.  
Knuckles nodded and allowed Sonia to push him into the shower stall, she stepped in with him forcing him back against the tiled wall.  
Sonia smirked at the position she had him in but fun would have to wait, she pressed a few buttons on the showerhead and soon a stream of lukewarm water poured from the instrument.  
"Ok Knuckles pass me your clothes and give yourself a quick wash under the shower head ok" she said smiling as Knuckles poked the showerhead in interest.  
The echidna passed his clothes to Sonia who couldn't resist eyeing the males handsome body; she closed the shower curtain smiling as Knuckles gave a small squeal of bliss as he stepped under the shower.  
A few minutes later and Knuckles stepped out soaking wet, his dreadlocks had grown almost a foot longer due to the added hanging hair and the rest of his fur hung in red strands from his body.  
"Looking great red boy" laughed Sonia as she wrapped a towel round him and helped him dry up, the echidna smiled as he rubbed his dreadlocks once finished he hugged her giving her a kiss in thanks.  
Reminded once again of the intense burning between her legs Sonia quickly shoved Knuckles out of the bathroom demanding privacy for her shower, the echidna smiled in amusement but allowed himself to be thrown out.  
Sonia groaned as she let her hands wander, images of Knuckles and his face during orgasm burned into her mind nearly making her moan out loud, she stepped into the shower stall set on fixing a certain itch.  
  
Knuckles lay propped up under the covers of Sonias bed, in his hands he held that family photo of Sonia, her siblings and her mother feeling sadness over the mother he never knew.  
What was she like? Did she have a picture of him as a child next to her bed like Sonia did? Did she stare at it at night and mourn for the child she lost...or abandoned?  
Placing the picture carefully back on the table he settled back against the soft pillows enjoying the comfort they gave him.  
The bathroom door opened and Knuckles eyes snapped open, and his jaw promptly hit the covers as he stared at the beaming princess.  
The hedgehog was currently drying her hair with a pink towel; her hair shone as the water reflected the pale light of the bedside lamp making it glow with a golden light.  
The clothes she wore brought a choked whimper from him, a long pink T-shirt that ended at the top of her thighs exposing her long slender legs to Knuckles hungry gaze.  
Sonia blushed at the open appraisal the guardian was giving her; she fidgeted a bit tugging at her sleeves.  
"Knuckles you ok?" she asked to break his gaze, his head snapped up and once meeting her gaze quickly dropped.  
Sonia walked round to the other side Knuckles was on, she sat on the edge unsure what to do, the echidna appeared ready to bolt as he fidgeted nervously.  
'Aw for fucks sake get a grip girl, what you want you'll get, besides its not like Knuckles is gonna try anything...for a guy who's half-feral he's got more manners then most civilised men' thought Sonia.  
Climbing onto the bed she smiled reassuringly at the echidna who shyly smiled back, she slipped under the covers with him and lay propped up on one elbow observing him.  
'He really is beautiful, fuzzy red fur, incredible muscles and that whole jungle kid thing is such a turn-on! But he's so sweet and caring, I don't think there's another like him in the whole world' thought Sonia happily.  
Knuckles was tempted to dive under the covers and hide from Sonias scrutiny, although they had shared so much in just a few days it was still going so fast, 'maybe ill always be like this' he mused.  
Sonia laid down turning towards her friend she opened her arms to him a gentle smile as further encouragement.  
A moments hesitation then the echidna was in the females arms, hugging was new to the guardian but he found it to be his favourite thing next to what Sonia called an 'orgasm', he buried his head into slender shoulders giving a small murmur of comfort.  
Sonia shivered as the object of her desire lay against her, chest to chest, legs and arms entwined and his head buried in her neck, the gentle nibbling he was doing wasn't helped her libido much.  
She gave him a sweet kiss on his head smiling at his murmur of appreciation, snuggling against him she closed her eyes a smile on her lips.  
Knuckles felt Sonias breathing steady indicating she was asleep, gently shifting his body he lay face to face with her.  
Again he couldn't stop the familiar feeling of warmth and giddiness as he stared in awe at his angels sleeping features; sleep it seemed only made her look even more beautiful with her peaceful visage.  
Giving her a chaste kiss on her brow he shifted back into his earlier position giving a sigh of contentment as he wrapped his arms round her waist.  
His eyes felt heavy and sleep pressed down on him, and for the first time in his life Knuckles sleep with someone else to keep him warm at night.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Smiling blissfully as the memories caught up to the present Knuckles relaxed against Sonia, even in sleep the hedgehog made room for him and slim, delicate arms wrapped round him comfortably.  
"Knuckles?" whispered Sonia as her emerald eyes opened sleepily; she smiled at the echidna as she stretched against him.  
He shivered as her lithe body rubbed against his, he leaned into her once she finished and gave a shy kiss as his good morning.  
Of course the kiss soon turned into something more as both their bodies burned due to the sensual touch, Sonias arms pulled down firmly deepening the kiss and making both creatures groan in ecstasy.  
Hands roamed and soft covers were thrown aside, the spark of yesterdays lust that had cooled overnight now burst into flame as the two hungered for each others touch.  
A females cry was Knuckles reward as he kissed the soft flesh of her breast; the echidna grinned as his sharp teeth teased the rock hard protrusion on Sonias breast but never once breaking the skin.  
Breath panting and hearts pounding they both touched and kissed one another, both building up to something new and terrifying but confident that it could only be right.  
Knuckles hand ran down a flat stomach, the sharp barbs tickling the soft flesh but under Sonias trusting gaze careful not to injure.  
A sharp hiss and a soft gasp, a paradise of warm liquid and silken flesh that begged to be touched, and touched it was.  
Emerald eyes closed as Sonias head fell back against the pillows a breathless cry forced from her lips at each stroke of clawed fingers.  
The echidnas gaze never left his loves face as he continued to caress her most secret place, honey pooled round his fingers from the lips they poured from.  
Fingers pulled back, shifted position as the clawed tips gently touched the entrance, a question in those amethyst eyes that the emerald ones answered with a hesitant nod.  
The echidna smiled reassuringly, fingers prepared to enter and explore such an alien, yet so beautiful place.  
Sonia stared into Knuckles eyes waiting almost without breath for the moment, she felt the claws move forward gently parting the sensitive lips, almost...almost...almost!  
"Sonia you in there!?" came Manics voice as he knocked against the door.  
All movement stopped, violet eyes narrowed in anger as Sonia almost cried in frustration, she fell back closing her eyes in anger, so close they were so close!  
The bed shifted as knuckles weight left it, she heard him stalking across the room as she sadly began covering herself.  
The door opened; "Hey Knuckles is Sonia in there?" asked Manics nervous voice.  
The echidna stared at the green hedgehog the slight shaking of his barbs the only indication of his anger; he should really allow him inside to see his sister.  
'But then again' Knuckles raised his fist and promptly smashed it into the jaw of Sonias brother, the hedgehog fell to the floor without a word, completely out cold.  
Knuckles eyed the prone hedgehog before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him, whatever Manic had to say would wait, Sonia was more important!  
Sonia stared at him in confusion as he slammed the door, Knuckles took a calming breath before giving an embarrassed smile, he made a punching notion and she quickly caught on.  
"What am I gonna do with you" she chuckled as the echidnas nervously fidgeted, "Come here" she whispered as she patted the bed.  
Knuckles was all to happy to oblige, he climbed onto the bed sitting next to the covered hedgehog, both sat there unsure of what to do now the spell of lust was temporarily broken.  
The guardian was first to move shifting closer to the silent hedgehog he reached a trembling hand towards her, he gently pulled the covers away exposing the light fur of the princesses shoulders, leaning forward he kissed and licked the soft flesh.  
The hedgehog sighed as she pulled Knuckles down into the covers; the echidna slowly kissed his way down her body intent on reaching his goal.  
Soon he was between the slender legs of Sonia with the hedgehog staring at him in amazement; Knuckles smirked as he studied the soft mound of Sonias sex.  
He breathed in the exotic scent and ran his fingers along the pouting lips that were coated in her arousal; her hips shot up accompanied by a sharp cry as Knuckles claws ran over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex.  
"Oh Knuckles" she whispered as he continued to rub the sensitive bud with the flat of his claws, she felt warm breath against her sex then soft lips closing over her.  
She screamed in surprise and intense pleasure, she looked down in unhidden arousal at the echidna that was lapping at her silken folds with incredible delicacy.  
"Knuckles!!!" she screamed as his tongue continued its barrage of licks, each one bringing her closer and closer to release.  
She faintly comprehended fingers pressing against her lips until with a quick thrust the long digits were inside her bringing an explosion of sweet sensations shooting round her womb.  
Beyond speech she could only give small whimpers and occasional cries as he suckled on her clit and his fingers thrust inside her, she felt the build-up within her, her muscles flowing round the digits that caressed her slippery walls.  
Her eyes snapped open as she met the violet ones of Knuckles; she felt the contractions as her whole body shook from the powerful quakes of pleasure that hit her vagina hard and fast.  
She was screaming but it seemed muted to her ears, her senses shut down for the moment as they rode the waves of ecstasy that made all previous orgasms feel like small tremors compared to the avalanche of sensations that was this one.  
Arms wrapped round her as she slowly fell back to earth; she blinked as she tried to focus on the concerned face of Knuckles.  
Too tired for words she kissed him in appreciation, the echidna returned it just as tenderly cradling her weakened body in his powerful arms.  
Sonia rested against her lovers' chest, her eyes closed in peace and a content smile on her face as her guardian continued to hold her.  
Knuckles looked down at his smiling angel and again felt that strange emotion deep inside his body, his heart pounded in his ears as he felt an immense feeling of tenderness and protectiveness towards the beautiful princess.  
Even though he didn't know the name of this emotion he knew it was important...if he could explain it to someone that person would tell him that it was love, pure and simple.  
  
Shadow tapped his feet impatiently as he leaned against the kitchen counter, he and Sonic had been waiting for the others for almost ten minutes and he was not the only one getting impatient.  
"Uncle we can't wait any longer just tell us what's going on!" snapped Sonic as he whirled on the agitated walrus.  
Melagner fixed his monocle as he shuffled some papers off screen, he gave a small cough before grudgingly starting the briefing.  
"As you are aware Sonic the resistance has had a hard time tracking your mother, while she has found an excellent way of avoiding Robotniks soldiers it makes it rather difficult for us to find her too" Shadow stepped forward, "You're talking about the chaos control," he asked.  
Malagner nodded, "She has a chaos emerald and also knows how to use it, she must have been chaos controlling away whenever Robotnik, or us, got close to her"  
Sonic frowned in confusion, "But if she could chaos control then how did Robotnik catch her?"  
"Metal Shadow" hissed Shadow.  
"Correct, apparently the chaos emeralds can detect each other when close by and if the user is experienced enough he too can track them" explained Malagner.  
"So he hunted her down," said Sonic, snarling in anger at the thought.  
"Right now she is somewhere in Robotniks castle, the once glorious pinnacle of Mobotropilous" said Malagner as he remembered the days when the castle was a place of beauty and peace, he quickly shook his head, dwelling on the past would not help the present.  
"What can we do?" asked Shadow.  
'Professional as always, he'd make a good officer' thought Malagner as he looked over the dark hedgehog affectionately.  
"Tails is on his way with the Cyclone, once there I have a spy who can sneak in three of you as cleaners, he can get the three past the guards but after that their on their own.  
Meanwhile Tails will hover over one of the castle towers allowing the other two to rappel down and enter the castle from the attics.  
The two hedgehogs nodded as they thought this over, Malagner continued.  
"You have two mission objectives, that's why there's two teams, firstly the cleaner team will infiltrate the cellblocks and find your mother.  
The second team will attempt to find the two chaos emeralds Robotnik already has and steal them"  
Malagner looked over the two hedgehogs, "it would be best if Shadow was on the helicopter team with Manic, one of you can find the emerald, and Manic can deal with any security systems you find" he said.  
The two hedgehogs eyed each other, "It makes sense," said Shadow regrettably, Sonic smiled back, "Just be careful"  
"Always am blue" boasted Shadow.  
Malagner waited until they finished before giving a polite cough to get their attentions, "As I said Tails will pilot the helicopter, he'll be here there in half a hour so find your brother and sister Sonic and get them ready"  
He eyed the two before giving them a stern look, "I don't have to remind you two to be careful, his eyes snapped to Sonic, and take no stupid risks" he said warningly.  
Sonic gave a cocky smirk and thumps up, "Don't worry unc we can handle anything!"  
Malagner gave a huff of irritation, "Just be careful, Metal will want revenge and he wont go down so easily this time" he said before signing off.  
Shadow took his cobalt mates hand, "Come on bluey, something must be keeping the others," he said pulling Sonic along with him.  
  
Both hedgehogs stopped dead as they saw the comatose form of Manic draped across the floor like a spiked rug.  
"Manic!" Sonic hurried over to his brother, he quickly checked him over noting that despite the large bruise on his jaw he didn't seem to be in danger.  
"Who did this?" asked Sonic in confusion.  
His dark lover eyed the bruise, "Well unless Manic did this to himself theirs only two people who could have done it"  
Sonic laid Manic back down then cautiously approached the door to Sonias room, he considered knocking but decided he was fast enough to get out if he needed to.  
'Hell I've done it before' he thought in amusement.  
He opened the door and quietly stepped inside, he hushed Shadows protest as he closed the door behind him.  
It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but once it did he gasped at the site before him.  
Crouched protectively over his sleeping sister was the guardian himself, Knuckles eyes were narrowed in suspicion as his body tensed as if ready to lunge at Sonic.  
'Probably is' he thought nervously.  
"Hey" he whispered to the silent echidna, he stepped forward with slow movements hoping it would keep Knuckles calm.  
"I know she needs her sleep but I have to talk to Sonia" asked Sonic.  
Knuckles hesitated but then slowly nodded, leaning down he nuzzled Sonias sleeping face giving her a gentle kiss, and slowly he coaxed her back to consciousness.  
"Wha-Knuckles what's going on?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes, she yawned giving a little stretch as well exposing her body to the attentive echidna and her embarrassed brother.  
She opened her eyes a smile coming to her face, then freezing as she saw her brother.  
"SONIC! What the fuck are you doing here!?"" she yelled angrily as she quickly covered herself.  
"Well maybe if you hadn't laid Manic out like a ragdoll on the floor I wouldn't need to come here!" he shouted back feeling angry himself.  
"What do you want?" she asked more reasonable, outside Manic could be heard regaining consciousness; ("dude where's that truck that hit me?".;  
"Mums been captured by Robotnik, we've got a plan to rescue her and Tails will be here in around twenty-five minutes...so get dressed please" asked Sonic unsuccessfully repressing his snicker.  
Sonia growled and almost lunged for her insolent brother but the thin covers that was all that hid her nudity held her back.  
"Just get out, we'll be ready soon" she said gruffly, Sonic nodded and left the room helping Shadow drag his dazed Brother back to the living room.  
Sonia sighed in annoyance before it hit her what her sibling had said...mum was captured?  
Shaking her head she jumped to her feet the covers falling to the floor as she padded over to her wardrobe and searched through her clothes for something to wear.  
The unnoticed echidna could only stare at her trying desperately not to drool at the magnificent site before him, his groan of want when Sonia bent over to get to the bottom draw quickly reminded her of his presence.  
Blushing furiously she quickly spun round holding her clothes close to her body; the guardians eyes burned with lust as he stared at her barely clad form.  
The echidna climbed off the bed and walked over to the blushing hedgehog, a taloned hand gently touched soft flesh and Sonia shivered as his hands ran down her sides and edged under her clothing.  
"Knuckles I'm sorry but I cant, not right now" she whispered pulling away from him and quickly donning her purple cat suit.  
"I have to help mum, god knows what that madman and his robot have done to here"  
Knuckles nodded and began to dress himself, now with the master round his neck and his leather gloves he stood ready for his first mission.  
Sonia smiled and gave him a quick kiss before opening the door, "Lets go partner" Knuckles was all too happy to oblige.  
  
Robotrobilous- Robotrobilous outskirts 4:12 p.m.  
  
Sonic growled as he tried to fit the layers of clothing round his sharp quills, the disguise he was forced to wear wasn't made for hedgehogs or any other creature with pointy objects sticking out of their backs.  
He glared in disgust at the light brown fur that covered his body as opposed to the striking blue he was used to; another part of the disguise was dyeing his fur with a light brown to hide his appearance.  
"It's necessary so you won't be discovered by the guards, your blue fur is too easy to spot Sonic"  
"Yeah well what about your purple fur, that's easily noticeable!"  
His sister had smirked and calmly replied that it was common for females to have shades of purple or pink in their fur, bright blue was not only unusual it also didn't exist in any other hedgehog.  
'Stupid Sonia and her logic' He finally got the heavy wraps of clothing round his body and then carefully fitted the goggles over his eyes; he stared at the mirror against the hull and couldn't help but feel foolish in his costume.  
'God I look like a one of those biohazard guys in all this gear'  
The cleaner costume was basically a large amount of padding and thick clothing with goggles, heavy gloves and even a breath mask.  
'I can barely see through this stuff so how would anyone even notice my blue fur'  
The floor shook as the hovervan skidded to a halt, Sonic was grateful he hadn't had much to eat this morning.  
'Four chilidogs isn't much anyway'  
"Sonic! Get your speedy ass out of here!" Yelled Sonia from the front of the van.  
"Coming dear sister" muttered Sonic.  
He zipped through the van standing next to his sister in a second and half; his sibling jumped while Knuckles tensed then relaxed seeing Sonic.  
'Damn this suits slow! I should have been faster then a second'  
"Wassup?"  
Sonia glared at him, the burning gaze not seen but definitely felt, through the visor of her costume, she sniffed before beginning the brief.  
"Were here at last so here's the deal, our spy Jonathan well get us inside as his new staff, once past the guards we can move around the base as we like", here she shot a glare at Sonic, "As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves"  
Sonic gave a look of innocence as he held his hands up, (wasted thought due to the facemask), "Sis how could you accuse moi of drawing attention to ourselves, I'm the ultimate spy, quiet as a mouse and as fast as a hedgehog" he smirked at that statement.  
Sonia raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Just don't decide to take a break during the mission and visit the hotdog stand ok?"  
"Hey! I only did that once and it was due to an extreme lack of any food in my stomach for the past twenty-four hours" he said indignantly.  
Knuckles couldn't help but smile as the two continued to bicker; he scratched at the constrictive clothing he wore adding a few more tears in it.  
He noticed movement outside the large windshield screen as someone waved at them; Knuckles eyed the creature in suspicion.  
"Right you may have only taken two minutes but that was enough for that truck to go by your post"  
"Hey I caught it didn't I! No truck can out race me sis"  
Knuckles frowned and waved his hand in front of them, it was pushed aside with a muttered 'not now Knuckles' by Sonia.  
"Yeah but what if you didn't catch it! Another few seconds and that truck would have rounded the corner and been spotted by the guard robots at the factory, we'd have had no chance if those things had come to protect it!" snarled Sonia shaking her fist at her brother.  
"But it didn't! I stopped it easily, damn the thing didn't even have armoured tyres I popped those easily so stop your worrying!"  
Knuckles roared and smashed his fist into the wall; both hedgehogs jumped then stared at the hole in the vans hull before slowly meeting the annoyed gaze of the echidna.  
Knuckles angrily jabbed a gloved finger towards the window and the creature that was eyeing the fist on the other side in apprehension.  
"Oh crap Johns here! Ok everyone out!" yelled Sonia as she hurried to the exit, Sonic swiftly followed and after a moment of tugging his hand free so did Knuckles.  
Sonic cautiously exited the van his eyes darting round for signs of Swatbots, even though they were in disguise and in the outskirts of the city it didn't pay to be careless.  
He finally turned towards Sonia and this spy she was talking to, he quickly gave him a look over.  
It was a rat with glossy brown fur and the natural bald tail though unlike most of his species it was well maintained and possessed no boils or skin rashes.  
He wore a disguise similar to theirs except for a shiny ID badge on the front of his costume, he must have been working for awhile or had a good forger.  
"Knuckles, Sonic come over here" urged Sonia.  
Both of them approached the rat Knuckles more cautiously.  
The rat smiled revealing clean teeth and sharp incisors, "Nice ta meet you chaps, ma names Jonathan bu please for the lav of god stick to john ok?"  
Both nodded Sonic liking the warm nature of this rat, even Knuckles grew less tense.  
"So boyos here's tha deal, a'l get yous inside the joint as ma new workers, all yous gotta do is jus nod and let I do the talking, once inside we can start nosing round for ya mam"  
They all nodded and now the rat looked uncomfortable, "Listen am sorry ta say but ya cant take your ol' van down there's, its too well known an tha boots will recognise it right away"  
"Makes sense I guess" said Sonic looking worriedly at their van, would it be safe by its self?  
John seemed to guess his thoughts, "ah don worry hedgie I got some resistance boys who'll look afta your ride, she'll be in good paws" "Make sure they do," warned Sonia, the rat grinned but nodded accepting the light threat.  
"Cam on guys and lass lets go bust ya mam out!" said John as he hurried off, the other three followed and made their way into the suburbs of the city.  
Sonic continued to eye the area cautiously, this district was like a slum with broken windows and ruined buildings, he had to stop himself from ducking into cover when a swatbot marched by, the robot eyed the strangely dressed Mobians before marching off.  
"Don't worry boyo thay won't no who we's are" whispered John.  
They entered a dark alley with smashed bricks and graffiti covering the walls to find Johns van, Knuckles stayed alert as the dark alley brought back memories of the attack and Sonia too became more wary.  
Knuckles stepped closer to sonia and beneath the mask sonia smiled at his protectiveness.  
"Here we are ma beauties, ain't she great!?"  
All of them stopped as they found a hovervan at the back of the alley; it was to put it kindly deserving of a scrap heap.  
The hull of the van was covered in rust and faded posters adorned its dirty red body, the windscreen looked liked it had had a bucket of mud thrown at it and of the six hover pads only three seemed to still work.  
Sonic eyed the tilted van vaguely wondering if he gave it a hard push on the right would it topple over.  
"We are not going in that" was Sonias simple statement, beside her Knuckles stared at the rusty contraption wondering how old it was.  
"Ah come on lass its tha las thing they expecting, it even got posters showing it's ah cleaning van" said John trying to convince the sceptical hedgehog.  
"It looks like it needs a good cleaning" muttered Sonic.  
The rat heard and giving a nervous chuckle he wiped away some of the crusted mud on the windscreen, "ah guys she may be old but she as sturdy as ah mule!"  
With that he gave the bonnet a light thump, there was a moment of silence then a groaning of gears, the hover van fell its engines failing, John jumped to the side as dust and dirt flew in all directions.  
Sonia looked round Knuckles shoulder who had placed himself between her and the van; she eyed the collapsed van before quickly scanning the dust for the rat.  
"Stupid pace ah junk!"  
The rat had returned with a metal pipe presumable taken from the alley floor, with a shriek of rage he attacked the van smashing the bar into the bonnet and the engine as hard as he could.  
"Stupid, (whack!) pace of, (smack!) junk, work dammit, and (Smash) work!!"  
Then to the hedgehogs surprise the hover pads lit up and slowly grudgingly the van began to hover, it sputtered and for a moment it seemed ready to fall, a quick kick from John convinced it to stay in the air.  
He wiped the sweat from his forehead then gave an almost mad grin at the hedgehogs and echidna, "See, she just needs some loving!"  
  
On route to Robotrobilous castle 6:15 p.m.  
  
Shadow looked over the city of Robotrobilous from the high altitude of the Cyclone; the city spread out in all directions for miles with an immense network of glittering lights laid out like an incredibly intricate web of light.  
Smoke and pollution hang heavy in the air and even Shadows lungs couldn't resist the thick cloud of smog, he, Manic and tails were forced to wear gas masks while they stayed out of sight in the poisonous clouds.  
A huge structure in the centre of the city loomed over the surrounding buildings like a malevolent giant, its pinnacles and towers blackened with dirt and iron.  
Shadow knew this used to be Castle Mobious, the white and pristine castle in the heart of the capital, now it was twisted and warped into a shadow of its former glory.  
"Doesn't look nice does it?" Shadow nodded as he continued to look over the city, Manic stepped next to him holding onto the swinging grips above their heads that hung from the helicopter roof.  
"Think we'll get in ok?" asked manic nervously.  
"No problem, I trust Tails technology to get us in" answered Shadow as he glared at a huge billboard with the leering face of Robotnik on it, the words 'all hail Robotnik your lord and master' were printed on it.  
"Yeah the little guys got a big brain for such a small body"  
Shadow heard the underlying tension in his voice and fixed his gaze onto Manics nervous one, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! What makes you think anything's wrong dude?" Manic blurted out quickly.  
Shadow wasn't easily fooled, "What's wrong, tell me now before it becomes a problem and gets me in trouble" said Shadow demandingly.  
Manic sighed and looked moodily across the city towards the castle, "I'm just worried about mum Shadow...what's happened to her, is she being tortured, already dead? That Robotniks a sicko, god knows what he could be doing to her"  
Shadow stared at the green hedgehog seeing hints of tears at the corner of his eyes, emerald eyes that were so like Sonics.  
Shadow sighed and gently lay a hand on the rocksters shoulder, "Listen none of us can be sure of what is happening to your mother, but I know for a fact she isn't dead, Robotnik was never the type to just kill an enemy he likes to gloat.  
But we will get your mum out, one way or another she is coming with us tonight...even if I have to roll that fat ass Robotnik out of the way" Manic gave a small chuckle at the last statement; he gave shadow a light thump on his shoulder, "Thanks man"  
"Guys we're almost at the dropzone, getting ready to leave the clouds" Tails shouted from the cockpit.  
The hedgehogs hurried to the cub and watched as the smog slowly fell away from the descending helicopter, they all removed their facemasks and beheld the monstrosity that was Robotniks castle.  
Shadows eyes could just make out Swatbots patrolling the ramparts.  
"Tails not that I doubt your piloting skills but surely we will be seen" Beside him Manic had also come to that conclusion and was nervously eyeing the large gun platforms wielded to the castle walls.  
"Don't worry ive just added a new tool to my Cyclone, camouflage" and with that statement the cub pressed a bright red button on the control stick.  
Shadow didn't notice anything different and grew increasingly nervous as the helicopter flew towards a large tower in the centre of the castle; he gripped the red emerald tightly ready to use the chaos control.  
"Their gonna see us dude!" yelled Manic in fright.  
Tails shushed him and flew over the ramparts, Shadow waited for the inevitable alarms and gunfire but nothing happened, he looked out the window to see the swatbots ignoring their vehicle and continuing their patrols.  
"The ship is invisible to robotic sight, special scramblers and radio transmitters shield the cyclone from their eyes, whenever a robot looks at the cyclone all they see is static" explained Tails.  
"But there are Mobians down there" Manic pointed out.  
"Optical camouflage, special reflecting dishes and mirrors bend light around us so we cant be seen, if no light that bounces off us reaches their eyes they cannot see us"  
"Nice" said Shadow.  
"I made it myself," said Tails with pride.  
"And you did a good job little buddy" Manic laughed as he ruffled tails head fur affectionately, the cub gave a squealed 'get off!' but was smiling happily.  
Shadow chuckled at the sight before staring at the castle itself, his thoughts dwelled on his cobalt lover and he hoped that Sonic and the others got safely inside.  
"Here we go guys, there's little to no surveillance on this tower so it's the best place to rappel down" Said Tails as the cyclone hovered silently above the black peak of metal.  
Shadow gave Manic a pat on the shoulder, "Remember just like I showed you"  
A cocky grin was thrown his way, "Don't worry Shad-man I got this"  
A shake of the head and muffled chuckle was Shadows reply as he opened the helicopter door that had been added to the hull after the trip to Angel Island.  
Wind smashed into the hedgehogs and nearly threw them to the ground; Shadow created an imposing figure, holding on resolutely as he balanced on the edge of the helicopter ready to descend into the dark lair of a monster.  
He looked over the castle seeing something straight from a nightmare, the castle was permanently bathed in darkness by the thick clouds of pollution above it, and as small sparks of lightning flickered in the heavens and flicks of fire shot from various exhausts on the castle Shadow swore he could taste the evil In the air.  
(Or maybe just the pollution)  
"Ready?" he asked not expecting a reply as he threw his rope over the edge, Manics following.  
Manic grinned and took a running jump over the edge, "GERONIMO!!!" he laughed as he went over the edge, falling a third of the distance before twisting round and grasping the rope that danced in front of his eyes like a leathery snake.  
Shadow smiled and took his leap of faith into the air, he spun round falling faster and faster passing the shocked Manic who screamed in fear for his friend.  
At two thirds down Shadow launched an arm out towards the rope that shook in the furious wind, he missed and with a frown quickly spun round and tried with the other hand.  
Manic shut his eyes when he saw Shadow miss the rope certain his friend had fallen to a gruesome death, oh god how would he tell Sonic?  
"You coming or what?"  
Shocked emerald eyes opened to stare at the dark hedgehog that held the rope in just one hand; there was no strain on his face as he kicked his feet out swinging to and fro with an amused smile.  
"YOU ASSHOLE!!! I THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN KILLED!" roared Manic in anger and relief.  
Shadow grinned his demon eyes sparkling with mirth, "I'm impossible to kill remember?"  
"You wont be when I catch you!" yelled Manic as he furiously began to descend, Shadow just laughed and slowly made his own way down to the foreboding tower.  
  
Entrance to Robotniks castle 5:56 p.m.  
  
"State your business and purpose!?"  
After much convincing John had managed to get the hedgehogs and the echidna inside the rusty old hover van, despite several stalls they had finally reached the castle, and now where being held at the entrance by several menacing robots and a Mobian.  
"Hey mate its me Johnny! Don't cha recognise me in ma gear?"  
The mobian on guard who was a muscular cat eyed the rat who addressed him before shifting his gaze to the others.  
"Your late, as usual, who are these...creatures?" he asked in an imperious voice.  
Knuckles hissed at the cat's insult but was quickly silenced by an elbow from Sonic, the cat eyed them in suspicion as John waved a hand dismissively at them.  
"These boys ar ma new helpers, tha other wons got tha flu so thay couldn't cam in today" "That hasn't stopped them coming in before, they know the penalty for not coming to work even if ill"  
John leaned closer to the cat, "look man I didn't e want to tell ya but ah suppose ya have to no.  
I thank thay got something contagius mate, tha doctors don't know whats rong with tham, I didn't think it bee best bringing tham her and infacting lord Robut-Robootnik" whispered John cringing inside for his slip-up, I almost said Robuttnik!  
The cat seemed to be mulling this over, the others held their breath and even Jonathan was tense, finally the cat nodded and waved the guards away.  
"Fine I suppose it doesn't matter as long as the work gets done, and you better keep an eye on these new ones 'Johnny', he sneered, or it'll be your neck that gets chopped, just like the last guy"  
"yas sir I aint be forgeting" whispered John.  
The cat stared at them a bit more before turning and marching back to his post the guard robots following; another motioned for the cleaners to follow.  
The disguised freedom fighters followed, the hedgehogs could not help but gaze at the huge castle before them.  
'This was once our home, thought Sonic sadly, now look at it'  
Indeed the castle was a horrifying site, the marble and white stone that once gave the castle its purity and beauty had been replaced by thick sheets of dark iron, huge spikes and sentry guns dotted the walls, smoke and pollution seemed to come from every exit creating a swirling maelstrom of darkness above the castle further heightening its look of evil.  
Security bots flew everywhere, their sinister red eyes documenting all that could be seen and several had taken an interest in Sonic and the group.  
'God don't let them realise who we are' begged Sonic.  
They were led through an immense gateway into the courtyards, evil gargoyles and images of pain and destruction covered the once beautiful gatehouse.  
As the stepped into the cracked earth of the courtyard the immense iron gates swung shut behind them, the boom of the two doors hitting forcing a shiver down all their spines, even Knuckles was nervous as his hands shook slightly.  
The courtyard was a dead shell compared to its former beauty, where flowerbeds and green lawns once lived only dead grass and darkened earth existed both blackened and decayed by the pollution.  
They finally entered the castle proper and were lead towards the cleaners quarters, once inside the robot ordered them to get their equipment then follow it to on its rounds.  
"Ok guys we need ta take out rust boy out there, than I can go on ma rounds as ah decoy, yous three can gat inta tha vants and began your search ok?"  
The others nodded and Knuckles quickly tore off the clothing around his fists then hid behind the doorway into the halls.  
The echidna nodded and John called for the robots assistance, "Hey matey! We need help lafting something, can ya help?"  
The Robot entered dutifully and quickly glanced round, three of the cleaners were staring at him but where was the fourth?  
A heavy object smashed into the back of its head and long spikes tore through vital circuitry, it was offline before it hit the ground.  
"Good work Knuckles" whispered Sonia as the echidna stuffed the offline robot in a locker, he smiled back and shook his fist free of oil.  
"Ok boyos see's ya later, good luck on ya search and try not ta get caught" Said John, the rat quickly picked up a bucket and mop and left the room.  
"Sonia here it is" Said Sonic as he spotted the vent cover, it was just out of his reach.  
"Hey Knuckles give me a boost would ya?" the echidna nodded and getting on one knee held both his hands out as a makeshift platform.  
With a few tries Sonic managed to get inside the vent, thankfully there was plenty of space through the place hadn't been cleaned for ages.  
'Christ I don't need that brown dye, just roll in this then id be unrecognisable'  
Sonia was next and Knuckles couldn't resist running a hand over her leg, having large hands and immense strength was useful in this situation, he could lift Sonia with one hand while the other was free to explore.  
His hand moved over her covered thigh feeling the shiver as he moved up, unfortunately, for him anyway, Sonia pulled herself up just as he got closer to her sex, he hissed in displeasure but Sonia only smirked down at him wagging a finger at him.  
"Naughty naughty" she whispered before pulling herself up, the echidna frowned lost in his thoughts as he remembered the last time he touched Sonia there, her breathless cries, the onrush of juices...so sweet.  
He absentmindedly licked his lips the memory of tasting Sonias essence still fresh in his mind.  
"Knuckles!" Sonia hissed down at him as she and her brother held their hands out, the echidna shook his head free of the tantalising images and jumped up towards the vent catching the sibling's hands and being pulled into the dark tunnel.  
Knuckles crouched besides Sonic and Sonia, the female pulled a tattered map from her suit pocket, "Ok here we are" she pointed at a spot in the web of tunnels.  
"Now the castle dungeons are here so if we take this route we should get there in about ten minutes"  
Sonic frowned, "Sis why don't we take this route its much quicker?"  
"Because there's two dozen swatbots patrolling that corridor"  
"Good point" conceded Sonic.  
"Ok lets go" Sonia took the lead with Knuckles second and Sonic third, the darkness was broken only by the thin grills on the vent covers from which small pillars of light grew, obviously progress was slow until their eyes adapted.  
Knuckles was enjoying the view in front of him, Sonias perfect behind wiggled enticingly before his eyes and the echidna more then once had to stop himself touching it.  
'Stop thinking about it! We're in a dangerous situation and your thinking of touching her ass again'  
Sonic stopped as muffled voices came from the grill underneath him; two guards were talking to each other.  
"So you heard the news the queens been captured"  
The other soldier sneered, "Had to happen eventually, she couldn't hide from Robotnik forever"  
"No'one can mate, especially not from that nightmare he's made, metal shadow I think its called"  
"It was the one that found her right? Sensed her using those pretty gems weren't it?"  
"Chaos emeralds you moron, don't you know anything about ancient history?" snapped the first guard.  
"Why should I care about something that happened before I was born, all I care about is my paycheque...speaking of that I heard Robotniks gonna cut it again"  
"Bastard, god we get shit from this job, ya know I cant help but think he's gonna do away with all us guards and turn us into Robots" swore the first guard angrily.  
"Yeah but what ya gonna do mate, cant run or his bots will find ya, anyone who opposes him disappears if they're lucky...man I don't wanna think about what he's doing to the queen" he shook his head sadly.  
"Took her to his personal quarters didn't he? The late shift said they could hear her screams" the guard shuddered.  
Above them behind the steel grill emerald eyes froze in terror.  
"Yeah well it doesn't pay to piss off someone like Robotnik"  
"Come on lets get back on patrol if metal shadow finds us chatting it will be more then a cut to our pay we'll get"  
"More like a cut to our heads" Muttered the second guard as he followed his mate, the two carried on down the dirty hall oblivious to the hedgehog hiding above whom was shaking in anger.  
(He's hurt mum...he's...he's RAPED her, he must have!?) Pure red rage filled the speedster, hatred for the obese tyrant of mobious filled him making his hands burn for the feel of Robotniks blood, all he wanted now was for that bastard to pay for all the horrors he had caused.  
Knuckles and Sonia had moved on not noticing that the brown hedgehog had remained behind, Sonic didn't have time to call them and really couldn't be bothered.  
(Ill find her, ill find her and get her out and ill kill anything that gets in my way)  
Sonic turned and took a different junction to his sister's choice; he hurried along the vents using what little light was available to see where he was going.  
Unknown to him another light was guiding him, from his eyes a red light glowed just behind the emerald irises as a voice laughed just under Sonics subconscious.  
  
Shadow shook his body in a futile effort to remove the oil from his quills, he and Manic had almost got to the vault in the centre of the castle, surprisingly security had been pretty light and although Manic was optimistic the dark hedgehog couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
"Think anyone heard?" asked Shadow wiping off the last of the grime from his spikes.  
"Naw man nobody heard, if they did we'd be swarmed by bots by now" answered the rockster with a grin.  
They two continued to make their way deeper into the castle with Shadow in the lead, occasional chaos controls helped get them by the security checkpoints and patrolling guards.  
After a few minutes consulting an old map they found the vault.  
The vault was at the end of a long steel walled corridor, various cameras and gun turrets covered the walls and two new chaosbots guarded the entrance.  
"I cant chaos control us, I don't know what's behind the door" whispered Shadow.  
Manic eyed the security then looked round for something for him to hack into...no terminals anywhere.  
"Well ill have to use something more basic but no less fun" whispered Manic as he pulled a silver orb from his pocket.  
He twisted a few knobs on the side of the orb then gave it a fierce twist causing a loud crack and then a low humming from the orb.  
"Manic what-"  
"Shut up and cover you ears"  
Manic jumped out of cover and chucked the now shrilling orb down the corridor, the robots all trained and fired at it and it was at that moment Manic and Shadow covered their ears.  
An immense sonic boom cracked the steel walls; the two hedgehogs were almost knocked off their feet as bands of lightning spat out off the corridor and danced across the floor.  
When the rumbling finally stopped and the last sparks of electricity faded away Shadow was quick to smack Manic over the head.  
"WHAT PART OF 'STEALTH' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?"  
"Hey I got the corridor cleared didn't I?" defended manic rubbing his head.  
"Yes you did but after using your little toy every swatbot in the castle is gonna be here in a few seconds!"  
"Then maybe we should hurry up and get the emeralds!?" The two glared at each other before the warning sirens blared round the castle, galvanised by the noise Shadow grabbed Manic and hurried to the vault, unfortunately a thick steel door and a coded lock barred the way.  
"I got this" murmured the rockster as he pulled some techno gadget from his pocket, the blinking LED's and 101 coding meant little to Shadows rapidly panicking mind but Manic seemed to know what he was doing.  
"Hurry up!" Shadow could hear the harsh banging of many Swatbots feet.  
"Almost there"  
Red beams from many high powered guns pinpricked the walls as they steadily made their way towards the corridor, Shadow held the red emerald in a vice-like grip as he prepared a chaos control.  
"Almost"  
A Swatbot peeked round the corner its red visor glowing with an insidious light.  
"Almost!" Two more joined the first and trained their guns on the two hedgehogs, three red dots fell on Shadows sweating forehead.  
"Got it!"  
The click of the lock opening sparked Shadow into action, the dark hedgehog pulled the door open as swiftly as he could then ducking the three laser blasts from the swatbots he threw Manic inside the vault then slammed it shut before the robots could take another shot.  
Manic blinked from his place on the floor wasn't he outside less then a second ago?  
Shadow fell back against the steel door taking in deep gulps of air to calm himself; the low thumping of Blaster's striking the steel door could be thinly heard through the thick metal.  
"So...what now?" asked Shadow irritably, his partner in crime dusted himself off then stopped dead as he saw the two glowing emeralds sitting on a metal pedestal in the centre of the room.  
"How about we get those emeralds and then you teleport us out of here?" Shadow eyed the two glowing gems before giving a small nod, "Sounds like a plan"  
They both approached the emeralds cautiously, both wary of any hidden traps, they soon reached the gently glowing gems and after a quick inspection by Manic the way was deemed clear.  
"Piece of cake" manic chuckled as he reached for the grey emerald, he gave a gasp of shock as his hand went through the emerald and appeared on the other side.  
"It's a fake!" Manic swore as he pulled his hand free of the hologram.  
"S-o-m-e m-a-s-t-e-r t-h-I-e-f y-o-u a-r-e"  
The two hedgehogs whirled round in surprise, Shadow snarled at the leering face of his metal twin.  
Metal with contemptuous patience unlocked the huge vault door and opened it with a flick of his extended sword; the door swung round with hardly a sound and immediately the room was filled with red pinpricks of light.  
Two dozen Swatbots filed into the room their guns trained on the two hedgehogs facing them but holding their fire.  
Metals eyes blazed with hate as he extended his blades and locked his scarlet gaze onto the equally hate filled eyes of Shadow.  
"I w-I-n o-n-e, y-o-u w-I-n o-n-e... l-e-t-s s-e-e w-h-o w-I-n-s t-h-e t-I-e b-r-e-a-k-e-r"  
  
Sonia and Knuckles were currently both crouched over a brightly glowing grill within the ventilation system; the source of the pale blue light was due to the large number of computers in the room below them.  
Both had made a quick search for Sonic but unable to find him after ten minutes they had decided to carry on with the mission, and this had brought them above this room.  
"The security station" whispered Sonia to Knuckles; the echidna was busy scanning the room for potential threats, seeing only a few swatbots he felt confident that there was little threat.  
"If I can get to the computers ill be able to find out where mum is, can you take the guards?" she asked her friend.  
Knuckles gave her an irritated glance, even without speech it was obvious he would say, 'do you even need to ask.  
Smiling in apology she reached a hand into her clothing and pulled forth her medallion, after a moment of concentration she summoned her keyboard.  
"Ready?"  
Knuckles smirked as he punched his fists together; they both looked down seeing the swatbots had grown suspicious of the noises in the vent above them and were peering up at them.  
With a roar of challenge Knuckles tore open the weak metal grill and jumped down amongst the firing swatbots.  
Before he even touched the ground he lashed out at a firing Swatbot, his fist rent open its head straight down to its internal circuitry instantly offlining it.  
He hit the ground on all fours hissing at the remaining robots, they fired at the echidna but he moved too fast the warrior's blood pounding in his ears as his instincts took over.  
A volley of lasers tore into the ground where the echidna had been crouching just a split second before but his movements where too fast even for them to lock onto. He lunged for one robot his fist smashing into its chest launching it into a wall of supercomputers, the air was charged with static as the robot and the computers exploded with blue lightning and golden sparks.  
Before the remaining two swatbots could fire the guardian was amongst them, he kicked the closest ones leg buckling the metal and bringing the robot to its knees, the other fired but Knuckles grasped the stumbling swatbot and held it before him as a shield.  
A laser struck the robot blowing a hole in its chest and forcing brackish oil to burst out splattering the humming computers and grey walls.  
With a snarl of contempt knuckles threw the broken swatbot at its companion, as the robot grappled with the dead weight of its partner Knuckles dashed round its side and tore its back open with a vicious upwards slash.  
The robot fell to its knees but like any machine refused to die when still barely functional and tried to get back to its feet.  
A gloved hand languidly took hold of its head; it held there a moment as the robot tried to break free of the steel grip before Knuckles gave a mighty pull.  
The head was wrenched off and the swatbot fell oil pouring from its decapitated body, Knuckles dropped the head shaking his hands as he went back to Sonia.  
Sonia looked down from her perch on the edge of the vent cover, she saw the black oil covering Knuckles and quickly jumped down, and she landed with perfect grace and quickly examined the wild echidna Knuckles tried to remain still as Sonia looked him over for damage; he pulled back out of her range giving a small shake of his head and a smile to calm her down.  
"Just checking" she said in embarrassment, convinced her echidna was unharmed she hurried over to one of the still functional computers.  
"Knuckles did you really have to damage so much of this place?" asked Sonia as she pointed at the swatbot that still lay buried in a row of supercomputers, sparks still shot from its damaged parts.  
Knuckles looked round the wrecked room and ruined bodies of the Swatbots; he grinned ferally and nodded without hesitation.  
Sighing in esparation Sonia placed her keyboard against the desk next to her, then logged into the computer she chuckled at Robotniks weak security system, just a basic password...it even had a hint for Christ's sake.  
"Arrogant fool" she hissed, beside her Knuckles continued to watch the doorway and was listening for any approaching Swatbots, he eyed Sonia as she hissed but quickly went back to guarding the room.  
Sonia looked over the various files on the mainframe while all were interesting in some way or another she needed to find something tied to mother.  
She spotting something inside the main hardrive which looked useful.  
'Robotniks diary?' that was the name of the file but it was encrypted, Sonia racked her brain trying to find what would be the password.  
'Sonic'  
"Incorrect password"  
'Mobious'  
"Incorrect password"  
'Manic'  
"Incorrect password"  
'Sonia'  
"Incorrect password"  
Sonia gave a huff of irritation as she continued to guess wrongly finally in frustration she punched in one of Sonics favourite cusses towards Robotnik.  
'Eggman'  
"Access granted, welcome Dr Robotnik"  
Sonia raised an eyeridge in surprise, Eggman? Chuckling in amusement she accessed his personal diary.  
'Ok Dr Eggman lets see what you've been thinking'  
She looked over his entries and picked the one dated a few days ago when Shadow first arrived in this world, (has he only been here that long? God it seems like months).  
  
'My new creation Metal Sonic has been destroyed today, I would not have believed it possible had I not viewed the last moments of its existence for myself.  
Shadow...this strange hedgehog is simply...amazing. His ability to slow time using the chaos emeralds is nothing short of fantastic, and immensely threatening.  
He has obviously joined with my speedy adversary but his power has given me the inspiration for something I have wondered over for years...for I too possess a chaos emerald and now that I am aware of what it can do, its only a matter of time before I unlock its power.  
Enjoy your victory Shadow for soon I will create your nemeses  
  
'So he already had an emerald? Thank god he didn't know about the chaos control before we met Shadow' Thought Sonia in relief, she shifted through the files for something else.  
  
'Metal Shadow has proved his immense potential, although he was reluctant to kill the child he wisely chose her death over his own...good I had worried about him. The chaos emerald has had some unusual affects on my creation, the green emerald that powers him also has power over life, perhaps it has granted him living emotions in its attempt to resurrect unliving metal?  
It is no matter he killed the child and has become the cold machine I wanted, for a few days he remained lifeless like my loyal Swatbots but then I used him to execute those failures Dingoe and Sleet his violent nature was born.  
It was beautiful watching my creation tear those two apart, blood and gore covered his cold steel body and his eyes blazed like a true demon should... it was then I knew I had created a monster.  
A monster I control!'  
  
Sonia couldn't believe what she was reading, the evil and insanity of Robotnik went deeper then she first believed and Metal Shadow...he had been good once? Hesitant to kill?  
She couldn't stop the deep feeling of rage, which filled her as she read about the innocent child that Metal had been ordered to kill, were her parent's dead or imprisoned? Did she have a brother or sister, was her death painful or swift and merciful?  
Fighting back tears at the injustice of this place she carried on through the evil that was Robotniks mind.  
  
'Those bastard children of Aleena have foiled my plans yet again! How did they find out about Angel Island? How did they even get there without my arial units detecting them?  
And the guardian, that damned echidna where the hell did he come from? Echidnas have been extinct for centuries where did that one come from?  
And the battle between Sonic and I, where did he learn to use the chaos emeralds? And just who was that strange entity, with red eyes and Sonics voice yet so filled with evil even my dead heart felt a chill.  
Was he possessed or is it something more sinister? I hope never to find out, whatever it was I pray it remains inside that blasted hedgehog.  
Yet even as I write this I cannot stop the sight of those red eyes, so like Shadows yet filled with so much evil... I should stop worrying, I probably imagined it, and of all creatures Sonic is least likely to be evil.  
Angel island was destroyed but my spy tells me that the hedgehogs escaped with the echidna, now another powerful enemy has joined their ranks...no matter that just means more people to put to painful deaths, that I promise'  
  
Sonia couldn't help but feel confused from this entry, Sonic possessed? Red eyes? What was Robotnik writing about?  
She felt worried over this 'spy' Robotnik seemed to have; she would have to tell Malagner about it when they got back.  
Dismissing it as quickly as Robotnik she carried on to the next entry made just yesterday.  
  
'It has finally happened...after years of searching ive found her at last, Queen Aleena.  
She is just as beautiful as I remember, like a fine wine age has done nothing to diminish her looks only heightened them.  
My creation Metal Shadow was the one who found her, she had been hiding in my castle all this time, using the chaos control to enter a room hidden in the basement with no windows or door to gain entrance, the only way to enter was through teleportation.  
She was asleep when he found her so Metal says, indeed she gained quiet a shock to find herself in my bed when she awoke-'  
  
Sonia pulled back from the text averting her eyes from the writing was Robotnik that evil, that sick that he would rape someone? For that must be what he was implying.  
Despite her overwhelming feeling of nausea she continued to read praying it was not the case.  
  
'- Her eyes were so beautiful as pure undiluted terror filled them, her trembling as I ran my powerful hands over her unclothed body so exquisite, it had been so long since I had stopped to admire another but here in this room kneeling next to perfection I could not help but do so.  
She had screamed, whispered, begged, pleaded for me to stop but my desire is not easily controlled once aroused, and as the victor was I not allowed to sample my prize?  
I had never felt such a release, she was smart and had not tried to fight the penetration once it began, she had relaxed and moved with me so as to limit the damage I would do.  
I was surprised but not ungrateful, I did my best to leave her unharmed but I am a man and a human at that and she is but a delicate female hedgehog, easily broken.  
I enjoyed her for the whole day, just like my enemies had enjoyed themselves so my spy told me, she had tried to be brave, to retain her dignity, strength and not scream.  
But I wouldn't let her get off so lightly, all those years of hunting, the attacks of her children; the constant taunting all burst out in overwhelming hatred.  
In the end I had not been gentle, my thrusts causing deep bleeding only further exciting me...and at last she screamed.  
She had lasted almost twelve hours so I was impressed but I would not be denied her pain, her screams were like music to my ears, and buried deep inside her my member grew ready for release.  
At the end she had screamed so much her voice became hoarse and only small whimpers fell from her blooded lips as I continued to use her.  
The hedgehogs may have destroyed my robots, my factories and ruined many of my plans for this world.  
But I have just raped their mother and that is the ultimate insult to them from which they cannot retaliate.  
Enjoy your petty strikes hedgehogs, but I have had the last laugh.'  
  
Sonia couldn't stop the tears from falling this time; she stared numbly at the glowing text as the words of Robotnik played across her eyes.  
'I have just raped their mother, I have just raped their mother, I have just raped their mother, I have just'  
Knuckles large hand gently touched Sonias shoulder as he forced her to look away from the text, the hedgehog continued to stare ahead in shock as her mate kneeled before her.  
Knuckles had been reading the entry ever since he had heard Sonias muffled sob, the feeling of rage was all consuming as he imagined the horrors he could enforce on Robotnik, and deep within his mind the thought of such a fate happening to Sonia like what almost occurred yesterday filled him with fear.  
He stared into his loves eyes seeing the blankness within them mixed with terror, his hands moved to her shoulders and he gently rubbed them to try and get a reaction from her.  
A small sniffle from her was her first sign of returning to reality, she continued to slowly sob as tears fell from her eyes, the echidna gently turned her face up to meet his eyes.  
She stared uncomprehendingly at his violet eyes before the horrors of what she had read hit her; the emerald eyes widened with terror as a loud cry came from her lips.  
Knuckles quickly pulled her into his arms as she burst into tears; her cries tearing at his soul as his angel clung to him as if he was the only thing stopping her from drowning.  
"He raped her, he raped her..." she whispered more to herself then to the silent echidna, Knuckles nodded as he stroked her back and kissed her tears away, his own amethyst eyes had pinpricks of water at the edges.  
The powerful princess continued to cry for her mother as her guardian held her offering comfort as best he could, and trying to surpress his own tears of sadness for the violated queen.  
  
Sonic knew he was lost.  
He had been wandering around these dark tunnels for hours it seemed his rage and sadness pushing him on even when all light faded and he was left in pure darkness.  
At the moment he was kneeling over a dimly illuminated grate staring down into the men's restroom, a jackal was currently emptying his bladder and the speedster had decided to ask for directions.  
Mark sighed as he felt his bladder finally empty, bathroom breaks weren't allowed while on patrol and he had to wait till he was relived for the night before taking a piss.  
So engrossed in the feeling of peeing that he didn't hear the grate above him being carefully removed and a brown furred hedgehog falling soundlessly to the tiled floor.  
Mark shook himself to clear any residue urine from his system before zipping himself up; he turned to pick up the rifle he left beside him only to discover it was no longer where he placed it.  
He spent a second longer then needed staring blankly at the spot where his newly acquired and shiny Blaster was, that second was all the time Sonic needed to swing the gun like a club on to the jackals head.  
Their was a sickening crunch as the gun smashed into the back of Marks head, the jackal fell to the floor his eyes rolling into the back of his head as blood trickled down his face.  
Sonic threw the gun away as he kneeled over the groaning jackal; he grasped the front of the Mobians uniform and pulled him closer till they were face to face.  
"Where's Robotniks quarters?" the hedgehog snarled, getting no answer he punched the jackal hard on the nose.  
Mark moaned as blood fell from his now broken nose, he stared in terror into the glowing red eyes of Sonic.  
"WHERE ARE ROBOTNIKS QUARTERS!?" Sonic screamed into the Jackals terrified face, mark swallowed in fear then hesitantly pointed to the right.  
"Th-the east wing, take a right from this toilet then keep going until the second junction, then take another right...I-its there" Mark stammered in fear already glad he had emptied his bladder.  
The scarlet eyes snapped in the direction Mark pointed and considered his directions for a minute, satisfied they turned back to the near crying Jackal.  
"Thank you" whispered Sonic before smashing his fist into the guards forehead, Mark fell to the ground instantly limb, either out cold or dead Sonic didn't care to check.  
Eyes scanning the corridors for threats Sonic quickly ran down the corridor pulling his costumes hood over his head and putting his goggles on while doing so.  
Ignoring the first junction as the jackal had said he speeded round the right-hand side of the second junction.  
And crashed right into Metal Shadow.  
The two hedgehogs, one alive the other a machine fell together as a tangle of blades and thrashing limbs, Sonic quickly pulled himself free and backed away from the angry robot.  
"F-o-r f-u-c-k-s s-a-k-e w-a-t-c-h w-h-e-r-e y-o-u-r g-o-I-n-g! Y-o-u s-o e-a-g-e-r t-o d-I-e t-h-a-t y-o-u c-r-a-s-h-e-d I-n-t-o m-e!?"  
Realising he was still in disguise Sonic lowered his hand and faked a terrified tremble, "I'm sorry sir I was in a hurry to get my rounds done I didn't mean to run into you sir" he whispered forcing a frightened tremor into his voice.  
Metals eyes dimmed as he stared at Sonic, he approached the disguised hedgehog and looked over him in interest.  
"Y-o-u l-o-o-k f-a-m-I-l-I-a-r..." the robot hissed quietly.  
Sonic fought down the rising panic that he may have been discovered, "I'm only just stared work sir, I had to borrow this uniform from a previous cleaner" he lied.  
"I-m n-o-t t-a-l-k-I-n-g a-b-o-u-t t-h-e u-n-I-f-o-r-m I-m w-o-n-d-e-r-I-n-g a-s t-o w-h-a-t s-p-e-c-I-e-s y-o-u a-r-e, t-e-l-l m-e n-o-w!" demanded Metal as his blades extended.  
'Oh shit what do I say'  
Before Sonic could think of a lie sirens screamed their warning round the corridors as red emergency lights switched on covering the walls in a bloody glow.  
"T-h-e v-a-u-l-t...t-h-e-y f-e-l-l f-o-r I-t" hissed Metal smiling in twisted pleasure.  
Sonic felt his blood freeze at Metals words, 'Shadow'  
"C-h-a-o-s c-o-n-t-r-o-l!" said Metal before disappearing in a flash of green light.  
Sonic stood frozen as he debated on what to do, judging by the shrilling of the alarms Manic and Shadow had been discovered and thus where in danger.  
His eyes snapped down the corridor towards the east wing, 'but mum, she needs me she can't be left with that monster any longer'  
Mind made up, Sonic raced down the hallway the gig was up and it was time to show that bastard Robotnik who he was dealing with.  
"Cause I'm Sonic the fastest thing on this planet!" he yelled out pridefully, he revved up and shot towards Robotniks suite at thirty miles per hour.  
(Ok probably more)  
Unlike everywhere else security was still high at Robotniks suite, the patrolling Swatbots didn't even seem surprised when Sonic came zooming towards them, like the machines they were they attacked instantly.  
Sonic dodged their attacks effortlessly his rage still great as the words of the guards played in his head, the first Swatbot he met he tore straight through at over fifty miles per hour, he almost didn't break in time to stop himself hitting a wall as he swerved round and charged the next robot.  
Lasers zipped round him one grazed his arm and Sonic snarled as instinct took over.  
Moving faster then the robots could track he spun round the robots tearing off limbs, punching through metal bodies and buckling metal with vicious kicks, the guards protecting the entrance to Robotniks rooms lasting less then three seconds.  
Panting after the exercise and still on a adrenaline high the hedgehog took a few moments to calm himself before entering Robotniks rooms.  
His first thought was of how cold the place was; it was like a morgue with grey/blue walls and a heavy chill in their air.  
The suite was formed into a long corridor with three doors at each end, Sonic took the first on the right and discovered Robotniks personal lab, Computers and humming machinery filled the room as sparks of electricity flowed from around the room following the coiled pipes that covered the ceiling.  
Curiosity aroused Sonic slowly entered the room wary of traps or guards, when nothing tried to stop him he entered the room more quickly.  
He browsed round the various machines covering the walls and floors; many where old shells of damaged Swatbots and alien machinery that Sonic could not identify.  
Several new robots met his eyes each more hideous then the next, all covered with sharp fangs, spikes and instruments of murder.  
Growing nervous in this morbid room the previously cobalt hedgehog left and investigated the door on the left.  
This room appeared to be a kitchen of sorts, Sonic gagged at the horrendous smell that hit his nose, rotted food and unwashed dishes covered the place, Sonic was extremely glad his mother wasn't here.  
Which left the door at the end of the corridor, the prince hesitated as he reached for the doorknob, was his mum really there? What if he got here and she was already gone or somewhere else?  
And what if she was here? What state is she in, is she seriously hurt, emotionally crippled... dead?  
With trepidation he slowly turned the doorknob and entered what must be Robotniks bedroom.  
Stepping inside he tried to see through the thick darkness of the room, he could barely make out a few desks and metal wardrobes around the room, his eyes could just make out a large bed against the far-end wall and a shadowed bundle curled on top of it.  
Bracing himself for whatever he may see he began to fumble around the walls for a light switch, he found it easily enough and with a moments fearful hesitation he pressed it.  
The cold grey room was brought to sickening light by the single white light hanging above the room, the whole place looked like some kind of lab, even the bed had...had.  
Sonic froze with shock at the sight before him, white sheets covered with blood and other fluids, torn and shredded by some kind of struggle and torn clothes hurriedly and violently removed covered the bed and floor.  
And finally Sonic acknowledged the female hedgehog that lay curled up on her side, blood and juices covered her battered form and she lay completely still the slow rising and falling of her bitten chest the only indication of life in an otherwise lifeless body.  
For the first time in his young life, except when he was a child, Sonic looked upon his mother, queen Aleena.  
Sonic could only stare in open-mouthed horror as he looked over his mothers violated body, her light purple fur was covered in blood and bruises and deep cuts covered her arms and one unfocused eye was blackened by a hideous bruise.  
Unable to take any more Sonic collapsed to his knees covering his face to hide the terrible sight as tears flowed down his cheeks.  
Body shaking and stomach heaving Sonic cried for his mother there on Robotniks floor, dispute his bravery and strength he was only sixteen, and not meant to see this and remain unemotional.  
Eyes sore and throat equally so Sonic looked back upon his mother, resolve steadied he climbed back to his feet and shakily approached his mother his whole body shaking.  
His gloved hand reached out and ever so carefully touched her shoulder, her eyes continued to stare ahead her mind hidden deep in some safe place within her subconscious, only her increased breathing showed her fear.  
"Mum?" Sonic asked his voice trembling.  
Aleena went completely stiff her breathing almost stopping at Sonics voice, ever so carefully her eyes went to Sonics as she looked over him, they narrowed in confusion almost not believed what they were seeing.  
"Sonic?" she choked out through a sore throat, smiling tearfully Sonic nodded as he reached for her hand.  
Her eyes snapped to his hand as he tenderly took hers and ran his thump over her palm trying to convey his compassion to her.  
"Is it you?" she asked eyes filling with tears as she looked over her son.  
Unable to speak through his choked throat, Sonic could only nod his own tears falling down his cheeks.  
A small smile graced her lips, as Aleena looked over her child, all grown up, strong and powerful like his father.  
Reminded of her current situation and her violation she pulled back from her son and curled up again sobbing pitifully as she mumbled apologises to her son.  
"I'm so sorry Sonic, so so sorry" she whispered rocking herself.  
"NO, mum you've done nothing wrong!" he swore as he climbed onto the bed beside her, her nudity went was unnoticed as he pulled her into his arms.  
"It was Robotniks fault not yours, we know you had to leave us and we don't blame you... we all still love you mum" he whispered his own sobs barely held, his mother clung to her son pleading through her actions for comfort that Sonic was more then happy to give.  
The two hedgehogs, mother and son hugged each other both feeling the love between them that time had not broken and never could.  
Sonic pulled back smiling happily at his mother, despite everything, after all the years of searching he had found her at last.  
"Come on lets go home" Aleena nodded as she felt her son pick her up and help her stand on weakened legs, "Ok mum it may not be fashionable but its all ive got I'm afraid" chuckled Sonic as he took off his cleaners disguise and helped his mother into it.  
"Its ok, thank you son" she smiled back a spark of her old self-returning.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Sonia would love to show you all the latest fashions" said Sonic as he helped his mother into the thick clothing.  
"Surely your not implying that my daughter wears something more then those leathers of hers?" teased Aleena.  
"Sometimes she wears short skirts, Knuckles likes them," said Sonic remembering the echidnas gob-smacked look when Sonia had changed for yesterday.  
"Knuckles? Who's that?" Aleena couldn't help but wonder about this strange named individual, her children sure chose unusual mates.  
"Oh he's an echidna, the ex-guardian of Angel Island"  
"The echidna race still exists?"  
Sonic shook his head; "No he's the only one left, even more so seeing as angel island got blown to dust"  
'Then maybe theirs hope after all' though Aleena as remembered the prophecy, perhaps the resistance still had a chance with this echidna on their side.  
"Ok mum here's what where gonna do" Sonic wrapped an arm round his mothers shoulders as he pulled out the blue emerald from his quills, "I'm gonna chaos control us to the outskirts where our van and hopefully a new friend are, they'll take care of you"  
"How did you learn to use the Chaos control?"  
Sonic blushed as remembered the private lessons he and Shadow had just before this mission, he was amazed he learnt the chaos control at all with all the touching they were doing, "A um...friend taught me"  
"Was this friend a tall dark hedgehog called Shadow?" teased his mother as see eyed her sons blush.  
"Yeah that's him"  
Aleena smiled and gave her son a loving smile, "Sonic I know about the love you two share, ive been watching you for years without detection and it was easy to spot how close you two are"  
Sonics blush deepened to a tomato red; "Um...just what 'closeness' did you see?  
Aleena smirked and gave her son a gentle punch on the arm, "I'm not that perverted Sonic, even if Shadow is very handsome"  
At Sonics outraged look she giggled, clapping her hands to her mouth to stop the sound, "Oh Sonic I'm only kidding, I'm happy for you son and I know that Shadows a fine hedgehog... I'm proud of both of you" Sonic gave a shy smile, "thanks mum" he kissed her cheek then concentrated on the chaos emerald.  
"Chaos control!"  
  
Sonia wasn't sure just how long she and Knuckles had been curled up around each other, her tears had dried on her cheeks and now she was left drained and tired as her guardian gently rocked her soothingly.  
'Mother... we're too late, please forgive me' she pleaded as the tears threatened to return, she buried her head deeper into the sanctuary of knuckles fur her muffled cries causing the echidna to hold her closer to him.  
Knuckles was wary to remain here, his sensitive ears were picking up the sound of increasing swatbot movement around the castle and the chaos energy in the castle was building up.  
This was most confusing to the guardian, two energy signatures were from chaos emeralds, he presumed these were Shadow and Metal Shadow, but another was far more powerful.  
The third was emanating from the east and did not have the usual feel of a chaos emerald, an emerald was at the location but even its power was being overwhelmed by this chaos entity... the only thing that came even close to this energy signature was the ancient guardian of chao, chaos himself.  
The ancient creature had been destroyed centuries ago by the echidna race when they had tried to take the emeralds from him, after his death and seeing the destruction a chaos entity could cause the echidnas scattered the emeralds around the world so no one could ever recollect them and become another chaos lifeform.  
Knuckles felt a chill similar to a drop of freezing water flow down his spine, the chaos entity he detected appeared to be repressed, its power contained but should it awaken.  
Before he could decide on a course of action a shrilling noise filled the air as red bulbs came free of the ceiling and bathed the area in crimson light, Knuckles and Sonia both jumped up on guard as the alarms blared round the base.  
"ATTENTION ALL SECRUITY FORCES PIROITY TWO HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN DETECTED IN THE VAULT, ALL SECRUITY FORCES CONVERGE ON THE SITE IMMEDIANTLY" "Is that Sonic?" whispered Sonia in fear, Knuckles didn't answer as he glared at the entrance to the room, he could hear many stomping feet of swatbots running past the door.  
Galvanised into action Sonia quickly hurried to the computer console, bringing up Robotniks diary she moved to today's entry hoping to find her mothers location.  
  
'Today is going to be a good day, Aleena remains my slave and I intend to keep her for a long time, maybe ill bring her to the next meeting of the nobles, chained and collared at my heel?  
Enough pleasure back to business, the trap has been set Metal made a good point in placing that false image of the emeralds in the vault, the hedgehogs will surely come for their mother when they find out I have her, but they would not back away from the chance to recover the emeralds I have either.  
By the time they realise their mistake my forces will surround them and my creation metal will have his revenge, as will I.  
As for their mother they can have her if they can take her it matters not, even if the hedgehogs escape the trap and with their mother my plan to destroy Mobodoon will still succeed.  
My spy has brought me a most interesting discovery, the teleportation field that allows the city to escape my armies is powered by non-other then the remaining two chaos emeralds.  
And now with my spies' clearance to the generator and the communications system he will sabotage Mobodoons communications and early warning system and remove the power for their teleporter.  
His demands were quite surprising he did not want money nor land or title, he only wanted that cursed sister of Sonics to be his and a position in my army as an officer.  
An amusing demand but acceptable, he will make a good officer and I'm sure that Sonia will suffer in his paws, yes I am quite happy with this deal.  
Mobodoon will fall tomorrow all I have to do is wait and prepare, one more day and the whole world will be mine!'  
  
Sonia stared in horror at the latest entry of Robotnik, he was going to destroy the last sanctuary on Mobious, and that spy it could only be one creature... or otter.  
"Michael" she growled in hate and disgust, beside her Knuckles was growing increasingly wary of the nearby Swatbots.  
Mind made up Knuckles pulled Sonia from her chair and slung her over his shoulder ignoring her shriek of anger.  
"KNUCKLES PUT ME DOWN, WHATS GOING ON!?"  
As she said that the door was kicked open and a racoon in the garb of one of Robotniks soldiers and two Swatbots stood in the doorway.  
"Kill them!" the racoon, yelled as he went for his Blaster.  
Knuckles ran towards the vent and Sonia made a quick grab at her keyboard as she realised his intention, the echidna jumped towards the vent the master glowing faintly as he used its power, the jump was easily made despite the long distance and knuckles scrambled into the dark tunnel.  
Lasers tore through the thin metal around them and Sonia and Knuckles hurried down the dark tunnels as the shouts of their attackers becoming distant.  
After they had crawled a safe distance the hedgehog and echidna stopped to catch their breath, Sonia fell back against the cold walls of the tunnel bringing her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.  
The princess was in turmoil, what was there left to do now? She didn't know where sonic was, she didn't find her mother and Shadow and Manic were now in great danger.  
"Oh god what do I do, what do I do!?" she whispered in confusion tears of frustration building in her eyes, angered by this weakness she swiped at the falling water droplets her hate growing.  
"Knuckles"  
The echidna turned from his guarded position before her and kneeled down to her level, confusion covered his features.  
"I don't know what to do anymore, my mother is gone and I can't find her, Sonic and Shadow could be dead for all we know... I'm so lost I can't think up a plan... for fucks sake I can always think of a plan why not now!?" Sonia buried her head in her arms in despair.  
Knuckles was shocked by the sorrow in his loves voice, his angel really was losing all hope.  
At a loss of what else to do and wishing he could give her the words of comfort he so wished for he instead took her into his arms trying to soothe her through touch.  
The princess moulded into his form as she sought security from her love, unable to think over the pain of failure she could only cling to Knuckles until her mind takes control of her emotions.  
Knuckles couldn't stop the pain in his heart from hearing his loved ones tears, he wished just wished he could talk, just say 'everything's going to be all right' just something to stop those tears!  
Knuckles blinked as a strange green glow began to fill the narrow crawlspace banishing the menacing shadows and bathing the place in radioactive green.  
His eyes snapped down towards the master that again was glowing as before, realising what it was giving him he quickly took it.  
Sonia didn't notice the sudden rise in heat that dispelled the chill on her skin and the harsh green and pink light, so tightly shut were her eyes.  
(Sonia)  
The princesses eyes snapped open as they looked into the glowing purple eyes of Knuckles, the echidna was once again in his super form and his chaos charged arms wrapped round her making her feel on a high from the energy.  
(I know you feel you've failed your mother but you did all you could, and you may think this mission was a failure but we found the plans for Moboddon and we still have time to fix it, as for Sonic and Shadow you know in your heart that they're safe, they're too good to be taken down by Ro-butt-niks lackeys)  
Sonia chuckled at his cuss and felt her depression slowly fade away, he was right there was still time... and mum would want them to save Mobodoon.  
"Your right Knuckles... we have to get out of here, said Sonia as she rose to a crouched position, We have to find the others then get to Mobodoon ASAP!"  
Knuckles nodded, (Sonic has already escaped, I felt his chaos control as he left the building, Shadow is currently making for the towers of the castle with Manic with him I presume... Metal shadow is also following them)  
Sonia took his hands in hers desperation in her eyes, "Can you chaos control us to them?"  
Knuckles nodded, (The master is not happy having to use its power so often in just a few days but it understands the urgency of your request and will comply)  
With that he took hold of the master emerald and held Sonia close to him just like before.  
The position brought back memories of last night too for the hedgehog, and with a content sigh she held the echidna tightly against her as they disappeared in a flash of green light.  
  
Shadow couldn't tear his eyes from the glowing ruby optics of Metal Shadow, this monstrosity that carried his names and powers, a dark parody of him filled with evil and malice.  
'Just I once was'  
"Been waiting long?" asked Shadow, calmly ignoring the dozen laser dots on his body.  
The robots optics flared for a moment, a sign of anger, "I c-o-u-l-d w-a-I-t f-o-r-e-v-e-r f-o-r a c-h-a-n-c-e t-o k-I-l-l y-o-u" he hissed.  
"Really so was this your idea or Robotniks?" asked Shadow as he reached for Manics hand.  
The green rockster was nervously fingering his medallion considering summoning his drums, he felt Shadows hand take his and almost jumped from his nerves.  
"O-f c-o-u-r-s-e I-t w-a-s m-y I-d-e-a! T-h-e o-n-l-y g-o-o-d t-h-I-n-g t-h-a-t g-u-y c-a-n m-a-k-e I-s a s-a-n-d-w-I-c-h n-o-t a p-l-a-n" swore Metal in outrage.  
Manics eyes met Shadows questioningly, the dark hedgehog dipped his head to the right slightly and Manic could just see the red emerald hidden in his quills.  
"Of course, at least you share some of my intelligence as well as chaos abilities" answered Shadow almost praisingly.  
Metal grinned and formed a chaos spear at the end of his blades, "I d-o n-o-t s-h-a-r-e y-o-u-r p-o-w-e-r-s m-y t-w-I-n, I s-u-r-p-a-s-s t-h-e-m"  
"Perhaps, but you have yet to learn the art of stalling for time... CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and Manic disappeared in a flash of crimson light just as Metal realised his error and fired at the hedgehogs.  
The Swatbots behind opened fire, but when the dust settled no laser-torn hedgehogs were found, just the massively dented back wall of the vault.  
"Y-O-U W-O-N-T E-S-C-A-P-E M-E!" screamed Metal as he activated his own chaos control.  
  
Shadow and manic appeared a few corridors away from the vault; a large marble statue of queen Aleena covered in vile scrawling writing sat in a small alcove next to them.  
It was the first thing which came to Shadows mind so his chaos control had teleported them here.  
"I don't think he's gonna be happy dude" said manic as he looked round for any Swatbots.  
"We have to leave right now, he grabbed Manics hand, Hang on!"  
It wasn't often Shadow felt the need to go beyond sound but now he was more then happy to do so, tearing down the corridors at mach two his incredible reflexes and occasional chaos controls stopping any collisions as he made his way to the tower were Tails waited.  
Swatbots in Shadows path were knocked aside by the sheer momentum of the hedgehogs movement, manic had ceased screaming after he realised he nobody could hear it at such speeds so had just hung onto Shadow as he was dragged behind him almost in mid-air.  
After a few more minutes of hectic dodging round Swatbots and avoiding their lasers he finally reached the long stairs leading to the tower.  
He skidded to a halt dropping Manic and hopping from foot to foot as his feet burned from the massive friction.  
"Shit, shit, shit fucking life-time friction proof my ass!" swore Shadow as he felt the pain recede.  
Manic was crouched on the floor trying desperately not to empty his stomach on the floor; he lasted five seconds before the battle was lost.  
"Never... ever... do that again!" Manic forced out as his heaving finished and he painfully rose to his feet.  
Shadow helped his friend up slinging an arm round his shoulders for support.  
"Sorry mate, but we needed a quick getaway even if your stomach protested it, besides the exits just ahead"  
Manic looked up the long staircase that was covered in a blanket of darkness, "Was it that dark earlier?"  
Shadow eyed the staircase, only the first floor was visible, even his eyes couldn't pierce the darkness.  
"Maybe a circuit breaker went out?"  
They both whirled round as a bright green light filled the small corridor and a chaos control vortex formed before them; Shadow focused on the emerald ready to chaos control should it be Metal.  
Both hedgehogs breathed a sigh of relief when Sonia and Knuckles appeared.  
"Sis!"  
"Sonia, Knuckles what are you doing here?"  
Shadow looked round and immediately noticed the absence of his cobalt lover, he felt his heart freeze in terror.  
"Where's Sonic!?" he demanded advancing on Sonia.  
The princess shook her head in defeat, "I don't know Shadow, he disappeared while we were still in the vents, we haven't seen him since"  
Shadows eyes were wide with panic, "I'm gonna find him" he said ready to run back into the castle.  
He was stopped by the huge hand of Knuckles as the echidna grabbed his arm stopping him dead.  
(Sonic has already escaped Shadow; your mate is safe) Knuckles mind-speech spoke soothingly into Shadows.  
Shadow nodded in relief then he turned towards the others, "ok guys I think its time to get out of here, this was a trap right from the beginning they were waiting at the emeralds and I'm guessing at Aleena as well... speaking of which were is she?"  
Sonia hung her head and Knuckles placed an arm round her in support, Sonia quickly wiped away her tears and faced Shadow resolute, "We couldn't find her, and we cant risk it now... there's something more serious now"  
"What's that sis?"  
"Robotnik is going to attack Mobodoon, and this time the city won't be able to teleport nor get any form of warning that his armies coming"  
"How!?" asked Manic.  
"Michael" Sonia spat as if the name itself was poison.  
"The otter?" Shadow remembered that asshole.  
"He's a spy for Robotnik, he's going to steal the chaos emeralds that power the city and take out their communications as well... mobodoon will be caught completely unawares"  
"What does he want from this, money?" asked Shadow trying to understand the otters motives.  
"He wants me" answered Sonia in disgust; Knuckles arm tightened protectively round Sonia as he hissed at the thought of the otter touching Sonia.  
The other two males were speechless but only for a moment.  
"That... asshole!" Manic said in disgust.  
"Then we mustn't wait any longer, we need to get to Mobodoon" 'and find Sonic' said Shadow.  
"Ok lets go" answered Sonia already making for the steps, Knuckles and Shadow went on ahead due to their better eyesight and stronger fighting skills, all of the group were worried of Metal hiding up here and weren't taking chances.  
Sonia followed more subdued then the others, although looking for danger Manic could tell his sister was anything but fine.  
"You ok sis?" asked Manic as he sidled closer to her.  
Sonia nodded ignoring Manic gaze, the rockster frowned in confusion.  
"Sis come on its me Manic, your ever loveable bro you can tell me anything remember"  
"It's not your business"  
Manic stepped in front of Sonia stopping her and crossing his arms stubbornly, "its my business when my sister is upset and wont tell her brother who loves her what's wrong"  
The princess eyed her brother before giving a light chuckle, "you never take no for an answer do you?"  
"Never have, never will sis"  
Sonia sighed and walked round her brother motioning for him to follow her.  
"Its mum Manic, you don't know what that bastard Robotnik has been doing to her... and we left her, we've left her here"  
Manic stared at the forming tears on his sisters pain-filled eyes then pulled her into a hug.  
For a moment the two siblings just clung to each both giving comfort to each other, after a few moments Manic pulled back and continued walking but held Sonia close to him.  
"We had no choice Sonia, if Robotnik is going to attack Mobodoon we need to warn them... the cities more important then one life and you know that mum would want us to"  
Sonia nodded tearfully as Manic continued, "we're freedom fighters Sonia, sometimes... sometimes we have to make the shitty calls to do what's right... even if it means the ones we love suffer for it"  
"I hate this war... I hate Robotnik, I hate Metal, and I hate them all... I just wanna live in peace for once"  
Manic nodded as he remembered the more peaceful times of his early childhood, he may have been poor and a thief but life was good with his family and friends.  
"I don't wanna were a disguise when I go to town, I don't wanna have to meet my friends in secret bars and clubs... I don't wanna have to keep fearing for my life and the lives of my family" she whispered painfully.  
Manic gave her a brotherly kiss and whispered into her ear, "Someday this will be over Sonia, then we can go out and party and you and Knuckles and go to a beach and have fun in the water"  
Sonia laughed and gave her brother a light thump on the arm, Manic chuckled as they carried on having got halfway up the tower, Knuckles and Shadow were just ahead investigating the pile of debris covering the stairs above them.  
"So what was it like?" he asked his sister.  
"What was what?"  
"Having sex with Knuckles?"  
Sonia blushed and gave her brother an outraged look, "I'm not telling you that!"  
"So you didn't do it? Then why was I punched in the face?"  
"We didn't do anything... too intense"  
Manic smirked at his sister, his look saying 'I don't believe you.  
"He... kissed me... that's it just that"  
"Uh huh so why is just a kiss getting you so flustered... unless its where he kissed?" Manics grin was devilish.  
Sonia blushed and quickly pushed past her brother following the Shadow and Knuckles as they had removed the debris and carried on.  
"Ah-ha! So now it makes sense, I can see why Knuckles was mad I interrupted a very 'special' moment did I?"  
"I'm not answering!"  
"Did I?  
"It's not your business!"  
"I got punched in the face and it hurt! So I deserve to know why"  
Sonia whirled on her brother in frustration, "Fine yes he was giving me oral you happy!?"  
Manic grinned and pushed past his sister, "Actually no, did you actually think I wanted to know about your sex life? Man your sick sis"  
Sonias jaw went slack in surprise as he brother walked away then came the anger, "You-you uurrggghh! I'm gonna kill you when we get back to base"  
"Good thing we need to go Mobodoon first then"  
"Get back here!" screeched Sonia running after manic who had wisely stepped up the pace.  
  
Shadow snickered as he heard Manics yells for mercy as he and Knuckles finally reached the top of the tower, the echidna was an efficient warrior and Shadow had come to like his quiet and calm nature.  
'A lot like me' he thought.  
"So have you and Sonia gone all the way yet?" asked Shadow mischievously.  
(What do you mean gone all the way?) The glowing purple eyes of Knuckles showed his confusion.  
"I mean had sex yet"  
Knuckles blushed and looked away, (that is not your business)  
Shadow grinned, "So did you enjoy kissing her... well down there?"  
The echidnas blush deepened making his glowing pink fur turn a deep purple at the cheeks, (you heard)  
"Oh yeah, we both heard what they said Knuckles, besides your blushing at her words was all the indication I needed"  
Knuckles fidgeted and continued his silence; Shadow smiled and gave a small wave under Knuckles eyes to get his attention.  
"Sorry Knuckles I don't mean to pry I was just curious, and I wondered if you needed any advice or questions answered?"  
Shadow was reminded of the hundreds of questions he had asked Maria back on the ARK, without her knowledge he wouldn't have been so prepared for a relationship with Sonic.  
(It... was strange, so new but... so good as well, it scared me at first but Sonia kept me calm and let me... well... explore)  
Shadow nodded and motioned for him to continue.  
(I suppose my question is what happens next? Is there more, is that it, are their other ways to make her happy? That's what concerns me my lack of knowledge on this subject)  
"When we have time ill talk you through everything Maria told me, or better yet buy you a book or something. Don't worry Knuckles its really all experimentation, just do what feels nice to you both and most of all talk or well communicate to her, what feels good for you and for her"  
Knuckles nodded as he mused Shadows words, they both stopped as they reached a large iron door leading outside.  
"This is it, Shadow turned towards the arguing hedgehogs below him, YOU TWO HURRY UP WE'RE HERE!"  
Knuckles opened the iron door and immediately shield his eyes from the torrent of rain that blow into the tower, he looked out over a large balcony about the size of the hedgehog's living room.  
Rain poured from the heavens making the grey stone of the balcony slippery and puddle filled, visibility was limited to a few meters and the howling wind forced a shiver from him due to the cold.  
'Wait-a-minute I'm feeling cold?' Knuckles looked down seeing the master had stopped glowing and his fur had returned to its usual red.  
'Well it lasted longer then normal at least'  
Sonia and Manic came running up the stairs and looked out at the horrendous weather, Sonia blushed as she met Knuckles eyes and looked away, confused Knuckles went back to eyeing the weather.  
"The weather channel didn't mention this lot" murmured Manic.  
Shadow couldn't see Tails helicopter anywhere, was it camouflaged? Or had it been blown away by the weather?  
"Manic do you think Tails is still here?" asked the dark hedgehog.  
The rockster hesitantly stepped out lifting his arm to shield himself from the rain, he couldn't see much and his fur was rapidly getting drenched from the rain.  
He was about to go back into shelter when he heard a small voice calling to him, squinting he could just make out a small orange shape waving to him.  
"YEAH I CAN SEE HIM!" Manic yelled to be heard above the storm.  
"Ok lets go guys," said Sonia as she ran out towards Manic, her head and body leaning against the wind.  
Shadow and Knuckles followed suit and all four hurried towards Tails, before their eyes the helicopter appeared from thin air, its cloaking switched off.  
The helicopter was clamped down onto the balcony and its rotors were being forced to turn occasionally due to the strong wind.  
Tails was had moved back to the cockpit and was pressing buttons and getting the helicopter ready to flight, a familiar blue creature was leaning out of the helicopter smiling at them.  
Shadow couldn't stop the lovesick grin he gave seeing his Sonic smiling at him, the cobalt hedgehog looked none the worse for wear and Shadow was grateful to any gods of this world that his speedster was safe.  
Sonic was waving for them to hurry up his shouts barely heard above the screaming wind, the four friends picked up the pace as they ran full out towards the transport.  
Shadow was still staring happily into Sonics eyes when the eyes widened with terror; Sonic jumped down from the helicopter and started to run towards them his screaming of shadows name could just be heard.  
Shadow was too confused to react as a bright green flash appeared behind him, the noise and light hidden from Shadows senses by the storm, Metal Shadow reared up with blades extended and sent Sonic a hideous grin before lunging forward.  
Shadow stopped dead as something pulled him back and tugged at his flesh, he was dimly aware of his friends' screams and Knuckles roars.  
His whole body felt numb detached from the world and the ultimate lifeform slowly looked down towards his stomach.  
And stared in horror at the blood-covered blade that seemed to be growing from his body.  
"SHADOW!!!" Sonic screamed as he charged towards them, his eyes stung with tears and his heart beat wildly against his chest as he saw Metal pull his sword free of Shadow and throw him towards Sonic with contempt.  
The dark hedgehog fell to the floor, a crumbled heap of blood and black fur as Metal laughed then chaos controlled away.  
Sonic was on Shadow a second later, falling to his knees he gently lifted his loves head tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
He stared in terror at the closed eyes of his dark lover, the hedgehog almost looked asleep in his peaceful state if it weren't for the blood that coated his fur and that trickled between Sonics fingers as he put pressure on the wound.  
"Shadow, hey wake up man come on its me Sonic... please wake up"  
No response except the slow rise and fall of Shadows chest.  
"Come on id get up from this! Or are you really a faker? Come on mate prove me wrong," said Sonic in desperation.  
Shadows breathing slowed, his chest barely rising.  
"SHADOW! PLEASE WAKE UP, DON'T LEAVE ME... PLEASE!!!"  
Shadows chest didn't rise.  
Sonics wide-eyed stare of horror looked over his still mate, he began to shake his head trying to deny what he was seeing.  
Shadow couldn't die, he's too tough, he loves me too much to leave me... he'd considers it an insult to die being the ultimate life.  
"Shadow please don't go... I love you Shadow please... come back for me?"  
There was no answer.  
Sonic was dimly aware of the others gathering round him, Sonia was crying against Knuckles and Manic had pulled Tails to on side telling him not to look.  
'No he-he cant be dead... he cant, he's Shadow, the ultimate life, the toughest hedgehog in the world... the hedgehog I love'  
Sonic felt the world fall away as Knuckles and Manic gently picked up Shadow while Sonia helped him up.  
He was being lead towards the helicopter, Sonia was saying something to him but it made little sense in his mind.  
'Shadow can't die... right?'  
  
END CHAPTER. 


	10. The ascension: part 1

_Firstly I wanna apologise to everyone who has ever read this story for the unforgivable wait for this chapter._

_With my move to France and the 'ahem' problems of trying to adapt and the fact that learning french and building a home has taken much of my time I've been largely unable to find time to write._

_But I'm back now! And I hope this chapter goes some small way to reclaiming my reputation (what little it was) in my readers eyes and hopefully you will find that this grips your attention and imagination in a way the previous chapters never could!_

_My readers I give you, at last, the next chapter of 'Born from darkness, Loved by light' and please enjoy this (hopefully) gripping chapter._

_Warnings! (aha couldn't get away that easily people)_

_As usual this is a mature story with lots of gore and violence, especially where Metal Shadow is concerned, and some swearing._

_Though this part of chapter nine has no sexual scenes so no worries of that and I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed but the story has reached the endgame now and sex has little room in it now._

_(Imagine Final fantasy games, once the final area begins all you can do is hold on to the ride and eagerly await the super boss at the end whether Sephiroth, the Sorceress or that weird 'dude' at the end of FF9)_

_So anyway I'll shut up now and please read on!_

_(evil laugh!)_

Chapter 9: Part 1- The day the city of freedom was put to the flame…

Darkness...

Sweet surrounding darkness...

A darkly furred body hung weightless in a black vacuum; all colours greyed out by this ethereal realm giving the creature a silver appearance that hinted of great age despite his youthful face.

The body trembled, hands slowly clenching and unclenching and a pain-filled moan escaped bloodied lips now coated in silver.

The creature grudgingly opened blackened lids and once bright eyes were now dulled like the black and white world that Shadow floated in.

The ultimate life looked around in confusion, the ache in his stomach was slowly fading becoming numb as if Shadows mind had detached itself from the pain; grey eyes looked round the vast abyss of darkness with rapidly rising panic.

"Is anyone here?" Shadow whispered as he gently turned around trying to spot something distinct from the sea of blackness.

"IS ANYONE HERE?" he screamed out into the dark, but nothing but his own warped echo answered him.

Growing increasing frustrated Shadow hesitantly took a step forward and felt something pressing back against his foot, kicking against the air he could feel some sort of floor beneath him but was still unable to see anything.

"Well hope there's no pot-holes" Shadow muttered before cautiously striding into the darkness.

After a few minutes Shadow had become increasingly angry at the darkness that surrounded him, he swore it was following him and preventing him from reaching... some kind of destination?

Grinning Shadow braced himself for a sprint, 'keep up now!' and with that mental challenge he dashed off into the darkness his feet rapidly pounding the 'floor'.

30 miles per hour

The darkness still surrounded him.

60 miles per hour.

'How much is there?'

120 miles per hour.

The darkness continued to surround him defying his speed and Shadows trained eyes had yet to spot anything in the area.

'Ok no more playing around'

With a snarl Shadow pushed his body to its limits vaguely wondering why his stomach wasn't hurting even though he couldn't remember why it should.

Shadow broke the sound barrier and a dull negative light surrounded him as he shot through the dark, but even the thin light generated by his incredible speed couldn't push back the darkness.

After ten minutes of faster then sound travel Shadow braked and wearily fell to his knees in defeat.

'Where the hell am I? How can I not have found something yet?'

Gulping in air and forcing himself not to panic the silver-black hedgehog sat down closing his eyes as he tried desperately to think of a plan.

"Shadow"

The hedgehogs eyes snapped open as he heard someone whisper his name, jumping to his feet he looked around wildly for the speaker, "HELLO! WHOS THERE?" he called out to the darkness.

"Over here"

Shadow spotted a movement in the dark and wearily approached it; he couldn't stop the shiver of fear that his surroundings created.

A figure appeared at the edge of the darkness, it was taller then him with a vaguely humanoid shape but as the hedgehog approached it disappeared into the darkness.

"Who are you?" Shadow yelled jogging after the figure; it looked somewhat female but always stayed just outside his sight so only a ghostly image half-in half-out of the dark could be seen.

"This way"

Shadow ears flicked from side to side as he heard movement around him; his eyes suspiciously traced the shadows round him but couldn't see his possible enemies.

He looked back towards the figure and saw that it had come to halt and slowing down Shadow came to a hesitant stop behind it.

The female was a human, facing away from him and greyed out like an old photograph just as Shadow was. The young hedgehog noticed she wasn't wearing any clothing and a silvery blush came to his cheeks.

"Um miss are you alright?"

"Come here" she whispered her voice raspy as if unused for a long time.

Hesitantly Shadow stepped closer, he noticed she was shaking and immediately placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"Are you ok?"

"You took everything from me"

Shadow pulled his hand back as if stung, "What?"

"You killed everyone I loved" The woman hissed her voice shaking with venomous fury. Shadow frightfully backed away as she slowly began to turn to face him.

Shadow froze in complete terror as he looked upon the ruined body of this woman, his mouth opened to scream but it seemed to be caught in his throat and all he could do was gape at the horrible sight before him.

The woman's sightless gaze burned into his and her skinless arms reached for him; Shadow stumbled back in horror as her rotted form stumbled sickeningly towards him.

"You took everything from me you monster!"

Before Shadows eyes his surroundings returned to horrifying colour, the darkness was still there but now the faint light that rose from the ground illuminated the humans body.

The front of her body was almost completely stripped of flesh, blackened and burnt as if a fire of immense heat had scorched off the flesh. Her arms were almost devoid of flesh, soot covered bones covered in red clumps of meat reached out for him and the hedgehog finally started screaming as he looked into her face.

The flesh was burnt away leaving a grinning skull with smoking lumps of flesh attached, her empty eye sockets burned with an inner flame, the whole image looking like a insanely warped jack-o-lantern.

From the shadows several other ruined spectres shuffled towards Shadow, the dark hedgehog could only stare in horror at their twisted bodies. All of them seemed to have been caught in some kind of blast and much to Shadows terror some were even missing limbs, hopping or crawling obscenely towards him from the darkness.

Even as he looked round a hand clawed at his shoe, the ultimate life darted back shaking the hand off with a terrified shriek as a leg-less corpse crawled towards him its jaws open in a hateful moan.

Another man grabbed his arm and instinct took over, Shadow lashed out smashing his fist into the humans blackened nose with panicked strength.

Shadow gasped in horror as the mans head was knocked clean off and rolled across the floor, but even without its head the body continued to grapple with the hedgehog and the rolling head screamed obscenities at Shadow.

More hands reached for him and in a panic Shadow punched and kicked indiscriminately trying to fight his way free, forcing an opening even as skeletal hands cut into his arms he took off running as fast as he could.

"You can't escape murderer!" the skeletal woman screamed after him.

Too scared to dwell on her words the hedgehog continued to run easily breaking the sound barrier in his panic.

After putting a considerable distance from them Shadow slowed down glancing over his shoulder constantly for signs of his pursuers.

'Who were they? What were they? What did they mean calling me a murderer?'

These questions flashed through Shadows mind as he tried to answer them, those people couldn't be alive, not with those injuries, but how could they move with such injuries or talk without a throat?

The leg-less man played over again and again in his minds eye and Shadow remembered seeing something on his clothes... something familiar... a symbol of some kind.

So engrossed with trying to remember Shadow didn't see the skinless woman step in front of him until he had smacked right into her.

The hedgehog screamed as her arms and legs wrapped round him pinning him in place as the monsters shambled from the darkness, his arms beat furiously at the woman who held him but she only grinned and tightened her hold, eyes glowing with malevolence.

The others reached him and their fists and kicks lashed out at his body, Shadow attempted a chaos control but even that was beyond his grasp as the spectres closed in.

"Stop please stop!" he pleaded, the woman's eyes burned brighter in anger and her grip tightened forcing the breath from Shadow as she crushed her gruesome body against his own.

"You deserve this Shadow, all the pain you've caused must be paid for" she snarled hatefully.

"What have I done? I don't even know you!" Shadow shouted in confusion.

The others hissed and swore in anger at Shadows words; the dark hedgehog couldn't understand why they looked upon him with such hate and loathing.

"Maybe that will help your memory?" spat the woman as she pointed towards the leg-less mans smoking coat.

Shadows eyes hesitantly followed her finger and he stared at the pale blue uniform the ruined man was wearing.

At first glance Shadow couldn't see anything of notice, the coat was singed and blackened round the edges with the unburned areas coloured a pale blue, a few coloured stripes were on the left collar hinting at a military outfit.

The hedgehogs eyes frowned as he spied the small three-letter word next to the stripes, printed in bold writing the words took a moment for Shadow to read due to the darkness, when he did his stomach lurched and all the blood drained from his face.

"Gun..." he whispered in horrible understanding.

The woman's eyes blazed with hate, "We are the men and women who manned that base you destroyed, nearly two dozen killed and many more grievously wounded... all innocent lives"

At those words a spark of indignation arouse in Shadow, "Innocent? You monsters were the ones who attacked the ARK? All the scientists were killed and Gerald Robotnik tortured then executed like a criminal!"

The memories returned, as did the tears as he remembered his best friend Maria, his eyes hardened as he recalled their last moments together.

"Maria... she was so innocent, she loved life and never hurt anyone and your 'innocent' soldiers gunned her down like an animal!" he snarled the memory fuelling his anger.

"We had nothing to do with that! That was fifty years ago, none of us were even born then... we were soldiers protecting our nation from dangerous creatures like you, we didn't deserve that cowardly strike!" the skeletal woman hissed in righteous fury.

The other murdered souls howled their own fury and advanced on Shadow again, their hands groped at his flesh and the ultimate life knew he couldn't escape.

"Its over Shadow, you did the crime and now must pay the time" the woman spoke in triumph.

Shadow looked round as the hands descended over him, skeletal hands itching to tear into his flesh, sightless eyes glowing like demons, the ultimate life send a whispered prayer for Sonic to be safe as he prepared to make one last fight before he was dragged down by these monsters.

But then to his amazement a light began to slowly fill the area, a pure white light that began to build in intensity so that even the shadows were pushed back.

The spectres screamed in pain and terror as they scrambled to get away from the light, as if it were harmful to them as they fled back into the shadows.

The woman screamed her defiance against the holy illumination but even she was forced back by it, sending one last hate filled glare at Shadow she ran off into the darkness.

Shadow slowly sat up staring into the light with squinted eyes, he could just make out a figure that seemed to be at the lights centre, almost as if it was the cause of it.

"You always had a way of finding trouble Shadow"

Shadows eyes widened in amazement as the sweetly soft voice reached him, the melodious sound reaching deep into his heart and awakening an almost forgotten feeling of happiness.

"Maria?" he asked almost daring to believe.

The light slowly faded and the being was brought into sight revealing a young girl. Fair golden hair cascaded down past a slim neck and shoulders of flawless skin, a pair of dazzlingly blue eyes glowed with compassion as a loving smile graced soft gentle lips.

Shadow couldn't stop the tearful smile that grew along his face; with a heartfelt cry he raced over to his sister and pulled her into a hug.

Maria smiled and tenderly hugged her brother back, hands gently running through sharp quills knowing how best to avoid injury and bestow comfort. The dark hedgehog shivered with emotion as he pressed his body against that of his sisters, almost sobbing as he felt again the warm presence of his friend around him as she held him.

"Missed you" Shadow whispered.

"As have I Shadow, but I had hoped you'd be more careful when I sent you to that world" she gently admonished.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"Ah I'm sorry Shadow I forget its difficult to remember in this place" her slender hand gently touched his stomach and Shadow winced at the pain, looking down he froze at the large wound that greeted him.

"W-what?"

"Metal Shadow, he stabbed you on the heliport, looks like the ultimate lifeform got snuck up on"

Shadow frowned in indignation, "It was raining, I couldn't hear or see him... I was focused on Sonic"

Maria smiled, "Yes I know... I've watched the two of you together and I can see the love you share"

Shadow blushed at her words and Maria laughed and stopped him from asking his question.

"No Shadow I haven't watched you two doing that, come on you were the peeping tom not me"

"That was an accident!" Shadow yelled while his blush deepened to a dark crimson.

"Yes it was but still you shouldn't have gone into the bathroom" teased Maria.

"Gerald had a message for you, it was important" Shadow defended his actions.

"You could have knocked you know"

"I was in a rush, I didn't wanna miss too much of my show"

"But you still got a show" Maria said teasingly.

Shadow looked away from Maria's glittering eyes; "I apologised for that, besides I couldn't help it... I'd never seen that before" he whispered meekly.

Maria laughed, clapping a hand over her mouth to stop her cries but not stopping the shaking of her shoulders.

"Oh Shadow I'm just teasing you, it was a shock but I didn't stay mad long" she said gently.

Her face turned serious, "I'm here for another reason Shadow, you're in a lot of trouble at the moment"

Shadow looked up at his sister in perplexity.

"You're dead Shadow... your heart stopped beating and those 'ghouls' have forced your spirit to be away from your body for longer then the acceptable time"

Shadow shuddered as the those horrible creatures returned to his mind, "They were so horrible... I'm sorry Maria I really am! I wanted you to be avenged it didn't matter who got hurt just that someone suffered instead of me!"

The hedgehogs shoulders slumped, "They're right I do deserve to be in hell"

Maria gently lifted the hedgehogs chin so he looked into her caring eyes, "You did some terrible things Shadow, but what matters is that your trying to right your wrongs. In the end you were manipulated by a man we both loved and you did still save the world"

"That makes no difference I still did those things" Shadow whispered sorrowfully.

"It makes all the difference Shadow, you are fighting for redemption and you are still needed in this world" Maria said in her familiar 'no-nonsense' tone.

"Follow me Shadow, I know of something you must see... the true monster in this story, come" Maria said as she offered her friend her hand. Unsure of what was going on but trusting Maria regardless the dark hedgehog placed his hand in hers feeling her delicate fingers close gently around his own.

There was a tremendous whoosh as his surroundings were blown away by a sudden burst of wind-like energy, the foreboding shadows seemed to bend and warp into another landscape and Shadow closed his eyes against the visual onslaught.

The noise died down and Maria gently squeezed his hand compelling him to open his eyes, he did and was surprised at the look of loathing in her eyes... but it wasn't directed at him.

"So you've brought me a visitor? I'm so pleased. Here I was thinking I'd be all alone on my birthday"

Shadow shivered as that horribly evil hiss of a voice rolled round them, even Maria seemed visibly disturbed by it.

"Go to him Shadow, and remember despite his appearance he is not the one you love"

Turning his head Shadow could just make out a cage sitting ominously before them as thick grey fog swirled round it making the bars seem almost ghostly.

"Well aren't you gonna say hello?" that voice spoke again making Shadows fur stand on end from fright.

Nervous and justifiably cautious the dark hedgehog approached the cage, it looked pretty simple, just a box of rusted bars with a single padlocked door holding whatever occupied it inside.

He noticed with a chill that many of the bars where buckled hinting of something tremendously powerful striking them and barely being held, the bars themselves looked old, ancient almost, and covered with rust and decay.

"Hey over here dummy"

Shadows eyes snapped towards the sound and he blinked in surprise at the sight before him.

Sitting on a dirty mattress in the centre of the cage was a hedgehog, but like no hedgehog the ultimate life had seen, its quills were spiked upwards like his own but were more numerous then Shadows and vaguely resembled demonic horns.

Its fur was a lustrous gold; yet it had no sign of disease or stains from the hedgehog's surroundings and seemed to glow defiantly against the grimness of its cage.

Pristine white gloves and familiar red shoes covered his hands and feet and Shadow recognised them as being the same ones Sonic wore.

"Figured it out yet?" whispered the hedgehog as his head rose to look over Shadow, the dark hedgehog could not see the hedgehogs features due to the shadow that covered his face, but the two glowing red eyes that glared out of the shadows was easily visible.

"I know what you are, I know who you are"

"Then do enlighten me"

Shadow tilted his head eyeing the golden fur before his eyes snapped back to the prisoners.

"Super Sonic"

The eyes narrowed and a small hiss escaped shadowed lips, the eyes suddenly shot up to the same level as Shadows but the hedgehog did not see the prisoner move.

"So its true then, you have met me before... but I wonder as to why you are not as revolted as your angelic friend over there?"

Shadow frowned in confusion, "Why should I be revolted? I am confused as to why you are here or even how. Super Sonic was only Sonic in his super form not another person"

The other hedgehog snarled and a gloved hand shot out of the dark pointing an accusing finger at Shadow, the hedgehog noted that sharp claws had burst from the ends of the gloves.

"Never compare me to that weakling! I am far superior to him in all ways and soon the whole world will see how much, the hand was pulled back into the shadows as the voice continued ominously, yes... they'll all see him for what he, what I, am"

Shadow glared at the other hedgehog, "Never call Sonic a weakling, he has power beyond normal mobians, his strength, caring and love for life makes him special in others eyes!"

The others eyes narrowed, "Or just yours?" he asked mockingly.

"As well as mine" Shadow countered.

"Emotions are weak, they have held the cobalt cretin back for too long... if he had only gone all the way none of this would have happened, his own 'caring' nature prevents him from winning this war!" Super Sonic sneered.

"What do you mean?

Super Sonic laughed, "His reluctance to kill has cost him so many lives, deaths of innocents, of friends, the rape of his mother... and now the death of you"

Shadow flinched, he was still shocked over that... he'd go back, he won't leave Sonic all on his own... he promised he'd never leave him.

Super Sonic waved a hand in dismissal, "Yes Maria will send you back to your body but the damage has already been done, the hate in him is growing, when the decision comes he will agree without hesitation"

"What decision?" Shadow demanded hotly.

Super Sonic stepped forward allowing the Shadows to fall from his face, his eyes were still covered but the hideous grin he had wasn't, sharp teeth glinted in the light and a pink tongue ran over them predatorily.

"You shall see Shadow... you all shall see" he whispered.

Shadow stared at the creature before him, something was nagging at the back of his brain and now he had to ask.

"Step out of the shadows"

"Why?"

"I want to see you"

The glowing eyes narrowed and the grin vanished for a moment, the hedgehog seemed to be thinking carefully. Then the grin returned with evil intent as the hedgehog made a decision.

The hedgehog surged forward slamming against the bars and lashing out with a clawed hand, before Shadow could jump back the thick tuff of hair on his chest had been grasped and he was pulled closer to the cage bars.

"Can you see me now?" Super Sonic hissed.

Shadow could and wished he never had, the shambling ghosts that had attacked him earlier were repulsive but even they could not match the pure evil of this face.

Sonics flawless features sneered at him, his delicate cheeks that Shadow had caressed his beautiful lips that Shadow had kissed with such love, his cute nose that Shadow had pecked occasionally.

But all of them were twisted into a horribly parody of his love. The beautiful lips had changed into a hateful sneer and sharp fangs sprouting out of the gums promising pain and also secret pleasure.

The eyes were the most horrible of them all; the familiar emerald gaze of Sonic that had stared into his soul and glittered with love was gone.

Instead two blood red irises burned into his soul seeing the love there and laughing at it, the white of the demons eyes were bloodshot almost to the point of the whole eye being red.

And the pupil it was not black like normal creatures were but something else, were you would see a reflection of yourself something else was imprinted on the blazing pupil. Looking deep into the eye he saw flames dancing inside and bodies burning, he saw so many unspeakable acts and could almost hear the screams of the dying and he realised this was what the demon wanted... it wanted the world to burn.

With a fearful scream Shadow smashed his fist against the arm that held him, his full strength that could crush metal didn't even budge the unnaturally powered arm that held him and Super Sonic laughed at his puny efforts.

Then the light of Maria was back blinding both Shadow and Super Sonic, the demon screamed and grudgingly released Shadow stumbling back into the shadows of his cell.

Shadow was pulled back by Maria his angelic sister glaring at the demon before dimming her light once a few meters from the cage.

Super Sonic blinked rapidly as his fur smoked slightly, with a shake of his head he dispelled Maria's power over him and the golden glow of his fur returned defying Maria's power.

"You cant protect him forever 'Angel', he spat the word as if it was a curse, once I'm free nothing on that world with be safe!"

"You have not yet gained your freedom monster and you may yet, with any luck, never gain it" Maria answered calmly though her eyes showed their disgust.

Super Sonic grinned, the cheeky action so familiar to Sonics it almost dragged Shadow in until he saw the sharp fangs at the edges, he quickly looked away.

"My birth was preordained angel, I was defeated once before I won't be beaten again!"

His eyes glowed with sinister intent and within Shadow saw an age that defied logic, how could this monster have such an ancient soul? Wasn't it part of Sonic who had only existed a mere sixteen years?

These questions bombarded Shadows mind and the demon seemed to hear them, his eyes shot to Shadows.

"If you want to know more ask the only creature that survived my wraith, that guardian friend of yours" he whispered so only Shadow heard.

Confused and still frightened Shadow couldn't respond, then he felt Maria gently steering him away from the cage.

"Come it is time to go back my friend" she whispered soothingly.

Shadow nodded numbly blocking out the insane laughter that shot towards their backs.

"Yes leave Shadow! Spend as much time with your love as you can for he will be mine very soon!" Super Sonic crowed in delight.

A spark of anger came to Shadows eyes and he whirled on the sniggering monster, "You wont have him demon, as long as I breath I'll protect Sonic from you, and should you show your unholy face in our world I'll banish you back to your cage!" he yelled defiantly.

Super Sonic snarled at Shadows defiance, "We shall see hedgehog, we shall see"

The two continued to lock eyes both showing utter contempt for each other, the ultimate life swore that the creature before him would suffer should he return, in response the eyes of the demon spoke their own threat of Shadows painful death.

Two slender arms with porcelain skin wrapped around Shadows shoulders and his sister gently kissed his head, "Time to go home" she whispered.

Shadow nodded as he felt their surroundings dissolve around them, the demons burning gaze the last to fade away.

After a moment their surroundings changed to the familiar insides of the Cyclone helicopter, Tails was at the controls sending occasional fearful glances back towards the cargo hold.

Shadow stared in morbid fascination at his own limp body that was laid out on the floor of the helicopter, his love Sonic and his siblings all stood over his body all with tears in their eyes.

Shadow was amazed at how dead Sonics eyes looked, his emotions were locked away and he could practically see his loves soul crying with the pain of his death.

Manic was standing to the side of the group his eyes looking out over the fields they flew over, his hardened eyes radiated intense grief and anger, while his soul was filled with a sense of failure for not covering Shadows back.

Sonia had a hand on Sonics shoulder whispering to him that it would be all right that Shadow wouldn't die. The cobalt hedgehog didn't even blink or respond to his sisters' words as he stared at Shadows body.

And lastly Knuckles was kneeling over Shadows slowly breathing body, the master emerald glowed brightly between his hands lending an almost mystical look to the warrior, the echidna was chanting words that although unable to produce were still being thought and that was enough for the emerald.

"He is keeping you alive" Maria said answered his unspoken question then continued, "But without your soul you will not last much longer"

Shadow nodded and turned towards his sister, he knew he had to return but it still hurt having to leave his most cherished friend.

Maria smiled and gently laid a hand on Shadows cheek just as she did when they were younger, the ultimate life felt his eyes flutter shut at the soothing touch.

"I will always be with you Shadow, I'm your guardian angel now and I will always watch over you" she said smiling.

"When you return to your body it will be difficult to remember this as you will think it is all a dream but remember this," she said her voice turning stern. "Sonic must not turn super, do not let him touch the seven emeralds or a monster that has waited centuries to return will destroy the land again"

Shadow nodded and stepped back from his sister he felt himself falling back towards his body and continued to gaze into Maria's eyes until she too disappeared as his vision dimmed.

Shadow wondered for a moment why everything was so dark he couldn't see at all and his stomach was slowly beginning to throb with pain.

(Come back to use Shadow let my voice guide you back to those who love you) Knuckles chanted into Shadows mind.

"I'm already here dumb ass," Shadow said with a weak smirk, he was gratified to hear everyone's gasps of shock and Sonia's shriek.

He groaned as two arms quickly pulled him into a tight hug, a sweetly smelling object buried itself into Shadows neck and the ultimate life turned slightly nuzzling Sonics soft fur.

"I thought you were gone" Sonic whispered brokenly his voice hoarse from crying. Ignoring the pain Shadow raised an arm and laid it soothingly on Sonics back comforting his lover as best he could.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you" Shadow whispered back giving his love a small kiss on his cheek.

Sonics head snapped round and caught Shadows lips in a burning kiss, the dark hedgehog felt his senses swim as Sonic kissed him and he could do little but groan in pleasure as his cobalt lover clutched at him as if to stop himself from drowning.

After a few breathless moments the speedster pulled back but continued to hug Shadow and his hands wandered his back as if finding it difficult to believe that the creature they held was alive.

Shadow hugged back closing his eyes in contentment and smiling softly as Sonic pleaded, threatened and outright demanded that Shadow never scare him like that again, the ultimate life just nodded too happy to be alive and in Sonics arms to pay much attention.

He was pulled back to reality as the rest of the group surrounded him. Many hands reached out to gently touch him as they too found it difficult to see him alive.

"Yo man you gave us a serious scare mate but next time don't go so far with your stunts" Manic joked with a weak smile as wet paths ran down his cheeks.

"Glad your back," said Sonia thankfully as she gently hugged him mindful of his wounds.

Shadow awkwardly patted her back in response, the sheer force of their love for him hit him like a freight train and Shadow was eternally thankful for having these people caring for him.

His eyes sought out the one who had preserved his life and he smiled at the exhausted echidna that sat a few paces away from the group, Knuckles nodded and weary smile tugging at his lips as he looked back at Shadow.

"Guys please give the recently deceased hedgehog some room" Sonic said lightly as he gently forced Shadow to lay back down, a blanket had materialised out of nowhere it seemed to the dark hedgehog but he gratefully surrendered to Sonics fussing.

"Thanks" Shadow muttered as he lay back and Sonic tucked the blanket around him, the emerald eyes glittered with tears from both sad and delighted emotions. "You came back Shadow, I'm the one who should be saying thanks" Sonic whispered almost choking on his soaring feelings, Shadow just smiled and laid back giving in to his tiredness and the comfortable blanket.

He felt gentle hands tending to his stomach wound and voices speaking softly round him, he knew he would probably be healed in a day so the ultimate life wasn't worried.

He was completely gone into his own dreams as a terrified voice screamed from the cyclones radio calling for immediate reinforcements for Mobodoon.

General Malagner was a veteran of countless skirmishes; he had fought in hundreds of battles during the Great War just after Robotniks take-over and had been one of the key founders of the resistance and a major thorn in Robotniks obese side.

He had protected Mobodoon for over a decade from Robotniks endless hordes of robots, without his guidance the city would have fallen many years ago.

And now he had to once again match wits with the overlander tyrant and try and save freedoms last refuge from total destruction.

Malagner glared through the crystal of his monocle at the various monitors covering the walls of the command centre, around him commanders barked out orders to their units quickly organising a defence for the city. Technicians and scientists were already rushing around imputing numerous calculations into their computers plotting all possible escape points.

Malagner ignored them, they had done this before and knew what to do without his orders, the old walrus was more focused with the huge robotic army that was about to come smashing through his front door.

Hundreds of swatbots and tank units marched in ordered units, Aerial attack bots flew overhead scouting out the area before the army and at least two dozen Chaosbots marched at the front of the army flanking a smaller but no less dangerous robot.

One of the city scouts focused the camera on the robots' smirking face; its eyes were practically blazing with hate, malice and twisted joy as it anticipated the violence to come.

Even as he watched those eyes turned and focused on the camera, even being eighty yards away and concealed it had spotted the scout. The scout had realised this too and made a run for it but a sudden bright flash, a gurgling scream, and the camera fell to the floor the dead body of a male wolf falling next to it with his throat slit.

Malagner continued to glare his lips set into an angered snarl as Metal Shadow raised the camera to his face tsk tsked to it then crushed it between his hands.

'So that monster is leading this army, he must be here for more reasons then just the battle' Malagner mused worriedly.

Malagner knew that Robotnik could command his entire army from the safety of Robotropilous so Metal had to be here for another reason and he bet that reason included two mystical jewels currently locked tight in this city.

"Sir?"

Malagner turned round looking down at the small scientist before him, the young hedgehog was looking up at him in respect and just a little hero worship, and he smiled back and nodded to her to continue.

The hedgehog looked down at a clipboard she held and quickly brushed away the pink quills that fell across her eyes when she did.

"Sir, the teleporter has been prepared and the ignition sequence has already begun but due to the recent power problems we have been suffering it will take longer to fully charge the 'porter'"

Malagner bit back his annoyed growl, damn all these power grid problems they had to happen just a few days before one of the biggest assaults ever launched against this city.

"How long till the emeralds are ready?" he asked already knowing what the answer would be but having to have confirmation.

"Twenty four more hours sir" she said looking up at him nervously and awaiting his orders.

'That army will be here in less then two!' the general thought in frustration. He bit back his growl of anger only barely.

"Get it done and do whatever it takes to try and shorten that time... I don't know how long we can hold them off for" Malagner ordered a hint of despair escaping his voice but hopefully unnoticed.

Not by the pink hedgehog, "Sir, are we gonna get through this?" she asked her own fear beginning to show in her emerald eyes. Malagner gave her a reassuring smile and patted her on the head fatherly.

"Don't worry Amy, he said gently, we survived worse before so we can handle this, just get the boffins to hurry up with those gems ok?"

Amy quickly saluted her face set in determination, "Sir, yes sir!" she said resolutely before running off towards the labs her white lab coat billowing behind her as her small figure dashed through the energetic crowds of soldiers.

Malagner smiled as he watched her run off. The energy of youth he wished he still had it.

He turned back towards the monitors and watched as the Mobodoon militia began to take up fortified positions on the city walls, officers ordering up heavy gun batteries and marshalling the defensive forces.

'Lord give us a miracle' the old general prayed.

Knuckles was worried, and when he got worried that meant something amazingly bad was going to happen.

He was crouched over Shadow his hands gently tending to his wound and sorting through the collection of herbs and medical gear he had managed to find on the helicopter, beside him Sonias' brother watched his movements with a gaze as strong as an eagles unblinking stare.

Knuckles tightened a bandage, wincing when Shadow gave a painful moan in his sleep, he could feel Sonics eyes burning into the back of his head, and he gave the hedgehog an apologetic smile.

Sonic continued to stare at him his tense body ready to leap to Shadows defence if the echidna injured Shadow again even if accidental.

Knuckles eyed Sonic from the corner of his eyes and again spotted the cause of the felling of unease in his spirit.

Sonics eyes were looking at Shadow and ignoring the echidnas so the guardian got a clear look into the hedgehogs' eyes and what he saw was most disturbing.

The previous emerald gaze of Sonic that Knuckles had always admired had a slight red hue to it, a crimson coloration that seemed to be almost glowing like a smouldering ember waiting to burst into brilliant flame. Sonic had shrugged and said it was probably bloodshot from all his crying when Knuckles had previously enquired and Sonia and Manic had accepted that.

But the master wasn't so sure.

It had often warned him of danger especially intruders on the island and had never been incorrect before.

And now it was screaming a warning into Knuckles mind... something was very, very wrong with the silent hedgehog sitting next to him… something was not right with his soul anymore.

Knuckles wondered what it possibly could be. Sonic was a kind and gentle hedgehog and his soul practically glowed with compassion for others, even someone without the echidnas' chaos enhanced senses could see that.

So why did he think something was wrong in the hedgehogs soul? As if something foreign was hiding within Sonics white soul. A light hidden within another light and filled with an evil not dark and black... but bright and willing to consume all in its burning radiance.

Knuckles shook his head clear of such nonsense, Sonic was good and he knew that the hedgehog would never willingly harm his family or his friends, no it was probably the imminent attack on this city they were rushing to that the master was warning him about.

Yes that had to be it, it was the only explanation. Sonic was just not an enemy and never would be.

And yet he couldn't stop himself shivering every time the hedgehogs reddened eyes fell on his.

By the Chaos he prayed that there was nothing wrong with Sonic.

"Are we there yet?" Manic asked for what seemed the tenth time.

Tails giggled as he heard a thump and an indignant squeal of protest from Manic as Sonia hit him again; 'Those two are constantly at each other's throats' the young fox thought in amusement.

He looked out over the yellow sand of the desert as the Cyclone sped as fast as Tails could push it towards Mobodoon, they had left the grasslands behind them about ten minutes ago and where heading towards the city's hiding place deep in this desert. Beside him Sonia sat listening to the radio with a grim expression on her beautiful face as the sounds of battle and carnage sounded out from the speakers.

Tails flinched as another scream came from the radio and more orders to fall back came to other positions, the battle did not seem to be going well for the city.

"THIS IS FIRE TEAM BRAVO REQUESTING IMMEDIATE REFORCEMENTS AT THE DIAMOND PLAZA, SERGEANT GREEN IS DOWN AND WE CANT HOLD OFF THESE SWATBOTS FOR MUCH LONGER WITHOUT SOME SUPPORT COMMAND!"

"Hold your ground Bravo team, Omega team is on its way with heavy weapons support, ETA five minutes" General Malagners words cut through the static.

"BETTER NOT BE LONGER SIR OR THERE WON'T BE ANYONE LEFT TO REINFOR- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT!"

"What's happening corporal?"

"SIR IT'S SOME NEW ROBOT, IVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT! ITS BLADES ARE CUTTING THROUGH OUR FUCKING TANKS SIR! WHENEVER WE SHOOT IT-IT JUST VANISHES THEN REAPPEARS SOMEWHERE- MASON LOOK OUT! LOOK OU-"

"Corporal? CORPORAL?"

Manic and Sonia exchanged glances as they listened in horrified silence to the static from the now deceased Bravo team and the yells from Malagner trying to make contact.

"Should I even bother saying what we're both thinking?" Manic said grimly.

"Metal, he's there" Sonia hissed.

"We almost there little bud?" Manic asked looking down at his young friend.

Tails shook his head, "Another ten minutes I guess Manic"

"You know what he's after," Sonia said with her voice hushed.

Manic nodded then glanced behind him at the bag next to Knuckles that contained the Chaos emeralds they had managed to collect. Manic frowned as he felt his fur stand on end as if shocked as the emeralds radiated their energy, almost as if in response to his looking at them.

'Something's going down, he thought with worried foresight, something other then the battle is going to happen and I bet it ain't gonna be good'

"Manic, Sonia?" Tails called for their attention.

The siblings looked down questioningly as Tails pointed to the many blips on his radar, several of which were moving towards the Cyclone at high speed.

"Shit" Manic breathed as they looked out of the front windscreen and saw five metal forms flying towards them in the distance.

"Perhaps we should cloak?" Sonia suggested tensely.

Tails didn't bother answering as he pressed a sequence of buttons on the console, nothing happened from the hedgehogs point of view but Manic remembered it being like this the last time the Cyclone was cloaked.

"Um Tails no-"

"It has sis, we just can't see but the cloaks on" Manic said soothingly, then frowned and glanced at Tails nervously. "Uh it is on right?"

Tails nodded as he changed course to go around the Aerial bots, the Cyclone swung to the side as it began to turn but as it did the occupants of the helicopter noticed something worrying.

"Um Tails little buddy the cloaks on right?"

"Yes" Tails said worriedly as he watched the metal flyers.

"So why are they changing course to counter ours if they can't see us?"

"Possible because they can see us somehow" Sonia hissed as she fingered her medallion nervously.

"But that's impossible! The cloaking technology is perfect, it hides the vehicle and occupants from all of the robots sensors" Tails wailed in disbelief.

"Perhaps Robotnik added a few new sensors," Sonic said as he stepped into the cockpit, behind him Knuckles glared at the approaching robots.

"So what do we do?" Manic asked as the robots drew closer.

Knuckles punched his fists together meaningfully and Sonia grinned in acknowledgement as she summoned her keyboard, Tails quickly pressed a few more buttons and took hold of the firing stick.

"Let's see if they can handle this"

The Cyclone roared as two missiles fired from its wings blasting through the air like speeding comets towards the robots. The group scattered as the missiles shot through them barely avoiding the projectiles but with unerring accuracy the missiles spun round in a smoking loop and caught two of the machines by surprise.

The explosion was deafening and Manic and Tails whooped in delight as bits of metal rained from the sky.

The remaining three charged again shrieking their high-pitched warcrys making the living creatures wince at the noise.

The Cyclone roared again as another two missiles' shot towards the robots, one of the machines blasted a missile before it reached it and another tried to do the same. However its laser blast struck a glancing hit throwing the missile off course, it swayed to the robots side before exploding throwing the robot away with the force of its eruption. Unfortunately the robot was damaged but not destroyed as it continued its charge towards the Cyclone.

"They're too close for missiles now!" Tails yelled as the machines approached, the group readied itself as the robots approached.

Up close now they could see that the robots resembled huge metallic wasps with jet exhausts instead of wings on their backs and a large laser Blaster in place of a stinger, though their wicked metal limbs looked sharp enough to do plenty of damage.

The robots split up, two going either side of the Cyclone while another charged straight for the cockpit.

Tails screamed in terror as the huge robot smashed its head through the cockpits' glass, the sudden pressure change and onrush of air drawing the fox towards its snapping jaws.

But Manic charged forward leaping over the fox and smashing both feet into the robots face forcing it back, quickly grasping Tails he retreated with the fox cub as the metal creature tried to force itself into the helicopter.

Sonia was ready though and quickly played a few choice keys on her instrument. A sweet melody sounding in the room before a blast of energy shot from the keyboards' end tearing into the struggling robot and throwing it from the vehicle, its head melted by the heat of the blast.

"One down" she said smugly, beside her Knuckles sniffed the air wary of the other two.

A loud crash sounded behind them and the group turned staring in horror at the wasp robot that was ripping its way through the helicopter walls towards the unconscious form of Shadow.

"NO!" Sonic screamed as he rushed forward, closing the gap between them in an instant as he smashed his fist into the robots' head.

The robot shrieked and darted back from the furious hedgehog, it rose up to its full height lashing out with its sharp legs but the hedgehog dodged them with unparalleled speed.

Growing frustrated the robot lunged forward its serrated jaws snapping at Sonics head but the blue hedgehog ducked the attack and responded by upper-cutting the robot in its chin his fury-filled strength throwing it head over abdomen.

"Sonic get out of the way!" Sonia yelled as she tried to get a clear shot, Knuckles and Manic rushed forward and dragged the sleeping Shadow to safety.

"Sonic get clear!" Sonia screamed in anger but her brother ignored her, Sonic continued to pummel the robot heedless of his friend's words.

The robot was seriously dented and torn in places and every time it tried an assault the hedgehog Sonic would dodge and counter attack with furious results. It spun round trying to swat the hedgehog with its metal rear but the hedgehog jumped over the attack and onto the robots back.

Snarling in hate the speedster closed his arms around the robots neck joint pulling with all his might. The robot struggling and swiping the air cutting Sonic once or twice but the blue hedgehog didn't even feel the pain so focused on his rage.

With a bestial roar Sonic wrenched the robots head clean off, sparks flew and oily black smoke billowed from the wound and the robot collapsed off-lined.

Sonic stood still on top of the destroyed bot a thoughtful expression on his face as he idly turned the robot's head in his hands. Sonia and the others stared at him in mute shock unsure what to do or say, all unnerved by the blue hedgehog's strange behaviour.

"Dude what the hell what was that about?" Manic yelled furiously at his brother, beside him Knuckles eyes narrowed as he watched Sonic carefully.

A loud crash stopped the approaching argument; the roof began to buckle as the last robot began to bash against the metal. Sonia raised her keyboard but hesitated to shoot unsure if she might hit a volatile part of the Cyclone.

Sonic eyes darted towards the ceiling as a metal spike tore through, before the others could act he zipped over to the bag containing the emeralds and pulled the blue one free staring at it with an unreadable expression.

"Sonic I wouldn't advise Chaos controlling onto the roof to fight that robot, not at the Cyclones current speed" Tails said hesitantly, quailing as the green-red gaze of Sonic shot towards him.

"I know how it works now…" the young hedgehog whispered as he pawed the flawless jewel in his hands, ignoring his siblings perplexed stares Sonic raised the emerald pointing it towards the ceiling as the robot tore a bigger hole glaring down at the Mobians below it.

Manic, Sonia and Tails all whirled on the robot but Knuckles eyes were only concerned on Sonics as a grin began to spread across his face. The guardian felt his hackles rise and his instincts screaming in warning as the hedgehog venomously whispered the word, "Burn".

A blinding flash of white light blazed from the emerald and the others clutched their eyes in pain, they fell to the ground as they felt a great heat wash over them and their fur stand on end as the air crackled with electricity. Knuckles clutched the master tight preparing to go super to combat the forces Sonic was releasing when just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

The light faded and when they could see again the group saw that the robot was now just a molten mess, its frame blackened and burnt and molten metal dripping from its chassis.

They turned towards Sonic who was still holding the emerald and staring smugly at the destroyed robot, a sickening grin across his face.

Knuckles didn't hesitate, surging to his feet he charged the hedgehog and so focused on the robot Sonic didn't see the huge fist swinging towards his face until it was too late.

Everything went dark.

Malagner watched with increasing despair as the visions of battle blazed from the monitors before him, all of them showed the same sick scene to the old generals' weary eyes.

Slaughter, destruction, hopeless battles and despairing retreats.

The machine army of Robotnik had smashed against the city's outer walls like a hammer against the anvil. Many brave soldiers who had fought with the competence of experience and the fury of the hateful had resolutely manned the walls. But against the massive army the walls had quickly been overrun and now the Mobodoon army was fighting a desperate running battle within the city itself, cutting down the advancing robots by the dozen and falling back in constant retreat.

Discipline had been maintained and that was the only reason the city was not yet beaten. Using their superior knowledge of the city the army was cutting down hundreds of the machines in ambushes and crossfire's using the buildings to limit the enemy numbers and prevent the resistance being overwhelmed.

The gruelling battle had gone on for hours now and Malagner had used every trick and tactic he could summon to destroy the army tearing through his city. The casualties were appalling on both sides, though the machines had lost thousands more then the Mobodoon army they were far from beaten.

And therein lied the problem, any mortal army would have broken and fled the city with the casualties it was receiving from the defenders gorilla tactics. But the machines knew no fear and threw themselves at the very teeth of the Mobodoon guns, pushing through the punishing fire with sheer weight of numbers and unyielding rage.

Even as he watched he saw a battalion of swordbots, close combat dervishes with crackling energy blades and cruel spiked armour, charge headlong at Omega teams position. The veteran soldiers had dug in at a narrow crossroads and were using the tight streets and their positions in the surrounding buildings to cut down their attackers with ease, their own marksmanship exacting a heavy toll on the charging robots.

But the machines just didn't care. Malagner saw a lead swordbot take a laser blast directly in the chest, it fell back struggling to keep its balance but a comrade charging behind it merely smashed the damaged machine aside as the unit continued its blind charge.

The weight of fire tore into the advancing robots, tearing aside their metal plating, stripping them of their limbs and several precise shots causing small detonations in their ranks as the robots power cores were ignited.

But they keep coming and now Omega team were desperately calling for support as the close combat machines jumped the barricades and engaged them in battle, the melee becoming tight and contained as the Mobian soldiers were cut apart by the ruthless machines.

Malagner watched silently as his men where cut apart, a few soldiers trying to retreat but the faster machines giving chase and cutting them down with ease.

Malagner turned to one of his aides, the uniformed rat pale and trembling as he watched the carnage; the old general coughed to catch his attention.

"Detonate the charges" Malagner said grimly.

The aide nodded, too horrified to argue, and his hand fell over a series of buttons on the console behind him and hesitated.

"It has to be done son you know they would want this" Malagner said quietly as he watched the skirmish reach its final stages.

The rat sniffed miserably but squared his shoulders and came to attention, "Yes sir" he said and pressed hard on a single button.

On the monitors the crossroads and surrounding buildings exploded as a pillar of fire engulfed the street, several powerful explosives planted in the area reducing the street to impassable rubble as the buildings collapsed blocking off the road and burying the battalion of swordbots.

"Sir we're receiving reports that the industrial district is being hit hard and won't hold out for much longer, Lieutenant Gail is asking for air support to strike the artillery sir" A female radio operator reported over the intercom.

Malagner sighed and turned his attention to the map of the city thinking how best to deal with this new crisis.

'Just one miracle god, that's all I'm asking for…'

The first thing Sonic was aware of was that his head was resting on something soft and warm, and his quills and fur were being gently stroked.

Still semi-conscious the young hedgehog sighed happily nuzzling against the warmth around him. It was then that a deep, exotic voice chuckled languidly and said with mirth, "Told you I only had to stroke him to get his full attention"

The voice snapped Sonic into attention and his eyes shot open meeting the cheerful, but concerned, ruby eyes of his lover.

"Shadow! Your awake!" He cried in joy, quickly sitting up and hugging his mate fiercely.

Shadow laughed gently, "About to say the same thing to you bluey, had me worried for awhile"

Sonic frowned in confusion, "Why? What happened?" Looking around at the groups concerned and weary faces, especially the suspicious looks Knuckles was throwing him; the speedster began to feel very uneasy.

"You don't remember Sonic?" Sonia asked with a strange expression.

"Remember what?"

"That you went a bit schist-o bro" Manic supplemented tossing his medallion nervously.

Sonic snorted in impatience, "Ok enough with the jokes Manic just tell me what happened?"

Manic glared at his brother momentarily before reining himself in, "I wasn't 'joking' bro, you went nuts earlier on those two bots that attacked the Cyclone just ten minutes ago!"

Sonic was too confused to answer, he looked at Shadow in helpless confusion and the dark hedgehog sighed and brought his face closer to Sonics looking into his eyes intently.

"Sonic do you remember the attack or not?"

"I-I…"

Sonic racked his memories trying to focus on what happened; he remembered more feelings, then actual thoughts.

"I remember you, he looked at Shadow worriedly, you were in danger"

Shadow nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I was so scared, Sonic said with a fearful tremor in his voice, I was so scared… that you would be taken from me again"

Shadow gnawed his own lip in indecision but he held back from grasping Sonic and holding him tight until his love felt better. They had to hear Sonics words, it was vital to the discussion the group had had before waking Sonic up.

Sonics eyes hardened and he clenched his hands in anger, "There was a robot above you, another machine ready to hurt you when you were defenceless"

Sonics voice began a grim hiss as he said; "I couldn't let that happen again, I would NOT allow you to be hurt again… I wanted to make that machine suffer for what it wanted to do"

The group watched in concern as Sonics eyes stared into some unknown realm as he snarled, "I want them ALL to suffer…"

It was Shadow who acted, quickly grasping Sonics head and forcing him to look into his demon eyes. The dark hedgehog shivered as he looked deeply, for just a second, into his loves twisted, hate-filled eyes. he couldn't shake the feeling he had seen something like this before.

"Sonic listen to me this is not the way ok? Don't let yourself become like the enemy you're better then that!"

Sonic blinked rapidly Shadows words cutting through the red haze over his vision; he stared back at Shadow for a moment confused before he suddenly began to fight against the other hedgehog's grip.

"Sonic what-"

"Let go of me!" Sonic screamed and, dumbstruck, Shadow complied. The group held their breath in trepidation as Sonic rushed to the other end of the cyclone banging his fist against the metal walls and standing with his back to them.

Shadow rushed to his feet and cautiously approached his love, glancing at the others he motioned for them to back off. With some unsure mumbling Sonia lead Manic and Knuckles into the cockpit, the echidna looking very worried as he was lead away. Shadow drew nearer to his sobbing partner and gently he laid a hand on Sonics shoulders but the blue hedgehog shrugged it off.

"Don't Shadow, please don't" the young hedgehog sobbed.

"Sorry Sonic, but I take orders from only one person, me" Shadow said firmly and this time he wrapped his arms around Sonics mid-rift and laid his head on the trembling hedgehogs shoulder.

Sonic struggled half-heartily then slumped in defeat, surrendering to Shadows gentle attentions as his body shuddered with some inner sadness.

"Now you gonna tell me what's wrong bluey or am I gonna have to get inventive" Shadow said with just a hint of cheek.

Sonic chuckled grudgingly, "Any other time I'd like to see you get inventive 'shadsy' but right now I'm not in the mood, so please just drop this" he whispered pleadingly.

Shadow shook his head against his smaller companion's soft fur, "Sorry can't do that, my best friend, and sexy bed-pal, is suffering and I won't stop till I know why. So spill it"

Sonic was quiet for a few more seconds until he whispered in a fearful voice, "I'm afraid Shadow… I'm afraid of what's happening to me"

Shadow hugged his love tighter holding him in, what he hoped, a comforting embrace, "What are you afraid is happening to you" Shadow asked gently.

"I'm afraid that I'm changing I… I think things I never considered before, and I've done things… that I always kept myself above until recently"

Sonics words were striking a worrying cord within Shadow, the way Sonics thoughts were going was very similar to his own experiences, "How so?" he asked.

Sonic hung his head and let his arms fall to his side, the dark hedgehog noticed with apprehension that Sonic was clenching them so tight that blood was dripping from between the fingers.

"I hurt people, a person, a soldier in Robotropilous. I was trying to find mum and I needed directions and I was going to interrogate the Mobian"

Sonic released a dry sob as he continued brokenly, "I only wanted to force him to talk, but I-I hit him… again and again… even after I got what I wanted I still hurt him and left him there… bleeding to death in a dirty bathroom"

Shadow was too amazed to talk and his silence made Sonic go on, "I was so ANGRY. About mum, about Knuckles, what Robotnik had done to his island I mean. I just wanted someone besides me to suffer"

Here Sonics body grew tight in rage as he hissed; "I want Robotnik to suffer… I want to tear that monster apart with my own bare hands! I want so much to hear him plead for mercy just like so many others had begged him for mercy!"

And here a grin swept across Sonics face, thankfully Shadow couldn't see it, and the cobalt hedgehog whispered, "And then I want to deny him mercy… I want him to feel fear and know, at that moment, what he brought upon himself…"

The young hedgehog was silent now and Shadow held him tight not trusting himself to talk. He just couldn't think what to say to this, it was all so alike to his own path that he was too terrified to talk.

And all the while the thoughts whirling in his mind were, 'Please not Sonic, don't let him become like me…'

He couldn't let this happen! He couldn't let someone with a pure and kind-soul like Sonic become a bitter twisted creature like himself!

But before he could talk Sonic had started crying again, wailing pitifully and banging his fists against the metal walls.

Shadow acted quickly, gripping Sonic hard he picked him up falling back onto the floor with him on top. Sonic tried to struggle free but the heavier Shadow quickly straddled him and held him in place.

Sonic tried to throw Shadow off him but the dark hedgehog wouldn't budge, "Sonic this isn't helping! Calm down please" Shadow said pleadingly.

"I'm a monster! I'm a monster!" Sonic wailed in moral agony.

Snarling angrily Shadow slammed Sonics hands to get his attention then lowered his face to the other hedgehogs, staring into his loves emerald eyes hotly.

"Listen to me Sonic you are not a monster! You hear me! Considering everything that has happened you have shown incredible restraint"

Sonic hiccuped as his sobbing stopped but trails of tears still flowed down his cheeks as he stared back at the demon eyes so close to his own.

"I hurt him…" he whispered.

"Yes you did Sonic, Shadow said with a sigh, but believe me what you did pales in comparison to what others have done. What the true monsters have done"

Shadows own eyes were dulled with inner pain now, "It pales to what I have done" he whispered.

Sonic considered this but the hurt was still great and he looked like he was going to argue so Shadow snarled again, "You gave me compassion and forgiveness Sonic so why can't you accept it from me?"

Releasing Sonics hands he stabbed a finger at his own chest, "I killed over a dozen people Sonic and almost destroyed an entire planet! All you did was beat up someone who probably deserved it anyway and you have the nerve to get all choked up about it!" the dark hedgehog hissed.

Sonic felt his own indignation rise at Shadows accusing tone and he sat up on his elbows glaring into Shadows ruby eyes, "That was different! You believed what you were doing was justified! You did it for a promise to a loved one I just did for pleasure!" he screamed.

At those final words Sonics eyes widened in horror as he realised what he said, "I did it for pleasure…" he repeated horror-struck.

Shadow gave Sonic a shrewd look, "And now you feel remorse?" he asked quietly.

Sonic flinched as if he had been slapped, glaring at Shadows calm features he angrily shrieked "Of course I feel remorse!"

Shadow grinned, "And there's why your crime pales to mine Sonic… I don't feel remorse for what I did," Shadow said lightly inwardly cringing at his words.

Sonic snorted, "Don't try that crap Shadow, I know you feel guilty, I know you have nightmares about what you did"

Shadow leaned in again towards Sonic, "Ok your right I feel remorse but at the time I felt pleasure when I killed and joy when I executed my revenge"

He tilted his head studying Sonic curiously; "So can you forgive me?"

Sonic frowned in confusion, "For what?"

Shadow shook his head smiling in amusement, "You know you are a bit slow Sonic"

A spark of Sonics old self flared as he jutted his face forward aggressively, "You may be able to speed-read Shadow but that's the only race you can beat me at!" he said with a grin.

Shadow laughed aloud, "There! That's the Sonic I love right there!" He grinned cheekily, "Always deluding himself at everything"

Sonic couldn't stop the small smile growing across his face, shaking his head hopelessly he laid back down looking up at Shadow gently.

"I'm still worried Shadow… your right I shouldn't beat myself up about this, I should take it as a learning exercise and never let it happen again"

Sonic groaned and covered his face with his hands, "But I still worry Shadow… there's something wrong with me and I'm scared because I don't know what it is or how to fight it" he said nervously.

Gently taking Sonics hand in his own Shadow laid beside his love smiling into his reddened eyes.

"Don't worry Sonic, whatever is going to happen believe me when I say I won't let anything happen to you k? And whatever it is your scared of I'll kick its ass, at this he grinned heartily, even if it means booting some sense into you if you go a little crazy again"

Sonic chuckled and smiled back at his dark friend, silently looking at each other for a moment Sonic leaned forward and pecked Shadows lips with a gentle kiss.

"Thanks" Sonic whispered.

Shadow smiled back and then helped Sonic to his feet, "Come on then speedy, we got a city to save remember?"

Sonic gave a mock sigh of weariness, "The work of a hero never ends" he chortled before striding into the cockpit.

Shadow hung back listening as Sonic apologised for his behaviour to the others, to tell the truth Shadow was very uneasy at the moment.

Something was nagging him about Sonic, something very dangerous was looming in the horizon and he was certain that it had something to with his love but much to his frustration he couldn't remember what.

'It's like I had a vision or something in a dream, something important I saw but I can't bloody remember!' Shadow thought in annoyance.

Oh well. He was sure it would come to him with time.

Probably nothing anyway.

"Sir we believe we have a solution"

Malagner looked down upon the young pink hedgehog trying not to let his hopes rise; "At the moment I'll take anything Amy so what have you got?"

The girl consulted her clipboard of notes and pulled forth a graph diagram, Malagner studied it seeing that it was a representation of the teleporters power levels. To his despair and annoyance it was still only two thirds of the way towards the necessary levels.

"Amy that isn't helping much" The old walrus growled allowing some of his anger to voice itself.

"That's not the solution sir, you see we believe we've found a way to boost the downtime of the generators and activate the teleporter"

"Then please enlighten me Amy"

The girl quickly showed Malagner a few sheets of paper showing sensor scans; "Can you see it sir?"

Malagner frowned examining the paper curiously, he could see the image of his city and the swarm of green dots that covered it denoting the robot army and the surrounding desert for a few miles but he couldn't see any-

Wait! At the edge of the radar was a single red blip that was heading for the city, its colour showed it was not one of Robotniks robots.

"What is it?"

"It's the Cyclone sir! It's heading towards the city and it will be here within the hour" Amy said practically hopping with excitement.

"Amy as skilled as Sonic and his siblings are I don't think they can defeat this army alone"

"But they can help us by bringing their two emeralds to us" Amy blurted hastily.

"Explain"

"We believe we can use the groups two emeralds to supercharge the porter and teleport instantly, the engineers believe that we can even double the range of the jump so we would be well out of range of any attack"

Malagner was silent for a moment as he absorbed this then he hurried over to the com station and tapped the chief operator on the shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Where's the least contested part of the city?" Malagner barked.

The soldier quickly consulted his screens and pointed to the north end of the city, "Here sir the machines haven't yet reached this part of the city in great numbers as most of the fighting is in the industrial district"

"Get me in contact with the Cyclone"

"Yo we got a call guys!"

Everyone filed into the cockpit of the Cyclone as Tails pressed a few buttons on his console, "Can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked above the static.

"Uncle! Yeah we hear you" Sonic said happily as the other siblings grinned at the welcome voice.

"Listen Mobodoon is being hit hard by Robotniks army and it's only a matter of time until we fall, we need you to get yourselves and your two emeralds into the command centre in one piece"

"For what purpose?" Shadow asked.

"We have been having problems with our power grid recently and have been unable to generate the necessary power to activate the city's teleportation grid"

"We think we know why that is Unc!" Manic said with a scowl.

"Its Michael uncle, he's been sabotaging the city and providing intelligence to Robotnik" Sonia said with disgust.

"Michael! Are you sure?" Malagner roared in outrage.

"All too sure uncle, we saw the evidence in Robotniks private files ourselves" Sonia confirmed, beside her Knuckles hissed in displeasure as he remembered reading that madman's written thoughts.

"This is an outrage! Why would Michael betray us so?" Malagner spat.

The siblings fell silent as they considered what to say, Shadow glanced at Sonia and could see nothing but revulsion in her eyes as she considered Michael's demands, "He wanted me sir" Sonia said tightly.

They heard nothing but static from Malagners' end for a moment until he responded in a grim tone, "I'm sorry Sonia, I should have seen this coming… I knew his feelings for you were obsessive but being the fool that I am I didn't think it would be dangerous just pathetic"

Sonia quickly stopped his self-bereavement, "It wasn't your fault uncle I don't blame you at all… none of this saw this coming" she said gently.

"If he is still in the city, Shadow interrupted, then he is a danger to the city's safety"

"You need to find him uncle" Sonic added tensely.

"I will despatch what few units I can to find him, the last time we were aware of his position he was at the walls when they fell"

"Hopefully the bastards dead then" Manic said with a savage snarl, Knuckles grinned too at the thought of it.

"Well anyway enough of Michael we have to focus on the safety of Mobodoon first, I'm transmitting co-ordinates to you for a path into the city with the least resistance"

"Thanks uncle, we'll be there soon," Sonic said with a smile.

"Remember people that the city is under siege, I can't spare anyone to help guide you in to headquarters and if you are attacked, and it's a high possibility, then you will be on your own" Malagner warned nervously.

"We will be fine," Shadow said confidently.

"Too right! We're Sonic Underground and we can handle anything right guys!" Sonic yelled inspiringly.

"No worries bro!"

"The Cyclone will get us there Sonic"

"Why did we agree to the name 'Sonic underground' anyway?"

Knuckles raised his head and howled his own challenge then grinned at his friends, Sonic gave him a thumbs up while Sonia took his hand in her own with a smile.

Shadow looked around at his friends, no, his family now. He had never felt so connected to any group in his whole life, he KNEW that as long as they were together they could take on anything.

"Ready shads?" Sonic asked with a grin.

Shadow reached out for Sonics hand and squeezed it gently, "Always bluey" he said softly.

"Then lets go kick some metal ass! Punch it little dude!" Manic yelled, high on adrenaline, as Tails took the stick and the Cyclone blasted towards the distant city.

Metal Shadow rejoiced as he strode triumphantly through the desolate streets of Mobodoon, all around him buildings and vehicles burned, mangled bodies piled the streets and huge gaping wounds dotted the once beautiful and pristine buildings of the city.

Looking ahead he could see the great spire of the Mobodoon command centre in the distance and the distant shriek of weapons fire and the screaming of the wounded told him that the battle still raged on.

'Though not for much longer' The diabolic robot thought smugly.

He had been there when the great walls of the city had fallen, he had danced and whirled around the packed defenders on those high structures dodging bullets and lasers with ease and killing all around him.

He had cleared a space for the invasion on the walls with his own ferocity and might and when the elite Chaosbots had scaled the siege towers and joined him they had marched straight to the city's mighty gates. Metal Shadow had the joy of throwing the doors open to his army and the ranks of machines had charged into the city defences and thrown the mortals back in disarray.

From there it had become a gruelling battle of attrition as the defenders fought with their gorilla tactics cutting down thousands of machines in the tight streets. Metal himself had lead many charges into the thickest of resistance fire, charging towards their positions his reflexes evading their fire before meeting them in close combat and tearing them apart.

The robot threw his head back laughing with insane exhilaration as he twirled around like a satanic dancer, the destruction around him blurring into one beautiful scene to his optics making his whole being hum in pleasure.

He had never felt such ecstasy as he had today! His abilities had been tested to their limits and more then once he had been almost killed by suicide bombers and exploding buildings designed to block his army's path.

And yet he had enjoyed it all! Warming his cold metal body with the blood of his enemies, throwing everything on the line as he charged a battalion armed to the teeth with heavy weapons and then the satisfaction and triumph as he conquered them.

He understood now the accounts of those ancient warlords and barbarians he had read about in centuries gone, the joy of battle with the closeness of death. It was exactly how he imagined it.

He wanted this day to never end, but as long as this battle had gone on it was time to end it and crush the resistance once and for all.

And as he gathered his strength, drawing on the three chaos emeralds he had safely secured in his body, he knew he would strike at the heart of the resistance himself.

He smirked evilly and stared at the white spire in the distance, 'j-u-s-t a l-I-t-t-l-e m-o-r-e t-I-m-e… h-a-v-e p-a-t-I-e-n-c-e M-e-t-a-l' he told himself.

"How long till they get here?" Malagner asked a subordinate.

"ETA is thirty minutes, provided they meet no resistance"

Malagner nodded then turned towards Amy, "Go back to teleporter control and tell the engineers to be ready"

"Yes sir!" Amy saluted and dashed out of the room as quickly as she entered.

Malagner turned towards the monitors again watching the battle continue across his city, everywhere he looked he could see his army pinned down and fighting with the desperation of defenders who knew what hangs in the balance.

"I hope Sonic and Shadow get here in time," the aged walrus said with a weary sigh.

"Yeah so do I actually" A mocking voice spat.

Malagner whirled round and stared in shock at the armoured otter that smirked insolently at him, he got over his surprise quickly.

"Guards!"

Michael merely glanced at the two soldiers who moved to his side brandishing their firearms at him, he cocked an eyebrow at the old walrus, "How did you find out?" he asked curiously.

Malagner didn't answer but glared at the traitorous mobian before him, he would enjoy throwing this scum in the brigs and condemning him to death for treason.

However something wasn't right with this situation, Malagner had been a warrior long enough to know that an enemy as cocky and nonplussed as Michael when in your grip always had something planned.

"Why Michael? Why did you betray us to Robotnik?" Malagner asked sternly while his eyes darted around the room, he could see nothing amiss so far.

The otter's eyes hardened with rage, "Why did I betray you? Why the hell did it take me this long is the question I've been asking myself 'General'" he spat.

"Slinking around the cities like a criminal, watching as we lose more and more ground to Robotnik, fighting the endless 'good' fight and for WHAT? A lousy pay, constant threat of death and never ending hopelessness!"

Michael's eyes were now twin slits of hate as he waved his arms at the people around him, "All of you are fools! We've all been fighting against Robotnik for so long and now it's all come to nothing! This city will fall and you have only yourselves to blame!"

The otter looked smug as he jabbed a finger at his chest, "Robotnik rewards those who are useful to him and he has been much more generous to me then high command ever was, a worthy station in his army, a decent wage"

And now Michael's grin became sickening, "And a pretty little princess to fuck whenever I choose" he whispered with a leer.

Malagner had spent the time during Michael's tirade to examine the area and he could see nothing threatening, his men had already surrounded the entrances and the smarter ones were also checking the room but thus far it seemed that Michael was completely defenceless.

But at hearing the otters last sentence Malagners eyes flashed with anger and he quickly drew his pistol and pointed it at the grinning mobians face.

"You are a disgrace, to the army of Mobodoon, to the last remaining free people of this city and to the thousands of enslaved people across the globe!" Malagner bellowed in disgust.

The otter shrugged, "Perhaps but I've given up caring about anyone else but number one"

"Then why did you come here alone?" Malagner asked readying himself for anything.

Michael's smile returned, as his eyes looked deep into the generals own, he licked his lips obviously savouring the moment then said softly, "Merely to saw goodbye 'general'"

A flash of green light filled the room next to Michael and Malagner didn't hesitate, "Fire!" he roared as he darted back covering his eyes against the light while firing at where Michael had been.

The glow faded and where it had been the robotic monster Metal Shadow now stood blades extended and a delighted grin on his face as he looked into Malagners shocked eyes.

"G-e-n-e-r-a-l M-a-l-a-g-n-e-r w-e m-e-e-t a-t l-a-s-t!" Metal said, his metallic voice almost sounding jovial.

The soldiers in the room yelled for the staff to take cover then opened fire on Metal, but they may have well been shooting at thin air as the robot vanished in a burst of light.

The second of confusion was broken as one of the soldiers screamed as a blade stabbed through his chest and he was lifted shrieking into the air.

The soldiers hesitated to fire as the robot used the screaming mobian as a shield, taking advantage Metal throw the dying soldier at one group then dashed to another at lighting speed quickly disembowelling a soldier before he could fire.

Malagner took aim to aid his troops when something slammed into his side, the old walrus grimaced as he was thrown to the floor and then someone started trying to choke him, looking up at his attacker he saw it was Michael.

"I'VE WANTED TO DO THIS FOR YEARS GENERAL!" The otter roared with an insane light dancing in his eyes as he applied pressure.

Malagners' eyes narrowed in hate and he quickly brought his knee up between the otters legs ignoring the pain from his old joints, Michael shrieked and let go and the larger walrus surged forward throwing the otter away from him.

With a great bellow of anger Malagner slammed his meaty fist into Michael's face throwing the otter against a console station, not letting up Malagner attacked again but as his fist lunged for Michael's teeth the otter sprang to the side and added his own strength to the generals momentum.

Malagner yelled in shock as he was thrown over the console and onto the metal floor his head slamming into the ground. He groaned as his body protested against all this activity but stubbornness and pride forced him to his feet again.

Michael raced around the station towards him and speared into him around his midriff throwing the general to the floor again. Fighting against the pain Malagner punched and grappled with his enemy as they both struggled on the floor.

"You're dead 'general'!" Michael spat as he quickly drew a knife and raised it above him for the killing blow, as it came down Malagners' hands shot up and grasped the plunging knife.

Michael's face became animalistic as he snarled and spat in hate as he pressed down against Malagner strength, slowly the knife was lowering, closer and closer to the old general.

Malagner could feel himself weaken and he cursed his old age, his arms shook as he struggled against Michael but he could not hold out for much longer.

As he thought this the fire of hate in his chest began a blazing inferno; he had survived too much, fought in too many wars to be killed by this traitor!

His heart pounding in his chest Malagner roared and his head lunged forward as he used the last of his strength to turn the knife away from the attack, Michael squealed in shock and pain as Malagners sharp tusks stabbed into his hand.

Malagner bit deep fighting against the revulsion he felt as Michael's blood flowed around his teeth, the otter screamed and wrenched his hand away added more damage as the flesh of his hand tore and also dropping the knife in the process.

Spitting out the blood in his mouth Malagner raised himself to a crouch as Michael backed away glancing around for a weapon, his eyes fell on Malagners dropped gun and he lunged for it.

The old warrior charged forward hands clenched as one and as Michael grasped the gun and turned it on him the general roared and swung with all his strength.

His bunched fists smashed into Michael the loud report of the gun going wide as the otter and the gun were thrown in opposite directions.

His hate still empowering him Malagner grasped the otter and threw him to the ground quickly straddling the struggling mobian, his large hands shot forward and found the otters thin throat.

Malagner allowed a large smile to reach across his face, his moustache curling in satisfaction as he slowly crushed Michael's throat. The otter struggled feebly but could not move Malagners greater weight nor break the iron grip around his windpipe.

"Never, ever, again! Will you threaten Sonia or her family you filth!" Malagner hissed in righteous anger as he felt Michael's struggles weaken, he stared into the otters dimming eyes relishing what he was seeing.

And then a burst of pain, a warm wetness flowing down his body and Malagner felt his strength suddenly fading.

His eyes were still locked onto Michael's but now instead of despair and terror in those evil eyes he was seeing relief and dark joy, looking down his shaking body Malagner saw why.

The blade that protruded from his chest was splattered with blood, his blood Malagner numbly realised, he felt sharp digits lower on his shoulder and a voice hiss into his ear.

"S-o-r-r-y o-l-d o-n-e b-u-t I n-e-e-d h-I-m f-o-r n-o-w" Metal shadow said sounding almost apologetic.

The blade pulled back leaving Malagners body with a wet yank, the walrus fell backwards onto the cold floor his hands futilely trying to hold back the blood that pumped from his chest.

"You took long enough" Michael grumbled as he stood up rubbing his sore throat. The robot glared at him for a moment then returned to staring at Malagner.

'I'm so cold' Malagner thought numbly, so it seems all those stories about the coldness of dying was true.

Strangely enough he hardly felt the pain anymore, he could still feel blood pouring between his fingers but the flow was slowing as his heart started to sputter and die.

His vision was swimming; all he could make out was shades of light and darkness now, curiously enough he didn't feel scared or in a panic. He guessed that without warmth or life it was impossible to feel such hot emotions.

He felt regret though, that was now a warm emotion. Not for his life, he had done a lot of good and led a reasonable full life. No his regret was for Sonic and the others, he wouldn't be able to help them anymore, and now his city was probably doomed now.

'They'll be ok, an inner voice spoke within him, they will survive'

He hoped so, he dearly hoped so.

Well he had to admit that at his age he was growing curious about what happened next after life, admittedly he wouldn't have chosen to go like this but a mobian could never tell when death would find him.

Strange that I'm still thinking, shouldn't I have stopped by now? I can't feel my heart beating anymore.

'Takes a little while to fully die even when the heart stops' the inner voice said again.

Then how much longer have I got?

'Oh just a few more seconds'

Shouldn't I be afraid?

'Of what?'

Dying.

'Oh no, not at all. Why be afraid of… well, never being afraid again, there's none of that emotion baggage where we are going'

Is it a nice place?

'It's different'

Is that good?

'Its enough'

Ok.

'You ready?'

I guess so.

'Good cause you're dead right about… now'

"A-n-d s-o t-h-e g-r-e-a-t g-e-n-e-r-a-l M-a-l-a-g-n-e-r f-a-l-l-s" Metal Shadow said softly while staring at the still and cooling body of the old general, the robot felt a little disgruntled with himself. The old general had thwarted Robotnik and himself many times and Metal had hoped to battle him face to face not finish him with a stealthy thrust through his heart from behind. He supposed he had no choice but he would have preferred to grant the old general the honour of a straight fight.

"Good riddance, the old fool was long due past death" Michael snarled as he straightened his rumbled clothing. Metal watched irritably as the otter kneeled beside the dead body examining the walrus's wound with interest.

"Not so high and mighty now eh 'general' I knew that I would get to see you die before my own death and now that it's happened I can finally do this" The traitor hissed before spitting on the corpse. He snickered as he watched the spittle flow down the dead warriors' pale cheeks.

"Shame your not gonna be buried or I'd be buying some dancing shoes" Michael chuckled maliciously.

"E-n-o-u-g-h!" Metal roared and dragged the otter to his feet glaring at Michael so that his hellish stare caused the otter to cringe, "W-e h-a-v-e w-o-r-k t-o d-o 's-o-l-d-I-e-r'"

"I know!" Michael spat breaking free of the robot and placing his hand on his weapon, "I was just having some fun"

Metal glanced around at the abandoned command room, the bodies of the guards and staff lay about in various pieces but it was only a matter of time until more soldiers arrived.

'Not that they could stop me now'

"D-o y-o-u h-a-v-e t-h-e e-m-e-r-a-l-d-s?" Metal asked, his synthesised voice hiding his hunger.

Michael reached into a bag strapped to his belt and a purple-blue glow filled the room, Metal barely restrained himself from lunging forward as Michael held up the amethyst and dark ocean blue emeralds.

"Had to slit a few throats to get these, Michael said with a grin, but by the time the rest of the scientists figure out what's going on it will be too late"

He held the amethyst emerald to his eye staring in wonder at the beautiful glowing jewel, "And without these this city is going nowhere"

Metal Shadows claws clenched tightly as he fought the urge to rip those emeralds from the otter's grasp and clutch them tight to his chest. The emeralds within him where reacting to the presence of two of their siblings and the field of chaos energy they were radiating in their excitement was almost enough to make the robot scream.

His whole body felt charged and he could see multicoloured sparks occasional shooting off his frame, it felt so good it hurt and yet he didn't want the sensation to stop.

He wondered for a moment if this is what sex felt like for mortals, then another thought almost made him drop to his knees.

If this is how he felt when in the presence of five emeralds… what would it feel like once he got all seven and ascended to a being of chaos?

"T-h-e h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-s a-r-e a-p-p-r-o-a-c-h-I-n-g a-s p-l-a-n-n-e-d?" Metal forced out trying to ignore the emeralds energy.

Michael nodded and then a mocking smirk grew across his face, "It seems your reputation as the ultimate killing machine has just acquired a stain"

Metals eyes flashed, "W-h-a-t a-r-e y-o-u t-a-l-k-I-n-g a-b-o-u-t f-o-o-l-I-s-h c-r-e-a-t-u-r-e?" he demanded angrily.

Michael idly turned the emerald in his hand aware of the way Metals eyes followed the movement, "Shadow is still alive, he's on his way here right now"

The robot eyes blazed red for a moment and Michael keep his grip tight on his pistol as the machine trembled with anger. Then with an ear-splitting roar he turned and shot a wave of Chaos energy behind him striking the north wall of the room and melting a great hole in it.

"T-h-a-t h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g c-o-n-t-I-n-u-e-s t-o f-r-u-s-t-r-a-t-e m-e! H-o-w c-a-n h-e s-t-I-l-l b-e a-l-I-v-e a-f-t-e-r t-h-e w-o-u-n-d I g-a-v-e h-I-m, j-u-s-t h-o-w I-s t-h-a-t p-o-s-s-I-b-l-e?"

Metal eyed the emeralds Michael held and his hands rested on his chest and the three gems held within, "I-l-l f-I-n-I-s-h h-I-m o-f-f f-o-r g-o-o-d t-h-I-s t-I-m-e… t-h-e-r-e w-I-l-l b-e n-o e-s-c-a-p-e f-o-r h-I-m" Metal Shadow whispered hatefully.

Michael coughed meaningfully, "Much as I want that bastard to die too what's the plan of action where the city is concerned?"

Metal glanced at the monitors showing the lack of response from Malagner was worrying the battles going on around the city, already the officers were calling for a response from command and drawing up squads to investigate.

"I h-a-v-e a d-e-t-a-c-h-m-e-n-t o-f C-h-a-o-s-b-o-t-s w-h-o a-r-e r-e-a-d-y t-o t-a-k-e t-h-e t-e-l-e-p-o-r-t-e-r c-o-n-t-r-o-l f-a-c-I-l-I-t-y a-n-d h-o-l-d I-t, y-o-u a-n-d I w-I-l-l h-o-l-d t-h-I-s r-o-o-m w-I-t-h t-h-e r-e-I-n-f-o-r-c-e-m-e-n-t-s t-h-a-t w-I-l-l s-o-o-n a-r-r-I-v-e a-n-d t-h-e-n w-e w-a-I-t" Metal said as he internally communicated with his forces telling them to move.

Michael frowned as he thought this over, "Wouldn't it be best to set charges and destroy the command centre and then join in the fighting? Without the emeralds or a commanding presence the Mobodoon army will quickly fall"

At saying this the otter swept his arms towards the monitors and the carnage on them, "Look it's only a matter of time until they fall so why stay here and risk getting killed by avenging troopers?"

Metal grinned evilly and extended his blades, he ignored the gun Michael was now pointing at him.

"B-e-c-a-u-s-e f-o-o-l w-h-e-n t-h-e h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-s a-r-r-I-v-e n-o d-o-u-b-t m-y n-e-m-e-s-I-s a-n-d h-I-s p-a-r-t-n-e-r w-I-l-l t-r-y t-o t-a-k-e t-h-I-s b-u-I-l-d-I-n-g f-r-o-m u-s d-u-e t-o m-y p-r-e-s-e-n-c-e h-e-r-e"

Metals eyes where now blazing suns of hate as he hissed, "A-n-d w-h-e-n t-h-e-y d-o I w-I-l-l f-I-n-I-s-h t-h-e-m o-f-f o-n-c-e a-n-d f-o-r a-l-l!"

Michael slowly lowered his gun and cocked his head as he heard the loud whine of aerial bot reinforcements approaching, "As good a plan as any I say, and I'm looking forward to getting even with Sonic and Shadow too" he said with a smirk.

Metal didn't answer merely walked away and took station at the rooms main entrance looking down the metal corridor eagerly.

'Come to me Shadow and bring those two emeralds with you and then I will show you true power my nemesis'

The robot looked at his blades and the blood that still covered them and his grin became even wider, 'With all seven I shall show Shadow, the resistance, and my master what I am truly capable of!'

"Are we there yet?"

"Do you want me to hit you again Manic?"

Shadow covered his mouth and pretended to cough to hide the wide grin growing across his face as he watched the siblings argue, even in such a dangerous situation nothing changed.

He looked across at Sonic; his cobalt mate was beside Tails and watching the sensors intensely, again Shadow was reminded of the strange turn Sonics' mood had taken. He hoped that whatever this hatred and aggression was in his love that it was only temporary.

'Still I can't shake the feeling that there's something important here and I'm too stupid to figure it out' the ultimate life thought in frustration.

He shook his head irritably and wandered into the cargo hold, he eyed the torn and shredded walls of the cyclone and hoped that Tails was right that the damage wouldn't compromise the Cyclones integrity.

Looking away from the damage and towards the open doors he walked over to the echidna who was silently standing at the edge looking out over the dunes of the desert with a worried expression.

He flinched as Shadow approached and for a second went into a defensive pose, when he saw it was Shadow he relaxed though only minimally.

"You alright?" Shadow asked curiously.

The echidna shrugged and continued to look outside, Shadow noticed that Knuckles was nervously turning the master emerald in his hands.

"Listen if something is bothering you Knuckles you can tell me, we're all friends here remember?"

The echidna glanced at Shadows friendly smile, with a sigh reached into his pockets, and pulled out his pen and pad of paper. A moments scribbling and then he thrust a sheet at Shadow.

The hedgehog took it carefully and read the writing, 'I'm worried about Sonic but fear to say anything due to the connection you and the others have with him'.

Shadow frowned and his eyes met the nervous amethyst ones of Knuckles, "What are you worried about Knuckles?"

Seeing that the guardian still hesitated Shadow gently added, "I won't get angry I swear, if you have a concern I want to hear it cause to be frank I'm worried too Knuckles"

The echidna went into a series of frantic scribbles and then another page was thrust towards the hedgehog.

'Lately the Master and I have been sensing strange… emotions, feelings and energies from Sonic. It's as if something else is present within him and whatever it is its strength is growing. Sonic is beginning to radiate intense Chaos energy and at first I thought it was residue energy from the chaos emeralds, but he is generating that energy on his own and it is worrying us'

Shadow frowned as he considered this, glancing over at Sonic he could see the blue hedgehog was laughing along with Tails as Manic and Sonia got into another scrap… nothing seemed wrong with the gentle hedgehog.

And yet… Shadows instincts, which had never been wrong before, warned him that something was very very wrong with his love.

"What do you suggest we do Knuckles?" Shadow asked wondering that himself.

The echidna looked uncomfortable but wrote a note anyway. 'I would suggest keeping Sonic away from all sources of Chaos energy and watching him closely, any more signs of dangerous behaviour like earlier then he should be rendered unconscious until the current crisis is over' Shadow read after the page was handed to him.

Shadow gnawed his lip in guilty indecision, "We should tell him and the others of our suspicions Knuckles"

The echidnas' eyes flashed in alarm and he quickly scribbled another note and handed it to Shadow, "No! I do not want to alert whatever the 'other' thing in Sonic is to our suspicions, it may cause it to act before we are ready'

Shadow gave a nervous chuckle to hide his own feelings on the matter, "You make it sound like Sonic would attack us Knuckles," he said with forced lightness.

The echidna merely gave him a look clearly saying 'of course that's what I'm suggesting'.

Shadow grimaced and glanced over at Sonic, the other hedgehog noticed him staring and smiled back at him which Shadow forced himself to return, hiding his unease.

He turned back to Knuckles, "Alright we'll try out your idea Knuckles but if comes to the breaking point and Sonic demands to know what we're doing, and he will once the battle begins, I'll have to tell him Knuckles"

The hedgehog rubbed his quills distractedly, "I love him Knuckles, he whispered with a fearful tremor in his voice, and I'm not going to lose him… not to anything"

The echidna nodded and gingerly laid a hand on Shadows shoulder trying to comfort him, the hedgehog chuckled a 'thanks' and patted the large hand on his shoulder.

"Sonia's lucky to have you Knuckles, you're a decent guy" Shadow said earnestly.

The echidna blushed despite himself and unconsciously his gaze went to said hedgehog, the beautiful female must have sensed his eyes on her cause she turned and looked at him quizzically.

Knuckles coughed and carefully pulled back from Shadow nodded a farewell to him and then strode over to Sonia and stood before her fearfully aware of everyone's eyes on him curiously.

"Hi" Sonia gently greeted the echidna with a smile, Knuckles gulped as he looked at her beauty but he could see Sonia was getting a little unsure of him just standing there so he reached for her hand and gently motioned for her to follow him.

The others eyes followed him, Manic especially craning his neck round the cockpit doorway as he watched them with a smirk on his face. Knuckles snarled warningly at him and the hedgehog chuckled, throwing up his hands and retreating with an amused 'ok, ok I'm going'.

He turned back to Sonia who had an eye-ridge cocked curiously and a slight smile on her face, Knuckles fidgeted nervously idly wondering if it would be easier or worse to say what he wanted to say if he could talk… probably worse actually.

"Knuckles what is it? What's the matter?" Sonia asked gently reaching out for his cheek worriedly, the echidnas' blush intensified and before he lost all brain functions he quickly began to write furiously onto his pad.

Once finished, and with a beetroot coloured face, he handed the page to Sonia who took it curiously and began reading.

'Sonia I feel that we are all approaching something incredibly dangerous that will threaten all our lives and not just the battle we are racing towards. Because of this I feel I must say what I have to say in case I never get the chance to again.

I… I have feelings for you the likes of which I have never felt for anyone before, I have read books and studied the strange sensation and have come to only one logical conclusion.

I love you Sonia, I love you more then life itself because before you I didn't really have a life and at the moment between a choice of guarding the master and guarding you I'm afraid the master has just become second place.

I'll understand if my declaration of love repels you as the books stated that this happenings a lot, rejection I think they call it. But regardless I swear that I will always protect you (Not that you're defenceless in anyway) and be here for you whether you love me or not.'

Sonia stood silent reading the letter and to Knuckles horror a single tear began to fall down her cheek, he quickly reached forward gently rubbing it away and mouthing apologies, by the great chaos he had wanted to make her happy not sad!

When the hedgehog lunged for him throwing them both to the floor Knuckles wondered if perhaps he had gone to far, now Sonia was going to beat him as a warning never to say such things to her again.

And then warm, soft lips clamped onto his own and all thinking was thrown out of the window as Knuckles wrapped his arms around his angel and kissed back just as hungrily.

Manic grinned as he watched his sister lunge at Knuckles and bring them both crashing to floor, he wondered what the echidna had wrote to Sonia but judging by the way she passionately kissed Knuckles he guessed it was good news to her.

Beside him Sonic and Shadow watched with embarrassed smiles as Sonia gasped out that she loved Knuckles too between kisses, though unable to answer with words the near triple 'x' rated way he was kissing and holding her showed how happy he was too.

'Good, I'm happy for Sonia and Knuckles too' Manic thought with satisfaction.

Now both his siblings had found unusual, but strangely appropriate partners for themselves. Sonic and Shadow made a perfect match with their shared abilities and the way their temperaments suited each other. The quiet and strong Shadow meshing well with Sonics gentle, energetic nature.

As for Sonia, her wilful and strong personality had made it difficult for her to find a partner despite her beautiful looks. Manic chuckled as he remembered how many potential boyfriends he and Sonic had tried to get her; most of them being dismissed out of hand or thrown face first out of their home by Sonia herself.

But it seemed that she had found her match with the wild echidna and Manic could sorta understand. Knuckles being alone for most of his life had innocence despite his formidable abilities, also he wasn't dishonest or had an agenda where Sonia was concerned like many males the siblings had encountered.

'Maybe she just digs the whole animal thing and the colour red?' Manic mused as he watched Knuckles sit up and pull Sonia into his lap still kissing her hungrily but content just to hold her for the moment.

"Ok anymore of that and I'm gonna be sick guys" Manic said with a mock disgusted look. Sonic laughed in agreement and Shadow nodded as the green hedgehog closed the cockpit door hiding Sonia and Knuckles from view.

With a groan the spiked hedgehog fell onto the co-pilots car beside Tails slowly spinning from side to side in boredom, "So what's the plan when we get to Mobodoon?" he asked as he clasped his hands behind his head.

Tails answered the question as he guided the Cyclone, "I believe the resistance will need the two emeralds we have to power the teleporter, the combined power of four chaos emeralds would more then compensate for whatever power problems the city is suffering"

"Let's just hope there's still a city standing when we get there," Sonic said fearfully.

Manic shared the same fears as his brother but he did his best to hide it, he donned his trademark grin and waved his hand dismissing Sonics worries.

"Hey don't sweat it bro Unc's on the case, that city won't fall as long as he's in charge," Manic said confidently.

"Still the city has been under attack for some time, my concern is if we will be able to enter the city itself without attracting the attention of Robotniks army" Shadow said with concern as he looked out over the desert.

"The Cyclone has booster rockets to give it a large increase in speed if needed, when the time comes I will pilot the Cyclone to the co-ordinates General Malagner gave us then dash for the centre at full speed" Tails said as he started pressing a few buttons in readiness.

"Now you're talking my language Tails" Sonic said with a smile, the young fox beamed back happily as he consulted his monitors.

The young engineer frowned as he examined the Cyclones sensors and he looked up towards the smashed glass of the front window and into the distance.

"There it is" he whispered.

Manic quickly sat up glancing in the distance then in confusion at Tails, "What is little dude?"

Tails blinked rapidly breaking his daze then pointed at his scanners, "The city it's just up ahead, can't you see the smoke?" he said fearfully.

The hedgehogs all leaned forwards eyes narrowed as they tried to see what Tails was referring to, Shadow spotted it first his ruby eyes widening in horror before he pointing towards the disturbance, "There!" he cried.

The two brothers looked at where he was pointing and after a few moments of squinting they too gained expressions of horror and fear at the sight.

The desert still extended for miles but far in the distance great plumes of oily black smoke could be seen rising into the sky and hundreds of dark dots circled around them. At this distance they looked as small as flies but the hedgehogs knew it denoted the sheer volume of aerial bots assaulting the city.

"My god… there must be more then a thousand" Shadow said unable to hide the tremor of fear in his voice.

The others merely stared their own thoughts mirroring Shadows as they contemplated the scale of the attack on freedoms last refuge. They also knew that aerial bots only made up the minority of Robotniks forces, if there were that many then there must be at least triple the number of ground units in the city streets.

"Manic, go get Knuckles and Sonia" Sonic said with a tight voice as he glared in the direction of the city.

Manic nodded and hurried into the cargo room while Sonic continued to glare at the vast black tide in the distance.

Shadow and Tails were silent with horror and awe at the scale of the enemy numbers but Sonic felt completely free of fear.

Instead a blazing hate filled his veins and his eyes narrowed into red silts as he imagined the devastation those metallic monstrosities had done to his city. Mobodoon had been a place of safety for himself and his family and the blue speedster had many good memories of that place.

'And these creatures have dared attack the place you treasured so much'

'All because of that traitor Michael!' Sonic thought in growing hate.

'He wanted your sister, he wants to make her scream as he rapes her just like Robotnik did to your mother'

'I won't let that happen! I'll kill them both for what they have done!' Sonic mentally raged.

'But are you strong enough? Can you do what is necessary to save Mobodoon, your family… to protect Shadow?'

Sonic clenched his fists and bared his teeth as the voice asked it's question, he felt the pain in his hands as his nails cut into the soft skin of his palms but the burning anger that filled his body made the pain meaningless.

His hate was so powerful in his body, Sonic could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his blood racing through his veins as he imagined what he would do to Robotnik once he caught up with him.

He wondered why he hadn't burst into flame with the heat he felt inside, but even as he thought this a secret part of him wanted this to happen. He wanted to be ignited with the fire of his hate and use it to bring ruin to those that threatened the people he cared for.

'Are you prepared to do what is necessary Sonic?' that internal voice asked again of him.

'I will do anything… sacrifice anything to avenge myself on Robotnik' Sonic answered from the deepest depths of his soul.

'Good… good Sonic… hold on to that fire and in time you will burn those that have hurt you' the voice said with satisfaction.

Sonic didn't answer just continued to glare at the city they approached as Shadow and Tails talked about what to do.

And so focused on the pounding of his heart and the flame of his rage Sonic never heard the mocking laughter inside his own mind.

_And that's the end of part 1 but don't worry! The next half will be out soon I swear!_

_As always reviews are most welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chappy J_


	11. The ascension: part 2

Whew its here at last! Sorry if this was quite a wait but wanted this submission as close to perfect as I could get it before uploading to thanks to everyone for your reviews I LOVED them! Glad you all liked super sonic (Believe me it was bloody hard, and still is, to get his character right) and that this story still has your approval.

(sorry this is short but in a rush at the moment to get this on the site)

As before this is an 'M' and thus has scenes of gore and swearing though no sex in this part unfortunately (Well hard to fit such scenes into a war zone).

As ever Sonic belongs to Sega not me (If it did I'd be spending a lot more money then I currently have which is none grrr) and hope I never get sued for this 

So without further ado here's chapter 9 part 2! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: Part 2- The siege of Mobodoon

Everyone was crowded in the cockpit as they silently stared at the city they were drawing closer to.

The rising smoke and flames that were growing larger as they approached filled the group with mixed feelings of dread and sorrow as they contemplated what they would see.

"Just another few seconds" Tails murmured uneasily.

The group didn't answer though the tenseness tightened like a coiled spring as they edged forward waiting for their first clear view of the city.

And then the Cyclone was rising above the large dunes and the great city of Mobodoon was laid out before their horror-struck eyes.

"My god…" Shadow gasped as he looked out at the devastation, his ears pricked as the sound of the explosions and chilling shrieking reached him and he shuddered at the unpleasant noise.

Sonia looked out at the ruined city her face grim and features tight as she wrestled down her fear and focused on her anger, beside her Knuckles eyes narrowed into slits as he stared silently at the sight before him. He had never seen such devastation before.

The Cyclone halted and hung in the air like a hovering insect as it hesitated about a mile from the city, looking down at the desert and sprawling metropolis below it the scene was one that the occupants of the craft would never forget.

The great city spread for miles in all directions, a gigantic organism of steel and stone with great towers dotting the landscape and white buildings and trees as far as the eye could see.

But now the towers of whiteness and jewels had been toppled and the skies were filled with blackened stumps of crumbling buildings. The streets filled with rubble and swarming machines as the wounds of the structures slowly brought them tumbling down even as the hedgehogs watched.

Fires grew like beacons all over the city and in the north a great inferno had engulfed a large portion of the industrial district. All the fire was sending great plumes of black smoke into the sky and an oppressive black cloud squatted over the city adding to the tense atmosphere.

The parks of trees and fountains that dotted the city were now blackened and scorched fields, the trees bare and dead from flame and poisonous fumes. The people who would walk the tranquil paths now dead and gone and in their place monsters of metal prowled the paths.

Even more sickening and terrible then the devastation of the inner city was the horrible scene just outside the city limits.

A great wall surrounded the city of Mobodoon over three stories tall that ringed the entire city. Now the wall was burnt and broken and gaping holes in its masonry dotted its length through which the robotic horde poured through like a metal swarm of insects.

The group looked out at the surrounding desert and saw thousands upon thousands of machines patiently waiting in their formations as their comrades stormed the city. As they watched a group close to the walls received orders to advance and raced towards a nearby breach with cold precision.

"I've never seen… how could he have got such a massive force?" Manic whispered in awe at the scale of the robotic army.

"Years or preparation and planning… and probably he's thrown nearly everything he has at the city" Shadow answered grimly.

Sonic leaned forward and gently tapped Tails on the shoulder, the young fox started in surprise as Sonic quietly said in his ear, "Lets get moving Tails, around the city to the co-ordinates and out of range of the army if you can"

The fox nodded silently wiping away his tears for his home and jamming his goggles over his eyes as he took the stick. With a deep calming breath the fox urged the Cyclone to move and the machine carefully began to creep around the city's perimeter.

The Cyclone silently flew in a path towards what the occupants hoped would be a safe part of the city, though with all the machines inside and out of the walls that seemed like wistful thinking.

The group prepared for battle, checking their equipment and supplies so as to avoid looking at the damage to the once grand city as they curved around it.

Sonia summoned her keyboard and carefully checked it over while Knuckles took a few practice swipes at the air limbering himself up.

Manic rushed into the cockpit and began stuffing medical supplies and some explosives into a backpack, muttering to himself as he considered whether to take C4 or thermal grenades.

And Shadow gently reached across and took Sonics hand giving it a squeeze of comfort, he noted with some worry that Sonic didn't answer though he did glance at him for a moment then went back to staring at the city.

"It would be stupid to ask how you are so I'll settle for will you be ok?"

Sonics face hardened as he quietly answered, "No I won't Shadow, I don't think I ever will be"

Shadows crimson eyes grew heavy with unease and he gently reached for Sonics face and turned him to look at him.

The dark hedgehog frowned at the look of hatred on his loves face which quickly vanished into confusion when he saw he was looking at Shadow, "Wha-" he began.

Shadow shook his head; "This isn't the way Sonic… giving into hate is not the answer," the dark hedgehog said softly.

"You'd be the expert eh?" Sonic said with a sneer, which he instantly regretted at Shadows hurt expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he began but he was stopped by Shadows finger pressing at his lips.

"Yes I would know Sonic… a thirst for revenge and destruction will leave you with nothing but shattered hope and an empty life, trust me I know"

The demonic eyes bored into Sonics as Shadow hissed, "You're changing Sonic and you said yourself that you didn't want to but no one can stop the change but you"

Sonic hung his head for a moment then looked up with teary eyes at his love, "I know Shadow, you're right its just… its so hard not to think such things" he said with revulsion.

Shadow smirked and thumped Sonic on the arm playfully, "Since when did you ever give up on anything just because it was hard Sonic? Stop being a wuss and show some of the stubbornness that you're renowned for!"

Sonic chuckled and tilted his head to one side considering something, "You know I don't know what I'd do without you Shadow… I'd probably be dead already by now" he mused.

Shadow eyed Sonic wryly, "Enough with the doom and gloom Sonic there's gonna be enough of that later"

Sonic smiled and reached out for Shadows cheek and tenderly caressed it, "Then how's about I love you Shadow? That cheerful enough?"

Shadow smiled back, "It's a start" he whispered.

Sonics eyes looked between Shadows for a moment then he lunged for Shadow and kissed him hungrily, the dark hedgehog squeaked in surprise but eagerly kissed back and wrapped his arms around his mate.

Shadow groaned as Sonics lips and tongue played with his own yet he could feel desperation behind Sonics kiss and it worried him slightly. Then the cobalt hedgehog was pulling back tugging on Shadows lips as he did so and laughing as Shadow leaned forward but Sonic stayed out of reach.

Shadow felt a little dizzy as his eyes looked uncertainly into Sonic bright green-red ones, "Sonic wha-"

This time Sonic reached forward and gently touched Shadows lips to silence him, the blue hedgehog wore a loving yet sad expression that Shadow tried in vain to understand.

"Whatever happens Shadow remember this… I love you, I love you more then anything even myself and even beyond death I will continue to love you" he promised serenely.

Shadow frowned feeling confused, a little scared, and again tried to talk but Sonic shushed him, "Just remember that ok?" his mate begged of him.

"Hey we're at the co-ordinates guys! It's time to enter the city!" Tails yelled as he changed course.

Sonic smiled and moved away from Shadow to stand by Tails with his back to Shadow, the others filed into the room glancing at the dark hedgehog questioningly but Shadow was in no mood to answer their stares.

He suddenly had the acute feeling that something very horrible and tragic was going to happen today.

And that the hedgehog he loved was directly involved.

But what worried him most as he took up station beside Sonic as the Cyclone flew over the great walls into Mobodoon was that his instincts were screaming two different verdicts about Sonic.

Was Sonic a victim of whatever catastrophe was gonna happen?

Or was he going to be the cause of it?

The Cyclone raced into the city soaring over the broken walls and accelerating over the rubble and debris that most of the city's buildings had been reduced to. Many swatbots watched silently as the helicopter flew above them and some tried to shoot down the craft but thankfully their shots did not have the range or the speed to catch the Cyclone.

"Shouldn't take long to reach headquarters" Tails said as he aimed the Cyclone towards the white tower in the centre of the city, the young fox gritted his teeth as he swerved to dodge the plasma shots firing sporadically into the air around them.

"The resistance army has not yet fallen" Shadow said as he pointed towards the explosions and erected fortifications around the blocks surrounding the white tower.

"Guys even if we teleport the city won't the bots already in the city limits just be transported with us?" Manic said with a worried expression.

Tails shook his head, "The teleporter emits a massive amount of energy in a several mile radius when it is activated, among other forms EMP energy is emitted too so with luck the majority of the machines will be destroyed once Mobodoon teleports"

Shadow looked out to the devastated city and said solemnly, "I just hope the city can recover from this"

Sonias' eyes flashed with determination as she answered the dark hedgehog; "Of course it will Shadow. As long as the resistance stands and it still has warriors to fight it will never be beaten" she said with pride.

Staring at the plumes of smoke and fire around them and the explosions ahead Shadow had to wonder if there would be any warriors still standing once this was over. He wisely kept this thought to himself.

"Unidentified airship state your allegiance and purpose here" A gruff voice barked from the com making the group start in surprise, Sonia recovered first and leaned over towards the microphone and answered, "This is Sonia and my family we're here to help you out if you don't recall?"

"Sonic underground? We were not aware of your approach, still you couldn't have arrived at a better time we need the chaos emeralds you have right now" The voice said with tired relief.

The group exchanged glances and Sonic added his own voice to the conversation, "Didn't general Malagner tell you we were coming?" Sonic asked perplexed.

There was silence from the com and the groups unease increased as they heard quiet muttering between several people on the other side of the transmission. Finally the first voice said, "Sonic underground I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but… general Malagner and the entire command have been killed" he sadly revealed.

A shocked silence filled the cyclone as the group absorbed this terrible news, in all their minds the thoughts 'how could this be possible' pounded in their heads.

Seeing that the siblings were too numbed to talk and that Tails was trying not to cry as wet trickles flowed from his eyes Shadow quickly asked the question, "How did this happen?" He demanded.

The voice coughed and they heard a rustling very much like papers being consulted, "We're not exactly sure how the robot forces entered the command centre without being detected, the soldier said hesitantly, we only became aware of the problem when transmissions with headquarters stopped about half an hour ago"

The hedgehogs listened intently as there was more rustling sound from the speakers, "When we sent a strike group to investigate we found that the headquarters has been infiltrated by two score of elite swatbots and they hold the command level of the tower. Even worse a cadre of chaosbots have taken the teleporter control facility in headquarters subsections and we have been unable to remove them so far"

The group all bore the same looks of anger and unease as they considered the grimness of their situation, the resistance army no longer had the brilliance of Malagner to lead it and now its only means of escape was in the hands of the enemies greatest machines.

"Here's an idea, Sonic said with a chilling coldness to his voice, lets storm that building and kill every fucking machine in there"

"Sonic if the soldiers couldn't retake the building then-" Sonia began hesitantly.

"Every last one Sonia! I'll go in there alone if I have to and I won't come out till every robot from the lobby to the command room is scrap metal" Sonia yelled in hatred.

His eyes seemed to glow with hate as he whispered, "And I'll find the monster that killed uncle standing over his body, and I'll rip its false heart right from its metal chest" the young hedgehog hissed.

Knuckles eyed the blue hedgehog nervously and tried to bite back his growl as Manic jabbed a finger at his brothers' chest his own eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Listen bro you ain't doing that 'lone ranger' shit cause lets face it you're crap at it!"

The green hedgehog waved an arm at the others as he glared at his brother, "We'll retake that building Sonic, but we'll do it together! That's why we've stayed alive this long because we work together!"

"Manic is right Sonic, we can only succeed if we act as a team, Shadow softly spoke. His eyes stared into Sonics blazing ones as he whispered, "Don't to it this way Sonic… don't forget you have us"

Sonic looked between his friends and siblings their hurt and worried gazes finally making him see some sense, the speedster sighed and shook his head clearing his rage before giving a weak smile to the others.

"Sorry guys… I'm just pissed… Uncle shouldn't have died," he said sadly.

"We know Sonic… and we will avenge him" Sonia promised.

"Cyclone you've almost reached our front lines, change course to angle three-two-four for eight yards then return to original heading, that should take you out of rage of the artillery that's trying to redecorate our defences" the soldier yelled over the intercom. In the background the hedgehogs could indeed hear the sound of cannon fire.

"Roger that course changing" Tails croaked fighting off his tears as he directed the Cyclone.

The group fell silent as they considered what to do now; it was Knuckles who broke the silence quickly scribbling a message and handing it to Sonia, clapping his huge hands as well to get the groups attention.

"He says 'The city does not have much time left so we cannot afford to argue amongst ourselves anymore. Perhaps we should split into two teams to take both objectives simultaneously? It is risky but I believe that we are capable of saving this place'" Sonia recited while the group listened attentively.

Shadow nodded thoughtfully, "You are right Knuckles time is against us so splitting up would be the best idea, but who should be in what teams?"

"Me and you can take the control room Shadow" Sonic answered without hesitation. Noticing Shadows and the groups unsure looks he grinned assuredly and said confidently, "Hey me and Shads have done stuff like this before, we can handle it guys!"

Sonia stepped forward a determined look on her haughty features, "Very well Sonic I will agree to that… only if Shadow agrees too" She said adamantly.

All eyes were on the ebony hedgehog and he hesitated to answer as his eyes stared into the pleading eyes of Sonic… those beautiful eyes that had a faint red tinge to them that had steadily been growing for hours.

He was still unsure about this whole situation; some inner voice was trying to warn him of something important. Something that if not realised soon would have drastic consequences for them all.

But he couldn't figure out what it was!

And now Sonic was asking for him to accompany him into a dangerous perhaps suicidal situation and just a few days ago Shadow would have eagerly agreed… but so much had happened recently and he had began to question those beautiful eyes of Sonics'.

He sighed and rubbed his hands distractedly along his spiked quills, in the end he loved Sonic more then his own life and would follow him to hell and back if necessary. Besides as long as Sonic was with him the dark warrior could protect his mate from whatever threatened him.

"We don't have time to argue… Sonic and I will assault the command levels of headquarters," Shadow said with forced calm.

Sonia looked uncertain but agreed and she began to talk to Knuckles and Manic about what to do in the underground, the two males following her lead without question.

Shadows eyes sought out Sonics and for a moment the two lovers looked silently at each other until Sonic stepped forward and lovingly pecked his mates cheek, "Thank you" he whispered into Shadows pointed ears.

The dark hedgehog shook his head and gently took Sonic into his arms staring down warningly into his loves eyes, "You don't leave my side Sonic, his voice brooking no arguments, we stick together whatever happens alright?"

Sonic nodded and leaned into his lover sighing when Shadow wrapped his arms around his smaller body in an almost desperate hug.

"We'll be ok Shadow, I promise"

Shadow didn't answer just hugged Sonic tighter and buried his head against Sonics hiding his eyes from his soul mate.

He felt something was going to happen soon, and he prayed to any deity that would listen that it did not involve the beautiful hedgehog in his arms.

Metal Shadow grinned as stamped on the corpse of a Mobodoon elite corps soldier who had foolishly challenged him and at that moment wished he had salvation glands so he could spit on the cooling body.

"Without the old man their tactics have gone down the pan" Michael said as he shouldered his rifle and smirked at the ruined bodies of several soldiers. He glanced at the diabolical machine covering the other entrance to the room and idly asked, "How much more cannon fodder are they gonna throw at us you think?"

Metal Shadow hissed and slashed at the body at his feet enjoying the way the flesh parted under the blade and congealing blood oozed from the words, "I c-a-r-e n-o-t h-o-w m-a-n-y t-h-e-y s-e-n-d, he spat hatefully, a-s l-o-n-g a-s t-h-e l-a-s-t t-o c-o-m-e a-r-e t-h-o-s-e m-I-s-e-r-a-b-l-e h-e-d-g-e—h-o-g-s!"

Michael shrugged and jerked a thump at the crackling monitors behind him, "You'll get your wish soon as they're on their way though with luck they'll get blasted out of the sky by the oh-so many tank bots around the resistance positions" Michael said with a hopeful expression.

Metal whirled on him shaking with frustration, "C-o-w-a-r-d! N-o-t-h-I-n-g w-o-u-l-d b-e b-e-t-t-e-r t-h-e-n t-o f-e-e-l a-g-a-I-n m-y b-l-a-d-e-s s-I-n-k-I-n-g I-n-t-o t-h-e-I-r f-r-a-I-l l-I-v-I-n-g f-l-e-s-h a-n-d t-o w-a-t-c-h t-h-e l-I-f-e d-I-e I-n t-h-e-I-r e-y-e-s!"

He pointed a blade at the glowering otter, "E-v-e-n y-o-u m-u-s-t s-u-r-e-l-y w-a-n-t t-o e-n-d t-h-e-I-r l-I-v-e-s y-o-u-r-s-e-l-f a-n-d w-a-t-c-h t-h-e-m d-I-e?" the robot demanded.

Michael snorted, "Don't get me wrong 'MS dash 2' I want to kill them just as much as you, but I would like to live through this battle and enjoy my position in Robotniks special collective"

Metal bridled at the 'MS/2', it being his number designation that he had yet to erase within Robotniks machine army, the number labelled him as just being another of Robotniks mindless machines and he was anything but that.

He fought down his anger and cocked his head considering the otter, "W-h-a-t o-f t-h-e h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g f-e-m-a-l-e S-o-n-I-a?" Metal asked wryly.

This got a reaction from the turncoat, he stiffened in anger for a moment and Metal wondered if the otter would fire on him so great was the anger in his eyes, 'let him try' the machine thought hopefully.

With force of will Michael shook his head and when he spoke his voice was tight with rage, "I gave her so many chances, so many entreaties, so many honest promises but she refused to see things my way"

"I told her the resistance is going down the drain and asked her to run away with me… away from both factions to some cabin in the middle of nowhere where we could live in peace"

Michael laughed bitterly, "But all I got was disgust no matter what I did, so I decided 'to hell with her' and went to someone who would see my value"

The traitor fingered his rifle as his eyes narrowed in hate; "now I don't give a shit what happens to her, she can burn with the rest of her 'precious' resistance"

Metal Shadow watched him carefully intrigued by the hate practically radiating from the life form; he began recording this moment as the otter continued.

"If she is captured and lives through this battle I'll show her how wrong she was to reject me… I'll make her beg for my mercy and scream until she can't scream no more"

The otter stared off into space for a moment a sick grin on his face as he was lost in his own world of pleasure and pain, Metal zoomed in on his face as the organic threw of his daydream and threw him a carefree grin.

"Besides if she dies I can take my pick of any hot girl in Robotniks cities, such is my right as an officer in his army," the otter said with glee.

Metal watched him for another few moments and then shook his head and returned to his position at the entrance… organic beings where governed by such pathetic impulses, Metal Shadow was glad that his robotic body wasn't under the command of disgusting base needs.

He twirled his blades idly and urged the hedgehogs to hurry up and meet his blades when he received a transmission from one of the tank groups surrounding the outlying blocks.

'MS/2-threat level one hedgehogs entering firing range-preparing to fire'

Metal quickly accessed his com system as he sent an urgent transmission to the tank units, 'Negative-orders-hold fire-allow level one hedgehogs and vehicle to pass unharmed-confirm command?'

There was a buzz of static and beeps as the squadron processed the orders then an almost hesitant reply from their command unit.

'Orders-terminate level one hedgehogs-core directive of lord Robotnik-allow level one hedgehogs to pass is breach of core directive-query?'

Metals synthetic hiss made Michael glance curiously at the robot as the machine punched a hole in the wall in anger.

'Damn these lesser machines why'd they have to go all protocol on me!' he thought in fury.

'Negative-Tank unit Beta-326 must obey orders from MS/2-failure to comply is breach of Robotnik directive 028- MS/2 orders is to hold fire-comply?'

More frenzied beeping from the machines and Metal hoped that the clash of commands would make them blow up before harming Shadow or the others, he wouldn't allow these foolish machines to ruin his plans when he was so close to ascension.

The reply from the command unit was now firm and void of uncertainty, 'Negative-Core directives of lord Robotnik cannot be overridden by MS/2-proceeding with core directives-eliminate threat level one hedgehogs'

Metal screeched in outrage and he slashed viciously around him with his blades as he cursed and swore at the stupidity of all lesser machines.

'Negative-Negative-MS/2 commander of invasion force-MS/2 commands Tank unit Beta-326 to hold fire and resume assault on resistance forces-Tank unit beta-326 must obey or be shutdown for treason by MS/2' Metal sent allowing some of his anger to show in the transmission.

However the threat of destruction meant nothing to the rigid programming of the tank bot and its reply sounded almost helpful as it sent back curtly, 'Following orders of lord Robotnik negative for treason-MS/2 protocols are in error-suggest maintenance when battle desists-Tank unit Beta-326 signing off'

Metal Shadow released a howl of outrage as he read the 'suggestive' reply from the tank unit. Ignoring the worried look that Michael was sending him and turning on his heel the robot strode into the centre of the command room.

"T-h-e r-e-s-I-s-t-a-n-c-e h-a-s m-a-d-e s-e-v-e-r-a-l s-u-c-c-e-s-s-f-u-l a-s-s-a-u-l-t-s o-n m-y a-r-m-y-s a-r-t-I-l-l-e-r-y p-o-s-I-t-I-o-n-s, I m-u-s-t c-o-n-c-e-n-t-r-a-t-e o-n c-o-m-m-a-n-d-I-n-g t-h-e-m f-o-r t-h-e t-I-m-e b-e-I-n-g a-n-d s-o y-o-u m-u-s-t d-e-f-e-n-d t-h-I-s r-o-o-m" Metal lied as he took cover behind the command consoles. He hoped the very real anger in his voice would sway the otter's suspicions and allow him to operate undisturbed.

Unfortunately the otter was an irritatingly curious member of his species, "I don't see anything on the monitors" he said carefully.

Metal glared hotly at the staring organic; "T-h-e r-e-s-I-s-t-a-n-c-e c-a-m-e-r-a-s d-o n-o-t s-h-o-w a-l-l o-u-r o-r-d-I-n-a-n-c-e p-o-s-I-t-I-o-n-s 'L-I-e-u-t-e-n-a-n-t'" he spat.

Michael smiled slightly, "Then why do the monitors not show any of the resistance forces moving towards gun positions or the officers issuing such commands?" he asked slyly.

Metal would have rolled his eyes in annoyance if he had eye sockets: instead he shook his head and dimmed his optics as if he was dismayed by Michael's stupidity.

"S-I-n-c-e y-o-u h-a-v-e b-e-e-n p-a-y-I-n-g s-o m-u-c-h 'a-t-t-e-n-t-I-o-n' t-o t-h-e m-o-n-I-t-o-r-s t-h-e-n y-o-u s-h-o-u-l-d h-a-v-e s-e-e-n t-h-a-t s-e-v-e-r-a-l h-a-v-e s-t-o-p-p-e-d r-e-c-e-I-v-I-n-g d-a-t-a? Metal pointed out disgustedly, c-l-e-a-r-l-y t-h-e r-e-s-I-s-t-a-n-c-e f-o-r-c-e-s h-a-v-e c-e-a-s-e-d m-a-n-y o-f t-h-e-I-r o-u-t g-o-I-n-g t-r-a-n-s-m-I-s-s-I-o-n-s d-u-e t-o o-u-r m-o-n-I-t-o-r-I-n-g o-f t-h-e-I-r o-w-n s-u-r-v-e-I-l-l-a-n-c-e s-y-s-t-e-m"

Michael frowned as he considered this, clearly the explanation made sense to him and he was disappointed to have failed to catch Metal in a wrong.

He snorted and hefted his rifle, "Fine get to work then and don't take ages, I'm not gonna cover your shiny ass forever" he said with his best surliness and moved to cover the entrances.

Metal watched him go with narrowed optics, "S-o-o-n y-o-u w-I-l-l r-e-g-r-e-t t-a-l-k-I-n-g t-o m-e I-n s-u-c-h a w-a-y" the machine quietly hissed.

Sitting down behind the console Metals' glowing eyes blinked out as he focused on his internal software and began constructing some new, and hopefully destructive, sub-routines to be transmitted without problem.

Nothing was going to ruin his great plan, not Michael, not Robotnik, and certainly not some lowly mechanical peons!

'I just hope that those damn hedgehogs don't get themselves killed on the way here… it would be most infuriating for them to die by anyone's hand but mine'

"We're almost there!" Tails yelled to his passengers as the Cyclone passed over the fighting below them. The helicopter swerving and dancing through the sky to dodge the many projectiles around them.

Shadow held on tight to the doorway he crouched in as the Cyclone executed another roll to avoid a bright flash of laser fire and the dark hedgehog was glad he hadn't eaten for hours.

Outside the buildings belched fire and smoke and the sound of explosions was near deafening as the machine army marched under them smashing through the resistance positions with withering firepower.

This was the front line and the relatively short distance of a kilometre ahead was dotted with soldiers and ordinance holding positions in the buildings and narrow streets.

Even with their commander gone and the robot army in the heart of the city Shadow was impressed with the ferocity and determination of the soldiers below.

It was then that a shrill whistle cut through the battlefield and the group looked around in alarm as the sound increased.

"Incoming!" Tails shouted as the fearfully glanced at his radar, two blips were racing towards the Cyclone with incredible speed.

"They must be missiles… Tails can you shoot them down?" Sonia asked grimly.

"I'm sorry but the cyclone is out of ammunition Sonia"

"Dude this is a war-copter! How come it ran out of ammo so quickly!"

"Because I haven't had the opportunity to reload the Cyclone and the mission to Robotropilous was meant to be a stealth mission so I didn't feel the need to come armed to the teeth Manic!" the young fox shouted back anxiously.

"We'll have to take them out ourselves" Sonic said quietly as he summoned his guitar, Shadow met his eyes and nodded in agreement as he picked up his red chaos emerald.

"Ok lets go" Sonia ordered and strode into the cargo room Sonic and Shadow following her.

The three hedgehogs paused for a moment as they saw the devastation and battles outside the Cyclone and Shadow shook his head sorrowfully as he contemplated how beautiful this city must have been before Robotnik scorched it.

The shrill whistle cut through the sky and two streaks of movement trailing black smoke swung into view, Shadows eyes narrowed into slits as he raised his weapon.

"Chaos spear!" he hissed and beams of golden light emerged from the chaos emerald scything into one of the distance missiles and a great explosion rent the sky.

Sonias' keyboard emitted a light sound and a burst of energy shot from the end of her weapon but missed the fast projectile.

"Its mine" Sonic stroked his guitar releasing a shrill sound and a blast of energy struck the speeding missile igniting it in a massive explosion.

"That's that dealt with" Shadow said smugly.

The brother and sister shot him appalled looks, "What?" he asked nervously.

"You've jinxed us now!"

"Nice one Shadow!"

The ultimate life snorted, "That's just silly, such things can't affect your life"

"Another three coming fast!" Manic yelled from the cockpit.

"Ok they were gonna shoot at us again anyway, this isn't my fault!" Shadow stammered as the blue and purple hedgehogs glared at him.

Another scream of movement and another three missiles shot into sight trailing after the Cyclone and swerving towards it.

The hedgehogs opened fire, Shadows Chaos spear hitting a missile with unerring accuracy again and the siblings taking the other two out with their own weapons.

"Any more?" Sonia yelled over the wind.

Tails anxiously checked his sensors, "Four this time! Two on both sides!"

Sonic and Shadow rushed to the other side of the Cyclone throwing open the side door and bracing themselves against the wind. Looking out over the city they searched for the missiles but couldn't see anything but plumes of smoke and fire.

"Where is it?" Sonic shouted, nervously glancing towards Tails for answers.

"They're right there! Less then three yards and closing fast!"

A burst of sound made the hedgehogs turn and they saw that Sonia was firing at her two missiles, looking out desperately now for their own missiles Sonic and Shadow fidgeted fearfully.

"There!" Sonic pointed and Shadow saw two trails of smoke emerging from the clouds and race towards them.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow roared and another explosion rent the sky.

Sonic strummed his guitar and a burst of energy shot from the weapon but missed the swerving and darting missile.

Shadow clenched his hands tight and shifted about nervously as Sonic firing again and missed twice, "Come on Sonic" Shadow breathed anxiously.

"I'm trying!" Sonic hissed as he fired but this missile danced, dropped and rose to dodge Sonics' attacks with unnerving success.

"I can't hit it!" Sonia yelled behind them.

Grasping his emerald tight Shadow drew on his powers, raising the crimson jewel another blast of light emerged from the emerald and the missile on this side exploded.

"Sonic help Sonia!" Shadow barked and the speedster dashed to the other side and began firing beside Sonia.

Manic and Knuckles watched with mounting nerves as the remaining missile dodged Sonia and Sonics' attacks with ease. Shadow fingered his emerald nervously cursing its need to recharge as he watched the projectile streak closer.

"Its gonna hit us!" Tails yelled and he banked a hard left hoping to outrun the missile. Sonia and Sonic were thrown back by the sudden movement crying out in surprise but Shadow caught them both and steadied them.

Sonic and his sister blinked in surprise as they laid against Shadow, as the helicopter continued to bank Shadow braced himself holding the two siblings tight against him to stop them all falling out the other end of the Cyclone.

"Its still gonna hit us!" Sonia yelled above the wind to Shadow and her brother as they fought against the inertia.

"Hold onto me and keep us balanced!" Shadow ordered the siblings and in response Sonia and Sonic held him in a tight hug as Shadow loosened his hold on them and raised his chaos emerald.

It wasn't fully charged yet but if the ultimate life couldn't force a Chaos attack from a source of crystallised energy then he deserved to die.

"Chaos-"

And then to his surprise an explosion illuminated the sky as the missile was destroyed, Shadow blinked in confusion before the shock wave from the uncomfortably close weapon slammed into the Cyclone throwing it about like a rag-doll.

The three hedgehogs were thrown to the floor and as Shadow started to skid towards the open cargo door behind him due to the Cyclones bucking movement Sonic and Sonia dived on top of him pinning him to the ground.

The shock wave passed and Tails forced the Cyclone to steady as Manic and Knuckles held on tight to the doorway, after a few frightening seconds the machine grudgingly steadied its course.

Shadow groaned as his head rang with pain when he hit the floor, wearily opening his eyes he was surprised to find Sonic and Sonia both laying over him.

He blushed in embarrassment at their tangled position especially as he had his arms around them both and they in turn were pressed warmly against him.

Sonic eyed the position they were in and he and his sister exchanged embarrassed looks.

"Now now Shadow, you know you can't have us both" Sonia said sternly with a mock firm expression.

Sonic laughed and sat up grinning at his sister, "Oh don't play innocent sis, you wanted to know what it was like to be in Shadows arms so you threw yourself over him too"

Sonia huffed and shot Sonic a wry look, "Oh please, you know I would never be attracted to someone that likes coffee as much as Shadow"

Shadow rolled his eyes and bit back his laughter at the brother and sisters antics, they'd just survived a near death experience and this is how they act?

But then Shadow was feeling a little giddy himself and he understood this was the high that you can only get after shaking hands with death and coming back alive.

Sonic smirked and laid back over Shadow resting his head on the dark hedgehogs' chest, "The coffee's a good thing sis… means he can stay up all night and still have energy for the morning" the young hedgehog said slyly.

Shadows squeak of amazement brought a laugh from the group and blushing hotly the dark hedgehog sat up and rose to his feet, helping Sonia and Sonic up as well despite their annoying grins.

"Enough of the joking about guys we're in a war zone remember?" Shadow said gruffly to hide his embarrassment.

"Always time for some fun Shads" Sonic said brightly.

"And considering how close we came to death I think we have a right to be joyful, Sonia beamed, nice work at the end there Shadow"

Shadow frowned as he looked between the two hedgehogs happy expressions, "Guys that wasn't me" he said carefully.

"What? What do you mean man?" Manic questioned.

"The missile exploded before I had time to launch my attack"

The group exchanged glances and Sonia strode over to Tails and tapped him on the shoulder, "Did you do something Tails?"

The fox cub shook his head, "The missile self-destructed, I don't know why yet" he said swishing his tails nervously.

"Why would it blow itself up?" Sonic wondered, crossing his arms in thought.

"Who cares guys! The thing did us and itself a favour" Manic exclaimed.

The group pondered this until Knuckles stood up to attention sniffing the air curiously and leaning his head to one side trying to catch an elusive sound.

His amethyst eyes widened as he heard a chilling noise and he waved his hands excitedly to catch the others attention.

"What is it Knuckles?" Sonia asked in concern.

"Another two missiles coming towards us!" Tails screamed from the cockpit.

Soon they all heard it, the growing whistling noise that grew more shrill every second and the three hedgehogs with ranged weapons quickly took up station at the cargo doors.

"See them?" Manic asked as he and Knuckles watched the radar apprehensively.

The three hedgehogs watched the skies nervously for any sign of attack and soon they spotted twin streaks of smoke racing towards them, they raised their weapons to attack when something strange happened.

As the three prepared to fire a deafening bang filled the air as the missiles again exploded a safe distance from them. None of the three had seen anything strike the missiles and they looked at each other wonderingly.

"Something very strange is going on" Shadow muttered.

"That's one hell of an understatement" Sonia murmured.

Metal Shadow grinned victoriously as he sensed the missiles launched by the tank units exploding before they reached the Cyclone, his virus was working most effectively.

He was pleased that, as always, his superior programming and abilities allowed him to corrupt the tank bots targeting systems and even blind them to this fact by scrambling their self-diagnostic systems.

'Its so easy, the robot thought smugly, if I wasn't doing this myself I'd be constructing some protection programs to send to the army'

His self-congratulation was halted as another group of artillery units gained a lock with the Cyclone and he had to focus on this new challenge.

'Hurry up and get here hedgehogs'

Shadow leaned against the cargo doorway with Sonic sitting beside him watching the firework show in the skies around them with silent attention.

"Wonder what's causing this" Shadow murmured as another missile exploded a safe distance from them.

Sonic just shrugged and shifted his guitar in a loose hold, yet ready to swing upward and fire with the slightest provocation. Clearly he wasn't being put off guard by the strange phenomenon.

Manic approached the two his eyes glancing towards the exploding missiles for a second then returning to them.

"Just got a transmission from the resistance forces, we got a landing zone cleared and we'll be there in about two, three minutes"

Shadow nodded and looked down at the chaos emerald in his hands thoughtfully… he knew that they were approaching something incredible and he was tense with worry about what it would be.

And of course once again he would have to battle his metallic doppelganger, for only he could have taken the command centre and killed Malagner, and this time he KNEW it would be a battle to the end.

'And hopefully it won't end with his blade through my gut again' Shadow thought, shuddering as he recalled the sickening feeling of metal piercing his body.

"Guys" Sonic called tensely his bloodshot eyes fixed on some point in the distance.

Manic and Shadow looked down at him questionably as Sonic pointed at something, looking out over the city they saw a group of sleek, black coloured missiles heading towards them.

"Those missiles haven't exploded like the others" Sonic said carefully, "In fact they have crossed some distance through the point where all the others keep detonating" he added tensely.

The other hedgehogs stared at the approaching missiles watching with worry as the black projectiles soared closer, the other missiles were still exploding some distance from the Cyclone but these ones were unaffected by whatever was causing the detonations.

"SONIA!" Manic yelled as he raced towards the cockpit, the next second Sonia dashed to Shadow and Sonic hefting her keyboard and looking outside wonderingly.

"What's going on?"

Shadow shushed her and raised his emerald, "Take out the black ones" he ordered the other two.

The siblings nodded in agreement and began to open fire as the Cyclone made a final dash towards the Mobodoon command centre now just a few yards away.

'Here we go again' Shadow thought as he unleashed a chaos spear attack.

'NO NO NO!'

Metal seethed in desperate anger as he sensed several missiles launched by elite tank squad zero-thirty-three resist his virus and speed towards the Cyclone.

The elite units were closer to the front line and due to their purpose of being shock units they were far better upgraded and armed then the lesser tank bots.

The annoying fact being that they were resistant to electronic tampering and were even now trying to shot the Cyclone out of the sky as their core programming came into effect.

The hedgehogs were blasting many of them from the sky but they were unaware on the single missile stealthily hugging the rooftops and following the Cyclone from below their sight.

Even as he became aware of this the missile changed trajectory and raced upward right for the Cyclones belly.

Metal quickly began to add some more intrusive coding to his virus and prepared to upload it to the tank units when a burst of static filled his sensors and a transmission played before his eyes.

'MS/2 has breached core directives of Lord Robotnik-MS/2 had attempted to sabotage soldiers under its command-MS/2 is relieved of command and ordered to maintain position and cease destructive actions against friendlys or be terminated by order of Lord Robotnik'

It was impossible to stop the great scream of hate and rage that burst from Metal Shadows vocabulator as he read the message and felt his outgoing connections to the army being severed. The robot smashed his fists into the ground caving in the metal flooring as he vented his rage.

It seemed all but certain that his great plan had been fraughted and the machine desperately hoped that his nemesis would find a way out of this situation.

He couldn't bare it if Shadow died aboard that helicopter… no one but him was supposed to be able to kill the ebony hedgehog.

"Y-o-u b-e-t-t-e-r g-e-t t-h-r-o-u-g-h t-h-I-s S-h-a-d-o-w" The machine whispered dangerously.

"We're almost clear!" Tails yelled from the cockpit as the trio of hedgehogs fired wildly at the circling missiles.

'Any second now would be good!' Shadow thought as he launched another chaos spear at the flying projectiles feeling his body ache as he was forced to draw deeper and deeper into his soul to command the power of the emerald.

Then to his relief he saw a burst of explosions fill the sky as the Mobodoon army opened fire on the racing missiles, the Cyclone rushing within their perimeter as some captain down on the ground ordered covering fire for them.

"Way to go the good guys!" Sonic laughed happily as the last of the missiles were blown apart.

And then a loud whine made Shadows eyes dart down and look in horror at the single sleek missile racing up towards the Cyclone.

Shadows mind raced as he considered his options, the charging missile was far to close to hit and the dark hedgehog had perhaps a second to act before it struck them.

Drawing on all his speed and reflexes Shadow grabbed Sonia and Shadow and raced to the cockpit screaming a warning to the others as he did so.

He managed two steps before all hell broke loose.

The roar was deafening as the missile struck the Cyclone, the helicopter being smashed aside by the force of the explosion even as the floor of the cargo bay was ripped away by the blast wave.

Shadow had already jumped and as he soared in what seemed like slow motion across the gaping hole in the floor he knew he would never make it as he felt a great heat rise from below him.

Throwing all caution to the wind Shadow threw Sonia and Sonic across the remaining gap even as he felt gravity grip him and pull him inescapable down.

The siblings flew across the small gap screaming in surprise and fear and, to Shadows relief, being caught by Manic and Knuckles as the two huddled in the cockpit doorway.

Sonic twisted round in a blink of movement his green eyes wide in horror; his gaze meeting Shadows as the ebony hedgehog started to fall.

"DON'T WORRY!" the hedgehog yelled confidently before the fireball from the explosion engulfed him in a pillar of flame.

Sonic opened his mouth to scream yet the still booming explosion drowned the sound out, he tore at Manic trying to escape his brothers' grasp and race to Shadows aid.

But within the fireball a burst of crimson light cut through the flames and the pillar sagged as its centre was removed.

And a split-second later Shadow fell to the cockpit floor in a flash of light rolling around and beating at the flames which covered him while swearing at the top of his voice.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried as he broke free and fell to the other hedgehogs' side helping him douse the flames.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING" Tails shrieked wrestling with the control stick as the ground rushed up to meet them.

Sonic ignored the fox's warning focusing on saving his love, after a few seconds the flames were extinguished and a sore and further blackened Shadow looked up at his soulmate painfully.

Sonic pulled Shadow into a hug holding him tight and crying into his shoulder heedless of the shrill call of the wind nor the Cyclones tortured screamed.

"Don't you ever let go of me again, don't ever let go…" Sonic whispered as he heard the others brace themselves for impact.

Shadow winced painfully as his scorched body screamed in pain yet held his love just as fiercely, "No w-worries sp-speedy" he whispered through shaking lips.

"HANG ON TIGHT!" Tails screamed.

Knuckles held on tight as the metal creature they occupied bucked and writhed in its death throbs, the gaping wound in its belly was clearly mortal and now as the beast fell from the sky it seemed they were destined to die with it.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING"

Knuckles loosened a hand from his tight grip on Sonia smashing his claws into the roof of the doorway and fixing a strong hold in the skin of the machine.

Sonia looked up fearfully at him, terror shining in her beautiful eyes as the wind howled around them and the helicopter turned over and over in agony.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled to be heard and her sad smile and tear-filled eyes made Knuckles heart break to see his angel so hurt.

He pulled her closer holding her tight against him, murmuring sounds of comfort and leaning his head on hers to hide his own tears from her.

He felt her slender arms come round him in what would, most likely be, their final embrace and he barely held back his sob of despair as he considered an end to their love.

'No… never an end… even beyond death I will never stop loving you Sonia'

He closed his watery eyes tight feeling his angel's body shaking in hopeless terror and he swore then that whatever happened she wouldn't die.

He hugged her as close against him as he could praying to the great Chaos that perhaps in the crash his own body might somehow shield hers from harm.

Even if it cost him his life… because without her he had no life.

"HANG ON TIGHT!" the fox cub screamed and Knuckles opened his eyes looking one last time on his new friends.

The child fox who was braver then his years, the young blue hedgehog who brimmed with life and his dark yet noble lover, the green thief who yet possessed a great deal of honour and courage despite his profession.

His eyes met said green hedgehogs and Manic gave him a last devil-may-care smile and a wink, Knuckles felt himself smiling back and he nodded back hoping that even without words the emerald hedgehog would sense Knuckles caring for him.

He seemed to because his grin relaxed into a smile, "SEE YOU IN THE NEXT LIFE DUDE!" he shouted cheerfully.

The Cyclone shrieked again, its tortured wailing making Knuckles ears ache as the machine arched up in pain. Looking across at Tails he could see the child trying to level the Cyclone out and limit the impact of their landing.

Static yelling and muffled warnings came from the intercom and Knuckles guessed the resistance was anxiously following their movements and trying to clear room for a landing.

'I have faith in you young one' the guardian thought of Tails, if anyone could save them it was him.

Closing his eyes and holding on tight to Sonia Knuckles kissed the top of her head one last time before surrendering himself to Tails abilities, praying that they would all survive this disaster.

And then Knuckles eyes snapped open in shock as the master screamed a warning at him.

Looking around him in concern he wondered for a moment if the master was just reacting to the situation they were in but as he looked towards the devastated cargo room his eyes fell to the damaged floor.

To the hole through which the ground grew closer and closer.

To the twisted shards of metal and broken piping around the edges of the wound.

To the one pipe that was dangerously vibrating, its' jagged edge arching towards him.

To the snap, that was heard even above the wind, as the pipe broke free and flew towards him its spear-point lazily turning in the air towards Sonia.

Knuckles reacted on instinct, twisting his body round in a burst of movement so that Sonia was pulled to safety and his own body was bared before the threat.

And as the Cyclone hit the ground and the universe shook and screamed in agony Sonia never felt Knuckles body suddenly arch in pain nor the silent scream that was wrenched from his throat.

The impact threw them both to the floor and for the occupants of the Cyclone everything went dark.

"Get that plating lifted soldier!"

"Someone get some extinguishers here now!"

"Where's that damn medic?"

Manic groaned as the shouting and arguing around him made his already sore head add some more complaints on his brain, he shifted weakly trying in vain to force himself to move or even to open his eyes.

"Hey this one moved! Quick give me a hand here"

Manic felt hands grasp him and began to lever him to his feet, he grumbled for the sake of it as his arms were slung over two peoples shoulders and he began to move.

"Wha-zeer?"

"Its ok sir you'll be fine, try not to talk ok save your strength" A voice said comfortingly.

Manic shook his head his eyes flickering open though all he could see where shapes and funny lights in his concussed state, though through the fog of his memory he began to remember what happened.

"Others?" He murmured trying to turn his head and look back at the Cyclone, even with his blurred sight he could see the mangled chassis of the Cyclone spewing smoke and spitting flames.

"Still inside sir but we'll have them out soon don't worry"

Manic immediately began to struggle and head back as their words filtered through the ringing in his ears, "Sonia, so-onic!" he gurgled fighting against the two mobians holding him.

"Sir you're in no state to help them! The rest of our unit's getting them out so stop struggling, you need medical attention right now"

The two soldiers held on tight to him until Manic resisted no more then carried, half-dragged, him through what looked like a rubble-strewn wasteland.

Next thing the hedgehog was aware of he was being helped into a building which looked like the front wall had been carved off, more people moved around him though they were still hazy images to Manics' eyes.

He was carefully laid on a wheeled stretcher the two soldiers positioning him comfortably; "Stay here sir, the doc will be with you soon" the first whispered soothingly.

"I'm insulted you think I'm a sir" Manic muttered, his joking self starting to rise again.

The first chuckled and then the two soldiers walked away heading back to the crash site while all around them people groaned and other figures moved around them.

Manic raised a hand gingerly rubbing his head not surprised at the wetness he felt amongst his fur, his emerald eyes blinked rapidly as he turned his head trying to make sense of the scene around him.

As the blurring cleared he saw that he was in what looked like a ruined church, the pews and artefacts removed to clear the massive hall and were instead filled with rows of beds and stretchers like his one.

Holes and long cracks covered the walls and the whole front of the church had been swept away by what must have been one hell of an explosion. Bright sunlight filled the room and streamed from the stained glass windows that were shattered and empty in their frames, the air was filled with pained moans, whimpers and the sweet stink of decay.

Manics green eyes looked around numbly finding a whole community of wounded mobians, every bed contained a wounded creature some with relatively recoverable injuries like large gash's and gunshot wounds.

Others were a different matter; Manic felt the bile rising in his throat as he saw the vast number of soldiers with missing limbs and huge wounds in their bodies. Even as he looked around his eyes met those of a rat lying across from him, one eye misted with pain and bloodshot, the other torn out completely leaving a bloodied hole in its absence.

The young hedgehog quickly looked away blinked back tears and fighting against the urge to be sick, he prayed that the others would be safe and whole.

Sudden panic gripped him as he realised how numb he felt, considering he had just been in a helicopter crash he should be in agony, so he hurriedly looked down over his body raising his hands and running them over himself worriedly.

To his relief his body was intact, though several head spikes were gone and would take ages to grow back, and apart from several long cuts and major bruising he was in good condition.

"Feels good doesn't it to find you're whole?" A gentle voice said with a light chuckle.

Manic looked up to find a vision in pink, literally, standing over him with a reassuring smile on her face.

Another hedgehog, female, was leaning over him watching him curiously, Manic swallowed hard as he stared into her green eyes, thought a much lighter shade then his own they where beautiful to look at.

"More worried about loosing my fifth limb actually" Manic blurted, then rolled his eyes at his choice of words.

The other hedgehog merely raised a delicate pink eyeridge, her viridian eyes glowing in amusement, "Would be a shame for a hedgehog like you to become a eunuch so young eh?"

"A shame? It'd be a crime against nature and it would give my love life a serious dent too"

She laughed and Manic felt his aches easing a little at the sweet sound, god she was beautiful.

Watching her carefully he took in as much information as his weary eyes could, she was a head shorter then him with pale pink fur and short head spikes that hung in bangs from the sides of her head. He guessed she was probably around fourteen or fifteen, a little younger then him. Her figure was slim and possessed gentle curves that, though still young, were great to look at, even better where the breasts that pressed against her coat, while small they were firm and proudly pressing against the material that covered them.

Which brought the young hedgehog to consider what she was wearing, judging by the lab coat, white tunic and slender trousers he guessed she was either a scientist or perhaps a doctor. Also due to the dirt and blackened patches that covered the previously pristine clothes she must have recently had a hard time, probably had to make a run from one of the hospitals that had been overrun by the machine army.

"Ok greeny enough of the staring it's my turn to look you over" the girl said brightly and gently pushed Manic down on his back.

'She's got a nice touch' Manic thought as her small hands ran over him checking his bruises and examining his cuts.

"What happened?" He asked, his previous worries arising again.

The girl looked up from pressing a stethoscope against his chest and carefully put it away and brought out a small torch.

"Your helicopter almost reached safety but was shot down just as you entered the army's perimeter defence, She said quietly while shining the torch in his eyes, rescue teams got to you and pulled you out and then brought you here"

"My family and friends?" Manic questioned tensely, the girl noticed his rigid stance and gently placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him rising, "They will be fine, the Cyclone is in no danger of exploding with fire teams there and your companions will be brought here soon"

Manic fell silent and lay still thinking about the others while the girl continued to check him over, after a minute she reached into her bag pulling free some more equipment.

Manic eyed the bottle she held up and released a weary sigh as she splashed some onto a cloth pad; the girl held it up before one of the deeper cuts on his chest and opened her mouth to warn him.

"I've had this done loads of times, best just to get it over with" Manic cut in, staring at the ceiling in focus.

"Here we go" she whispered and the next second a searing pain scorched the thief's chest and he barely held back his scream of pain.

"Almost done"

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere" Manic hissed trying to smile through the pain, her returned smile dulled the pain a little.

Manic bunched his fists trying to numb his mind to the agony as the girl moved to his other wounds, the alcohol cleansing his body but hurting like hell.

"So what's your name doc?"

The viridian eyes glanced at his before returned to her hands, "My name's Amy, and I'm not a doctor just a technician unfortunately".

"And what's your name if I dare ask" she asked in return.

Manic flashed his trade-mark grin, "I'm Manic, by name and nature, just ask my sis and she'll agree I'm in need of drugs just to keep me quiet"

She smiled sweetly at him, "With such a name I'd be disappointed if you were anything but, and of course if you were to go hyper here I wouldn't hesitate to put you to sleepy land by the way"

"Ouch, that's cold doc. Anyway don't they say that laughter is the greatest cure of all?"

"In some cases yes but here this large needle will be the cure so I suggest you brace yourself" Amy said with a smirk and held up a monstrous syringe.

"Just where the hell's that going!"

"Take a guess" the pink cutie said with a satanic smile.

To Manics' relief the needle went in his arm, and though it hurt like hell ("God-damn girl does it have to go in the bone?") he couldn't help but look favourably on this girl. She was beautiful, cute, intelligence and with a sadistic streak… just his kind of woman!

Manic frowned as he remembered her words earlier, "Would have though you'd be with the rest of the boffins trying to figure out a way out of the mess we're in if you're a tech?" he said curiously.

She scowled at him her eyes glowing with indignation, "The resistant needs competent medics now and I am pleased to help however I can… if I wasn't here you may have developed an infection before being treated" she growled, tightening a bandage a little harder then necessary.

Manic chuckled/winced at her actions and weakly waved away her anger, "Easy there Amy, just wondered aloud no harm intended I swear, I'm delirious remember?"

The pink hedgehog huffed and started to bandage his chest, after a few moments she said, "As it turns out we already figured out a way to escape" she admitted hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

Amy nodded solemnly, "I and the rest of the engineers core in headquarters figured out a way to successfully meld the energy fields of your two emeralds with our own without causing an overload"

She stopped and Manic noticed the nervousness and fear in her eyes, she clutched her hands tensely and Manic raised himself onto his elbows staring at her curiously.

"Tell me what happened… please?"

She nodded hesitantly and looked off into the distance her face changing into a pained expression as she remembered something terrible, "As we prepared the system we were attacked by one of the officers sent to protect us, I… I can't remember his name but he killed the others and took the two emeralds in our possession"

Manics eyes narrowed in anger as he listened to Amy, he bet a thousand Mobodoon dollars he knew who that 'officer' was; however before he could respond Amy continued.

"Anyway I managed to hide and… he didn't see me when he killed the others, once he had gone I tried to contact General Malagner but the communications had been cut so I had no choice but to run there"

She closed her eyes in pain and Manic almost placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort but stopped himself just short, she probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture.

"When I reached the headquarters I was too late… the building had been occupied by machine soldiers and I had to come here" she finished, opening her eyes and looking around her uncomfortably.

"You're not to blame, there was nothing you could have done" Manic whispered softly.

She laughed bitterly, "I'm not the only person here to think that way but still it doesn't help… I could have hidden the emeralds or wondered a bit more about why that soldier came in alone and without an escort like he should have"

"Michael fooled everyone, me included, so don't blame yourself for him being a traitorous git" Manic said firmly.

She chuckled again though this time with less sadness and now her green eyes looked warmly into his own as she smiled thankfully at him.

Manic gulped trying not to let his thoughts show on his face, god he had never seen anyone as cute and attractive as her… shame he wasn't in a war-zone or he'd offer her a drink.

And then Amy was looking away as a commotion grew at the entrance to the church; a group was picking its way carefully through the rubble of the entrance and Manic noticed with unease that the girls' eyes became shadowed with sadness.

"Oh no"

Manic followed her gaze and looked towards the group seeing a squad of soldiers assisting some more injured people into the church.

And then his insides froze as he saw his family being brought in… carried in like rag dolls.

He could see Sonia on a stretcher, her clothes covered in blood and torn in multiple places with bright crimson cuts in her flesh, her eyes were shut tight in sleep and her almost peaceful expression was a stark contrast to her ravaged form.

Looking beside her his eyes met a familiar demon-red set and Shadow looked back at him with tired and despairing eyes.

The dark hedgehog was being held up by Sonic who limped along beside him his bloodshot eyes focused on Sonia ignoring everything else around him, though he held tight to Shadow as they stumbled through the wreckage.

Manic opened his mouth to speak though he had no idea what to say, at the moment he wanted to scream in outright rage and horror at the crippled sight of his family, for even Shadow was another brother in his eyes. But then Shadows eyes looked away from his motioning with a jerk of his head for Manics' own to follow them.

Follow them to the other stretcher being brought in behind them.

To the crumbled form of Knuckles who lay face down and still on the stretcher, bleeding and weakened as medics swarmed over him with various instruments, yelling for more equipment and room.

And finally to the long jagged spear of metal that rose from the echidnas back like a banner pole, buried deep in the guardians' body.

Manic finally did scream a wild howl of despair as he leapt off the stretcher and hobbled as fast as he could towards his stricken family.

He barely felt the pain nor did he notice Amy come to his side and carefully sling his arm around her to assist his movements, his pained emerald eyes were focused entirely on his siblings and Knuckles and he prayed that this wasn't gonna be the end for them.

Metal Shadow watched the view screens dominating the centre wall of the command room trying in vain to see some hint of his nemesis and his cursed friends among the images.

To his disappointment, and mounting anger, he could see nothing but the continuing battles between the resistance, the machine army, and no sign of either the Cyclone or its passengers.

"So you gonna tell me what that earlier fit was all about anytime soon?"

Metal didn't even bother to turn towards Michael, "N-o" he answered curtly.

He guessed the otter was probably glaring at him, and also itching to shoot him due to the fidgeting he could hear, Metal still hoped he would just to give him an excuse to vent his rage.

The otter decided to change tactics, "Seems the 'glorious' army under your command isn't doing so well?" Michael said silkily.

Metal refused to rise to the bait, "T-h-e r-e-s-I-s-t-a-n-c-e I-s d-o-o-m-e-d, t-h-e-y w-I-l-l f-a-l-l I-n t-I-m-e"

"Perhaps, but your side is taking some serious bruising isn't it? Surely Robotnik won't like how sloppy your tactics have become even if we are at the endgame?"

Metal bit back a curse and swore at the damn meatbags awareness; he had to have such an annoyingly observant fool with him in such a dangerous situation, and one he couldn't allow to catch wind of his schemes.

Watching the monitors Metal saw just exactly what the mobian was referring to, without him to guide them the machine army's tactics had been sent to the shredder and, taking advantage of their sudden reverting to their core programming, (which was a basic 'attack and destroy' without finesse) the resistance army had succeeded in pushing back the droids a fair distance and even managed to regroup to a threatening level.

'Further proof, if any was needed, of how superior I am over those lower machines'

Though Metal had been blocked from direct control of the army he could still issue 'suggestions' to the machine collective which they would probably act upon if they found no fault with the directive.

But at the moment Metal had no wish to do such a thing, he wanted to give the resistance as much time as he could… his plan could still succeed if only the crew of the Cyclone was safe in resistance hands.

"Hey I asked you a question 'MS/2'! Are you gonna answer or will I have to inquire about this strange event to a higher authority?" Michael's demands cut through Metals musing with aggravating success.

Metals hiss of rage was impossible to suppress and it gave him some satisfaction to see Michael flinch, oh how he wanted to kill this pathetic life form…

But Robotniks orders had been quite clear, as long as Michael was loyal he would not be harmed… and of recent his creator had been growing very suspicious of his mechanical monster.

So as pleasing as ripping the scum's heart free and showing its last beats to his wide eyes would be he would have to resist the urge, if he killed Michael now Robotniks suspicions would surely erupt into violence against his creation.

"Y-o-u t-r-y m-y p-a-t-I-e-n-c-e s-e-v-e-r-e-l-y M-I-c-h-a-e-l b-u-t I-f y-o-u M-U-S-T k-n-o-w t-h-e-n I w-I-l-l e-n-l-I-g-h-t-e-n y-o-u" Metal spat filling his voice with menace as he spoke.

"T-h-e r-e-s-I-s-t-a-n-c-e a-s y-o-u k-n-o-w h-a-v-e m-a-n-y s-k-I-l-l-e-d s-l-I-c-e-r-s a-n-d t-e-c-h-n-I-c-I-a-n-s w-I-t-h-I-n t-h-e-I-r r-a-n-k-s a-n-d w-I-t-h t-h-e-I-r c-o-n-t-r-o-l o-f t-h-I-s s-e-c-t-o-r-s c-o-m-m-u-n-I-c-a-t-I-o-n-s a-n-d t-r-a-n-s-m-I-s-s-I-o-n f-a-c-I-l-I-t-I-e-s t-h-e-y h-a-v-e b-e-e-n c-a-u-s-I-n-g d-I-s-r-u-p-t-I-o-n-s I-n t-h-e n-e-t-w-o-r-k b-e-t-w-e-e-n m-e a-n-d t-h-e r-e-s-t o-f t-h-e a-r-m-y. D-u-e t-o t-h-I-s I h-a-v-e b-e-e-n f-I-n-d-I-n-g I-t d-I-f-f-I-c-u-l-t t-o c-o-m-m-u-n-I-c-a-t-e s-u-c-c-e-s-s-f-u-l-l-y w-I-t-h- m-y m-I-n-I-o-n-s I-n t-h-e f-I-e-l-d" Metal said matter-of-factly while putting as much arrogance and contempt as he could in his voice, considering his thoughts for the otter he believed he made himself sound genuine.

Actually Metal was quite pleased with his lie; such an action was possible for the resistance to do with their still held facilities in theory.

Of course he would easily be able to adapt to such jamming of the network quicker then the fools could recalibrate the signal but Michael didn't need to know that.

"Surely you can adapt to the jamming or even destroy the source itself" Michael noted eyeing Metal with suspicion.

Metal sighed and glaring at Michael as if disgusted with his stupidity, "I h-a-v-e b-e-e-n t-r-y-I-n-g t-o d-o s-u-c-h a t-h-I-n-g f-o-r t-h-e l-a-s-t h-o-u-r w-I-t-h-o-u-t s-u-c-c-e-s-s b-u-t I-f y-o-u t-h-I-n-k y-o-u c-o-u-l-d d-o b-e-t-t-e-r b-e m-y g-u-e-s-t!" Metal swept his arm towards the command consoles around them in challenge.

A challenge he hoped Michael wouldn't take up, things would become… troublesome if he did.

Thankfully the otter knew next to nothing about hacking computer systems and the thought of trying to defeat one which Metal Shadow himself couldn't didn't make him any more confident.

"Just get on with it, the resistance can't be allowed to escape" he grumbled taking refuge in surliness.

"T-h-e-y w-I-l-l n-o-t e-s-c-a-p-e, o-f t-h-a-t I a-m c-e-r-t-a-I-n"

Michael glared for a moment then with a muttered curse turned away and took up his guard post again, Metal watched him go with relief and barely contained anger.

'How dare that trumped up piece of crap question me! Oh I will make him suffer in unspeakable torment before this day is over, I swear this to you Michael!"

Squashing down his anger he glanced at the monitors again for a quick appraisal of the battle, as expected the resistance had managed to summon a new defence and were holding their ground but eventually they would be over-run by attrition.

Breaking once again into the Mobodoon network was easy, yet searching for what he needed in the chaos of reports, orders, and calls for aide among the network was like looking for a needle in a haystack the size of Angel island.

But to his surprise he came across the information he needed hidden within a medical report that, unsurprisingly, was cloaked with several folders of such reports.

Metals eyes dimmed as he opened the file, it had been made by a medical assistant known as 'Amy'… how sickeningly quaint.

'The crew of the Cyclone has all been accounted for and is contained within emergency hospice 046. (Metal quickly opened the attached map finding the site within a church near the resistance perimeter)

The pilot, a young fox named Miles 'Tails' Prower, surprisingly suffered the least injuries with only mild cuts and superficial bruising, he is expected to recover quickly.

Of more concern is the next passenger a young female hedgehog named 'Sonia' who was found shielded by another member of the crew. While the other crewmember suffered far greater injuries Sonia has received substantially deep cuts and bruising and has also, thus far, been unconscious and unable to wake. I fear possibly brain damage at the very least concussion due to the force of the Cyclones crash, recovery is still uncertain.'

'So the female might not survive? No matter, that's one less hedgehog to kill' Metal thought happily.

'The next two crew members are two hedgehog males named Sonic and Shadow. The two, despite their wounds, remain alert and assisted in the safe removal of the other crew with the aid of rescue teams, their strong wills overcoming their pain.

Shadow, the older of the two and possessing black fur, has recovered almost supernaturally fast despite the deep cuts, bruising and a broken leg, he is expected to fully heal within a matter of hours at his present regeneration rate and he assures me this is normal for him.

I can only say I wish it were normal for everyone.'

Metal hissed with delight as he read this, so Shadow was alive and safe! His plan could still work…

'The other male Sonic, younger then Shadow and coloured a striking blue, received light injuries and is expected to recover well, strangely this worries me.

While Shadow claims to be an 'ultimate lifeform' and appears to be genetically advanced in many ways that explains his fast healing Sonic, aside from his speed, is a normal hedgehog and should not be recovering so quickly from his injuries.

Even stranger his increased resistance to pain, when treated and having his arm reset he didn't resist the pain, he didn't even feel it at all.

If I was not currently in situation of war I would recommend further testing for Sonic but for now his healing and pain resistance is something to be grateful for.'

'Curious… what could be going on in that blue vermin's head now?' Metal wondered.

'The final hedgehog of the crew was brought in first and suffered mainly moderate wounds which are healing well though not as fast as the other two hedgehogs.

He has suffered no head injuries or lasting effects and has been awake and joking since he was brought in, recover is expected to be good.

The last member of the crew is a male of an unknown species. He is named Knuckles and is called an 'echidna' by the others and I must say his species possess incredible constitution for him to even be alive right now.

He was shielding the female hedgehog Sonia during the crash and as such he took the full brunt of the landing himself, one such assault was the deep penetration of a severed pipe in his back.

The wound is deep and pierced six inches into his body barely missing his spinal column but stabbing into his right lung on impact, we have since removed the object and patched him up as well as can be but I fear he will not live much longer.

His recovery will be nothing short of miraculous if he lives but I pray he will pull through this. He has incredible resilience to survive this much and if anyone could survive this he could.

For now the crew will be kept under surveillance and cared for and any new updates will be added to this log as they arrive.'

Metal made a note to consult the file every hour or so while he analysed this interesting information, so it seemed that 'Sonic Underground' had taken quite a beating.

Sonia and Knuckles were both in critical condition and Metal was greatly pleased by this, those two would be a problem later down the road especially the guardian and his control over the master emerald.

Manic would recover but he was little more then a nuisance to Metal, in combat skills he was clearly the weakest and only his criminal abilities and thief's luck was keeping him alive thus far.

Of greater concern, and demeaning relief, was the fast recovery of Sonic and Shadow, those two were the greatest threat but Metal needed them to heal soon and hasten with all speed to assault the command centre and try and kill him.

For once they were here with those beautiful jewels in their possession nothing short of a miracle would stop him from taking them and showing the whole world his true power.

'Come to me Shadow… I await you'

Darkness… pain… despair…

She was trapped in a dark prison within her mind; her voice and thoughts unheard even by herself as she floated in the mist of her consciousness trying to focus her thoughts in coherence.

'What had happened?' was the immediate thought, weak as it was.

Her awareness turned inwards as within her sleep she tried to remember what had happened, she was aware of pain and fear, of something terrible happening to her and those close to her.

Rushing wind… the screaming of a dying machine… and a terror so strong it had made even her form quake in despair and her heart pound within her chest.

'What… what happened to me?'

Realising with a jolt of understanding that she was still asleep she fought to break free of the choking darkness around her that kept her from waking.

And then she began to hear something… something gentle and sweet that drifted through her consciousness teasing her senses and making her ears twitch.

With a sharp intake of breath the princess awoke, subconsciously sighing in relief, and her emerald eyes wearily opened looking before her with blurred sight.

Blinking for a few moments she heard the noise again that was steadily growing in volume as she shrugged off her tiredness, tilting her head towards the sound her heavy eyes tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Everytime I see you… something happens to me, like a chain reaction… between you and me"

Sonias head rose as the cultured and exotic, yet pleasantly warm, voice plucked at her memories bringing a feeling of calm and security as she recognised the owner.

"My heart starts missing a beat… my heart starts missing a beat.

Everytime."

"Oh-ah-ah-ah Everytime, oh-ah-ah-ah Everytime!"

And then the sweet notes were drifting through the air again and Sonia recognised the instrument that must be making the sound as being her own keyboard, looking towards the source she could see a blurred blue figure that encouraged a smile from her dry lips.

"If I didn't love you… I would look around for someone else, but everytime I see you… you have the same effect"

She felt a hand gently caress her cheek and swinging her head round she looked up into the welcoming smile of Manic, she weakly grinned back whispering a "Hey" as he tenderly held her.

"My heart starts missing a beat… my heart starts missing a beat.

Everytime.

Oh-ah-ah-ah Everytime, oh-ah-ah-ah Everytime!"

Her sight now clearing she could now clearly see Shadow and Sonic standing in the center of the large hall they where in. The dark hedgehog singing out to his rapt audience with his demon eyes closed and a light smile on his lips as his blue companion competently played out an angelic tune from his keyboard.

"I hear your heartbeat next to me…

I'm in love with you- I mean what I say- I'm in love with you and you don't know, what it means to be with you…"

Sonia had to fight to tear here gaze away from Shadow, her friend had such a beautiful voice and his song was like a sirens calling all who heard to listen, and examine the place she was in.

She concluded she was in a converted hospital judging by the rows of injured mobians on stretchers, and the building itself must have once been a church judging by the architecture.

'God and the priests probably ran when the door was blown up' She thought darkly, eyeing the devastation at the front of the church and the distant flashes on the horizon.

"Everytime I see you… no matter what we do, There's a strange reaction… can you feel it too?"

Her attention was again caught by Shadow as he went into the chorus of his song and she wondered where he had heard this from… perhaps he made it up himself?

Regardless it was certainly uplifting as the hedgehogs sensual voice (Though she'd never look at him that way, nope, never) echoed around the church and many of the injured were watching him intently, some gazing off into their own thoughts as they listened to his words.

"I hear your heartbeat next to me…

I'm in love with you- I mean what I say- I'm in love with you!

And you don't know… what it means to be with you!"

"Everytime, oh-ah-ah-ah everytime, oh-ah-ah-ah everytime!"

Shadow released a breath and opened his eyes as he finished his song, Sonic too finishing off the last few notes with focused care and then almost nervously glanced at their audience.

"Pretty sweet guys! Almost had me in tears!" Manic yelled clapping enthusiastically enough for everyone in the room.

Though many could only grunt or give a small wave the general feeling in the room was of thanks as the wounded lay back and turned their thoughts on something else, Shadow and Sonic smiled and nodded at the few who could give verbal applause thanking them for their words.

"You were very good" Sonia croaked and the hedgehogs' eyes turned on her in surprise.

"Sis you're awake!" Sonic rushed to her side quickly taking one of her hands and sitting beside her.

"I am glad you have recovered Sonia" Shadow said moving beside her bed and looking down on her with a relieved expression.

"Can't keep a good girl down right guys?" Sonia said with a smirk.

"Funny sis but I thought of you as the kind of girl mothers warn their sons about"

Sonia shot Manic an indignant glare to which he grinned even more.

Looking at her brothers she was pleased to see both Manic and Sonic looked fine though her thieving brother was rather bruised.

Shadow, as ever, looked in perfect health without even a single scratch to show he had been in a helicopter crash. Noticing her staring the ebony hedgehog raised an eye-ridge in amusement clearly saying 'did you expect anything else' with his smirk alone.

As for herself Sonia couldn't see anything seriously wrong beside the general soreness of her body… and that she had been stripped of her clothes and put in a distasteful hospital gown.

"So what's been happening while I slept?" she asked, scowling at her gown and daring any to make a comment on it.

The hedgehogs exchanged glances and their hesitant looks made Sonia frown in suspicion, Sonic coughed before speaking first.

"Ahem! Well there's some major good news, the resistant has managed to make some wicked good push's against the machine army and recovered a few more kilometres of ground"

"And in the process entrenched themselves quite deeply into the city and assemble a respectable defence" Shadow added.

"Right! The council's not quite sure how exactly but for some reason the machines have been acted like total idiots and been attacking without any brains"

"It's like their tactics have gone down the nearest bin… we think maybe something happened to whatever's controlling them maybe poor transmission between them and Robotnik?" Manic theorised.

"Regardless it has gained more time for us to save this city" Shadow said purposely.

Sonia nodded thanking whatever deity was watching them for this small miracle, perhaps they could still pull off their plan and get Mobodoon out of Robotniks clutches after all.

And as she looked up into the concerned, and desperately relieved, faces of her brothers and friend something that had been nagging her suddenly became realised.

Because at last she noticed that someone was missing from the small group… someone who couldn't talk but should have made his presence known by now.

"Where is Knuckles?" Sonia asked carefully.

She felt her blood run cold as the three boys suddenly avoided her gaze and exchanged meaningful looks.

"Where is he!" She demanded forcing herself to sit up and throwing aside Manics' protests and hands.

"He… he's not here Sonia"

Sonic gulped as his sisters blazing eyes pinned him on the spot after his words, "He's in another room… in intensive care," he added sadly.

Sonia stared at her brother silently for a moment then threw herself off the stretcher and onto her feet.

Her legs immediately gave out and the three males rushed forward holding her up, pushing them away Sonia leaned against the stretcher holding on tight and forcing her legs to stop wobbling.

"Where?" She growled.

Manic glanced around the room until he spotted something, "Amy?" he called out.

Sonia breathed deep fighting to keep herself standing when another hedgehog came over to them and stood beside her looking over her with concern.

"While I am glad you have awoken you should still be in bed miss Sonia" the pink furred girl said gently but with a hint of reproach.

Sonia glared at the smaller female, "I want to see Knuckles!" she hissed as menacingly as she could, even in her weakened state she was certain her posture would unnerve even a swatbot as she shook with rage.

But it seemed this girl was braver then her small frame should be, "Of course you may see him, but I must insist you wait a moment for a wheelchair as you are no condition to be walking" she said firmly and also crossing her arms in quiet defiance.

Sonia almost choked on the shriek of rage building in her throat and her eyes narrowed into slits as she considered punching this girl's lights out and then tearing this building apart to find Knuckles.

Unfortunately her body made its own decision and Sonia cried out as her legs finally gave out and she fell to her knees.

Snarling at Sonic as he reached to help her up she again gripped the stretcher and with painstaking effort drew herself back to her feet, her body trembling with the effort.

She felt an arm hook round her waist and she lashed out at the owner, thankfully her punishing blow was barely a light slap on Amy's cheek and the female ignored it.

"Tim I need a wheelchair here now!" Amy shouted as she held Sonia up, Manic stepping to his sisters other side dodging her flailing arm and helping to keep her balanced.

The next moment a young squirrel raced towards them dodging the stretchers and pushing a squeaky wheelchair before him, he came to a screeching halt before their group panting slightly.

"Wheelchair as ordered Miss Amy! Sorry but Mr Arnold's gushing at the moment and I gotta back!"

Amy nodded and motioned for him to go and Tim speed away to the other end of the hall dodging staff and patients alike with youthful agility.

Sonia allowed herself to be eased into the wheelchair, at the moment too tired and worried to care about her pride.

Once she was seated the pink nurse kneeled besides her looking into her pained eyes with concern; "Are you in pain Sonia?" she inquired.

Sonia was too weak to scowl but she fixed a resolute mask on her features, "Just take me to Knuckles".

Amy nodded, smiling slightly at the older girls' resilience, and motioned for them to follow her, Manic quickly took station behind his sister and carefully directed the wheelchair to follow.

Shadow and Sonic followed behind them the two hedgehogs quietly conversing amongst themselves; Sonia didn't care just fixed her gaze on Amy's back and glancing around for any sign of her guardian.

After a few moments they reached the back of the hall and a scorched doorway with a white hospital sheet covering the space where the door once was, holding it open for them she waved Sonia through.

Practically vibrating with apprehension, but doing her best to contain it before the other girl, Sonia entered the room beyond as Manic gently pushed her in and the squeak of the chair wheels in the silence made Sonia wince in discomfort.

The room was very dark, and the bright sunlight from the previous room had ruined her night vision but as she awaited with dread the return of her sight another stimulus made her tremble in despair.

A steady sound that echoed in the small stone room…

"Beep…beep…beep…"

And as her sight adapted to the dim chamber she made out the bed that sat in the centre of the room and the various instruments and equipment that surrounded it.

She could see the heart monitors that showed a single weak line with almost minuscule peaks with every chime.

Could see the wires and tubes growing from the bed to various machines and drips, some filled with clear or coloured liquid… some with crimson fluid that could only be blood.

And laying weak and crippled among the stained, and once white, sheets of the bed the sad figure of the echidna she loved.

"No…" Sonia gasped, not believing what she was seeing.

Knuckles had always been so powerful, so full of life and vigour. To see him like this it seemed impossible.

But the truth of her eyes could not be denied and with a strangled sob Sonia threw herself off the chair and stumbled to Knuckles side before the others could stop her.

Falling to her knees beside his bed her eyes looked upon his own features, her loves eyes were tightly closed and his thin lips opened slightly as his weak breathing was forced from damaged lungs.

The echidna was lying on his side facing towards Sonia, his body semi-curled and heavily bandaged as his chest stubbornly rose and fell and his body twitched occasionally with echoes of pain.

"Knuckles…" Sonia timorously asked, her voice croaking slightly with sadness.

She received no answer, not even a flicker of movement under his eyelids, and with a small sob she reached for his large hand, gently lifting the heavy paw and holding it tenderly between her own slim hands.

Again there was no response but she arched over her guardian anyway and gently kissed his cheek, his lips and then each of his closed eyes in turn, praying that even if he couldn't respond he would still be aware of her touch.

"Will he live?" Sonia asked in a hushed voice, fighting not to fall into a sobbing wreck beside her beloved echidna. That would help no one especially not Knuckles.

The others had been watching the spectacle with mixed emotions of sadness, despair, and sympathy, and with Sonias' question they shifted about nervously all of them wondering themselves about that… and the possibility of the echidna never awaking from this.

It was Amy who stepped forward looking down on the comatose Knuckles with a sad, but impressed, smile.

"He has already proven to be incredibly stubborn to survive his injuries and the operation thus far… however the trauma to his body is incredibly severe. If he survives the next few hours then his chances of recovery are good but… I fear that there may be some long-term effects of the wound"

Sonia swallowed hard and squeezed Knuckles hand tighter, though never enough to hurt, and gently ran her fingers over his fingers and barbs comfortingly.

"What exactly happened to him?" She forced herself to ask, never taking her eyes away from Knuckles sleeping face.

Amy continued to look down at Knuckles, the strange creature must have been very special not only to survive this far but to have the love of a girl like Sonia.

With a sad sigh she recited what she knew of the incident, "It seems that when the Cyclone crashed shrapnel from the impact blanketed the inside, you and the others where fortunately to receive only mild cuts but Knuckles took the full force"

"Apparently he placed himself between the cargo bay and the cockpit… and thus it was him who received a three foot metal pipe in the back… the pipe pierced the flesh of his back penetrating deep and puncturing his right lung though thankfully missing his spine or any major arteries."

Sonia listened with mounting despair and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming her loss, tears fell from her emerald eyes as she gazed at her fallen champion.

"We patched him up as best we could but even though we stopped the bleeding in his lungs he needed to be put on artificial life support to help ease the strain"

"You said there might be long-term effects?" Sonia asked, her voice now sounding like a croak as she examined the tubing that grew from Knuckles body into the machines.

"Though only one lung was damaged the trauma, and the sudden increased effort needed to breath, resulted in the second lung becoming damaged too due to the increased strain"

"Get to the point" Sonia growled.

"If he survives then he may have breathing problems, possibly with no chance of recovery, he'll find it harder to breathe if stressed or fatigued and his stamina will be severely reduced"

Amy coughed and then consulted a chart at the base of Knuckles bed; "He will need to carry an oxygen mask around with him to assist breathing and medication to keep his blood pressure down and to assist in oxygenating his blood"

"Bloody hell" Manic whispered, Sonic and Shadow shared looks of agreement as they stared brokenly at the unconscious echidna.

Sonia took a deep breath, with some effort tore her gaze from Knuckles, and looked towards the group her features wearing a mask of strength.

"I would like to be alone with him" Sonia said quietly, a faint tremor creeping into her voice despite her best efforts.

"Of course" Amy said and turned towards the doorway.

She stopped just before leaving and turned back towards Sonia a pained expression in her eyes, "I'm sorry for what has happened. From what your family have told me, and the strength he has shown so far, I know Knuckles is a amazing individual… despite what his condition is I have faith he will pull through"

Sonia was looking at Knuckles again and hadn't moved an inch but after a few seconds she swallowed hard and replied, "Thank you… he is amazing and I know he will recover too… he's too stubborn to be unconscious for long" she said with a forced chuckle at the end.

Amy smiled sadly and without further ado stepped out of the room, the three males glanced at each other before Shadow stepped forward and lightly laid a hand on Sonias' slender shoulder.

"We will be just outside if you need anything" he whispered, his demon eyes shadowed with pain as he looked down at her withdrawn form and Knuckles broken one.

Sonia answered with a nod, in response she got a gentle squeeze from Shadows hand, and then he stepped back and motioned for the others to leave.

"He'll be ok Sonia he's too badass to not lick this!" Manic stated confidently before stepping out.

Sonic glanced at Knuckles for a moment, "He'll be avenged" he whispered then stepped out without a further word.

Shadow swiftly followed stopping only to gaze at Sonias silent figure for a few moments before he gently shut the door behind him.

Sonia listened carefully and once she was sure that no one was pressing their ears against the doors she finally surrendered to her emotions.

With a shuddering sob she lay her head on the bed beside Knuckles, her upper body resting on the bed and her arms carefully reaching around her fallen echidna in a gentle hug.

"Oh Knuckles…" she whispered gazing through a fall of tears at his sleeping face.

Leaning forward she kissed him again, this time tenderly on his lips, praying that this would get a response.

Were before he would blush and then kiss back with equal vigour now there was nothing, he didn't even twitch at Sonias action and behind his closed eyelids there wasn't the slightest movement.

"Please… please wake up Knuckles…" Sonia begged, her pleading coming from a tortured and fearful heart as she caressed his dreadlocks with her slim hands.

"Please don't leave me…"

Still no answer and with a strangled cry she buried her head in his shoulder sobbing against his vivid red fur now not caring if others could hear her tears now, being strong and resolute meant nothing in the face of this.

"Please don't die Knuckles… I love you so much so please stay here… here in my arms" she whispered into his ear, hidden behind his dreadlocks, before she shook with the force of her tears and could do nothing but hold her guardian and cry against his silent form.

Sonic walked silently behind Manic and the soldier leading them, at the moment too engrossed in his own thoughts to care about their surroundings. The thick concrete tunnel they were walking through that was swamped in darkness broken only by the weak flickering of the string of lights along the ceiling was perfect for self-contemplation.

'I have yet another crime to add to the growing tally of things Robotnik has to suffer for' Sonic thought grinning to himself as he imagined making the obese tyrant recant his sins.

The image of Knuckles lying comatose on a stained hospital bed and his sister crying as she held him were scorched into his mind, no matter how hard he closed his eyes he tried he couldn't stop seeing her torturing tears.

'But you shouldn't forget, you need to remember so when the time comes you can tell Robotnik just how… upset you are'

'You're right… but… it isn't like me to dwell on this' an almost forgotten part of him protested.

'People change, you have changed and that's good. Welcome the change Sonic and you can make your enemies fear you like never before' the voice whispered cunningly.

The dark voice had been speaking to him for hours now and despite his reservations he couldn't help but find pleasure in the images it awoke in his minds eye… the sights of burning and vengeance were horrible and yet… strangely seductive.

'But then I'd be just like them… Shadow he warned me that revenge doesn't always get you what you want'

'Not always but in this case it will. If you use your hate to destroy Robotnik then everything will become better. From revenge comes peace for all'

'Perhaps… I… I don't know what to think anymore' Sonic thought miserably.

'Then don't think Sonic. Since when have you planned your live or actions? Live for the moment has been your motto and why should it be any different here?' The voice argued.

'That's true'

'Trust me… when the time comes I'm certain you will make the right decision'

Sonic frowned, 'Why do you have such faith in me? I'm amazed I haven't asked this before but who are you anyway?' he asked warily.

'Isn't that obvious? I'm you, you picklehead!'

'Me?'

'Yes! A you that knows' what you want… knows who you truly are inside…'

'And who am I truly then?' Sonic wondered cynically.

'…Fire… power… freedom.'

Sonic blinked, his pupils dilating and vision hazing as the silken words flowed over his mind making him feel dizzy yet thrilled as well.

For a second, just a second, he felt as if he was on fire… looking at his arms he could see golden flames dancing over his glowing fur yet not hurting his skin in the slightest. He felt a power so awesome and addictive fill his veins that it felt like one of the greatest drugs in the universe and he could almost grasp the absolute freedom such strength would give him.

And then abruptly it was gone and the cobalt hedgehog was left panting and shaking slightly in the visions fading effects, glancing down at his arms Sonic saw they were blue and normal yet… he could still feel the warm underneath his fur.

'What-'

'You will know in time Sonic… in time you will understand…'

Sonic felt the presence vanish from his mind leaving him reeling at the sudden absence.

A gloved hand grasped his shoulder and he shivered at the touch, "Sonic?" a warming voice asked with concern.

Looking over at ruby eyes Sonic shook his head smiling weakly at his lover, "Just a little dizzy Shads"

"You sure?"

Sonic nodded again and to forestall any further questions leaned into Shadow finding comfort against his neck and in the slender black arm that curled over his shoulders.

They continued on, the others chatting amongst themselves though Sonic remained silent as he walked in his loves gentle hold.

'I want to know what true freedom is…' Sonic thought and in the dark passageway and with his head buried in Shadows fur Sonics' wide grin went unseen by the others as he fantasised about the flame.

The flame that grew from his very body and didn't burn… yet would consume anything he wished.

Shadow held Sonic against him wondering if his love was truly ok or if he was hiding something from him. The past few hours had been traumatic at best and he knew that Manic was barely holding himself together, yet Sonic had become even more withdrawn since the crash.

The song had helped, yet another human single that he remembered on his days on the ark, and he had hoped singing and giving in to the music would help raise his blue lovers spirit.

'And it lasted all of five minutes' Shadow thought sourly.

He was angry, and frustrated, and he didn't know what to do about it.

His anger wasn't directed at Sonic but more towards himself for not knowing how to cheer his mate up, and the desperate situation they were in wasn't helping his mood.

"Yo soldier dude are we there yet?"

Despite himself Shadow couldn't help but grin, some things would never change.

"You've asked me that non-stop for the last twenty minutes, as I keep saying we'll be there soon!" Their uniformed guide snapped.

"How soon is soon?"

"Be patient Manic" Shadow said smoothly, he had been watched the twitch above the soldiers right eye with interest.

"Just saying" Manic mumbled, and when the guide turned away he caught Shadows eye and grinned evilly.

Shadow merely rolled his eyes at his green friend and continued to walk wondering just how long these underground tunnels were.

After leaving Sonia they had been approached by their guide who had orders for them to follow him. After persistent pestering from Sonic and Manic he had reluctantly told them they were to be taken to the remaining leadership of the city.

They had been taken a block away from the church and led into a derelict post office. At the basement they had been surprised when the soldier had switched a few letters in their compartments in one of the sorting rooms and an entire wall had swung outwards.

The tunnel network they had entered was supposedly spread under the entire royal district, (now command headquarters), and had several bunkers and self-contained apartments that the resistance army was using to hide the majority of the civilian population and the Mobodoon council.

'Even though we've been walking for almost twenty minutes and haven't seen anyone down here… Chaos this place is creepy' Shadow thought, peering into the dim lengths of the tunnels with nervousness.

The creepiness of their surroundings wasn't just affecting him, it seemed, as Manic began to sing in a low whisper, "Yo-yo forfeit the game, before somebody else takes you out of the frame, and puts your name to shame…"

"This place freaking you out too?" Shadow asked of the blue hedgehog tucked against his shoulder.

"No"

Shadow frowned and glanced down at his sapphire lover, Sonic had sounded so cold and dead that that single word from his lips had made Shadow shiver uneasily.

Ducking his head he nuzzled Sonics ear, "What's up blue?" he breathed.

Sonic didn't even respond, his eyes downcast and steps steady as if he was ignoring Shadow.

"Sonic!" Shadow hissed in agitation.

"Hwuh?" Sonics' head shot up and he looked around in confusion before his eyes settled on Shadows worried ones, "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"What's wrong? You constantly zoning out all the time is what's worrying me Sonic" Shadow snapped, which he instantly regretted when Sonic flinched.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to snap" Shadow blurted and he was relieved to see Sonic smile up at him.

"Its ok Shadow I'm sorry I worried you"

The younger hedgehog rubbed his eyes and pressed a hand against his forehead, wincing as he did, "Don't mean to zone shads just had a serious headache lately"

Shadow turned his head, examining Sonic at an angle suspiciously. His love sounded sincere but Shadow couldn't help but feel his soul mate was keeping something from him.

"If you wanna talk, I'm always gonna listen no matter how stupid you think it is" Shadow settled on saying.

Sonics smile was now more relaxed and free of secrecy, "I know Shadow, but this is something I gotta deal with myself… though I promise I'll talk to you if it becomes too much"

Shadow forced himself not to press the issue, "I suppose I can accept that" he muttered reluctantly.

Sonic grinned and raising himself on tiptoe pecked Shadows cheek, "Thank's lover" the smaller hedgehog whispered silkily.

"N-no problem" Shadow croaked, wondering why such a small action made him blush considering the things his sexy partner had done to him.

"We're here people" The soldier barked as he stopped before a large vault-like door.

"Thank god! For a moment I thought we were trapped in that 'labyrinthine' movie"

To Shadows relief Sonic chuckled, hiding the sound behind his hand as the Soldier whirled on Manic and began cursing loudly, Shadow held his love against revelling in his sweet laughter and tender embrace.

He prayed it would never ever end.

Manic shot his trademark grin at Shadow and Sonic relieved when they responded with their own looks of amusement, at least he was doing something right.

He supposed he had been giving their guide a hard time but at the moment it was easier to joke and mess about with whatever outlet he could find then dwell on the situation.

To dwell on Sonia and Knuckles… seeing his sister so devastated, and holding it together by the thinnest thread, had affected him more then he thought it would.

'Just how many more shattered people am I gonna see before this day is out? Before this war itself is over?'

Deep in the tunnels it wasn't possible to hear the explosions and fighting on the streets over their heads but in his imagination he could hear the constant thumping of metal feet and treads walking in precision through the city.

Manic shuddered and slapped himself over the head, 'Dude stop thinking about it!'

"Ok people we're in" the soldier barked as he finished entering a code into the door terminal and the vault swung open.

He turned to face them and waved them inside, "You not coming?" Manic asked curiously.

The soldier shook his head, his mask hiding his features and thoughts, "Someone wants a word with you before the rest of command grills ya"

The group exchanged looks and Manic noticed a slightly glazed look come to Shadows eyes as he looked ahead, a moment later he blinked and said, "Its safe, its just one person and no hostile intent"

Manic rolled his eyes; he'd never get used to that guy's 'ultimate lifeform' mojo.

"Well then after you?"

Manic glanced back at the soldier and gave him a pleasant smile, "I enjoyed our time together sir" he said sweetly before walking past, he swore he heard the soldier mutter "Hope it never happens again" as he did.

Inside the vault Manic blinked rapidly at the bright light and thus it took him a few moments to adjust and see his surroundings with clarity.

After a few blinks he saw the room was rounded with a single door to the right and a ringed table in the centre surrounded with padded chairs.

Over then a flask of smoking liquid, which he assumed was coffee, the room was empty.

"Hello Manic"

Except for the hooded figure that appeared beside him.

End Part 2.

Ok well sorry if your cursing at this point but this chapter is still not done yet and decided gonna have to split it again so now the whole thing will be in three slices.

Anyways thanks a lot to all that have read this and as always reviews and comments are always welcome 

I'll try and get the final part done as soon as poss and until then keep reading whatever takes your fancy! Even if its not me :D

Au revoir!


End file.
